You
by nakki desinta
Summary: Adik Kakak: Kaien & Ichigo, tidak sengaja tinggal bersama seorang anak perempuan 15 tahun bernama Rukia. Namun anak itu penuh misteri dan ketertutupan. Apa yang tersembunyi di balik sikap tenang dan sopannya? Kisah sesungguhnya baru dimulai ketika orang-orang berjas rapi dengan senjata api menculiknya dari sekolah... R n R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Akang Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

Selamat siang semua, ini fict baru namun sudah saya script sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, karena itu bahasanya agak aneh dan mohon direview untuk perbaikannya.

Awalnya saya berpikir untuk membuat sesuatu yang ringan dan mudah untuk dibaca, karena kebanyakan fict yang sudah saya buat selalu 'berat' saya ingin sesuatu yang lebih ringan dan mengalir, jadilah saya mengangkat kembali karya lama saya yang tertunda untuk dipublikasi.

Maaf untuk segala kekurangannya.

Terima kasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : You**

**By : **Nakki Desinta

**Cast : **Rukia, Ichigo & Kaien

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi buta Kaien sudah bangun, pria bermata kelabu itu menggaruk kepalanya, dan menyebabkan rambutnya yang sudah berdiri tak karuan makin berantakan. Dia membuka pintu depan rumah, meraih kacamata yang baru saja ia sambar dari meja ruang tengah, ia memakainya dengan malas -walau bagaimanapun ia pakai tetap melihat sekeliling masih rabun karena gelap, ditambah lagi rohnya yang belum balik semua-

Dia melihat halaman rumah, menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi dan menikmati suara unggas yang masih bernyanyi untuknya, musik favoritnya setiap pagi, dia sangat menyukai pagi, secara dia juga penyuka binatang serta serangga.

Tapi dia benar – benar shock saat melihat sesuatu teronggok di samping pintu rumah, dia langsung panik, namun berusaha keras menenangkan diri. Pria ini memang sangat perasa dengan hal yang menakutkan.

"Ichigo!" teriaknya histeris seraya berlari ke dalam rumah, usahanya untuk menenangkan diri sudah gagal total.

"Kenapa sih?" Ichigo -sang adik yang memiliki karakter serba nyentrik itu- baru keluar dari kamar sambil ngucek – ngucek mata. Rambutnya sama berantakan dengan Kaien, namun yang berbeda dari mereka adalah warna rambut dan warna mata, wajah yang serupa itu jadi tidak terlihat seperti saudara saat orang-orang melihat keduanya berdiri berdampingan. Warna rambut Ichigo orange menyala, dan matanya hazel, sementara Kaien sendiri serba kelabu, rambut bahkan warna mata, karena itu Ichigo sering kali menyebut Kakaknya dengan sebutan 'tidak jelas'.

Ichigo melihat Kakaknya yang berjingkrak panik dengan tangan menunjuk-nunjuk pintu luar rumah yang terbuka lebar.

"Ada mayat!" seru Kaien panic sambil menarik – narik tangan Ichigo untuk keluar rumah, Kaien sang kakak memang lebih sensitive perasaannya dibandingkan Ichigo sang adik yang lebih terkesan berandalan.

Jangan salahkan bunda mengandung, tapi kepribadian Kaien memang agak 'melambai' dari sananya, sifat, tindakan, semuanya serba halus, sangat bertolak belakang dengan Ichigo.

Mereka berdua melangkah beriringan menuju pintu luar, dan seperti yang bisa diduga, Ichigo berjalan di depan.

Ichigo berdiri di dekat pintu, melihat seperti buntalan kain berada di teras rumah, kalau tidak diperhatikan baik-baik maka tidak akan mengira kalau itu adalah orang. Dalam hati Ichigo masih mengakui kejelian mata Kakaknya, padahal sudah empat mata.

"Hei!" Ichigo menendang kaki orang yang teebaring itu, berkali – kali, akhirnya tubuh yang meringkuk itu terbangun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya, dia menatap orang yang sudah membangunkannya dengan kasar, menatap penuh bingung.

Matanya yang berwarna violet kelabu langsung bertemu dengan mata Ichigo yang berwarna hazel. Dalam sorot mata lemah itu Ichigo melihat kerapuhan yang sangat mengenaskan, dia garuk kepala tidak sabar saat orang itu hanya terus menatapnya bingung.

Tubuh orang itu kecil dan ringkih, ditambah lagi matanya yang membulat lebar saat mendapati Ichigo melotot galak padanya. Dia langsung meringkuk ketakutan di tempatnya, memeluk badan seerat mungkin, seperti takut akan ditendang pergi.

"Masih hidup tuh, bukan mayat. Untung aja belum telepon polisi," kata Ichigo sambil mengorek – ngorek kupingnya asal, memutuskan untuk berhenti memberikan sorot mata seram pada orang yang menurutnya masih bocah itu.

" Jangan, jangan panggil polisi... Hatchi, Hatchi! Hatchi!" Bocahitu bersin – bersin dan menggosok hidungnya yang keluar ingus.

"Euh... Dasar jorok!" kata Ichigo seraya menjauh.

"Wah, kamu flu ya? Ayo masuk, kamu sudah kedinginan tidur diluar, ayo!" Kaien langsung menuntun anak itu masuk, Ichigo geram banget kelihatannya, tapi bisa apa kalau Kaien sudah bersikap super sensitive begitu, makanya Ichigo tidak pernah kapok memanggil Kaien itu 'melambai'.

Kaien mendudukkan anak itu di dapur, dan menyediakan tempat yang cukup nyaman untuk anak itu duduk.

"Ini minum dulu susu panasnya!"anak itu langsung menyambar susu itu, walaupun dia tahu itu panas banget, karena uap panas masih mengepul dari puncak gelas. "Pelan – pelan, nanti keselek!" kata Kaien seraya mengusap punggung anak itu.

"Hei Bocah! Apa yang kau lakukan di depan rumah kami?" tembak Ichigo, dan anak itu langsung meletakkan gelasnya, menyiapkan diri untuk menjawab Ichigo. Takut setengah mati pada Ichigo yang terlihat seperti akan melahapnya hidup-hidup, seraaam...

"Saya … Saya… kabur dari rumah, tidak ada tempat tujuan," katanya dengan suara bergetar, matanya takut-takut membalas sorot mata tajam Ichigo.

"Pantas sambil bawa – bawa tas besar begitu!" tandas Ichigo dengan nada dingin.

"Kasihan," gumam Kaien dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Lalu saya melihat teras rumah ini yang tidak dipagar seperti rumah yang lain, karena sudah terlalu malam, makanya saya berpikir untuk menumpang tidur dan paginya langsung pergi."

"Kamu tidak punya tempat tujuan? Terus mau pergi kemana?" tanya Kaien simpati.

Anak itu menggeleng pelan, wajahnya benar – benar lecek, rambut hitam legamnya yang sebahu kelihatan begitu masai dan kusut, bajunya berantakan, persis anak gelandangan yang tidak pernah mandi selama berhari-hari.

"Kenapa kau kabur dari rumah?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara datar.

"Ayah saya mau memasukkan saya ke sekolah khusus putra, yang ada asramanya, saya sudah bilang tidak mau, saya mau masuk sekolah umum, tapi ayah terus memaksa, makanya saya pergi dari rumah."

"Dasar anak zaman sekarang!" komentar Ichigo dengan desis mencela.

'Anak' itu makin mengkerut di tempat duduknya, ingin segera mungkin pergi dari jangkauan pandang Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Jangan kasar begitu," tegur Kaien, dan Ichigo malah membuang wajah, cuek.

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Apa ayah kamu tidak akan mencari kamu?" tanya Kaien lagi, mencoba ambil alih sesi interograsi dari tangan besi Ichigo.

" Sepertinya tidak, dari awal memang saya-" anak itu terdiam seperti akan menangis, Kaien makin iba dibuatnya. "Tapi saya akan kuat, saya yakin bisa bertahan walaupun tidak bersama ayah," lanjut anak itu.

"Bagaimana bisa? Mau tinggal dimana kau, Bocah?" Ichigo lagi-lagi menusuk anak itu dengan pertanyaan tajam.

"Kamu bisa tinggal disini," seloroh Kaien dan Ichigo melotot kearahnya.

"Kau pikir dia ini anak kucing? Dia ini anak orang lain Kaien, iba boleh aja, tapi harus lihat kondisi!" sembur Ichigo. " Sekarang kau kembali pada orang tuamu!" bentak Ichigo, mata anak itu langsung berkaca – kaca.

"Jangan menangis!" bentak Ichigo lagi, anak itu langsung tertunduk lesu, menahan air mata yang sudah hampir membludak dari pelupuk matanya, diapun menyedot lagi ingus yang hampir turun dari cuping hidungnya.

" Ichigo!" Kaien memperingatkan lagi Ichigo untuk bersikap lebih lembut.

"Kita tidak boleh membiarkan dia luntang lantung dijalan." Kaien menatap anak bermata violet itu dengan sorot mata paling lembut yang ia miliki, rasa iba dan kasihannya sudah menutupi seluruh otaknya.

"Kalau ada sepuluh orang seperti bocah ini, mau kau tampung semua di rumah ini?" balas Ichigo.

"Tidak begitu juga, ya... setidaknya biarkan dia tinggal disini sampai dia sadar dan mau kembali pada orang tuanya, sampai dia bisa berpikir jernih," jawab Kaien sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Lagi pula di rumah ini masih ada satu kamar yang tidak terpakai kan, jadi biar dia memakainya, hitung- hitung merawat kamar itu."

"Hei bocah, kau tidak ada niat ingin merampok rumah ini kan?"

"Tidak, tidak, sama sekali tidak!" jawab anak itu polos, tangannya terangkat di dada menandakan pembelaan diri yang amat sangat.

"Baguslah, soalnya dirumah ini tidak ada barang berharganya juga," gumam Ichigo datar.

"Tapi kau tinggal disini tidak gratis!" tegas Ichigo.

"Saya bisa bersih – bersih kok, masak juga bisa, saya akan kerjakan pekerjaan rumah, saya janji!" kata anak itu bersemangat. Merasa sedikit lega karena akhirnya ada rumah untuknya berteduh.

"Kamu bisa masak?" tanya Kaien terkagum – kagum dan anak itu tersenyum lebar.

"Sebelum kami memutuskan boleh atau tidak kau tinggal disini, buatkan kami sarapan untuk pembuktian," desis Ichigo dengan mata sanksi.

Kaien lagi-lagi melotot padanya, sungguh adiknya yang satu ini paling bisa menyiksa orang lain.

"Baik, dapurnya dimana?" kata anak itu seraya menggulung lengan baju panjangnya. Tangannya yang kurus langsung muncul ke hadapan Ichigo, mau tidak mau Ichigo merasa simpati juga melihat anak itu, namun dia juga merasa aneh saat melihat warna kulit bocah itu bersih terawat.

Anak itu langsung menuju dapur diantar Kaien, tangannya begitu cekatan mengolah bahan – bahan seadanya yang ada dikulkas, sementara Ichigo menunggu di ruang tengah sambil menonton tv, tidak lama kemudian setelah mengantar anak itu Kaien datang menghampirinya dan memprotes keras permintaannya yang menurutnya keterlaluan, anak yang udah semalaman kedinginan karena tidur diluar langsung disuruh masak.

"Lho bagus kan? Biar dia hangat kena kompor," jawab Ichigo cuek.

"Tapi anak cowok itu begitu kurus, bajunya juga kelihatan kebesaran," kata Kaien.

"Kira – kira umurnya berapa ya? Usia masuk sekolah, mungkin waktunya masuk SMP," lanjut Kaien.

"Tanya aja langsung !" kata Ichigo, malas mendengar Kaien terus menebak-nebak, padahal dia bukan peramal.

Kaien dan Ichigo duduk dengan santainya di ruang tengah, membiarkan bunyi kelontang tidak jelas dari arah dapur.

Kaien yang cemas dengan keadaan anak itu langsung menengoknya, mencari tahu kalau-kalau anak itu akan kesulitan dengan peralatan masak yang sepertinya agak tidak terawat. Tapi begitu Kaien sampai di dapur ia malah mendapatkan sarapan sudah siap di meja makan, sangat rapi dan membuat rasa laparnya makin menyerang, Kaien pun terkesima melihatnya.

"Di kulkas cuma ada roti, jadi saya buat sandwich dan roti bakar selai, mudah – mudahan Anda suka," gumam anak itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Ichigo! Sudah siap nih!" seru Kaien pada adiknya. Ichigo yang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hasil kerja tangan bocah itu hanya melangkahkan kaki dengan malas menuju dapur. Namun saat sampai dapur Ichigo sempat mengerutkan alis melihat makanan yang sudah membuat liurnya mengumpul itu, dia gengsi menunjukkan betapa dia ingin makan sandwich buatan anak itu.

"Wah enak!" kata Kaien saat mencicipi sandwich.

" Biasa aja, yah lumayan sih dari pada masakan Kaien."

"Memang kenapa masakan ku?" balas Kaien agak kecewa, karena selama ini Ichigo tidak pernah protes dengan masakannya.

"Gimana ya..." Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, terkesan sedang berpikir padahal tidak sedang berpikir. "Dibilang enak ya... tidak enak – enak banget, dan.. dibilang tidak enak ya.. tidak terlalu sih, tapi yang pasti tidak enak banget!"

"Dasar kau!" Kaien langsung menjitak Ichigo, Ichigo berusaha membalas tapi tidak bisa – bisa karena Kaien menghindar dengan cepat. Anak itu tertawa melihat tingkah mereka yang seperti anak TK.

"Kenapa tertawa?" sembur Ichigo.

Tawa anak itu langsung hilang begitu Ichigo melotot padanya.

"Ti-tidak..." ucapnya gugup, "Lucu saja melihatnya, kakak adik yang seperti anak TK berebut mainan."

"Jangan sembarangan ya! Kami bukan anak TK, memang umurmu berapa? Beraninya bilang aku seperti anak TK ?" Ichigo bertolak pinggang pada anak itu.

"Umur saya 15 tahun."

"Hah?" baik Ichigo maupun Kaien sama – sama kaget, tidak menyangka anak sekecil ini berumur 15 tahun, badannya memang tanggung sih, dibilang beranjak remaja juga belum, tapi dibilang kecil juga tidak kecil – kecil banget.

"Kalau umur dia 19," sahut Kaien sambil mendorong kepala Ichigo hingga hampir terbentur meja makan.

"Dia Ichigo, adik dan aku Kaien kakaknya, umur aku 23 tahun, aku bekerja menjadi guru di SMA Karakura, Yayasan Karakura tepatnya. Disana ada sekolah dari jenjang play group sampai perguruan tinggi, dan kebetulan Ichigo kuliah di sana, karena itu kami jadi masih sering bertemu, dia bosen sepertinya, makanya dia kesel tiap kali melihat ku. Di rumah ketemu, di kantin Karakura ketemu dan kadang di tata usaha yayasan juga ketemu, " jelas Kaien dengan senyum ramah, sekaligus meledek Ichigo.

"Tidak usah dijelaskan sedetail itu," protes Ichigo .

"Saya mohon maaf sebelumnya, sudah merepotkan dan untuk selanjutnya akan terus menyusahkan, saya perkenalkan diri saya, nama saya Rukia umur saya 15 tahun," ucap anak itu sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkukkan badan penuh hormat.

"Wah, resmi sekali." kata Kaien kaget, anak seperti itu bisa sesopan itu bicara pada seseorang, padahal cowok.

"Ayo kekamar mu, sekalian bersih – bersih." Kaien menuntun Rukia menuju kamarnya yang sudah sejak lama tidak ditempati, namun masih layak hanya berdebu. Perabot yang ada di dalamnya terbungkus kain putih.

"Tenang saja, Ichigo memang kadang galak, tapi dia baik kok." Kaien tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Rukia lagi.

"Kami tinggal disini hanya berdua, orang tua kami meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat lima tahun lalu, makanya Ichigo agak keras terhadap anak yang tidak menghargai orang tuanya, dan-"

"Tapi saya bukan tidak menghargai orang tua, saya..."

Kaien melihat anak itu tampak sedang mengingat sesuatu yang sangat menyedihkan dalam benaknya sendiri.

"Iya, sekarang mandi dulu, disana kamar mandinya. Nanti aku pinjamkan baju Ichigo." Kaien menunjuk sebuah pintu berwarna biru dekat dapur.

"Hanya ada satu jadi harus mengantri tiap pagi, dan jangan heran kalau seperti kandang bebek, kotor banget, ," lanjut Kaien.

"Akan saya bersihkan!" ucap Rukia lugas.

"Iya, iya, tidak usah buru – buru, maklumlah rumah ini isinya cuma cowok, semua sibuk masing-masing jadi rumah jorok begini."

"Iya, saya mengerti." Rukia mengangguk dalam.

"Aku pulang kerja biasanya jam empat sore, kalau Ichigo tidak tentu, tergantung jam kuliahnya, bisa jadi kamu lebih sering bertemu Ichigo, jadi harus lebih sabar ya."

"He – eh!" Rukia mengangguk lagi.

Kaien menghampiri Ichigo yang masih meneruskan sarapannya, mulutnya penuh, walaupun dia bilang masakan Rukia biasa aja, dia tetap melahapnya sampai habis.

"Kok aku tidak disisakan?" seru Kaien

"Suruh dia bikin lagi."

Ichigo melanjutkan acara sarapannya dan menelan banyak-banyak dengan dorongan air dari botol di hadapannya.

"Barusan kau ngomong apa ke dia?" tanya Ichigo

"Tidak ada, hanya beberapa hal yang perlu dia tau tentang rumah ini."

.

.

.

Rukia bangun paling pagi keesokan harinya. Dia sudah diberi jadwal oleh Kaien, jadwal yang mengharuskannya membangunkan Kaien dan Ichigo kalau – kalau mereka kesiangan, dan untuk mengingatkannya menyiapkan makanan atau cemilan, serta jadwal selama seminggu kedepan.

"Aku berangkat." Kaien melangkah keluar dari pagar rumah.

"Hati – hati dijalan!" Rukia melambai, celemeknya bergoyang-goyang seiring lambaian tangannya, di sampingnya berdiri Ichigo yang dengan malas menggerakkan tangannya, dibilang melambai ya bukan, tapi menyerupai melambaikan tangan. Maksudnya?

"Hah," Ichigo menghela napas sambil masuk kerumah . " Kenapa aku harus ikut mengantar dia berangkat kerja?" keluh Ichigo, karena dia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, seperti aktivitas baru saja dan itu karena kedatangan Rukia kerumah ini.

"Jadwal kuliah pertama jam 10 ya, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia seraya melihat buku kecil dari kantong celemeknya.

"Iya, tenang aja aku tidak bakal bolos kok!"

"Tidak, saya hanya berpikir membuatkan bekal dan cemilan untuk dibawa, baru pulang jam 6."

"Bekal?" ulang Ichigo shock. "Tidak usah, emang aku anak TK, tidak usah – tidak usah, aku beli saja di kantin kampus," tolak Ichigo, bisa turun pamor kalau dia bawa bekal ke kampus.

"Bukannya kalau bawa bakal lebih enak? Tidak perlu menunggu lama atau antri di kantin, lebih sehat juga."

"Lama – lama kau mirip Kaien tahu!" protes Ichigo tambah gondok.

"Saya sudah tahu kalau Ichigo baik, karena itu saya mengerti kalau Ichigo suka bicara dengan nada tinggi," Rukia merapikan celemek yang ia gunakan.

"Nah sekarang saatnya menyiapkan makanan untuk Ichigo. Ichigo suka perkedel kan? Akan saya buatkan."

Rukia langsung menuju kulkas, meraih beberapa bahan makanan, dan segera saja ia asik dengan kegiatannya mengolah makanan.

Jam setengah sepuluh pun tiba, Rukia menyerahkan sebuah kotak nasi. Ichigo menerimanya dengan berat dan memasukkannya ke tas.

"Dimakan ya Ichigo."

"Iya!" jawab Ichigo cuek seraya melengos pergi, tapi detik kemudian dia berbalik lagi pada Rukia.

"Oh ya, nanti aku pulang malam, harus ke warnet dulu server disana rusak," katanya berat, merasa aneh karena ini pertama kalinya ia meninggalkan pesan pada seseorang saat ia pergi, padahal cemas juga tidak.

"_Iya. _ Hati – hati dijalan ya, saya akan menjaga rumah."

"Emm..." Ichigo berangkat dengan perasaan beda dari biasanya, baru kali ini ada yang mengantarnya dengan lambaian tangan riang.

"Dia cowok tapi kenapa bisa selembut itu? Dididik pakai cara apa sih dia sama orang tuanya?"gumam Ichigo seraya melangkah lambat – lambat.

"Wah jangan – jangan ayahnya mau dia masuk sekolah khusus putra biar lebih jantan, tapi dia tidak mau. Wah itu anak udah menyalahi kodrat." kata Ichigo yang kembali menduga-duga seperti dia paranormal saja.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Bagaimana menurut Anda semua?

Gaje kah ?

Terserah bagaimana Anda menilainya.

Tapi bisa terjadi salah penilaian pada diri Rukia karena badan Rukia yang ringkih dan hampir berdada rata *dalam fict ini* tapi Rukia tetap perempuan tulen kok.

Gomen jika saya banyak memberikan bahasa yang aneh dalam fict ini, untuk Nenk Rukia-terima kasih atas masukannya, itu sangat berharga untuk saya ^^

Sudah meracaunya ah, Ja ne...

:-:-:-**Nakki**-:-:-:

15-12-11


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Akang Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih saya sedalam-dalamnya atas masukan dan review yang membuat saya kadang tertawa miris memikirkan kecerobohan saya sendiri

Mengenai kata 'begajulan' sebenarnya itu julukan untuk orang yang bandel & susah diatur *ingat penjelasan guru waktu SMA*, karena itu saya mencap Ichigo seperti ini. Gomen sudah tidak jelas *senyum-senyum innocent*

Saya juga salah ketik mengenai usia Rukia sebelumnya, tapi buru-buru saya perbaiki agar tidak membuat para pembaca bingung.

Bahasa yang saya gunakan dalam fict ini sebisa mungkin dekat dengan bahasa sehari-hari, karena itu mohon maaf kalau ada yang lolos dari editan, beginilah kalau karya lama di repackage. Karena sebenarnya karya ini sudah saya buat sejak lima tahun lalu, dan baru ketemu pas iseng lihat-lihat file lama di lappy.

Cukup curcolnya ya *disumpal kain lap*

Berikut ini adalah chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : You**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

**Cast : Ichigo X Rukia X Kaien**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaien sampai di rumah jam 5 sore, dia kaget melihat halaman rumah yang bersih sempurna tidak ada lagi rumput liar yang tinggi, pot – pot bunga pun disusun dengan rapi, jendela mengkilap bersih,dan dia lebih kaget lagi saat membuka pintu rumah, semua perabotan sudah tersusun rapi. Seperti vas bunga yang bunganya hampir menghitam karena tidak pernah dibersihkan, juga majalah yang tadinya tergeletak tak karuan sekarang menumpuk dengan apik di bawah meja.

Intinya Kaien tidak merasa seperti masuk ke rumahnya sendiri, ini sih seperti rumah orang lain, asing sekali rasanya melihat rumah yang resik begini.

"Rukia?"

"Iya!" jawab Rukia, tapi detik kemudian terdengar suara gaduh dan barang berjatuhan, Kaien sampai menutup telinganya saking kerasnya suara kelontang-kelontang itu, lalu terlihat Rukia berlari menuruni tangga, menghampiri Kaien, wajahnya kotor oleh debu, apalagi celemeknya, padahal baru kemarin diberikan Kaien.

"Kamu sedang apa, Rukia?" tanya Kaien seraya mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mengelap pipi Rukia yang kotor, membersihkan kotoran dengan sangat telaten, membuat Rukia tidak bergerak.

Rukia benar-benar membeku, dia merasa wajahnya seperti terbakar, dan jantungnya berdegub kencang.

"Sa… saya sedang bereskan gudang atas," jawabnya canggung.

"Ini semua kamu yang bereskan? Sendiri?" ulang Kaien tidak percaya.

"Iya, saya sedikit merubah posisi sofa, soalnya menghalangi sinar matahari yang masuk."

Rukia menjauh saat Kaien melepas wajahnya yang sudah agak bersih, dalam diam dia menghela napas lega karena bisa menjauh dan mengurangi sedikit perasaan malu dalam dirinya.

"Badan kurus sepertimu kuat memindahkan sofa berat begini ?" Kaien kaget, karena seingatnya dulu dia dan Ichigo setengah mati memindahkan sofa dari ruang tengah ke ruang tamu.

"Memang berat, tapi kan harus usaha. Oh ya… makanan malamnya sudah siap. "

Kaien masih berdecak kagum, tapi mendengar Rukia yang menyinggung makan dia langsung teringat kotak bekal yang yang tadi Rukia berikan padanya.

"Oh ya, ini kotak bekalnya, enak banget. Sekalipun cuma tumis buncis dan brokoli tapi rasanya benar – benar sedap," puji Kaien dengan tangan membelai kepala Rukia sayang.

Rukia menerima kotak bekal kosong yang disodorkan Kaien dengan tangan gemetar, sikap Kaien sangat terbuka, dan dia merasa canggung mendapati seseorang begitu mudah akrab seperti ini.

"Tadi Ichigo bilang pulang karena telat harus ke warnet dulu, katanya servernya rusak," kata Rukia seraya melangkah menuju dapur, meletakkan kotak bekal pada bak cuci dan mencuci tangannya yang penuh debu.

"Oh, dia suka sekali pekerjaan seperti itu. Aku sebagai Kakak jadi bingung bagaimana mendidiknya," gumam Kaien dalam helaan napas pasrah.

"Aku makan nanti saja, tunggu Ichigo pulang lagi pula masih sore. Aku mau cemilan saja, ada tidak?" tanya Kaien dengan mata memindah rak dapur yang terbuka.

"Kebetulan tadi saya buat kue kering dan nastar, sebentar saya ambilkan!" Rukia bergegas menuju kulkas, dan tangan mungilnya mengambil sebuah toples yang berisi kue-kue kering, tentu saja ini membuat Kaien meneteskan liur.

Kaien pun menerima toples dengan senang hati, dan mulai melahapnya.

Setelah menghabiskan setengah dari isi toples, Kaien melirik Rukia yang sudah mulai bergerak di dekat janitor, tempat menyimpan peralatan dapur, dan segera saja ia mendapati debut berterbangan di sekeliling beranda belakang, lemarinya benar-benar kotor.

Rukia sampai terbatuk-batuk saat debu itu masuk ke saluran napasnya, dan Kaien dengan sigap menariknya menjauh dari janitor.

"Harus pakai masker, ruangan ini sudah hampir dua tahun tidak aku sentuh. Apalagi Ichigo, dia paling malas kalau disuruh bersih-bersih rumah."

Kaien mengambil dua buah masker dari kamarnya dan memberikannya pada Rukia. Beberapa saat kemudian Kaien dan Rukia asik membereskan lemari tersebut, namun betapa kagetnya Rukia saat membuka pintu lemari paling pojok di kanan atas, dia menemukan celana dalam di sana.

"I… ini…." Rukia memegangnya dengan agak risih, walaupun nyatanya tadi dia mencuci celana dalam Kaien dan Ichigo, tapi yang ini rasanya beda.

"Oh, itu punya Ichigo, waktu itu kami marahan, aku iseng menyembunyikan celana dalam kesayangannya di situ, aku sendiri sampai lupa." Kaien tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Rukia bengong, di celana dalam itu ada gambar lambang betmannya, Rukia tersenyum lucu, ternyata Ichigo kekanak – kanakan juga.

"Aku pulang!" Ichigo sampai rumah dan langsung menuju dapur, tenggorokannya benar-benar kering, tapi dia kaget bukan main saat melihat Rukia memegang celana dalamnya yang sudah lama sekali hilang dan langsung merebut celana dalam yang dipegang Rukia.

"Apa – apaan ini?" tanya Ichigo sewot. "Hei bocah, kenapa kau pegang – pegang celana dalamku?" teriak Ichigo, tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu, tapi Rukia yang dibentak malah mengkeret ketakutan di belakang Kaien, takut dan merasa bersalah, padahal tidak sengaja juga memegang celana dalam itu.

Kaien tersenyum dan mengusap bahu Rukia, berusaha menenangkannya, tapi Rukia tetap tidak berani keluar dari balik punggung Kaien, takut Ichigo akan melahapnya hidup-hidup.

"Santai Ichigo, tadi kami sedang bersih – bersih, kebetulan Rukia menemukan celana dalammu di lemari, lagi pula kenapa harus malu, celana dalam kau juga dicuci Rukia, kan?"

"Dia mencuci celana dalamku? Siapa yang suruh?" pekik Ichigo lebih histeris lagi.

"Tidak lihat jemuran di samping rumah? Memangnya siapa yang cuci kalau bukan Rukia? Aku kan sudah berangkat kerja pagi-pagi."

"Kau-!" Ichigo langsung mencengkram kerah baju Kaien, rasanya dia malu sekali sampai-sampai ingin menenggelamkan Kaien di sumur tua dekat kuil Karakura.

Kaien mengendikkan bahu dengan santainya, dan senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya, dia seperti tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan aksi Ichigo yang hampir mencekiknya.

"Su-sudah, jangan ber-bertengkar lagi," gumam Rukia, berusaha menyelamatkan Kaien.

"Diam kau, Bocah!" tandas Ichigo penuh emosi, dan Rukia seperti hampir menangis dibuatnya, wajah putih bersih itu memerah dengan cepat.

"Kau pasti cerita yang tidak –tidak kan? Celana dalam adalah hal privasi Kaien, kau memang tidak-"

"Privasi kalau memang privasi, tapi kan kita adik kakak yang selalu berbagi. Kau lupa aku juga sering pakai celana dalammu?"

"KAIEN!" Ichigo mengguncang-guncang Kaien dengan kuat, kemarahan memenuhi wajahnya dan seketika itu juga Kaien berpura-pura tidak bergerak di tangan Ichigo.

"Kaien?" pekik Rukia panik, melihat Kaien yang tidak bergerak di tangan Ichigo, tapi Ichigo malah tetap mencengkram kerah baju Kaien, sangat santai seolah tidak takut dengan kondisi kaku kakaknya itu.

"Ichigo seharusnya tidak seperti ini pada Kaien, lagi pula Kaien cuma bilang iseng menyembunyikan celana dalam Ichigo waktu kalian marahan," ucap Rukia lagi, berusaha meraih tangan Ichigo agar melepaskan tangan dari Kaien.

"Kau mau pura-pura pingsan sampai pagi? Aku tidak akan kena tipuanmu lagi, kalau Bocah ini mungkin iya, tapi aku sudah ratusan kali melihat tipuan ini!" Ichigo bicara dengan hidung hampir menyentuh hidung Kaien, segera saja ia melepaskan cengkramannya, tapi dengan cepat Kaien berdiri tegak, lagi-lagi tertawa lebar karena sudah berhasil membuat adiknya terpancing kemarahan.

"Kau tidak lucu lagi, Ichigo," keluh Kaien seraya membereskan bajunya yang kusut.

"Sejak kapan aku lucu? Mimpi saja kau!" Ichigo cemberut kearah Kaien dan langsung masuk kamar, meninggalkan Rukia yang masih bengong melihat sikap kedua adik kakak yang tampak akrab namun juga frontal ini, dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Kaien bisa berpura-pura pingsan sampai sebegitu meyakinkannya.

"Emm, Kaien tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami biasa begitu," jawabnya dengan entengnya.

Perhatian keduanya teralihkan saat melihat Ichigo yang kembali keluar dari kamar sambil membawa kotak bekal yang tadi pagi diberikan Rukia sambil berkata :"Nih, thanks buat makanannya!"

"Sama – sama," jawab Rukia dengan senyum manis. Ichigo yang memang tidak punya kebutuhan akan sopan santun, langsung melengos pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan.

Kaien dan Rukia melanjutkan acara bersih-bersih mereka sementara menunggu Ichigo, dan Rukia senang pekerjaannya cepat selesai, dua orang mengerjakan satu pekerjaan memang mempercepat proses penyelesaian. Ichigo pun keluar dari kamar mandi tepat di saat Kaien dan Rukia mencuci tangan mereka.

Semua berkumpul dimeja makan, Rukia sudah membuat udang goreng mentega, dia sengaja membuat makanan itu karena menurut keterangan Kaien mereka (Ichigo & Kaien) sering berebut menu itu kalau ibu mereka membuatnya.

"Ah, rasanya lama sekali tidak makan ini," gumam Kaien dengan mata berbinar cerah.

"Iya, sejak Ibu meninggal, rasanya kangen," bisik Ichigo tidak sadar, ada nada lembut dan kerinduan yang mendalam pada suaranya. Kaien langsung mengusap bahu Ichigo, karena terkadang Ichigo yang kelihatan cuek ini justru yang paling terpukul dengan kematian Ayah dan Ibu.

" Eh.. ngomong – ngomong, kita sudah seperti loncatan tangga nih!" seloroh Kaien mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Maksudnya ?" tanya Ichigo tidak mengerti.

"Rukia 15 tahun, Ichigo 19 tahun dan aku 23 tahun, cocok kan? Empat-empat. Rukia jadi adik baru deh!"jelas Kaien bersemangat.

"Bisa... bisa... " Ichigo manggut-manggut sambil menggaruk dagunya, tapi lalu matanya melotot seketika, "Bisa gila! Adik baru dari mana? Asal saja kau bicara, Melambai!" seloroh Ichigo cepat.

"Dari pada berpikir hal tidak beguna begitu, sebaiknya kau pikir bagaimana caranya lapor ke Pak RT, Bocah ini kan bukan saudara kita, masa tinggal di rumah kita?" sahut Ichigo sambil mengunyah udang banyak – banyak.

"Bilang saja saudara jauh, jauh banget sampai kita tidak tahu bagaimana silsilah keluaganya."

Rukia menganga lebar mendengar jawaban Kaien yang begitu tak berdasar, tanpa berpikir lagi, beda lagi dengan reaksi Ichigo, dia langsung melempar sendoknya pada Kaien, tapi lihai sekali Kaien menghindar, dan tersenyum dengan sangat lebar sesudahnya, Rukia makin heran melihat sikap santai keduanya.

"Dasar tidak jelas!" celetuk Ichigo lagi seraya mengambil sendok bersih dari tengah meja.

"Kenapa tidak jelas? Tinggal bilang kita punya saudara di lain kota,terus saudara kita itu punya bibi, nah bibinya itu punya anak, nah anaknya itu nikah sama orang yang udah punya anak, nah anaknya itu nikah sama-"

"Kau memang paling pinter membuat orang bingung!" potong Ichigo.

Rukia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kaien dan Ichigo, walaupun tampaknya tidak akur tapi mereka sangat memahami satu sama lain. Kaien terlihat tidak jelas memang, tapi Ichigo selalu mengimbangi dengan logikanya sebagai orang yang paling 'waras'.

Akhirnya pembicaraan itu dihentikan, Ichigo tidak lagi pusing untuk mencari alasan yang harus disampaikan ke Pak RT, karena Kaien yang bertanggungjawab penuh pada keputusannya membiarkan Rukia tinggal bersama mereka, jadi biar si 'melambai' itu yang memberikan penjelasan pada Pak RT.

.

.

Selesai makan malam Kaien mengajak semua nonton DVD, Ichigo memilih film horror, tapi Rukia tampak sudah ketakutan lihat cover DVD nya, maka dari itu Kaien segera menolak permintaan Ichigo, akhirnya dilakukan alternatif untuk memilih film yang dijajarkan di rak, namun tak ada yang memilih, Ichigo tidak mau, semua film drama romantis, film kesukaannya Kaien, dan Ichigo paling anti dengan film _berperasaan_ begitu. Sementara Rukia tidak ingin memutuskan, dia tidak mengerti dengan film-film itu.

"Ya sudah nonton ini saja, aku baru beli kemarin, horror juga sih," saran Kaien sambil mengambil sebuah DVD bersampul gambar wanita berwajah pucat dengan air mata berlelehan yang dari bawah rak televisi.

"Coba!" kata Ichigo malas.

Film pun dimulai, mereka duduk berjajar di sofa, Kaien dan Ichigo di pinggir, Rukia di tengah – tengah melihat layar dengan serius. Namun setelah satu jam berlalu, Ichigo mulai diserang kantuk saat melihat alur cerita, dia menguap lebar-lebar.

"Apanya yang horror? Otakmu sudah korslet tuh! Ini sih drama juga namanya," protes Ichigo.

Ichigo sibuk mengkritik film pilihan Kaien, sedangkan Kaien memusatkan perhatian pada filmnya dan membiarkan Ichigo, sehingga keduanya tidak sadar bahwa Rukia sudah diambang pertahanan terakhir untuk menahan kantuknya.

"Ganti!" desis Ichigo kesal.

"Sssst…, jangan berisik, tadi kan kau lihat sendiri pacarnya meninggal dan jadi hantu, nah itu kan horror," sanggah Kaien yang tidak terima film pilihannya digunjingkan.

"Iya, memang jadi hantu tapi hantunya tidak seram, tahu!" balas Ichigo kesal setengah mati, tidak terima karena sudah di tipu habis – habisan sama Kaien.

"Eh?" Ichigo kaget karena tiba – tiba sesuatu menyentuh bahunya, saat ia menoleh Rukia jatuh bersandar di bahunya, Rukia tertidur lelap. " Lihat nih, dia sampai ketiduran begini," kata Ichigo mencari dukungan, dan tangannya bergerak ke bahu Rukia, hendak membangunkannya agar pindah ke kamar.

"Jangan dibangunkan, gendong saja, pindahkan ke kamar."

"Kenapa jadi aku?" jawab Ichigo tidak terima disuruh-suruh Kaien.

"Kau harus sedikit baik padanya. Kasihan dia kelelahan habis bersih – bersih, kalau kau bangunkan dia pasti langsung meneruskan bersih – bersih dapur, sudah pindahkan saja dia ke kamar," rajuk Kaien dengan mata membulat, memohon dalam sorot matanya yang dia anggap bisa meluruhkan kekerasan hati Ichigo, tapi yang ada Ichigo malah ingin muntah melihat sikapnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?" protes Ichigo.

"Kan kau tidak suka film ini, lagi pula sudah terlanjur dia bersandar padamu, sekalian saja kau gendong," jawab Kaien dengan mata berbinar penuh harap, dia tidak ingin meninggalkan drama yang sangat ia suka ini.

"Dasar!" Ichigo pun mengalah, ia menggendong Rukia dalam satu gerakan sigap, namun begitu ia berdiri tegak dengan Rukia berada dalam lengkungan tangannya, tubuh itu terasa sangat ringan. Hingga ia berpikir entah anak ini makan atau tidak, dan kalau memang makan, kemana perginya semua makanan yang ia makan? Seperti tidak pernah masuk ke perutnya saja.

Rukia terus terlelap sementara Ichigo membawanya, dia sedikit merasakan ringan di badannya, namun tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan kantuk yang menyerangnya.

Ichigo merebahkan Rukia di tempat tidur, bocah kurus itu begitu nyenyak, dan entah mengapa Ichigo sedikit merasa bersalah karena tadi sudah membentak anak ringkih ini, dia pun menyelimuti Rukia.

"Bocah tengik! Gara – gara kau aku jadi lembek begini!" Ichigo mengacak – acak rambut Rukia dan meninggalkannya setelah memberikan satu tatapan lembut pada sosok yang terlelap itu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu, tidak terasa telah masuk ke tahun ajaran baru. Kaien agak sibuk mempersiapkan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan penerimaan siswa baru, dan Ichigo pun konsentrasi penuh ke tugas – tugas prakteknya yang makin menumpuk, jadi rumah sering kali sepi.

Seperti saat ini, Rukia terbengong di kamarnya, menatap tas yang teronggok di samping lemari pakaian. Ragu-ragu ia meraihnya, dan membuka tas yang ia bawa dari rumah, membukanya dengan agark berat dan membereskan baju – bajunya serta barang-barang lain untuk memasukkannya ke lemari, tadinya dia tidak ingin meletakkan satupun barangnya di lemari, dia hanya ragu apakah akan diterima oleh penghuni rumah ini, tapi ternyata semuanya baik, karena itu ia baru berani membongkar tasnya.

Rukia melihat baju – bajunya, membuatnya teringat pada ayah, sungguh keterlaluan sampai saat ini pun rasanya masih belum normal seperti sedia kala, masih terasa bayang – bayang ayah. Rukia melihat baju kesayangannya, baju pemberian Ibu yang terakhir sebelum ia meninggal dan Rukia tak pernah memakainya, ayah selalu melarangnya menggunakan baju itu, selalu bilang tidak cocok, tidak pantas dan jelek, bahkan ayah pernah hampir membuangnya.

Rukia ingat dengan baik hari itu, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya agar ayah tidak membuang bajunya, dia bahkan memohon demi ibunya. Memang ayah tidak membuangnya, tapi ayah melemparkannya di dekat perapian rumah, hingga hampir tersulut api.

Melihat gaun berwarna putih bersih dengan lengan setali itu membuatnya ingin memakainya…

Rukia melepas kaos dan celana pendeknya, dia ingin mengenakan baju itu, dengan harapan Ibu akan senang di atas sana, walaupun tidak melihatnya langsung. Perlahan ia menyentuh permukaan renda gaun, merasa begitu bahagia, namun saat ia membuka resleting gaun dan hendak memasukkannya lewat kepala, terdengar suara gaduh dari dapur, kontan Rukia terdiam untuk mempertajam telinganya, memastikan suara apa itu.

"Rukia! Di kulkas tidak ada jus lagi!"

Pintu kamar Rukia tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka, Ichigo terbengong dengan tangan memegang gagang pintu kamar kuat – kuat, Rukia pun membeku.

"Kau-" Ichigo melihat Rukia dari kepala hingga kaki dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Ja- jangan lihat!" pekik Rukia yang baru tersadar, segera saja ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan gaun yang hendak ia pakai, kenapa dia bisa tidak sadar kalau sedang telanjang.

Ichigo membanting pintu hingga tertutup rapat, dia begitu shock dan merasakan jantungnya akan melompat keluar. Apa yang baru saja dilihatnya membuatnya cukup terguncang.

"Bohong… Pasti aku salah lihat, tidak mungkin…" bisik Ichigo seraya mengusap wajahnya dan berjalan lunglai ke sofa ruang tengah.

"Kenapa Ichigo?"

Kaien baru sampai dari tempat kerja, perlahan ia meletakkan tasnya di meja tepat di depan sofa, dia bingung melihat Ichigo yang terdiam dengan mata terbuka lebar, dan mulutnya komat kamit seperti membaca mantra pengusir setan. Apa mungkin ia masih ingat film horor yang mereka tonton sebulan kemarin? Padahal Ichigo sendiri yang bilang filmnya tidak seram.

"Ichigo!" Kaien mengguncang bahu Ichigo, dan mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan mata ichigo, dia bahkan hampir mencolok mata Ichigo hanya untuk membuat adiknya itu berkedip.

"Kaien...Ta-tadi aku lihat-" ucapan Ichigo terhenti saat mendengar suara pintu kamar di belakangnya terbuka, dan melihat Rukia yang sudah mengenakan pakaian lengkap melangkah keluar dengan kepala tertunduk dalam dan perlahan mendekati mereka.

"Kau! Kau jauh – jauh dulu deh dari aku, aku masih tidak percaya!" kata Ichigo seraya menyilangkan tangannya di dada, pose tolak bala dia berikan pada Rukia. Di tengah kepanikannya tiba-tiba ingatan mengenai tubuh Rukia yang baru saja ia lihat melintas di benaknya, sontak ia merasakan pipinya panas membara, dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap lantai lekat-lekat.

Rukia berjalan kikuk ke kulkas dan mengambil jus yang tadi diteriakkan Ichigo, ia memang meletakkannya di bagian bawah kulkas, mungkin karena itu Ichigo tidak menemukannya tadi, hingga membuat Ichigo menerobos kamarnya dan menemukannya... Rukia merasakan darah di kepalanya berdesir hebat, seperti semuanya berkumpul di pipinya.

Dia meletakkan dua kaleng jus itunya di meja tepat di hadapan Kaien dan Ichigo, namun tetap dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dia melirik Ichigo yang membuang wajah, dan semburat merah menyembul di pipi laki-laki berambut orange itu.

Kaien menggaruk kepalanya, membuat rambutnya berantakan dan ia melepas kacamatanya untuk bisa melihat Ichigo dengan mata telanjangnya. Tidak percaya kalau dia melihat adiknya tersipu, ini sungguh hal yang jarang melihat adiknya yang pemarah dan galak ini tersipu. Dan yang jauh lebih aneh lagi, Rukia juga terlihat sangat kikuk.

"Ada apa sih sebenernya?"Kaien tambah penasaran karena keduanya tetap bungkam. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi antara Ichigo dan Rukia?

"Tadi... tadi Ichigo tidak sengaja..." Rukia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia merasa malu sendiri saat memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk situasi yang baru saja terjadi.

"Dia cewek Kaien!" potong Ichigo seraya meraih jus dengan tetap menghindari wajah Rukia, dan membuka kaleng dengan tidak sabar, kemudian dia meminumnya sampai habis. Ia menarik napas panjang dan terengah hebat saat ia meletakkan kembali kaleng jus kosong ke meja.

Kaien berekspresi hampir sama dengan Ichigo. Matanya membelalak dan tidak beranjak dari Rukia, antara percaya dan tidak, tapi saat ia menoleh kembali pada Ichigo, mencari-cari celah kalau adiknya ini sedang bercanda, tapi tidak mungkin Ichigo bercanda dengan wajah seperti itu.

Rukia melihat bagaimana Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindar sepenuhnya. Bahkan Kaien yang berhati lembutpun malah menatapnya penuh tidak percaya. Entah mengapa Rukia merasa seperti di usir tanpa kalimat, mereka seperti menolaknya secara mendadak.

"Tapi yang bikin aku lebih shock, aku lihat dia telanjang tadi!" lanjut Ichigo dengan telunjuk menuding-nuding Rukia, menyalahkan tindakan ceroboh Rukia sampai ia tidak sengaja melihatnya.

"Oh! Ku kira ada hal hebat apa," jawab Kaien yang kembali santai, matanya kembali ke ukuran normal, dan dia bahkan tersenyum pada Rukia.

Ichigo hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya ke lantai.

.

.

.

To Be Continue…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Kenapa Kaien bisa sesantai itu ya?

Yosh, kita lihat kelanjutannya di chapter selanjutnya.

Selamat menghabiskan libur akhir tahun dan tahun baru bersama orang yang Anda kasihi.

Salam hangat selalu & Keep The Spirit On

:-:-:**Nakki**:-:-:

26-12-2011


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Akang Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih reviewnya.

Selain itu saya mohon maaf sudah menunda To Claim My Love, suasana hati saya sedang tidak cocok untuk melanjutkannya, malah jadi You deh yang saya update.

Maaf Oda Kurosaki-san, saya tidak bisa memberikan hadiah update To Claim My Love sebagai hadiah ultah Anda.

Nah selamat membaca, dan mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : You**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

**Cast : Ichigo X Rukia X Kaien**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Kok kau bisa tenang begitu?" cecar Ichigo tidak terima.<p>

"Ichigo, Ichigo. Kau lupa kalau aku ini punya perasaan yang sangat peka?" sahut Kaien dengan dagu terangkat sombong.

"Jadi maksudmu kau sudah menduga kalau dia ini cewek?" kejar Ichigo lagi, tampak sangat kagum dengan kehebatan Kaien.

"Tidak juga sih," jawab Kaien sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"KAIEN!" pekik Ichigo frustasi, dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, begitu pusing menghadapi kepribadian kakaknya yang sama sekali tidak jelas ini.

Kaien nyengir kuda melihat reaksi Ichigo, dan dia sempat melirik Rukia yang sama bingungnya.

"Ya, itu bukan salah dia, kan? Dari awal Rukia juga tidak bilang dia itu cowok, kita saja yang berasumsi begitu, jadi aku rasa semua akan baik – baik aja."

Ichigo nampak memikirkan kalimat bijak Kaien. Kalau dipikir dengan kepala dingin memang Rukia tidak salah, dan mereka saja yang berasumsi, tapi tiba-tiba sekali lagi ingatan tentang lekuk tubuh Rukia mengganggunya, badan kurus itu memang terlihat serata papan gilas cucian, tapi dadanya yang kecil tapi berisi itu, dan pinggangnya yang...

Ichigo menggeleng cepat, berusaha menghilangkan pengaruh pikiran-pikiran kotornya sendiri. Dia berdehem keras, membuat Rukia sontak melirik padanya.

"Iya juga sih," jawab Ichigo yang perlahan stabil. "Jujur saja, kau juga tidak mengira dia perempuan kan? Jadi bukan cuma aku yang tertipu di sini." Ichigo beralih pada Rukia, "Semua salahmu! Kenapa penampilanmu mirip cowok?" seloroh Ichigo yang masih tidak terima sudah terkecoh oleh penampilan luar Rukia.

"Saya… saya cuma punya baju – baju cowok, dan rambut saya terakhir dipotong ayah ya.. sependek ini, saya tidak bisa menolak. Maaf sudah membuat semua salah paham," Rukia membungkuk sangat dalam, membuat Kaien dan Ichigo jadi balik merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, dan untungnya ketahuan sebelum terlambat, " jawab Kaien tetap dengan senyum ramah menenangkan, membuat Rukia sedikit lega.

"Maksudmu apa, Kaien? Kalau bicara yang jelas!" Ichigo melihat bingung ke arah Kaien.

"Tadi aku sudah isi formulir pendaftaran untuk Rukia agar masuk SMA tahun pelajaran ini. Maaf aku baru bilang, tapi kamu mau kan, Rukia?"

Ichigo lagi-lagi kena serangan jantung. Kakaknya terlalu baik. Terkadang ia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir kakaknya sendiri, seolah otak kakaknya yang pintar dan jenius itu memang tercipta dari jaringan-jaringan sarang laba-laba yang tak berpola, sampai cara pikirnya saja tidak bisa dilihat.

"Sa-saya rasa bantuan dari Kaien sudah terlalu banyak. Saya tidak mau merepotkan lagi, lebih baik saya di rumah dan beres – beres, saya menumpang tinggal di sini saja pasti sudah memberatkan, apalagi jika harus ditambah biaya saya sekolah," tutur Rukia dengan jemari mengait erat, menyatakan tidak enak hati yang sedang melandanya.

" Tenang aja. Di sekolah Karakura ada program bea siswa, kalau kamu bisa masuk sekolah dengan hasil tes termasuk dalam jajaran sepuluh besar, kamu dapat beasiswa untuk tiga tahun, jadi tidak perlu ada beban, tapi kalau tidak berhasil masuk sepuluh besar juga tidak papa, saya akan tetap menyekolahkan kamu. Toh Ichigo sudah bekerja sendiri untuk membiayai kuliahnya," jawab Kaien santai, senyumnya manis, namun baik Ichigo maupun Rukia sama-sama sadar bahwa senyum itu mengandung ancaman dan pemaksaan.

"Tapi… "

"Sudah diputuskan! Ujiannya dua minggu lagi, mulai sekarang belajar yang rajin ya, masalah kelengkapan arsip akan aku urus."

Ichigo tercengang, nampaknya shock yang ia alami jadi tidak berarti apa – apa, karena sepertinya Kaien tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, hanya Ichigo sendiri yang sepertinya repot dengan kebenaran kalau Rukia adalah perempuan, ini sungguh keterlaluan.

"Kalau begini aku jadi merasa seperti orang asing di rumah sendiri," protes Ichigo seraya beranjak dari sofa dengan helaan napas berat, dia meraih kaleng jus dari meja, hendak membuangnya di tong sampah dapur.

Melihat sikap Ichigo yang sangat menyesal, sontak Rukia menyusul Ichigo.

"Maafkan saya Ichigo, karena saya Ichigo jadi susah," Rukia membungkuk untuk menyatakan maafnya yang terdalam, dan dia tidak langsung menegakkan diri seolah menunggu Ichigo memaafkannya.

Ichigo merasa sedikit bersalah saat melihat betapa Rukia sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf padanya.

"Sudahlah, dari awal emang aku saja yang tidak terlalu peka!" Ichigo meletakkan kaleng jus kosong di atas kepada Rukia tanpa melepasnya. "Mulai sekarang tidak usah mencuci celana dalamku. Aku malu," kata Ichigo dengan wajah melengos, menghindari Rukia melihat rona merah di wajahnya. "Masa celana dalamku di cuci cewek. Dan jangan kerja terlalu berat, aku kira kau cowok, makanya aku biarkan kau kerja berat begitu, terus… Maaf tadi sudah melihatmu... err... telanjang," lanjut Ichigo sungguh-sungguh, entah mengapa ia merasa hatinya sedikit aneh begitu tahu Rukia perempuan.

Rukia menegakkan diri saat Ichigo menarik turun kaleng dari kepalanya.

Pada saat yang sama wajah Ichigo dan Rukia memerah dengan warna senada, Kaien yang memerhatikannya benar – benar iri pada Ichigo, di usia muda sudah punya kesempatan melihat badan perempuan, padahal sampai sekarang juga Kaien tidak pernah, apalagi secara tidak sengaja begitu, sungguh sebuah keberuntungan.

"Beneran telanjang, Rukia?" celetuk Kaien penasaran, sontak membuat keduanya menoleh padanya.

"Tidak benar-benar telanjang, saya masih memakai bra dan celana dalam," jawab Rukia dengan polosnya, karena ia merasa harus membela diri dan menghilangkan anggapan _salah_ Kaien.

"Oh, tapi aku heran juga, kenapa sudah sebulan lewat bisa tidak ketahuan ya?" gumam Kaien dan Rukia tidak menanggapinya, dia terlalu malu untuk menjawabnya. Dia tidak akan menjelaskan bagaimana ia menyembunyikan segala benda yang bersifat perempuan miliknya dari Ichigo dan Kaien.

"Baru bangun,Ichigo?" tanya Rukia yang berdiri di dapur saat Ichigo keluar kamar, Ichigo cuma mengangguk pelan dan langsung ke kamar mandi.

"Masih kaku rasanya, hah… Payah deh, aku sendiri juga bego, bisa – bisanya mikir kalau Rukia itu punya kelainan dan menyalahi kodratnya sebagai cowok," gumam Ichigo sambil menggosok giginya, dan setelah ritual bersih-bersihnya selesai, dia langsung menuju meja makan menyusul Kaien dan Rukia yang sudah siap menyantap sarapan.

Kaien kembali membuka pembicaraan masalah pendaftaran sekolah Rukia, awalnya Rukia masih menolak, dan kali ini Ichigo tidak angkat bicara sama sekali dia lebih memilih untuk diam, karena sepertinya Kaien begitu bersikeras, pasti dia punya maksud yang baik, jadi Ichigo tidak mau merecoki rencana Kaien.

"Kaien yakin saya bisa?" tanya Rukia akhirnya, setelah Kaien panjang lebar membujuknya, tepat setelah mereka menghabiskan menu utama sarapan mereka.

"Pasti bisa!" Kaien menggenggam tangan Rukia erat, Ichigo agak merasa jengah melihat bagaimana tangan Kaien di atas tangan Rukia.

"Sudah ikut saj! Kaien itu susah buat dilawan," kata Ichigo setelah meneguk susunya sampai habis, tiba – tiba Kaien menggenggam tangan Ichigo, seolah berterima kasih dengan tatapan penuh arti, membuat Ichigo merinding disko.

"Lepas! Kau membuat aku mual, tahu!" kata Ichigo seraya beranjak dari meja makan dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk bersiap berangkat kuliah pagi.

"Ichigo emang adik yang paling baik, walaupun dia sering melawan dan membantah, sebenarnya dia adik yang manis," tutur Kaien dengan mata berbinar senang, dia masih menatap pintu kamar Ichigo, menunggu penghuninya keluar untuk menyatakan rasa sayangnya sebagai kakak.

Rukia melihat betapa Kaien berkeras untuk memintanya sekolah, dan memang sudah tidak sepantasnya menolak niat baik Kaien, ditambah lagi Ichigo juga sepertinya menyetujui rencana Kaien kali ini.

"Baiklah, saya akan berusaha tidak mengecewakan Kaien," ucap Rukia dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

"Hebat, ucapan Ichigo bisa membuat Rukia menurut!" teriak Kaien kegirangan, sementara itu di dalam kamar Ichigo tersenyum tipis mendengar teriakan Kaien, dalam hati dia merasa senang juga bisa melihat Kaien senang begitu.

Namun ia lebih kaget lagi saat dia keluar kamar dia mendapati Kaien berlari ke arahnya dan hendak memeluknya, sontak Ichigo menghindar dan membiarkan kepala Kaien beradu dengan pintu kamarnya.

"Dasar bodoh!" umpat Ichigo seraya berjalan cuek ke pintu keluar rumah.

"Ichigo jahat, aku kan sayang sekali sama kamu," rengek Kaien seraya berjalan menyusul Ichigo sambil mengelus-elus dahinya yang sakit.

"Sayang Kepalamu! Urus dulu dirimu, baru sayang orang lain!" sahut Ichigo sambil melangkah keluar pintu utama.

Rukia dan Kaien mengantar Ichigo berangkat kuliah, Rukia memberikan kotak bekal pada Ichigo sebelum laki-laki itu melangkah keluar dari teras rumah dan seperti biasa Ichigo langsung memasukkannya ke tas.

"Hati – hati, Ichigo," Rukia tersenyum sambil melambai riang pada Ichigo.

"Awas kalau kau pulang tidak membawa cemilan untukku, Ichigo!" ancam Kaien dengan lambaian tangan santai dan segera masuk ke rumah untuk bersiap berangkat kerja, merasa tidak tenang melihat senyum cerah Rukia yang ditujukan untuk Ichigo.

Ichigo melangkah perlahan, tapi sesaat kemudian dia berbalik dan menatap Rukia lurus, agak kaget Rukia mendapati mata Ichigo yang terlihat tidak seperti biasanya, ada seberkas keteguhan hati dan kesungguhan dalam mata berwarna biru gelap itu.

"Apa kau yakin tidak mau pulang ke rumah ayahmu?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara pelan, tapi Rukia cukup jelas mendengarnya.

"Iya, saya akan berpikir seribu kali untuk kembali pada ayah, kecuali Kaien dan Ichigo sudah tidak mau menerima saya lagi dirumah ini, saya akan langsung pergi," jawab Rukia tegas.

Ichigo tersenyum, merasa begitu puas mendengar jawaban Rukia, setidaknya memang bocah ini akan meramaikan rumah mereka untuk beberapa lama lagi. Dia pun berbalik dan melambai dengan asal pada Rukia, entah sejak kapan dia merasa ingin Rukia terus tinggal dirumah ini.

"Saya akan tunggu Ichigo pulang!" seru Rukia riang.

"Dasar bocah, mau bilang aku tidak boleh main dulu sebelum pulang ya?"gumam Ichigo dengan sudut bibir tertarik. Mengingat kembali saat Rukia baru menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya, ia teringat alasan Rukia kabur dari rumah, pantas saja Rukia begitu tidak ingin pulang ke ayahnya, ternyata ayahnya memaksanya melakukan hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu, bagaimana bisa seorang perempuan masuk sekolah putra? Apa yang ada dipikiran ayahnya Rukia? Apa ayahnya sudah gila?

.

.

.

Jam istirahat siang pun tiba, Kaien ke kantin untuk menyantap bekal yang sudah Rukia buatkan untuknya, dan dia agak kaget begitu melihat Ichigo juga ada di salah satu pojok kantin, jauh dari perhatian orang, namun cukup jelas terlihat sedang membuka kotak makannya, tidak biasa memang bertemu Ichigo pas makan siang begini.

"Aku makan disini ya…" kata Kaien seraya meletakkan kotak makannya. Ichigo agak kaget, tapi dia cuek saja dan terus makan.

" Wah…. Bekal Pak Kaien dan Ichigo sama ya, siapa yang masak?" tanya Ibu Yoruichi yang kebetulan duduk di meja sebelah tepat samping meja Ichigo. Guru Kimia dengan kulit berwarna gelap itu tertarik dengan bekal laki-laki tampan di seberangnya ini, selain jarang melihat mereka makan bersama, sekarang malah melihat mereka memakan bekal dengan menu yang sama.

"Rukia yang membuatnya," jawab Kaien sambil meraih sendoknya.

"Si Bocah Tengik!" jawab Ichigo asal.

"Rukia? Bocah Tengik?" Bu Yoruichi tampak bingung.

"Itu lho Bu, anak yang saya daftarkan untuk masuk test extra karena arsipnya tidak lengkap," jelas Kaien yang mulai mengisi mulutnya dengan satu suapan besar.

"Test extra?" tanya Ichigo agak kaget. Dia mengenal dengan baik istilah pendidikan di Yayasan Karakura, dan test extra adalah hal yang paling dihindari oleh siapapun, terlebih lagi Kaien sama sekali tidak menyinggung soal test extra untuk proses penerimaan Rukia di sekolah ini.

"Tapi itu kan test yang sangat sulit, yang menyusun soalnya pun dari tim pendidikan universitas," kata Bu Yoruichi dengan wajah agak ngeri.

"Tapi saya yakin dia pasti bisa, saya tidak mau dia dibilang bisa masuk sekolah ini karena koneksi," lanjut Kaien tetap dengan senyum lebar terplester sempurna di wajahnya.

"Kau bisa saja berpikir begitu! Tapi Rukia sudah lama tidak belajar, memangnya kau pernah lihat dia pegang buku selama di rumah? Yang ia pegang cuma sapu dan panci plus sikat cuci, Kaien! Kalau kau tanya berapa banyak garam untuk sepanci sop bayam dia pasti tahu, tapi ini test ekstra!" protes Ichigo keras, hingga Bu Yoruichi mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. Melihat ketidaksamaan persepsi antara kakak beradik keren ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia kan punya kemauan yang kuat, dia pasti bisa. Kenapa jadi kau yang cemas begitu? Biasanya juga kau cuek!" sahut Kaien santai.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, tapi kau bisa membuat dia kecewa juga kalau sampai tidak lulus ujian, kan?" balas Ichigo kikuk, merasa bingung juga dengan dirinya yang mendadak begitu peduli pada bocah itu.

"Tenang saja, kau harus percaya padaku!"

"Percaya padamu? Memangnya kau ini anggota sekte mana?" celetuk Ichigo asal.

"Aku? Memangnya kau tidak pernah dengar aliran Kaien-isme?" jawab Kaien dengan cengiran lebar.

"Ngawur!" gumam Ichigo yang langsung melahap makan siangnya lagi, dan disambut cengiran lebar Kaien.

Bu Yoruichi mengenyampingkan test itu dan beralih pada topik awal mereka, walaupun sebenarnya mendengar adu muluta adik kakak ini pun cukup menghiburnya.

"Rukia pasti ganteng seperti Pak Kaien dan Ichigo, ya?" tanyanya, berusaha mencari informasi mengenai saudara dari dua pria ganteng ini.

"Dia memang keren Bu, tapi perempuan, jadi Ibu jangan sampai salah," jawab Kaien kalem.

"Oh!" mulut Bu Yoruichi langsung membulat dan menutup pembicaraan yang membuatnya agak bingung ini.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ichigo merasa khawatir dengan test extra itu, tapi Rukia tampaknya belajar lebih giat dari pada perkiraannya. Bahkan mencuci pun sambil baca buku, dia menggantung bukunya di teralis jendela, dapur dan dia melakukan aktivitas bersih-bersih rumah sambil mendengarkan MP3 yang isinya malah rekaman Sejarah dari Kaien, tidak ada lagi waktu untuk mereka bercanda atau nonton film. Waktu Rukia habis untuk pekerjaan rumah tangga dan belajar, habis beres – beres setelah makan malam Rukia langsung belajar, mau nonton pun Ichigo jadi malas, soalnya harus berantem sama Kaien dulu masalah film yang mau ditonton, akhirnya cuma adu mulut, belum kalau sudah terlewat panas nanti tidak ada yang menengahi.

"Mau aku bantu belajar?" Ichigo melongok Rukia di kamarnya, Rukia yang terduduk di lantai dengan buku berserakan di tempat tidur, menoleh dan memberikan senyum lebar pada Ichigo.

"Kebetulan Ichigo datang, saya agak susah mengerjakan soal logaritma ini, dulu waktu SMP belum pernah diajarkan yang seperti ini," kata Rukia seraya mengangkat bukunya dari tempat tidurnya.

"Coba aku lihat." Ichigo mendekat dan duduk di samping Rukia, tidak ada meja belajar di kamar Rukia, jadi mejanya ya tempat tidur. Tidak terhitung banyak buku yang berserakan di kasurnya, benar – benar berantakan, dan catatan dalam huruf besar ditempel didinding – dinding kamarnya, Ichigo kaget saat melihatnya berisi rumus dan catatan penting mengenai materi pelajaran.

"Maaf Ichigo, nanti akan saya copot kalau ujiannya selesai, saya cuma ingin membaca semuanya sampai saya hapal, kalau baca dari buku suka ketiduran, jadi bukunya lecek, kalau dibuat poster begini kan tidak usah merusak buku, dan saya bisa baca tanpa perlu membuka buku lagi, jadi lebih efisien."

"Tidak apa-apa sih. Tapi usahamu boleh juga, aku saja belajar tidak giat – giat amat, yang penting lulus diatas nilai rata – rata juga sudah cukup, beda dengan Kaien yang penuh semangat untuk belajar."

"Tapi kan nilai diatas rata – rata juga susah untuk didapat, " jawab Rukia.

"Udah ngobrolnya. Ayo belajar, yang mana tadi?" kata Ichigo seraya merebut pulpen dari tangan Rukia.

"Ini," Rukia menyodorkan bukunya dan seketika Ichigo membelalak.

"Kenapa Ichigo?"

"Gila, ini sih pelajaran kelas 3 SMA. Kaien menyuruhmu belajar materi ini? Sesusah apa sih soalnya?" komentar Ichigo tidak habis pikir.

"Kata Kaien semua soal bisa sulit bisa gampang yang penting persiapan kita, jadi saya hanya ingin belajar sesuai petunjuk Kaien, pasti Kaien berharap yang terbaik untuk saya."

"Terserah deh, sepertinya kau memang sudah kenda doktrin Kaien-isme!"

Ichigo mengajarkan Rukia dengan segala kesabarannya yang ada, untung Rukia cepat mengerti, jadi Ichigo tidak perlu emosi, biasanya Ichigo suka marah-marah kalau mengajari atau memberi tahu orang mengenai sesuatu, jadi banyak orang yang beranggapan Ichigo itu sombong, bahkan galak seperti anjing helder.

"Sini aku koreksi jawabanmu sementara kau mengurai hitungan ini!" Ichigo meraih buku Rukia dan memeriksa soal yang tadi dikerjakan Rukia, walaupun sulit tapi Rukia mengerjakannya cukup cepat. Rukia menurut dan membaca kembali hitungan yang Ichigo berikan, menjabarkannya dalam bentuk faktor-faktor kecil.

Rukia menguap lebar dan mengucek matanya yang terasa pedih, sudah terlalu malam memang, ditambah lagi tadi sore ia membersihkan talang air yang penuh oleh sampah daun sampai mampet, jadi dia merasa agak lelah sekarang, matanya luar biasa berat saat ia mulai menuliskan barisan angka yang berpola sama.

"Ini benar, tapi kau salah menulis kuadrat jadi pangkat tiga, hasil akhir boleh benar tapi perhitungan awal juga penting. Hei, kau denger aku tidak?" Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia, ternyata dia tertidur, tangannya masih memegangi pulpen,dan mulutnya bergerak melafalkan rumus logaritma.

"Dasar Bocah. Sudah tahu capek masih saja memaksakan diri, kau bikin aku kesel tahu tidak? Minta diajarkan tapi malah tidur," kata Ichigo seraya membereskan buku – buku dari kasur, perlahan dia melepaskan pulpen dari tangan Rukia, berniat memindahkan Rukia ke tempat tidur, namun dia berhenti saat jarinya menyentuh permukaan kulit telapak tangan Rukia.

"Tangannya kasar. Pasti gara-gara setiap hari pegang sabit, potong rumput halaman, menyangkul tanah untuk menanam bunga & pohon punya si melambai," bisik Ichigo yang tidak sadar tengah membelai tangan mungil Rukia.

Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Rukia perlahan dan meletakkannya di kasur, menyelimutinya. Ichigo menatap Rukia lekat – lekat, lalu tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipi tirus Rukia, tersenyum lembut, membelai rambut hitam yang kusam dan kasar, benar – benar perempuan yang tidak bisa merawat diri.

Seketika Ichigo tersentak, menarik tangannya, seolah baru tersadar dengan tindakannya sendiri. "Apa yang aku lakukan? Membelai Rukia? Gawat! Aku sudah sakit, tidak normal! Jangan bilang aku sudah jadi pedofil hanya dalam waktu satu bulan?" Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk menghapus sosok Rukia dalam benaknya.

"Sepertinya aku mabok Logaritma nih…" Ichigo langsung keluar dari kamar Rukia, menutup rapat pintu kamar itu dan berdiri bersandar pada daun pintu dengan napas memburu, dia berusaha meredakan debaran jantungnya sendiri.

Ia bersyukur karena Kaien masih asik nonton drama bahkan sampai matanya berkaca – kaca, sehingga tidak melihat sikap aneh Ichigo. Namun perhatian Ichigo beralih dengan cepat, mata hazelnya memerhatian Kaien yang menyeka air mata dengan tissue saat melihat si wanita di layar memeluk pria di hadapannya putus asa.

"Huwa... Jangan pergi..." rengek Kaien seraya menyemprotkan ingusnya ke tissue.

"Hah...punya kakak sepertinya, membuatku makin merasa tidak normal saja," gumam Ichigo sambil garuk – garuk kepala.

Hari ujian pun tiba, Rukia kelihatan agak gugup untuk menghadapi saat-saat yang sudah ia persiapkan ini. Bahkan sampai Ichigo sendiri tidak banyak bicara hari ini seolah tidak mau menambah kacau suasana hati Rukia. Ichigo mendapat tugas khusus untuk menemani Rukia berangkat ujian, sedangkan Kaien sudah berangkat dari pagi, karena harus mengawasi jalannya ujian.

Sesampainya di sekolah Rukia benar – benar gugup, sangat tegang, bahkan tangannya gemetar dan berkeringat banyak, karena untuk Rukia ada kenangan buruk tersendiri yang membuatnya agak takut untuk datang ke tempat bernama sekolah.

"Tidak usah takut begitu, nih aku kasih jimat," kata Ichigo seraya menyodorkan sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk bintang berwarna biru pada Rukia, jepit rambut berwarna senada dengan warna mata Rukia. Rukia agak bingung waktu melihat uluran tangan Ichigo, heran dengan sikap Ichigo yang agak berbeda ini, tapi dia langsung tersenyum lembut seraya menerimanya. Ichigo sampai memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat senyum Rukia, entah kenapa dia merasa wajahnya terbakar saat melihat senyum tulus _bocah_ itu.

"Saya yakin Ichigo juga mendoakan saya, makanya saya akan berusaha, terima kasih atas jimatnya, akan saya jaga baik – baik," kata Rukia seraya memakainya, menarik rambut yang jatuhnya agak menghalangi pandangannya.

Ichigo sebenarnya berat untuk meninggalkan Rukia, karena hingga detik ini baik dia maupun Kaien tidak pernah memberi tahu pada Rukia mengenai test ekstra itu. Kaien sengaja meminta Ichigo untuk tidak bicara apa-apa, katanya takut memberi beban pada Rukia nantinya.

"Sudah sana masuk ruang ujian! Ingat semua yang aku ajari."

"Iya, emm... maaf Ichigo …" ragu-ragu Rukia meraih tangan Ichigo dan meletakkannya di atas kepalanya, Ichigo mati kutu dibuatnya. "Dulu Ibu selalu melakukan ini kepada saya setiap kali mau ujian, katanya biar ilmunya tidak kabur," tutur Rukia polos.

"Dasar Bocah Tengik!" Ichigo malah mengacak – acak rambut Rukia, beberapa mahasiswa yang lewat menoleh kearahnya, tidak seperti biasanya Ichigo bisa akrab dengan perempuan, karena biasanya Ichigo anti banget pada perempuan, tapi melihat siapa perempuan yang tengah Ichigo berikan senyum sekarang justru membuat mereka mengira laki-laki kasar ini sedang memberi sayang pada adik kecil.

"Masih kecil, sepupunya kali…" bisik seorang di antara mahasiswa itu pada temannya, dan temannya yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Kata Kaien ujiannya lebih lama karena ada tambahan test, paling baru selesai sore jam tiga, aku juga selesai kuliah jam segitu sih, nanti tunggu di depan ruang ujian aja, jangan pulang kalau aku belum datang, " pesan Ichigo sungguh-sungguh.

"He-eh," jawab Rukia seraya mengangguk dan masuk ke ruang ujian, ia duduk di kursi yang sama dengan kartu ujiannya, dan berdo'a dalam hati untuk semua kelancaran ujiannya.

Kaien tidak dapat giliran untuk mengawasi ruang ujian Rukia, sebenarnya dia khawatir, dia yang menyusun sebagian soal, dan dia tahu benar bagaimana tingkat kesulitannya. Test extra adalah ujian khusus bagi siswa yang akan masuk ke sekolah Karakura dengan berbagai syarat, ada yang karena ujian persamaan tidak lulus, ada yang karena berkas tidak lengkap, bahkan ada yang merupakan siswa buangan dari sekian banyak sekolah favorit tapi masih memiliki potensi pelajar yang besar.

Ujian terdiri dari dua tahap, tahap pertama ujian untuk semua level siswa yang akan masuk tahun ajaran baru atau yang disebut dengan ujian masuk umum, baru setelah dilanjutkan ke tahap dua, yaitu untuk siswa _khusus_.

Kaien jadi menyesal sendiri sudah menjerumuskan Rukia dalam test ini, dalam hati ia ragu apakah Rukia bisa mengerjakan soal itu, walaupun selama dua minggu ini dia sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana kerasnya usaha Rukia untuk belajar.

Rukia melihat seisi ruangan saat pengawas mengumumkan waktu ujian sudah selesai, semua keluar ruangan, dan dia sendiri yang diminta untuk tetap tinggal di ruangan. Dia ingin bertanya tapi ia urungkan, mungkin ada test tambahan yang lupa Kaien beritahu kepadanya.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu setengah jam untuk Rukia mengerjakan soal test extra, saat ia keluar dari ruang ujian begitu sepi, tidak ada tanda kehadiran Kaien maupun Ichigo, lalu ia menoleh pada jam yang tergantung pada dinding kelas, baru jam dua. Akhirnya Rukia memilih untuk menunggu Kaien dan Ichigo di depan ruang ujiannya, sesekali ia tengok kanan kiri untuk mencari siapapun yang ia kenal.

"Hei, tadi kita satu ruangan kan ?"

Rukia menoleh pada seseorang yang menyentuh bahunya, menunjukkan senyum ramah dan rambut berwarna cokelat itu bergerak perlahan saat Rukia lirik, seolah sedang memberi salam.

"Oh…" Rukia melirik nomor peserta ujian yang menggantung di leher orang itu, lalu ia mengangguk pelan, mengakui setelah melihat nomor ujian orang itu hanya berbeda dua angka dari miliknya.

"Aku Keigo, namamu siapa?"

"Rukia…" jawab Rukia pelan. Keigo agak kaget saat mendengar suara seseorang bermata biru gelap di hadapannya, dia malah memerhatikan Rukia dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala seolah ragu yang ada di hadapannya ini perempuan atau laki-laki .

"Emm… Bagaimana ujiannya tadi? Susah ya?" ucap Keigo untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Iya," jawab Rukia kalem.

Obrolan berlangsung cukup panjang tapi Rukia menjawab dengan sekenanya, tapi sekalipun Rukia menjawabnya dengan singkat, Keigo memang tidak pernah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan, ia selalu membawa topik baru setiap kali Rukia terlihat bosan untuk menjawabnya.

Tepat lima menit sebelum jarum jam menunjuk ke angka tiga, Kaien keluar dari ruang keseketariatan, baru saja selesai dengan berkas peserta ujian, dan merapikan semua dokumen penerimaan siswa baru, dia langsung berlari menuju ruang ujian Rukia, dan sesampainya di sana ia heran melihat seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di samping Rukia, mereka mengobrol dengan sangat alami.

"Siang, Pak Kaien," sapa anak laki-laki itu dengan tangan memberi hormat pada Kaien.

"Siang," sahut Kaien kaku, dan matanya langsung beralih dari anak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu. "Kenalan kamu, Rukia?" tanya Kaien.

"Kami baru saja kenalan. Nama saya Keigo, Pak."

Kaien mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Sayang sekali tadi Bapak tidak mengawasi kelas saya, padahal saya berharap Bapak yang mengawasi saya, soalnya kata kakak saya Pak Kaien teliti sekali kalau mengawasi ujian," lanjut Keigo cepat.

"Oh ya?" Kaien agak kaget, dan tanpa disadarinya Rukia bergeser kearahnya, menjauhi Keigo dengan sangat hati-hati, persis anak kecil yang tidak mau jauh dari orang tuanya.

" Kakak saya kelas 3-1, namanya Mizuho," jelas Keigo antusias.

"Oh siswi anggota tim cheerleader iu?" kata Kaien setelah mengingat sosok siswi yang paling berani dan vokal itu.

"Iya, begitulah kira-kira," sahut Keigo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, dan semburat merah mewarnai pipinya.

Ichigo berlari cepat, seperti sekelebat bayangan saat dosennya mengumumkan kuliah berakhir, kontan teman-teman dan Dosen Ukitake menyernyit heran pada tingkah anehnya. Biasanya Ichigo paling betah berlama-lama di kelas.

Di tiap belokan koridor Ichigo tidak juga menurunkan kecepatannya berlari, karena sudah hampir lewat sepuluh menit terlewat dari jam tiga sore, makanya dia lari – lari sampai megap-megap begini untuk menyusul Rukia, tapi larinya melambat saat melihat Kaien ada di samping Rukia, ditambah seorang anak laki – laki berambut cokelat yang tampaknya begitu riang dan ceria.

"_Sorry_ aku telat," ucap Ichigo saat berjarak beberapa langkah dari Kaien dan Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kaien juga baru sampai kok," jawab Rukia dengan senyum lega.

"Aku dengar dari pengawas kamu sudah selesai dari jam dua tadi ya?" tanya Kaien yang baru ingat rasa bersalahanya karena sudah meninggalkan Rukia sendirian selama satu jam, dan Rukia mengangguk pelan untuk menjawabnya, tidak tampak protes sama sekali.

"Semudah itukah soal yang aku buat?"

"Tidak juga. Sebenarnya susah sekali, tapi Ichigo sudah mengajarkan triknya pada saya," respon Rukia dengan senyum cerah, dan pujian Rukia membuat Ichigo mendongak congkak, mendengus penuh kebanggaan dan aksinya ini malah mendapat cibiran Kaien.

"Kalian saudara?" tembak Keigo pada Ichigo dan Kaien, seolah tidak mau diacuhkan.

"Ya, kami bersaudara, Bocah. Sopankan nadamu saat bicara dengan senior!" jawab Ichigo dengan sorot mata tajam mematikan pada Keigo, sontak laki-laki berumur 15 tahun itu mengkeret ketakutan dengan sikap terang-terangan Ichigo.

"Apa kau tidak lihat kami mirip?" tambah Kaien seraya merangkul Rukia, dan mencegah Rukia buka mulut.

"Mirip sih, kalau Pak Kaien dan dia," sahut Keigo seraya menunjuk Ichigo takut-takut, tapi lalu matanya jatuh pada Rukia, "tapi... kalau Rukia..."

"Ayo pulang. Aku sudah lapar berat nih, tadi belum sempat makan siang," kata Ichigo, mengacuhkan Keigo sepenuhnya, dan tangannya langsung meraih tangan Rukia yang secara tidak langsung ikut menarik Kaien melangkah mengikutinya.

Dia kesal melihat Keigo yang sepertinya tidak mengerti sudah ditinggalkan, anak laki-laki itu malah mengekor Ichigo, Rukia dan Kaien yang melangkah menyusuri jalan keluar sekolah.

"Maaf, saya lupa buat bekal tadi pagi," gumam Rukia saat mereka semakin dekat dengan gerbang utama.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami sengaja hari ini tidak menyinggung masalah makanan atau acara bersih – bersih rumah, kamu kan mau ujian. Nah, makanya sekarang kita makan diluar saja, kamu kan udah cukup stress ujian tadi. Sekarang mau makan apa?"

"Makan Mie Aceh saja!" sahut Ichigo.

"Saya boleh ikut tidak, Pak?" tanya Keigo dengan mata berbinar penuh harap pada Kaien.

"Tidak boleh, ini acara keluarga!"jawab Ichigo ketus.

"Ichigo!" Kaien melotot kearah Ichigo, tapi Ichigo langsung membalasnya dengan tatapan setajam pedang Kenzi Himura. "Ini bukan acara keluarga kok kalau kamu mau ikut tidak apa-apa!" kata Kaien lembut, dan tersenyum lebar setelah membelalak galak.

"Tidak jadi deh, Pak. Lagi pula sudah sore juga, nanti Ibu saya mencari, permisi !" Keigo melirik kearah Ichigo yang masih mendelik galak, lalu menoleh pada Rukia yang masih merapat pada Kaien.

Dia mengangguk dalam untuk memberi hormat pada Kaien, tapi memberi tatapan bermusuhan pada Ichigo, terang-terangan menantangnya, tapi Ichigo tidak menganggapnya seperti itu rupanya, dia malah meringis pada bocah bernama Keigo itu.

"Sudah seperti bodyguardnya saja !" keluh Keigo yang berlari menjauh dari Kaien, Rukia dan Ichigo.

.

.

.

To Be Continued…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Agak kaget juga waktu tercetus kata Kaien-isme, aliran baru tuh *nyengir kuda*

Yosh, kita lihat kelanjutannya di chapter depan Minna-san.

Selamat kembali ke hari-hari sibuk di awal tahun.

Selamat tahun baru Minna-san, kita berjuang sama-sama ya agar tahun ini jadi lebih berkesan.

Salam hangat selalu & Keep The Spirit On

:-:-:**Nakki**:-:-:

11-01-2012


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Akang Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

Tidak banyak basa-basi, silahkan dibaca & jangan lupa review ^_^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : You**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

**Cast : Ichigo X Rukia X Kaien**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pengumuman peserta yang lolos seleksi masuk sekolah sudah dipasang oleh Kaien tepat seminggu sesudah ujian, Kaien sengaja tidak ngomong apa – apa ke Rukia walaupun dia sudah tahu hasilnya. Dia ingin memberi kejutan untuk Rukia, karena itu ia ingin meminta Rukia datang sendiri ke sekolah untuk melihat hasil ujiannya. Ichigo sempat protes pada rencana Kaien ini, tapi tidak digubris oleh Kaien.

Rukia baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas rutin beres – beres rumah bahkan sampai membuat bekal pun sudah, tapi yang aneh malah Kaien tidak berangkat pagi itu, Rukia sempat bertanya tapi tidak mendapat jawaban, Kaien malah lagi-lagi menyibukkan diri nonton drama penuh haru tangis, membuat Ichigo hampir muntah melihat tingkahnya.

"Usap ingusmu tuh, hampir netes!" protes Ichigo yang kebetulan lewat di ruang tengah.

Ichigo masih dalam masa hibernasi dari kuliahnya, yah kurang lebih begitulah alasan yang ia beri ke Rukia saat Rukia bertanya kenapa tidak berangkat kuliah hari ini.

Siang harinya Kaien malah mengajak Rukia ke sekolah untuk lihat pengumuman. Ichigo yang kebetulan baru dapat job service server pas sore hari malah mengajukan diri untuk ikutan, dia juga mau lihat pengumuman itu.

Rukia bersiap dengan baju terbaik yang ia miliki, dan bersiap untuk berangkat. Tapi baik Kaien maupun Rukia sama-sama bengong pas melihat Ichigo sudah menunggu di teras rumah, mengenakan celana jeans dan kaos oblong hitam kebanggaannya.

"Kau aneh deh,Ichigo. Sudah begitu akhir – akhir ini juga jadi jarang marah ya?" kata Kaien dengan mata melirik Rukia, mencari dukungan.

"He – eh, jadi lebih baik!" sahut Rukia antusias.

"Memangnya aku tidak pernah baik?" protes Ichigo.

"Ichigo baik kok, tapi menurut saya jauh lebih baik sekarang," kata Rukia yang merasa tidak enak karena Ichigo sepertinya tersinggung dengan kata-katanya.

"Iih.. enaknya dipuji sama Rukia, aku juga mau dong!" Kaien merajuk persis anak kecil, Ichigo sampai mencibir kearahnya.

"Iya, Kaien juga baik!" seloroh Rukia cepat-cepat, merasa jauh lebih tidak enak saat melihat mata Kaien yang berkaca-kaca sedih.

"Cuma itu?" jawab Kaien yang mengharapkan pujian lain meluncur untuknya.

"Wooo… ngelunjak!" seru Ichigo. Kaien melotot kearah Ichigo dan Rukia cuma tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

Perjalanan menuju sekolah Karakura tidaklah lama, hingga dalam waktu setengah jam saja berjalan kaki mereka sudah sampai di papan pengumuman, Rukia tampak tenang – tenang saja, bahkan lebih terkesan tidak semangat, saat melihat namanya ada dipapan dengan urutan nomor dua dia hanya tersenyum tipis dan langsung membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kaien dan Ichigo.

"Selamat ya!" Kaien langsung memeluk Rukia, Rukia sampai terbengong, dan Ichigo melotot habis-habisan, dia tidak menyangka Kaien bakal memeluk Rukia, seerat itu lagi.

"Kau berhasil, Bocah!" Ichigo mendorong kepala Rukia. Kaien tersenyum penuh arti kepada Ichigo, membuat Ichigo tidak mengerti apa masudnya senyum – senyum tidak jelas begitu.

"Sekarang ikut aku ke ruang kesekretariatan, kamu harus diukur untuk buat seragam," ajak Kaien, sementara itu Ichigo ke perpustakaan untuk menghabiskan waktunya, bukan baca buku, tapi googling menggunakan fasilitas yayasan. Ia tidak suka menunggu di sela-sela proses administrasi yang ribet seperti itu, jadi lebih baik serahkan semuanya pada Kaien.

Ruang kesekretariatan sudah penuh oleh calon siswa lain, ada lebih dari lima puluh anak yang mengantri, ada sepuluh orang petugas ukur. Kaien duduk di samping Rukia, dia melihat bagaimana petugas ukur mengukur badan para calon siswa, semuanya petugas adalah laki – laki, ada rasa cemas di hati Kaien saat melihatnya.

Hingga tiba giliran Rukia yang diukur, Kaien malah maju menghampiri koordinator petugas ukur.

"Maaf Pak, boleh saya saja yang mengambil ukuran untuk calon siswa bernama Rukia?"

"Pak Kaien? Anda memangnya bisa mengukur?" tanya Bu Yoruichi, agak kaget sebenarnya.

"Tentu saja saya bisa, Bu. Saya kan pernah jadi guru pembimbing praktek rumah tangga," jawab Kaien tenang, sekaligus cemas kalau penjelasannya kurang kuat untuk menghentikan si petugas ukur menyentuh Rukia.

"Tidak apa, Bu Yoruichi. Kalau ada yang tidak sesuai akan saya beritahu Pak Kaien," sahut koordinator petugas ukur.

"Baiklah, Pak Kaien " jawab Bu Yoruichi, seolah memaklumi.

"Ukuran apa saja yang diperlukan ?" tanya Kaien seraya meraih pita ukur.

"Ini." Petugas ukur memberikan daftar kepada Kaien.

Kaien yang memang memiliki sedikit pengetahuan dalam jahit menjahit, kurang lebih tahu bagaimana cara mengukur badan seseorang. Tidak percuma ia sempat mendalami ilmu praktek rumah tangga selama dua tahun di awal masa kerjanya masuk ke Yayasan Karakura.

"Angkat tanganmu, Rukia," kata Kaien seraya mendekat, wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Rukia saat ia melingkarkan pita ukuran ke pinggang Rukia, pinggangnya begitu kecil, membuat Kaien sendiri mengerutkan alis.

Satu persatu Rukia diukur sesuai daftar, dari panjang rok, panjang lengan, lingkar leher, dan yang paling membuat Rukia deg – degan adalah saat Kaien mengukur lingkar dadanya.

"Tarik napas Rukia, tahan sebentar," Kaien mengepaskan pita di dada Rukia saat Rukia menahan napas, Rukia merasakan dadanya seperti mau meledak, saat tangan Kaien -walaupun secara tidak sengaja- menyentuh dadanya, saat Kaien mempertemukan ujung pita dengan sisi lain pita di depan dadanya.

Kaien merasakan pipinya panas saat melakukan proses ini, tapi ia sengaja menyembunyikan wajahnya sendiri dengan menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa Kaien mau mengukur badan saya?" tanya Rukia saat mereka keluar dari ruang kesekretariatan.

"Entah kenapa dalam hati ku seperti ada bisikan, aku tidak boleh membiarkan Rukia disentuh oleh orang lain," respon Kaien dengan santainya.

"Hah?" Rukia tambah bingung dengan jawaban Kaien.

"Ya… begitulah kira – kira," sahut Kaien tanpa beban plus cengiran lebar.

Mereka langsung ke perpustakaan, mengurus buku – buku pelajaran yang harus sudah siap sebelum masuk sekolah. Tidak disengaja disana bertemu Keigo, lagi – lagi Rukia merapat pada Kaien, dan Kaien sendiri seolah sengaja menjauhkan Rukia dari Keigo, sehingga mau tidak mau Keigo ikut mundur dari keduanya, terlebih lagi saat melihat Ichigo muncul dari deretan komputer perpustakaan. Dengan cepat Keigo mengenali warna rambut Ichigo yang mencolok.

"Sudah selesai proses administrasinya?" tanya Ichigo saat kebetulan papasan di meja administrasi perpustakaan dengan Rukia dan Kaien.

"Sudah. Seragam & buku sudah disiapkan, seminggu lagi dikirim sekolah lewat paket, " jawab Kaien.

"Ichigo tidak berangkat kerja?" tanya Rukia saat melirik jam di dinding perpustakaan.

"Pemilik warnet tidak datang, jadi tidak perlu datang. Malas, nanti bayarnya molor-molor terus, kalau ada pemiliknya kan langsung dibayar," jawab Ichigo.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau sematre itu, Ichigo."

"Kasihan sekali kau, sudah berapa tahun jadi kakakku?" sahut Ichigo asal.

"Emm, mungkin ingatanku tentangmu akhir-akhir ini mulai hilang, habisnya kau tidak manis lagi sih!"

"Jangan sebut aku manis, Melambai!" sembur Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita buat perayaan kecil untuk Rukia, dia kan udah berhasil masuk sekolah," usul Kaien, mengabaikan amarah Ichigo sepenuhnya.

"Tidak usah..." kata Rukia, tapi Ichigo malah mendukung usul Kaien. Rukia kalah suara, maka mereka pun langsung berangkat ke supermarket untuk belanja, mau tidak mau mereka harus menurut dengan yang paling tua. Kaien mau bikin pesta barbeque kecil.

"Bakar ikan saja deh, kan banyak vitaminnya," pinta Kaien

"Aku bilang kan bakar ayam, kenapa jadi ikan?" sanggah Ichigo sewot, seperti biasa, kakak adik ini selalu saja beda pendapat.

"Ya sudah, dua – dua nya saja, bagaimana?" kata Rukia menengahi, mereka jadi lupa sebenarnya buat pesta untuk siapa, yang bersangkutan malah tidak ditanya mau makan apa .

Sesampainya di rumah matahari sudah terbenam, Kaien langsung ke gudang atas, mengambil tenda yang sudah lama sekali tidak dipakai.

"Buat apaan tuh?" tanya Ichigo yang sedang menyiapkan perapian.

"Untuk kemping, kita tidur di sini malam ini. Tidak asik kan, masa sudah bakar – bakaran tidurnya masih di kamar, cuma sampai tengah malam juga tidak apa-apa deh, nanti kita langsung pindah ke kamar. Setidaknya kan kita pakai tenda ini, ya? Ya?" pinta Kaien dengan mata berbinar cerah penuh harap.

"Kurang kerjaan banget sih? Mendingan nggak usah dipasang sekalian, bikin repot tahu!"

"Besok kan libur, nggak apa-apa kan tidur malem juga?" Kaien tetap merajuk, dan dia meraih tangan Rukia untuk meminta dukungan. Ichigo langsung meringis kesal melihat anggukan kepala Rukia, sekalipun lemah itu cukup membuatnya kalah telak.

"Terserah!"

Rukia segera pergi ke dapur, menyiapkan bumbu untuk ayam dan ikan yang sudah selesai dibersihkan, selesai diberi bumbu dia tinggal sebentar untuk melihat persiapan halaman belakang, ternyata perapian sudah siap, tenda pun sedang didirikan, Kaien tampak begitu kewalahan mendirikannya sendirian, soalnya Ichigo tidak mau ikutan ide Kaien. Rukia tidak tega melihat Kaien yang terlalu berusaha dan berkali-kali mengeluh karena Ichigo tetap cuek tidak mau membantunya.

Tapi begitu Ichigo melihat Rukia turun tangan untuk membantu, ia malah langsung menarik Rukia menjauh dari Kaien dan meminta Rukia untuk kembali ke dapur, berseru pada Rukia agar tidak usah ikut pekerjaan tim cowok.

Urusan tenda selesai dengan cepat, memang membutuhkan tenaga besar untuk mendirikan tenda berukuran tiga meter kali tiga meter itu. Selesai mendirikan tenda, mereka langsung ke perapian, menyalakan bara dan memasang panggangan untuk mematangkan santapan mereka masing-masing.

Kaien dengan menu ikannya dan Ichigo dengan ayamnya, sementara Rukia tidak memilih yang manapun, ia memilih netral dan memegang kipas saja.

"Kipasnya yang bener dong Ichigo, nanti tidak matang – matang nih!" protes Kaien yang udah capek mengipas bara, sementara Ichigo asal asalan menggerakkan kipas di tangannya.

"Berapa lama lagi sih baru matang?" tanya Ichigo tidak sabar.

"Sebentar lagi, " jawab Rukia kalem.

"Dari tadi sebentar lagi terus, bisa – bisa sampai tengah malam juga tidak matang nih! Sudah bau asap begini, tangan dan muka kena arang, mata perih bukan main, aduh… " keluh Ichigo.

"Makanya jangan ngeluh terus, yang bener kerjanya!" balas Kaien.

"Mau saya gantikan?" tanya Rukia dan Ichigo langsung menolak mentah – mentah tawaran Rukia.

Menjelang jam sebelas mereka baru selesai membakar ikan dan ayam. Yah, setelah mata berair parah karena asap, setelah Kaien mendramatisir air matanya dengan acara terisak ala drama Korea Endless Love, setelah Ichigo teriak-teriak agar Kaien menghentikan aksi konyolnya itu, akhirnya mereka bisa juga makan.

Rukia sudah menyiapkan semuanya di atas tikar, ikan dan ayam yang sudah matang, ditambah nasi dan sayur yang sudah ia siapkan dan buah sebagai pencuci mulut, lengkap deh. Berhubung perut sudah terlanjur lapar, dan Kaien sudah tidak bisa berakting lagi, mereka langsung mengambil piring dan mulai mengisinya.

"Ini untuk Rukia yang sudah berusaha keras," Kaien memberikan ikan bakarnya ke piring Rukia, Ichigo terbengong melihatnya, sepertinya Kaien sudah curi start, dalam hati dia mengakui kalau Kaien memang paling ahli dalam hal sensitive seperti ini.

"Terima kasih, Kaien. Saya juga berterima kasih pada Ichigo yang sudah mengajari saya, ini untuk Ichigo," Rukia memberikan potongan paha ayam pada Ichigo. Kontan Ichigo tersenyum puas kearah Kaien, dan Kaien cuma manyun, sepertinya ada persaingan yang tidak terlihat oleh Rukia.

"Dan ini untuk Kaien. Terima kasih, saya benar – benar sudah merepotkan Kaien, sudah menumpang, masih disekolahkan juga," Rukia memberikan Kaien sekaleng jus stroberi yang dibelinya diam – diam tadi.

"Rukia manis banget deh!" Kaien menerimanya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, tapi saat tangannya terulur ingin merangkul bahu Rukia, Ichigo langsung menarik lengan bajunya agar menjauh dari Rukia.

"Jaga tanganmu, Kaien!" celetuk Ichigo cuek, dan kembali memakan ayam pemberian Rukia.

Semua makan dengan lahap. Setelah makan ikan dan ayam bakar hasil jerih payah, mereka mengambil cemilan di kulkas, kelas berat pula cemilannya, biskuit dan keripik kentang, mereka makan sampai begitu kenyang. Menjelang jam dua subuh Rukia menguap, dia sudah menahan kantuknya, menemani Kaien dan Ichigo yang asik bercerita, mengenang masa lalu waktu masuk SMA, Rukia merasa seperti didongengkan saja, rasa kantuk makin membebani matanya.

"Rukia kalau ngantuk tidur di tenda saja," kata Kaien yang langsung rebahan di tikar sambil menatap langit, diikuti Ichigo. Rukia menurut, dia langsung ke tenda, ternyata di tenda jauh lebih hangat, tidak ada nyamuk lagi, jadi tidak lama rebahan Rukia langsung terlelap.

"Apa ayah dan ibu senang ya? Kita udah sebesar ini, bisa mengurus diri sendiri, bahkan di rumah sudah tambah satu anggota baru. Rasanya masih baru sekali saat-saat seminggu setelah kematian ayah & ibu, semingguan terus saja menangis," gumam Kaien dengan mata menerawang jauh, kosong dan mengingat hari-hari berat dalam hidup mereka.

"_Kakak_ saja yang terlalu melankolis," jawab Ichigo.

"Tumben kau panggil aku _kakak_!" respon Kaien.

"Ibu selalu marah kalau aku tidak memanggil mu _kakak_, tapi pada akhirnya aku langgar juga."

"Hah…. Cepat sekali waktu berlalu." Kaien terpejam sesaat.

"Hidup memang tidak pernah mau nunggu orang – orang yang berhati lemah," desis Ichigo

"Sok bijak kau!" respon Kaien. "Sudah ah, aku tidur dulu, ngantuk."

"Emang sudah penyakit bawaan, habis makan ya ngantuk," kata Ichigo seraya menoleh kearah Kaien yang terpejam rapat di atas tikar, merapatkan jaketnya hingga batas leher serta melipat tangan di dada. Ichigo mengerti benar bagaimana kakaknya, sebenarnya Kaien tidak mengantuk sama sekali, dia cuma tidak mau mengenang ayah & ibu terlalu lama, kalau terus-terusan mengenang ayah dan ibu, dia akan benar – benar menangis.

Ichigo menguap besar dan akhirnya menyusul Kaien rebahan di tikar, mengistirahatkan badan yang sudah luar biasa lelah karena usahanya untuk membuat ayamnya matang.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk lewat celah tenda, Rukia pun terbangun, matanya terbuka perlahan, tidurnya terasa begitu nyenyak walaupun tidur di luar rumah dan tanpa kasur sekalipun.

"A… apa ini?" bisik hati kecil Rukia panik. Dia terbangun dari tidur dengan badan miring ke kanan dan di hadapannya saat ini, tepat didepannya! Dengan wajah hanya berjarak lima sentimeter, terlelap Ichigo yang miring kearahnya, tangannya merangkul bahu Rukia, seolah mencari sumber kehangatan. Sementara dari belakang Rukia juga merasakan panas tubuh seseorang menyelimutinya, takut – takut Rukia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan mendapati Kaien dia tertidur sama pulasnya dengan Ichigo, dan tangan kiri Kaien melingkar di pinggang Rukia.

Rukia benar – benar mati kutu, bagaimana ini….. bagaimana bisa tidur bersama begini ? Bukannya semalam Ichigo dan Kaien diluar tenda? Kapan mereka masuk ke tenda? Mereka tidak melakukan apa – apa kan?

Rukia kembali melihat Ichigo, merasakan sekujur tubuhnya panas oleh kakak adik ini. Napas Ichigo menerpa wajahnya, sementara hembusan napas Kaien bertumpuk di lehernya, keduanya membuat Rukia benar-benar merasa tidak enak, kikuk, kaku dan... malu.

"Ichigo…. Bangun," bisik Rukia pelan, takut juga membangunkan macan yang sedang tidur. Perlahan ia meraih tangan Ichigo dan berusaha menurunkannya, tapi Ichigo menggeliat dan menolak dengan mata tetap terpejam rapat.

"Ichigo, Bangun," gumam Rukia dengan tangan mengguncang bahu Ichigo.

"Eng..." gumam Ichigo tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun.

Rukia membiarkan panas menjalari wajahnya, dia sadar pasti wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Melihat usahanya untuk membangunkan Ichigo tidak berhasil, ia beralih pada Kaien.

"Kaien …. Bangun," kata Rukia, tapi Kaien bukannya bangun malah menggeliat pelan dan memeluk Rukia lebih erat.

"Aduh... bagaimana ini?" gumam Rukia yang hampir meneteskan keringat dingin. Dia tidak bisa dengan kondisi seperti ini, tapi juga tidak enak kalau harus membangunkan dua orang yang tengah terlelap, kelihatannya mereka berdua sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat.

"Ichigo... Kaien... Bangun," kata Rukia dengan suara lebih keras, suara Rukia bergetar karena gugup.

"Eng..., sudah bangun?" bisik Ichigo dengan mata setengah terbuka. Rukia merasa begitu lega, akhirnya salah satu di antara mereka ada yang bangun juga, tapi betapa kagetnya Rukia saat Ichigo mengelus pipinya dan tersenyum manis, jantung Rukia serasa mau meledak, wajahnya terbakar, panas, seolah seluruh darah mengalir hanya di kepalanya. Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Rukia menutup matanya rapat-rapat karena takut dan tanpa disadarinya tangannya diletakkan didada Ichigo, hendak mendorong Ichigo menjauh, tapi Ichigo makin dekat dan tidak disangka-sangka, laki-laki bermata hazel itu malah mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir mungil Rukia, Rukia membujur kaku, matanya terbelalak lebar saat Ichigo menekan bibirnya jauh lebih dalam ke bibir Rukia,seolah tengah mencari sesuatu dari bibir Rukia.

Sekujur tubuh Rukia melemas, bahkan tangannya yang menempel didada Ichigo perlahan turun tanpa tenaga, mata Ichigo terpejam kembali saat tangannya memegang kepala Rukia, membuat Rukia tak bisa melepaskan diri. Sepertinya Ichigo benar-benar ngelindur, karena ia masih saja membiarkan bibirnya menempel di bibir Rukia.

Rukia merasakan bibir Ichigo yang menempel diatas bibirnya dengan jelas, sangat jelas, dan entah kenapa Rukia tak bisa menolaknya, dia terus terdiam dan seolah-olah seluruh tenaganya tersedot habis.

Ichigo melepaskan Rukia dan menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut penuh kasih. Sementara Rukia malah membujur kaku.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" seru Kaien yang tengah terduduk dengan wajah masam. Baru saja dia melihat adegan tak enak sebangun dari tidur, sadar atau tidak, baginya itu tontonan yang tidak sehat setelah bangun tidur.

Ichigo mendongak untuk melihat kearah Kaien, seolah baru saja terbangun dari tidur saat Kaien berteriak padanya, dia langsung terlonjak dari tidurnya dan menjauh dari Rukia yang masih terbaring dengan mata terbelalak, tangannya menekap bibirnya yang baru saja disentuh Ichigo.

" A…a… apa yang barusan aku…. Aku…. " Ichigo benar – benar shock begitu melihat wajah Rukia yang seperti hampir menangis.

"Sudah sembarangan mencium Rukia, masih pura – pura tidak sadar lagi! Dasar tidak punya perasaan! Lihat, Rukia sampai tidak bisa gerak begitu," serbu Kaien dan Ichigo menatap Rukia yang meringkuk, kepalanya terus tertunduk menghindari tatapan Ichigo ataupun Kaien.

"_Sorry_… Rukia… Maaf, aku tidak-"

"Mau bilang tidak sengaja? Jelas – jelas tadi kau mencium dia, aku saksinya, sembarangan! Asal serobot, lagi pula memangnya ciumannya bisa dikembalikan?" cecar Kaien marah, dia tidak terima Ichigo sudah menyentuh Rukia yang masih sangat murni dan polos.

"Rukia, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak sadar, bener deh. Sumpah!" Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia, tapi dicegah Kaien.

"Sa… saya… saya tidak tahu harus bilang apa," kata Rukia seraya mengangkat wajah dan airmata sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Tuh kan Rukia menangis, tanggung jawab kau! Dasar mesum!" Kaien terlalu kesal, sampai tidak ada habis-habisnya memojokkan Ichigo.

"Aku tidak mesum, aku sedang tidak sadar!"

"Tapi kau kan- " Kaien masih berusaha mencecar Ichigo.

"Maaf, saya mau kembali ke kamar." Rukia beranjak dari tenda, langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Dasar Bodoh!" vonis Kaien seraya mendorong kepala Ichigo.

"Aku tidak sengaja Kaien!" Ichigo berkeras.

"Rukia pasti sangat membencimu. Dia sakit hati tuh, dia masih 15 tahun, Ichigo. Kau tega!"

"Aduh!" Ichigo mengacak – acak rambutnya, kepalanya sakit, dia sendiri tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa mencium Rukia? Bagaimana bisa tidak sadar gitu? Apa yang membuatnya tidak sadar mencium Rukia? Apa yang ia mimpikan? Ia tidak ingat sama sekali.

Akibat perbuatan Ichigo, hari ini tidak ada sarapan. Rukia tidak keluar kamar seharian, karena itu tidak ada makan siang juga, termasuk makan malam. Terpaksa Kaien membeli nasi bungkus dari warung nasi dekat rumah.

Rukia tidak menjawab sama sekali saat Kaien memanggil dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Rumah sunyi senyap seolah tanpa kehidupan, Kaien menghabiskan waktu dengan mondar mandir di depan pintu kamar Rukia, tinggal Ichigo yang masih terus bengong di sofa. Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa mencium Rukia dengan semudah itu, apalagi selama ini dia termasuk golongan cowok yang menjauh dari komunitas perempuan..

Dia berusaha membuka ingatannya, sampai-sampai dahinya berkerut dalam, terus berpikir keras karena ia ingin menjelaskan pada Rukia, sehingga salah paham itu segera hilang.

"Aku ingat sekarang!" kata Ichigo seraya menepuk sofa kuat – kuat, seolah terbebas dari beban super berat.

"Ingat apa?" tanya Kaien yang masih mondar mandir di depan kamar Rukia, sedang mencari cara agar Rukia mau keluar dari kamar, karena Rukia tidak makan dan tidak memberikan tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali.

"Yang membuat aku mencium Rukia," ucap Ichigo dengan wajah lega.

"Dari tadi kau memikirkan hal itu? Bukannya menyesal," gerutu Kaien dengan wajah sebal.

"Aku harus cari tahu, dan aku ingat sekarang."

"Apa?"

"Kita kan bicara tentang Ibu semalam, nah aku mimpi waktu masih kelas satu SD. Setiap kali aku bangun tidur, Ibu pasti menyapa aku _seperti itu_."

"Maksudnya _seperti itu_ tuh apa?" tanya Kaien tidak mengerti.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah merasakannya?"

Kaien menggeleng cepat.

"Ibu biasanya membangunkanku sambil mengguncang bahuku, lalu bertanya sudah bangun apa belum, terus langsung mencium begitu. Nah, waktu aku melihat Rukia tadi pagi masih ingat nuansa itu, langsung ingat Ibu, jadi aku tidak mesum, aku tidak sengaja!"

Kaien mengangguk dalam, menganggap penjelasan Ichigo cukup beralasan.

"Aku bisa maklum, tapi apa kau kira Rukia bisa maklum?"

"Ya... tidak tahu juga sih, tapi kan yang pasti aku tidak sengaja mencium dia."

"Tapi kan-"

Semua terdiam, karena pintu kamar Rukia perlahan terbuka, sepertinya perdebatan Ichigo dan Rukia terlewat seru, sampai Rukia akhirnya keluar sendiri.

Rukia keluar kamar dengan mata agak bengkak dan merah, terlihat jelas baru saja menangis.

Baik Ichigo maupun Kaien tidak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, melihat Rukia yang sepertinya benar – benar terpukul atas kejadian yang konyol seperti itu mereka takut akan salah ucap, dan akhirnya malah memperkeruh suasana.

" Rukia, terserah kau deh mau hukum aku seperti apa, aku pasrah. Aku emang salah, seribu alasanpun aku berikan, tetap saja aku salah," kata Ichigo akhirnya, tidak tahan untuk melontarkan pernyataan maafnya yang tulus, ia sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin menyakiti Rukia.

Rukia masih tertunduk dalam, tidak menjawab Ichigo.

"Tapi kamu tidak apa – apa, Rukia? Dari pagi kamu belum makan," tanya Kaien cemas.

"Sa-saya tidak apa-apa. Saya sudah terbiasa tidak makan seharian, ayah sering menghukum saya dengan mengurung saya di kamar."

"Rukia..." rajuk Ichigo dengan mata melemah mendengar penjelasan Rukia, dia begitu iba mendengar jawaban Rukia yang polos dan tanpa beban itu.

Kaien mendekati Rukia, tapi Rukia mendadak mundur menjauhinya, mau tidak mau Kaien menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk Rukia, dia ingin meyakinkan Rukia bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Maaf, boleh saya mengajukan satu permintaan?" bisik Rukia ragu.

"Bilang saja, Rukia," kata Kaien.

"Saya mohon kejadian tadi pagi dilupakan saja, anggap tidak pernah terjadi. Dengan begitu saya akan lebih mudah untuk bersikap."

"Bersikap?" tanya Kaien yang hampir tidak bisa memahami kalimat Rukia. Dia tidak ingin berpikir bahwa Rukia sudah sedewasa itu untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara bersikap, dia tetap menganggap Rukia adalah anak perempuan berumur 15 tahun yang polos dan masih berpikir dengan pola sederhana, bukan malah bertanya bagaimana seharusnya bersikap.

Kaien menoleh pada Ichigo yang sepertinya sama bingungnya. Bahkan Ichigo sampai terpaku di tempatnya dengan sorot mata terpusat hanya pada Rukia.

"Saya sadar, bahwa saya disini hanya menumpang, karena itu saya harus lebih sadar diri, saya harus bisa menempatkan diri saya sebagaimana mestinya. Maka dengan tidak menganggap kejadian tadi pagi, saya bisa bersikap seperti biasa, tidak merasa tidak enak lagi. Maaf saya sudah menyusahkan. "

"Apa maksud kamu Rukia?" Kaien melirik Ichigo, tapi Ichigo sepertinya tidak menyadarinya, karena pandangannya hanya tertuju pada Rukia.

"Seperti yang pernah Ichigo bilang saat pertama kali saya datang kesini, dan saya sendiri pun sadar kalau tidak mungkin selamanya tinggal disini. Suatu hari nanti saya pasti harus pergi, entah sadar dengan sendirinya pergi atau diusir, tapi saya berharap bila saatnya tiba saya akan pergi dengan sendirinya, bukan diusir. Jadi untuk saat ini, selama saya belum menemukan tempat lain untuk pergi,selama saya masih tinggal disini, saya harus menjaga sikap saya, harus bersikap lebih sebagaimana mestinya."

Kaien mengikuti aksi Ichigo, mengerutkan alis begitu dalam setelah mendengar ucapan Rukia yang sangat diluar dugaan.

"Ru-"

"Apa ini ucapan anak berumur 15 tahun?" bentak Ichigo, memotong ucapan Kaien, sekaligus membuat Rukia terhentak kaget. Ia sangat marah mendengar ucapan Rukia, darahnya seperti naik semua ke kepala dan membuat otaknya keruh sama sekali.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

OW... Ichigo mengamuk saudara-saudara... Aku ngeri deh jadinya... (kok habis nyium orang malah marah sih? Bukannya yang dicium yang seharusnya marah ya?) *o'on mode on*

Kita tunda dulu marahnya Ichigo ya, kita lanjutkan lagi di chapter depan *dasar author sableng, nanggung gini malah dipotong* #gurbak!

Tapi aku juga mau dicium Ichigo *iler udah netes-netes nggak jelas-... euh!*-*dilemparin sepatu*- *nyengir kuda*

Yosh, sampai jumpa Minna-san.

Oh ya, aku lupa menyampaikan terima kasih atas review, add fave, bahkan sampai menjadikan saya author fave di fiction **Shut You Up! **... itu fict pertama pair HitsuRuki saya, terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Salam hangat selalu

**Nakki**

25-01-2012


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Akang Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

Maaf saya butuh waktu lama untuk update.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : You**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

**Cast : Ichigo X Rukia X Kaien**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Sabar, Ichigo," tegur Kaien yang tetap tenang untuk berusaha mengerti hati Rukia, tapi nampaknya begitu sulit menyelami hati Rukia, terlebih melihat caranya memandang sesuatu. Rukia terlihat memiliki beban lebih dari sekedar anak berumur 15 tahun, entah macam apa itu, karena sejauh ini yang mereka tahu pun hanya potongan – potongan kecil tentang diri Rukia.<p>

Mereka hanya mengenal Rukia sebagai pribadi yang sopan, dan selalu mengalah, mengenal Rukia sebagai anak perempuan yang kabur dari rumah karena ayahnya memaksanya menjadi seorang anak laki-laki. Tidak ada yang lain lagi.

Pribadi Rukia yang terlihat sederhana itu, justru sangat sulit untuk dibaca. Semua tentang Rukia masih sangat samar untuk Kaien. Bahkan saat menyampaikan tentang dirinya yang sering dikurung dalam kamar oleh ayahnya saja, dia bisa menyampaikannya dengan sangat tenang, seolah itu adalah hal paling lazim dalam hidupnya.

"Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang harus saya lakukan," jawab Rukia dengan kepala menunduk dalam, tapi lalu ia menarik napas dan mendongak untuk membalas sorot mata tajam Ichigo, dia tidak nampak gentar di bawah tatapan intimidasi Ichigo.

"Rukia!" seru Ichigo seraya melangkah mendekati Rukia.

"Ichigo, tahan emosimu." Kaien menghadang langkah Ichigo dengan membentangkan tangannya di depan dada Ichigo.

"Aku tidak bisa! Dia bicara seolah kita ini orang asing, Kaien! Padahal dia sudah tinggal bersama kita hampir dua bulan!" seru Ichigo penuh kemarahan.

"Rukia juga punya pemikiran sendiri Ichigo," gumam Kaien, berusaha agar tidak didengar Rukia.

"Maaf saya sudah membuat Ichigo marah, tapi saya benar – benar-"

"Hentikan cara bicara formal mu itu! Aku benar – benar muak mendengarnya. Dengar, aku tidak pernah menolak kehadiran mu di rumah ini. Mungkin awalnya aku memang memberi syarat, tapi aku sudah tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu lagi. Apa aku pernah mengusirmu ? Atau kau memang berpikiran seperti itu? Berpikir kalau aku akan mengusirmu sewaktu – waktu, begitu?" Ichigo mendekat pada Rukia setelah menurunkan tangan Kaien dengan kasar.

Suasana makin tidak terkendali, Kaien memperhatikan Ichigo yang terlihat begitu meledak – ledak, padahal sebelumnya Ichigo tidak pernah semarah ini terhadap sesuatu, terakhir kali adalah lima tahun lalu, saat tubuh tak bernyawa Ayah & Ibu digotong petugas RS ke rumah. Tapi sekarang ia memilih diam untuk melihat bagaimana emosi Ichigo akan berujung.

"Berapa umurmu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu rumit hanya untuk masalah sesederhana ini? Apakah begini cara ayahmu mendidikmu?" seru Ichigo seraya mengguncang bahu Rukia.

Rukia tidak mengelak sama sekali, terlebih lagi mengiyakan, dia biarkan emosi Ichigo menguar, itulah yang ia pelajari selama ini, emosi seseorang biarkan terluap semuanya, dan tunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bicara.

Rukia tetap diam, membuat Ichigo menunggu responnya. Melihat Ichigo yang terdiam, mau tidak mau Rukia bicara, matanya kembali tertunduk.

"Saya.. saya terbiasa mengikuti pola pikir orang dewasa di sekitar saya, saya hanya tidak ingin menjadi seorang pemimpi yang menangisi apa yang tidak pernah saya milliki, karena itu saya harus tahu dimana seharusnya saya berada dan bagaimana saya harus bersikap."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mengusirmu! Berapa kali harus aku bilang?" pekik Ichigo frustasi.

"Ichigo, sudah! Kau membuatnya takut," bisik Kaien dengan tangan meremas bahu Ichigo penuh perhatian. Sontak Ichigo melepaskan tangannya dari Rukia, tapi ia tidak menjauh sedikitpun, hanya membuang pandangannya ke samping.

"Rukia… " Kaien mendekati Rukia mendekati . "Ichigo ada benarnya, kami tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk mengusir kamu, anggap kami seperti orang yang kamu kenal sejak lama, kami bukan orang asing yang bisa dengan kejam mengusirmu. Kalau kami memang keberatan dengan kehadiranmu di rumah ini, pasti kami sudah membuat kamu keluar dari rumah ini sejak lama, tidak perlu menunggu nanti."

Rukia tersentak dengan ucapan lembut Kaien, dia melihat bagaimana kasih sayang tulus di mata Kaien.

"Mengenai kejadian tadi pagi, jika kamu ingin kami melupakannya, mungkin lambat laun bisa, tapi kamu harus sadar bahwa itu insiden yang tidak bisa dengan mudah dilupakan. Selain itu yang terpenting, tidak usah bersusah payah berpikir bagaimana harus bersikap, kami menerima kamu apa adanya dan kamu bisa berpikir kalau tempat kamu yang seharusnya ya di sini."

Rukia tetap bungkam. Sementara Ichigo masih memalingkan wajah, amarahnya belum juga reda. Ichigo masi tidak habis pikir, tidak mengerti pola pikir Rukia yang terlalu rumit, ini pertama kalinya anak umur 15 tahun membuatnya emosian seperti ini.

Kaien memilih untuk meninggalkan Rukia & Ichigo untuk kembali ke kamarnya, mengambil sekotak roti bakar yang tadi dibelinya untuk cemilan, dia memberikannya pada Rukia.

"Sekarang kau istirahat saja, dan makan ini, kau kan belum makan dari pagi."

Rukia menerimanya dan seketika kehilangan kontak dengan Ichigo, saat Ichigo ke ruang tengah dan langsung menyalakan DVD untuk menurunkan kadar emosinya, sekaligus memberikan kesempatan pada Rukia untuk menyantap roti dari Kaien. Sekalipun emosi dia masih tidak tega melihat wajah pucat Rukia yang menderita karena belum makan seharian, ditambah lagi masih harus dapat omelannya.

Dia nonton film The Mumy yang sudah ditontonnya tiga kali, dia hanya ingin kepalanya dingin sebelum tidur, kalau tidak yang ada nanti malah mimpi buruk, padahal sudah hampir jam satu pagi dan besok paginya tepat jam delapan dia harus berangkat kuliah.

Kaien mengantar Rukia masuk kembali ke kamarnya, dan ada pertanyaan besar yang mengganjal dihatinya, tapi dia tidak mau dan tidak akan sanggup mengutarakannya pada Rukia, jadi dia tahan dalam hatinya. Dia simpan untuk nanti saja.

Setelah memastikan Rukia kembali ke kamar dengan wajha tenang, ia kembali ke ruang tengah.

" Kau emosi banget sih, Ichigo! Rukia itu masih kecil, jadi wajar kalau dia tidak bisa menyaring omongannya dulu, kau malah bikin dia tambah down tahu!"

"Anak umur 15 tahun mana yang cara ngomongnya seperti dia? Dia doang! Cuma dia satu – satunya yang bisa berpikir dimana seharusnya berada dn bagaimana harus bersikap. Dasar anak aneh!"

"Pelankan suaramu, nanti dia dengar, Ichigo."

"Biar! Biar dia rubah caranya ngomong, cara dia berpikir dan berpendapat," sahut Ichigo dengan suara yang jauh lebih keras, sengaja agar Rukia dengar.

"Dasar batu!" Kaien langsung meninggallkan Ichigo dan masuk ke kamarnya, dia rebahan di tempat tidurnya sambil menatap langit – langit kamar. Apa yang diketahuinya tentang Rukia hanyalah nama, dan alasan dia kabur dari rumah, tidak ada nama ayah yang dia cantumkan dalam formulir pendaftaran sekolah, tidak ada sejarah dan cerita lain yang ia dapat setelah dua bulan mereka tinggal bersama. Tapi sepertinya dalam diri Rukia ada sesuatu yang lain, yang berbeda dari anak umur 15 tahun pada umumnya. Apa yang telah dilakukan sosok ayah Rukia pada anak berumur 15 tahun itu?

* * *

><p>Dua minggu berlalu, dan belum ada tanda – tanda mencairnya kebekuan antara Ichigo dan Rukia, Ichigo lebih banyak diam, jarang bicara, Rukia pun jadi tak banyak bertanya sekalipun mereka sering berpapasan di rumah, Rukia bahkan tidak lagi bertanya mengenai menu apa untuk makanan selanjutnya. Kaien yang paling gatal kalau melihat Ichigo dan Rukia diam-diaman seperti ini, rasanya ingin menarik pita suara keduanya biar ada suaranya lain selain suara cemprengnya.<p>

"Rukia… besok kan sudah masuk sekolah, kita bagi pekerjaan rumah. Kasihan kamu juga kan, sekarang sudah sekolah, pasti capek di sekolah, jadi mulai hari ini tugas membersihkan rumah dan mencuci baju tidak usah kamu kerjakan, aku dan Ichigo sudah bagi tugas, besok kita berangkat ke sekolah sama-sama, ya?" kata Kaien saat sarapan pagi.

"Iya …. " jawab Rukia singkat.

Selesai sarapan semuanya berangkat, tapi seharusnya hari ini Ichigo kuliah sore, tapi dia tidak mau berdua saja di rumah sama Rukia, atau mereka berdua akan menjadi gunungan es saking bekunya suasana di antara mereka.

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah menyapa mereka keesokan harinya, Rukia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah, sarapan pun sudah siap, semua berkumpul di meja makan &amp; sudah rapi. Ichigo agak kaget saat melihat Rukia, karena Rukia menggunakan jepit rambut yang ia berikan waktu mau ujian masuk sekolah.<p>

Bis jemputan sekolah sudah menunggu di depan rumah, Kaien langsung menggiring Rukia yang belum selesai mencuci piring kotor setelah sarapan.

"Ichigo terpaksa harus jaga rumah, kami berangkat!" Kaien mendorong Rukia agar naik bis jemputan sekolah, namun sesaat Rukia menoleh k earah Ichigo dan saat itu mata mereka bertemu, ada semacam rasa tidak enak di hati Ichigo saat melihat mata lemah Rukia, dan akhirnya Rukia berbalik naik ke bis.

"Aku nggak bilang apa – apa, padahal ini kan hari pertama dia masuk sekolah. Dia pakai jepit rambut yang aku kasih lagi. Apa aku ini sudah terlalu keras padanya ya?" pikir Ichigo saat bis hilang dari pandangannya.

Bis melaju dengan kecepatan sesui standar, sementara Rukia dan Kaien mencari tempat yang ok untuk duduk.

"Wah, pagi Rukia! Pagi Pak Kaien! Kebetulan banget nih satu bis!"

"Iya!" jawab Kaien agak terlonjak, soalnya Keigo tiba – tiba saja muncul dari kursi kosong di belakang mereka.

"Rukia hari ini cantik banget pakai seragam," kata Keigo dan Rukia hanya mengangguk kalem. Tapi Kaien malah membuang wajahnya. " Masih kecil udah berani gombal, sama Rukia lagi," gumam Kaien kesal.

"Kita sekelas kan Rukia?"

"Hah?" Rukia tampak begitu kaget, tidak kalah dengan Kaien yang terpaksa menghentak kepalanya karena terlalu terkejut.

"Iya, aku sudah lihat daftar namanya kemarin, iseng saja ke sekolah," jawab Keigo riang, Rukia hanya terdiam, sedangkan Kaien merasakan ancaman besar sedang mendekat kearahnya dan Rukia.

* * *

><p>Di sekolah sudah ramai sekali, hari pertama untuk Rukia setelah sekian lama tidak pernah masuk lingkungan sekolah yang penuh dengan siswa, pelajaran, guru dan segala macam hal yang membuat sekolah terkesan begitu menarik.<p>

Tapi jujur saja, dia tidak sama sekali menganggap sekolah menarik sejak ayahnya memaksanya masuk ke _sekolah_.

"Hallo!" sapa seseorang saat Rukia menaiki tangga.

"Iya," jawab Rukia sopan, dia menatap orang yang berdiri di hadapannya, seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil yang hampir sama dengannya, rambutnya hitam kelam dan diikat model cepol, di sampingnya berdiri seorang cowok dengan rambut berwarna perak, mereka berdua tersenyum kepadanya, Rukia pun membalas dengan senyuman termanis yang ia punya.

"Tuh kan, sudah aku kira dia lebih ramah dari pada kelihatannya," kata sang cowok seraya menyikut perempuan di sampingnya yang tampak begitu malu dan enggan.

"Ini adik aku, namanya Hinamori. Kebetulan sekelas denganmu, tadi dia ragu mau menyapa, habis tampangmu muram banget, dia takut menyinggung," cerocos cowok itu.

Rukia memerhatikannya sejenak, seragamnya kelihatan begitu rapi,wajahnya juga tampan, apalagi adiknya, cantik sekali, Rukia sampai terkesima melhatnya, benar – benar adik kakak yang serasi.

"Oh, kita sekelas ya? Maaf saya tidak memperhatikan," ucap Rukia dengan mata mengerjap malu.

"Lucu banget sih. Bahasamu formal begitu. Tidak usah formal begitu, kita kan seumuran jadi tidak usah canggung begitu. Oh ya, namaku Toushiro, kelas aku pas banget di atas kelas kalian, 2A."

"Oh, kakak kelas ya?" tanya Rukia tambah canggung.

"Emm...Rukia waktu ujian pakai celana panjang ya? Makanya ku kira cowok, jadi tadi aku kaget pas melihat kamu pakai rok, makanya aku ragu mau nyapa," gumam Hinamori pelan.

"Begitu ya? Padahal saya sudah pakai jepit rambut, tetap tidak kentara ceweknya ya?" jawab Rukia seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hei, sudah bel masih ngobrol di tangga!"

"Maaf Pak!"

Rukia terperangah mendapati Kaien sedang melotot ke arahnya, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat tampang galak Kaien, biasanya di rumah lembut dan perhatian, tidak pernah marah, walaupun Rukia sering memecahkan piring di rumah Kaien tetap aja baik.

"Iya Pak, saya segera ke kelas." Wajah Rukia memerah, malu sudah dimarahi Kaien dan Hinamori segera mengikutinya menuju kelas. Tapi Toushiro malah kelihatan begitu senang melihat Kaien marah kepadanya, saat berlari meniti anak tangga sesaat Rukia menoleh kearah mereka, Toushiro tersenyum kepadanya seolah memberi isyarat agar tidak usah khawatir.

"Pak Kaien, Rukia kerabat Bapak kan? Kenapa dimarahin juga?" tanya Toushiro dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

"Di rumah dia memang saudara, tapi di sekolah tetap saja dia siswa seperti yang lain."

"Akh, Bapak suka begitu," Toushiro menyikut Kaien, seolah Kaien teman sekelasnya saja.

"Kamu! Masuk ke kelas, atau saya giring ke ruang BP?" Kaien menjewer Toushiro.

"Iya Pak, maaf...maaf!" Toushiro langsung kabur ke kelas.

Kaien berjalan meniti anak tangga satu demi satu dengan sebuah pemikiran menghantuinya, kepalanya tiba – tiba saja terasa begitu penuh. Penuh dengan Rukia, maksudnya!

"Kelihatannya Rukia semakin banyak disukai, habis wajahnya begitu manis dan polos. Kesal aku jadinya, padahal kan Rukia cuma boleh…"

Kaien menepuk pipinya, menyadarkan diri. Apa yang barusan ia gumamkan malah membuatnya takut pada dirinya sendiri. Dia baru saja berpikir kalau Rukia hanya boleh menjadi miliknya...

* * *

><p>Rukia semakin dikenal dikalangan guru karena kecerdasannya, bukan hanya di kelas, tapi di praktek – praktek olahraga pun fisiknya terkenal begitu kuat. Sekalipun badannya kurus kerempeng begitu, ia terkenal tahan banting, sampai banyak klub yang memintanya bergabung, tapi Rukia terus menolak, dia selalu berkelit tidak punya waktu untuk kegiatan klub, karena di rumah masih banyak pekerjaan rumah yang harus diselesaikan.<p>

Semakin waktu berlalu, Rukia makin akrab dengan Hinamori tapi hubungannya dengan malah Ichigo belum juga membaik, mereka masih sering bungkam satu sama lain, pertengkaran hari itu membuat semua jadi begitu kaku hingga saat ini.

Hari ini kebetulan libur, sepertinya mereka memang harus bicara, tapi kesempatan yang ada pun tidak pernah mereka pakai untuk mencairkan suasana di antara keduanya. Jadi sejak bangun tidur sampai sekarang, mereka belum bicara.

Ichigo melirik jam di dinding, agak cemas karena Rukia pergi ke minimarket dan belum pulang. Terlebih lagi tadi ada telepon yang masuk untuk Rukia, dari cowok lagi, makin panas deh hati dan otaknya.

"Tadi Toushiro telepon," kata Ichigo tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun perhatiannya dari televisi saat mendengar pintu depan terbuka, dia sudah tahu itu Rukia, baru pulang dari minimarket membeli kornet untuk memasak kroket.

"Toushiro?" bisik Rukia bingung, matanya menatap punggung Ichigo yang bersandar pada sofa, rambut orangenya terlihat seperti matahari sore.

Tapi jujur saja, Rukia senang karena ini pertama kalinya bisa bicara dengan Ichigo setelah sekian lama begitu canggung sekalipun untuk menyapanya,Rukia tidak pernah berani memulai sapaannya pada Ichigo begitu melihat wajah sengit Ichigo.

"Dia bilang mau jemput jam satu siang nanti, jangan lupa bawa bekal dan alat lukis katanya," lanjut Ichigo tanpa menunggu respon lain dari Rukia. Dia tidak rela sih menyampaikan pesan ini, tapi kan amanah, harus disampaikan.

"Iya, terima kasih!" Rukia kembali melangkah ke dapur.

"Memangnya kalian mau ngapain libur begini?" tanya Ichigo yang tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Dia tidak mau ikut campur sih, tapi... sudah kepalang ngomong, ya sekalian saja ditanya biar jelas, plus biar nggak panas terus.

"Toushiro dan saya mau melukis di pantai Karakura, kata Toushiro saya punya bakat lukis, jadi dia sebagai anggota klub lukis mau mengajari saya walaupun saya bukan anggota klub lukis."

Mendengar jawaban Rukia, Ichigo merasa ada sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya, dia melirik Rukia yang sedang meletakkan kornet di kulkas. Ada geliat resah dalam dirinya, begitu mendengar Rukia akan pergi dengan seseorang diluar pengawasannya.

Di tambah lagi dia baru menyadari ada yang berbeda dari penampilan Rukia. Sejak pertama mereka bertemu hingga saat ini, Rukia sudah tambah tinggi, tidak lagi pendek dan kecil seperti pertama kali ia menemukan Rukia meringkuk di teras rumahnya, mungkin bertambah sekitar tiga senti, tidak banyak sih tapi cukup kelihatan, plus rambutnya sudah lebih panjang sekarang. Terlihat lebih manis

"Kapan aku terakhir kali melihat dia ya? Sampai tidak sadar begini," gumam Ichigo.

"Pasti anak bernama Toushiro itu mengincar Rukia. Persis seperti yang Kaien pernah bilang, setelah Keigo Si Bolang itu, sekarang Toushiro," gerutu Ichigo kesal, namun cukup pelan sampai Rukia tidak mendengarnya. Rukia sibuk menyiapkan adonan kroket.

"Kalian pergi Cuma berdua?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Tidak, kami pergi bersama Hinamori dan Keigo. Memangnya kenapa, Ichigo?"

"Tidak, aku cuma iseng nanya," jawab Ichigo cepat. Pikiran macam – macam sudah menghantuinya tadi, andai saja benar Rukia cuma pergi berduaan sama Toushiro, dia akan melarang mereka pergi, atau mengajukan diri untuk ikut, kan pantai Karakura tidak bisa dibilang dekat juga. Pergi Cuma berdua, cewek & cowok pula.

"Memangnya aku tidak tahu pola pikir cowok seumuran dia? Buaya mau di-kadal-in!" gumam Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Tepat jam satu siang Toushiro datang dengan motor sportnya. Ichigo yang menerima Toushiro langsung menyuruh cowok berambut perak itu masuk ke ruang tamu, menunggu sementara Rukia menyiapkan tas dan barang-barang yang harus dibawa.<p>

"Kau kelihatan sehat, Ichigo?" sapa Toushiro cerah.

"Sok akrab sekali kau! Pakai sapaan hormat kalau bicara denganku, aku lebih senior tiga tahun darimu!" sembur Ichigo, tapi Toushiro malah nyengir, bikin Ichigo makin panas saja.

"Ichigo memang galak ya, aku kira cuma gossip. Padahal Hinamori suka sekali denganmu." Cengiran Toushiro makin lebar.

"Kau-! Benar – benar tidak sopan. Dasar anak-"

"Maaf sudah menunggu," Rukia keluar dari kamar dengan ransel di punggungnya, mendekati Toushiro dan Ichigo yang membatu seketika. Padahal tadi Ichigo hampir mengumpat lagi, tapi tidak jadi begitu melihat Rukia yang sudah rapi dan tampil manis dengan ransel kuning pastelnya muncul di jarak pandangnya.

"Tidak apa, Rukia. Kita berangkat sekarang?" Toushiro mendekati Rukia, dan menjulurkan tangan.

'Apa-apaan anak ini?' kata hati kecil Ichigo panas.

"Jangan pulang malam-malam!" kata Ichigo seraya mendekati Rukia, dan dia membetulkan letak ransel Rukia yang miring, membuat perhatian Rukia teralih dari uluran tangan Toushiro.

"Terima kasih," gumam Rukia saat merasakan posisi ranselnya lebih nyaman, mata biru gelapnya menatap mata Ichigo tulus.

Ichigo mengangguk, dan saat Rukia kembali menatap Toushiro, tangan cowok berambut perak itu sudah kembali ke posisi awal. Si pemlik nampak kesal, sementara Ichigo tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Tindakan Ichigo ini berhasil membuat cengiran Toushiro hilang begitu saja, dia tahu Ichigo sengaja melakukannya agar Rukia tidak menyambut tangannya.

"Saya permisi dulu Ichigo, nanti jam tujuh saya akan pulang, sebelum waktu makan malam."

"Ehm!" jawab Ichigo dengan wajah langsung berubah, cemberut. Dia sebal dengar Rukia cuma ingat pulang untuk menyiapkan makan malam, seolah dia di rumah ini dibutuhkan hanya sebagai tukang masak.

"Pamit dulu ya Ichigo, kami berangkat!" kata Toushiro seraya berjalan menuju teras, dia langsung menyalakan motornya dan menggasnnya saat Rukia naik ke jok belakang, membawa Rukia pergi.

Entah mengapa Ichigo merasa tidak rela mereka pergi dan ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya sebenarnya. Rasanya janggal sekali, bukankah katanya Rukia mau pergi bersama Hinamori dan Keigo, tapi kenapa cuma berdua begitu?

Hati Ichigo resah, malahan Kaien pergi ikut seminar lagi! Jadi tidak ada yang bisa diajak diskusi deh.

Dia ingin bertanya ini itu, tapi ia juga tidak mau dianggap terlalu overprotective, takutnya rasa cemasnya ini tidak beralasan. Karena itu ia merasa harus tanya Kaien yang perasaannya lebih lembut dari marshmellow, terlebih lagi mengenai karakter Toushiro yang notabene adalah muridnya Kaien si Melambai.

Bagaimana jadinya kalau Rukia benar-benar jatuh dalam perangkap Toushiro?

Lalu bagaimana kalau Rukia tidak tahu niat sebenarnya si Bocah Rambut Perak itu?

Bagaimana nanti...

"Argh!" Ichigo mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Frustasi sendiri memikirkan semua kemungkinan.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Setelah selang beberapa waktu saya berada dalam keterpurukan hati. Sekarang saya memaksa diri saya untuk kembali berkreatifitas

Gomen, Minna-san. Butuh waktu lama sampai saya berpikir untuk melanjutkan apa yang sudah saya mulai #keplaked-dijitak orang sekampung#

Jangan lupa untuk review

**Nakki**

06-03-2012


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Bleach isn't mine. **

**.**

**.**

Maaf saya butuh waktu lama untuk update.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : You**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

**Cast : Ichigo X Rukia X Kaien**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia menatap laut yang terbentang luas dihadapannya, rasa rindu yang amat sangat menghinggapinya. Terakhir kali ke laut adalah saat Ibu masih hidup, saat ia berumur tujuh tahun, dan sejak saat itu ayahnya tidak pernah mengajaknya berpergian. Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja penuh dengan sosok ayahnya, dia berusaha keras menghilangkan sosok tegas sang ayah dari benaknya. Semua yang bisa ia ingat tentang ayahnya hanya kenangan buruk...

"Kok bengong?" Toushiro menepuk bahu Rukia, " Ayo pasang kanvasnya!" lanjut Toushiro.

Rukia merasa kikuk begitu melirik wajah cerah Toushiro, namun sesaat kemudian dia tengok kanan kiri untuk mencari dua teman lain yang katanya mau datang tapi sampai sekarang mereka belum datang juga. "Hinamori dan Keigo tidak kesini?" ucapnya dengan mata mengikuti gerak tangan Toushiro yang mengatur peralatan lukisnya.

"Oh, aku lupa bilang ya?" Toushiro menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Tadinya mereka mau berangkat, tapi ternyata Keigo harus pergi karena ada keluarganya yang meninggal. Hinamori jadi ikut Keigo menengok."

"Jadi kita berdua saja? Sayang sekali, padalah saya sudah bawa bekal banyak," keluh Rukia yang melihat tasnya dan mendung langsung menaungi wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti kita makan sama-sama, lagipula aku juga tidak bawa bekal. Aku janji akan habiskan sampai tidak tersisa!" kata Toushiro sambil mengacungkan jempolnya tinggi-tinggi, Rukia membalasnya dengan senyum tipis, tapi itu saja sudah cukup membuat Toushiro kehilangan detak jantungnya yang normal.

Toushiro kembali ke aktivitas awalnya sebelum terpesona habis-habisan oleh senyum Rukia. Hanya dalam lima menit dia sudah selesai meyiapkan alat lukisnya, tapi Rukia masih saja terus menatap permukaan laut dan buih ombak.

"Pemilik wajah pucat itu termenung. Aura kesedihan menyelimutinya, dan kenapa sorot matanya begitu mendung? Adakah sesuatu yang sedang menggangu pikirannya saat ini…. " kata hati kecil Toushiro saat melihat Rukia, dan dengan sangat natural saja tangannya bergerak di atas kanvas mengikuti kemana pikirannya tertuju. Memindai tiap lekuk wajah Rukia tanpa kehilangan satu titikkpun konsentrasinya. Hatinya mengalir bersama pikirannya, tapi kemudian dia tersadar bahwa Rukia masih terdiam melihat pemandangan, dan hamparan laut.

"Jangan terus bengong, Rukia. Mulailah menggambar hal yang kau suka Rukia. Tidak usah bagus, yang penting sesuai dengan hati."

Rukia tersentak, dan dengan cepat ia mengenyampingkan pikiran yang sedari tadi mengganggunya. "Iya," ucap Rukia sambil mengangguk dan mengeluarkan perlengkapan lukisnya.

Diam – diam Toushiro melukis wajah Rukia, wajah termenung itu terekam dengan kuat dalam benaknya, sungguh merupakan wajah yang penuh rahasia. Saat melihatnya, saat itu juga ia ingin melukis potret Rukia yang termenung, wajahnya yang hampir seputih awan, sorot matanya yang datar namun tersirat makna yang begitu dalam. Semua terlihat begitu menarik dipandangan remaja bermata biru cerah itu. Dia hanya merasa ada yang berbeda di diri Rukia, ada yang membuatnya merasa harus menggali lebih dalam untuk mengetahui semua rahasia yang begitu menarik dirinya itu.

Rukia mulai melukis, dadanya bergemuruh hebat saat ia mulai menggoreskan pensilnya, ragu menghampirinya, mungkinkah sanggup membuat kerinduan dalam hatinya tertuang dalam lukisan. Hatinya terasa penuh sesaat, tapi detik kemudian menjadi sangat kosong. Laut yang ia pandang memberi kesedihan yang tidak pernah ia ingin ingat. Kehilangan, kenangan yang menyakitkan, dan segala jenis perasaan yang terkungkung dalam relung jiwanya yang selalu ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Jemari mungil Rukia mulai bergerak, menggoreskan seluruh perasaan yang sedang menderanya sekarang.

"Kenapa lukisanmu terasa begitu samar Rukia?" tanya Toushiro saat melihat sketsa yang dibuat Rukia mulai menunjukkan bentuk yang jelas. Laut yang luas terhampar, seorang anak yang berdiri ditepi laut, tertawa namun sendirian menatap ke laut luas di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat Rukia?" tanya Toushiro lagi, namun tidak ada jawaban dari Rukia, dia mendapati sorot mata kosong Rukia, seolah dia sedang berada di dunia lain bersama pikirannya sendiri. Sontak Toushiro panik melihatnya dan dia menarik tangan Rukia yang masih terus menggoreskan ujung pensilnya ke kanvas. Saat mencengkram tangan Rukia terasa dengan jelas tangan Rukia yang gemetar.

Rukia terhentak seketika, sepasang mata biru gelapnya bergerak ragu menatap Toushiro yang masih memegang tangan ringkih Rukia. Untuk sesaat Toushiro sempat berpikir melihat orang lain, bukan Rukia yang ia kenal, benar – benar bukan Rukia. Sorot mata kosong tanpa hasrat satupun, seolah pemiliknya tidak memiliki jiwa lagi untuk bertahan.

"Kenapa kau melukis ini? Apa yang mau kau tunjukkan?" desak Toushiro tanpa melepas tangan Rukia sedikitpun sekalipun Rukia sempat menggeliatkan tangannya agar terlepas darinya.

"Saya... saya tidak bisa menyelesaikan lukisan ini," bisik Rukia seraya tertunduk dalam, suaranya bergetar, hampir sama dengan guncangan di tubuhnya.

"Anak ini tertawa pada siapa?" tanya Toushiro hati – hati.

"Anak ini tertawa.. tertawa pada angin. Angin sudah sangat jahat, angin yang membawa seluruh kebahagiannya," bisik Rukia lirih, bahkan Toushiro melihat jelas genangan air mata yang membayangi mata biru gelap Rukia, tapi dengan cepat menghilang saat Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. Toushiro membisu, tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk menenangkan Rukia.

"Hentikan lukisan ini! ini bukan lukisan yang membuatmu bahagia!" Toushiro mendorong kanvas hingga terjatuh di atas pasir pantai lalu merebut pensil di tangan Rukia hanya untuk membuangnya di atas kanvas. Rukia terperanjat dan menatap Toushiro tidak percaya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bicara saat melihat kilat amarah di mata Toushiro.

Cowok berambut perak itu menunjukkan kemarahannya dengan sangat jelas. Dia tidak menyukai bagaimana Rukia melukis, dan dia tidak ingin seseorang membuat lukisan yang justru memberi kenangan buruk. Itu sama sekali bukan tujuannya mengajak Rukia ke sini.

"Rukia, kau tidak bisa-" Tiba – tiba tetesan hujan lebat mengguyur mereka. Tanpa pertanda apapun hujan langsung turun, membuyarkan semua kata-kata yang hendak Touhsiro katakan. Rukia sedikit bersyukur hujan turun tiba-tiba, sehingga dia terselamatkan dari Toushiro yang sepertinya akan bertanya lebih panjang lagi.

Buru-buru mereka mengumpulkan barang-barang yang berserakan di pasir, melupakan pertanyaan yang berkutat di kepala masing-masing. Toushiro langsung menyelamatkan peralatan lukisnya, bahkan memasukkannya ke tas dengan asal lalu ia menarik Rukia untuk berteduh di teras penginapan tempatnya menitipkan motor.

"Basah semuanya. Rusak deh lukisannya." Toushiro melihat kanvas miliknya dan milik Rukia yang berhasil ia selamatkan. Semuanya terguyur air hujan, kanvas miliknya basah dan catnya luntur sedangkan sketsa Rukia malah sudah robek di pinggir. "Masuk yuk, dingin kalau menunggu disini." Toushiro mengajak Rukia masuk ke penginapan dan mereka duduk di sofa lobi penginapan.

"Sayang sekali ya, padahal tadi cerah cuacanya. Hujannya deras lagi..." keluh Toushiro yang melihat keluar jendela penginapan. Hujannya lebat ditambah angin kencang, kelihatnnya hujan kali ini akan lama redanya.

Toushiro melirik wajah Rukia yang basah dan ekspresi kosong yang sempat ia lihat tadi sudah hilang sama sekali. Dia hanya kaget, tidak menyangka bisa melihat Rukia seperti tadi. Senyum manis Rukia hilang sama sekali, wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih serius, seolah Rukia menjadi orang yang lebih dewasa beberapa tahun dalam waktu singkat.

"Emm, Toushiro, kebetulan tadi saya belum makan siang, bagaimana kalau kita makan bekal yang saya bawa?" ucap Rukia ragu, membuyarkan lamunan Toushiro.

"Ok! Aku juga sudah lapar," sahut Toushiro riang.

Jadilah sambil menunggu hujan reda mereka makan bekal yang dibawa Rukia. Toushiro makan dengan lahap, menghabiskan porsi yang seharusnya dibuat Rukia untuk Keigo dan Hinamori, dan selesai menyantap semuanya dia memuji masakan Rukia.

Sesekali Toushiro mencuri pandang untuk memeriksa raut wajah Rukia, dan dia bersyukur karena wajah sedih Rukia sudah hilang sama sekali, merasa lega karena Rukia sudah tidak murung lagi, wajah dan ekspresinya sudah kembali seperti semula. Namun dalam hati dia masih begitu bingung dengan konsep lukisan Rukia.

"_Anak ini tertawa.. tertawa pada angin. Angin sudah sangat jahat, angin yang membawa seluruh kebahagiannya."_

_Apakah anak yang Rukia maksud adalah dirinya sendiri?_ gumam Toushiro dalam hati.

.

.

"Sudah jam setengah delapan Kaien, tapi kenapa mereka tidak pulang juga?" protes Ichigo pada Kaien yang tengah menyusun makanan di meja makan. Pria berumur 23 tahun itu baru saja pulang dari seminar, dan diteriaki 'lapar' oleh Ichigo, maka jadilah ia masak untuk mereka. Untungnya tadi dalam perjalan pulang ia sempat membeli kue kering, jadinya bisa dipakai untuk menyumpal mulut berisik Ichigo sebentar, tapi sekarang Ichigo memang sudah tidak teriak 'lapar' lagi, malahan ditambah dengan mengeluhkan keberadaan Rukia. Rasanya Kaien mau menuangkan kuah kare di rambut Ichigo yang sudah berwarna orange menyala itu.

"Mungkin mereka berteduh dulu Ichigo, hujan lebat begini mana mungkin mereka dijalan kan?" jawab Kaien logis, tapi Ichigo ternyata tidak semudah itu menerima jawaban Kaien.

"Iya, tapi tetap saja aku khawatir!" seru Ichigo emosi. Tapi kemudian ia salah tingkah sendiri saat melihat alis Kaien terangkat tinggi, melempar sorot mata curiga padanya.

"_Khawatir_?" ulang Kaien dengan nada bersenandung penuh curiga. "Ada apa nih Ichigo sampai khawatir sama orang lain? Aku saja yang jelas-jelas kakak kandungmu tidak pernah kau khawatirkan. Aku pernah jatuh dari atap, tapi aku menangis sampai air mata darah menetes juga boro-boro kamu mau perhatian," gerutu Kaien dengan mata berbinar namun berusaha menampakkan ekspresi terluka yang amat dalam. Yang ada raut wajah Kaien malah membuat isi perut Ichigo mau keluar lagi.

"Lebay! Sudah, jangan dibahas!" tandas Ichigo yang tidak ingin melanjutkan pembahasan rasa khawatirnya, yang sepertinya akan menjadi topik yang paling menyenangkan untuk Kaien si Kacamata dan Melambai.

"Ya sudah, dari pada teriak-teriak terus mendingan kamu telepon mereka, tanya ada dimana dan kapan bisa pulang. Lagi pula mereka bisa jaga diri sendiri, mereka sudah besar kok!" kata Kaien sambil menghela napas.

"Tapi Rukia tidak bisa menjaga diri sendiri, dia masih polos! Anak bodoh itu selalu gampang percaya sama orang lain!"

Kaien menghela napas. Inilah yang paling ia tidak suka dari Ichigo, paling suka mengeluh, tapi bukannya berusaha sendiri untuk menyelesaikannya, malah ngedumel enggak jelas. Sama saja dengan masalah makan mereka, Ichigo selalu protes kalau masakan Kaien tidak enak, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun berusaha masak sendiri atau kalau memang tidak mau makan ya beli sendiri. Jadinya malah makan sambil protes berkepanjangan. Yah... biar bagaimanapun begitulah adanya ichigo, Kaien sebagai kakak yang baik hati, dan tidak sombong, rajin membaca, suka menabung, bahkan suka menangis kalau nonton drama, dia menerima Ichigo apa adanya sebagai adik yang berjiwa pemberontak.

"Sudah begitu Rukia juga mau-maunya..."

"Stop!" Kaien mengangkat tangannya ke udara, membuat Ichigo langsung mengapitkan bibirnya, mengerucut sebal.

"Kenapa lagi?" protes cowok bermata hazel itu, tidak suka ucapannya direm seperti itu.

"Mau ngedumel sampai besok pagi? Sekarang kau mau telepon atau tidak?" tandas Kaien lebih tegas, sepertinya sikap kakak yang seharusnya muncul di dirinya.

"Mau sih... tapi kan aku tidak..."

"Tunggu sebentar, aku telepon Hinamori dulu." Kaien langsung menuju telepon. Sementara Kaien menelepon, Ichigo masih terus saja mondar – mandir tidak jelas.

Ichigo memperhatikan Kaien yang menekan tombol nomor sangat perlahan, membuatnya gerah melihat sikap lemah lembut Kaien yang tidak tepat. "Genting begini masih saja memasang sikap begitu. Keburu diserang Belanda!" gerutu Ichigo.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Kaien menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, menutup telepon dengan wajah menegang, persis ekspresi Ichigo. Ichigo jadi balik bingung, padahal tadi Kaien yang paling santai dan memintanya untuk tetap tenang.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hinamori tidak pergi bersama mereka, Keigo juga tidak pergi karena ada keluarga Keigo yang meninggal. Jadi... mereka -Rukia dan Toushiro- pergi berdua saja ke laut Karakura," bisik Kaien yang agak berat menyampaikannya. Karena ia sendiri membayangkan apa yang mungkin terjadi kalau dua orang remaja itu pergi bersama, dan yang terpenting cuma berdua.

"Apa? Tap… tapi Rukia bilang Hinamori ikut. Apa kau tanya Rukia dan bocah itu dimana sekarang?" tanya Ichigo lebih panik lagi. Kaien mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, Ichigo langsung menarik Kaien keluar rumah.

"Mau kemana?"

"Kita jemput Rukia!" kata Ichigo

"Tapi hujan Ichigo, kau mau ke sana naik motor?" tanya Kaien.

"Sudah kau ikut saja!" Ichigo masih menghemat suaranya dan menggiring Kaien ke halaman, menerobos hujan yang tak kenal ampun.

.

.

Kaien mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan penuh.

Dia tidak habis pikir, Ichigo benar – benar nekat. Ternyata tadi Ichigo menyeretnya langsung ke tetangga sebelah rumah, rumah milik kepala kepolisian bernama Kurotsuchi yang terkenal paling galak satu perumahan dan hanya dengan modal muka tebal Ichigo langsung pinjam mobil. Ichigo sih boleh saja kelihatan tidak perduli tapi Kaien benar – benar tidak enak.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka ngapa – ngapain? Cuma berdua, hujan angin begini, di penginapan pula! Apa sih yang ada di otak anak bodoh itu? Dia pikir mentang – mentang masih kecil terus semua orang bakal memaklumi dan langsung paham? Dia pikir semua orang berhati baik apa?" gerutu Ichigo dengan mata lurus menatap jalan. Dia sih merasa tidak terdengar siapapun, tapi Kaien mendengar jelas gerutuannya yang tak kunjung usai. Memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Rukia, semuanya dia pikirkan. Ichigo agak aneh! Itulah kesimpulan Kaien sekarang.

"Ichigo… Ichigo! Tadinya aku kira cuma aku yang anggap Rukia lebih dari seorang anak yang numpang tinggal," bisik Kaien dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

"Maksudmu apa sih? Memangnya aneh kalau aku khawatir?" jawab Ichigo sewot.

Kaien mengendikkan bahu dan kembali konsentrasi pada stir mobil, sekalipun begitu dia masih saja senyum-senyum saat melirik adiknya, membuat Ichigo terus berteriak protes padanya.

.

.

Malam merangkak naik, tapi hujan belum juga reda. Toushiro duduk dengan santai di samping Rukia yang meringkuk, ketakutan karena petir terus menggelegar memekakkan telinga.

"Ada sesuatu yang sepertinya mengganjal di hatimu Rukia."

"Ti-tidak ada kok!" jawab Rukia cepat, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk dalam.

"Tadi waktu di pantai kamu kelihatan seperti mau menangis. Tidak apa, bilang saja. Aku pasti akan mendengarkan dengan baik, bukankah akan lebih baik kalau beban dibagi dengan orang lain, jadi tidak perlu menanggungnya sendiri?" desak Toushiro. Dia merasa begitu ingin tahu, dan berharap dengan begini bisa lebih dekat dengan Rukia, bisa mengenal sosok sopan, dan baik Rukia lebih dari sekedar teman biasa.

"Saya tidak apa – apa. Benar tidak apa – apa," jawab Rukia dengan tangan terangkat ke dada. Di mulut ia bisa berkata tidak ada apa-apa, tapi sesungguhnya dalam hati ia merasa begitu sesak. Ingatannya kembali membawanya pada saat-saat ia menatap laut, sesak itu semakin dalam menghujamnya...

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu... Tidak akan mudah mendapatkan hatimu Rukia," bisik Toushiro seraya menghindari tatapan matanya dengan Rukia bertemu. Jantungnya berdetak begitu keras, hingga seperti akan memberontak keluar dari tulang rusuknya. Dia menunggu reaksi Rukia, memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Maksud Toushiro apa?" seru Rukia setelah beberapa saat.

Toushiro tertunduk dalam, dia benci membuat pengakuan dan menguak apa yang ia rasakan selama ini terhadap Rukia. Dia menarik napas panjang dan bersiap mengatakan isi hatinya.

"Sebagai teman adikku, sebagai adik kelas, ataupun orang yang aku ajari melukis. Aku tidak menolak semua posisi itu, tapi sebenarnya aku mengharapkan lebih dari itu. Dari awal aku tahu perasaan ini mungkin akan sulit sekali untuk bisa sampai padamu. Kau punya Kaien dan Ichigo, ditambah Keigo yang terus saja menempel, sepertiya aku akan terus bertepuk sebelah tangan," tutur Toushiro tetap dengan wajah tertunduk dalam, membiarkan jantungnya berdetak sangat keras ketika membuat pengakuan. Tapi lalu ia mendongak, menatap Rukia dengan wajah cerah yang sama. "Tapi tidak apa-apa kok Rukia, asal kau tetap mau seperti ini. Kita tetap jadi teman kan? Kau tetap mau jadi adik kelasku kan? Tetap mau jadi temannya Hinamori sekalipun aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku."

"Saya … saya…" Rukia tampak begitu serba salah. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar pernyataan seseorang, pertama kalinya seseorang menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"_Sorry_ ya, sudah membuat suasana canggung begini. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku, tidak lebih. Terserah mau diterima atau tidak, karena aku udah siap dengan jawaban terburuk sekalipun." Toushiro lagi-lagi nyengir lebar, hatinya sih sebenarnya belum siap, tapi masa' mau menunjukkan patah hatinya ke Rukia secara terang-terangan? Bisa jatuh harga dirinya sebagai cowok ganteng di tingkatannya.

"Maafkan saya..." bisik Rukia kikuk, bingung mau mengatakan apa lagi agar Toushiro tidak merasa sakit hati.

"Oh iya, hampir lupa! Aku punya cokelat di tas, sebentar…" Toushiro sendiri yang akhirnya punya inisiatif untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Rukia membatu saat Toushiro mendekatinya, berusaha meraih ranselnya yang tergeletak di samping Rukia. Toushiro memang menjulurkan tangan untuk meraih tasnya yang ada di seberang, tapi karena itu juga wajah mereka jadi begitu dekat.

Rukia tertunduk canggung berusaha menghindari wajah Toushiro, tapi saat ia mendongak perlahan tatapan mereka bertemu.

Toushiro menatap Rukia lekat – lekat, melihat lekuk wajah yang begitu halus, namun juga menunjukkan keteguhan hati pemiliknya. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti, dia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napas Rukia yang tidak teratur. Tangannya yang sudah berhasil meraih ransel malah turun dan beralih menggenggam tangan Rukia, terhipnotis sepenuhnya dalam kolam berwarna biru gelap di mata Rukia.

Jantung Rukia berdegup kencang karena wajah Toushiro malah makin mendekat. Rukia tidak bisa bergerak, kaku dan bingung karena wajah Toushiro semakin dekat. _Bagaimana ini_? pikir Rukia panik, deburan jantungnya yang penuh takut benar-benar membuatnya ingin lari, tapi sekujur tubuhnya kaku. Seketika rasa takut dalam dirinya membangunkan ingatan dalam benaknya tentang saat-saat bersama ayahnya.

"_Semua ini karena kehadiranmu, Rukia..."_

Sekujur tubuh Rukia langsung gemetar hebat, tangannya basa oleh keringat.

"Bocah tengik!"

Toushiro yang sedikit lagi bisa menyapukan bibirnya di bibir polos Rukia langsung tersentak kaget dan menjauh dari Rukia seketika, mendengar suara lantang dan penuh kemarahan penuh ancaman. Dia menoleh kearah datangnya suara, dan mendapati Ichigo berdiri di pintu masuk penginapan, tangan cowok tinggi itu mengepal kuat, wajahnya merah padam menahan marah.

"Beraninya kau …" Ichigo mendekat dan sudah mengangkat tinjunya, tapi tensi amarahnya mendadak turun hingga titik paling bawah saat Rukia berhambur padanya dan memeluk pinggangnya begitu erat.

"Rukia….?" bisik Ichigo pelan, tangannya ragu hendak menyentuh kepala Rukia,tapi akhirnya ia malah menyentuh bahu Rukia lembut. Rukia membalasnya dengan memeluk lebih erat, seperti tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Apa yang sudah dilakukan bocah tengik itu?" tanya Ichigo pelan, tapi Rukia tidak menjawab, dia malah menggeleng dengan wajah terbenam di dada bidang Ichigo. Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Toushiro. Dia sempat melihat apa yang hendak dilakukan bocah itu pada Rukia, dan kerena itu ia sudah gatal sekali mau menghajar Toushiro.

"Maaf, tadi aku... " Toushiro tampak begitu merasa bersalah dan malu, wajahnya makin merah saat melihat Kaien muncul di pintu masuk. Degub jantungnya berubah menjadi ketakutan saat melihat kakak beradik bertubuh tinggi itu.

Kaien membeku di ambang pintu penginapan, terperanjat kaget saat melihat Rukia yang memeluk Ichigo. Otaknya merekam dengan baik bagaimana Rukia mengalungkan tangan mungilnya di pinggang Ichigo, seolah tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia jadikan tempat untuk bersandar. Kaien jauh lebih terperangah saat melihat sorot mata Ichigo yang sesaat jatuh pada puncak kepala Rukia. Sorot mata cemas yang kental dengan rasa sayang. Mau tidak mau Kaien membiarkan sesak yang tiba-tiba menyerang ulu hatinya.

_Ada apa denganku?_ bisik hati kecil Kaien.

"Tadi kau mau mencium Rukia, kan?" vonis Ichigo dan Kaien yang mendengarnya langsung tersentak dari tempatnya, berjalan cepat menghampiri Toushiro.

"Maaf, Tuan! Mohon jangan ribut disini…" kata penjaga penginapan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan tangannya terangkat agar menjaga jarak antara Toushiro dan Kaien.

"Tenang Pak, mereka ini anak didik saya, murid saya..." kata Kaien yang dengan cepat memasang wajah ramah meyakinkan & penjaga penginapan kelihatan lebih lega saat melihat senyum 'malaikat' Kaien.

"Bapak bisa kembali ke tempat tugas Bapak, kami akan segera pergi kok!" kata Kaien lagi, dan tak luput memberikan senyum 'malaikat'-nya. Sang penjaga penginapan pun pergi, kembali duduk di belakang meja counter, namun tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari tiga orang di lobby penginapannya.

"Mereka bahkan tidak menginap di sini, tapi malah membuat keributan," keluh sang penjaga penginapan.

Kaien beralih pada Toushiro yang berdiri kaku, terlihat sekali merasa bersalah. Kaien pun menunduk, mencondongkan tubuh untuk memastikan hanya Toushiro yang akan mendengarnya. Mengingat tinggi badan mereka yang sangat jauh.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, Bapak kira kamu anak yang baik, sangat baik malah. Tapi kalau kamu berani melakukan hal kurang ajar pada Rukia, aku akan membalasmu. Bukan sebagai guru, tapi sebagai seorang pria," bisik Kaien tepat di telinga Toushiro, membuat Toushiro semakin gemetar ketakutan. Siswa kelas dua SMA itu tahu apa yang barusan ia lakukan bisa membuat Kaien marah, tapi tadi dia benar – benar tidak sadar melakukannya, dorongan itu datang begitu saja. Dorongan ingin merasakan bibir Rukia, menyampaikan perasannya pada Rukia.

Setelah memastikan kata-katanya cukup jelas untuk ditangkap Toushiro, Kaien berbalik. "Rukia…" panggil Kaien seraya menghampiri, tapi Rukia tidak menjawab, dia masih terus saja memeluk Ichigo, menyembunyikan wajahnya di kaos Ichigo.

"Dia gemetaran," kata Ichigo seraya mengusap punggung Rukia, Kaien pun mengelus kepala Rukia lembut.

"Kau gendong dia ke mobil," pinta Kaien seraya mengambil tas Rukia yang tergeletak di sofa, berjalan langsung menuju pintu masuk penginapan. Sementara itu Ichigo belum bergerak, ia masih ragu untuk melakukan apa yang Kaien minta.

"Rukia, tidak apa-apa nih aku gendong? Kau bisa jalan, kan?" tanya Ichigo ragu. Entah mengapa dia merasa aneh kalau harus menggendong Rukia.

"Dia masih gemetar ketakutan begitu Ichigo, tidak usah kau tanya lagi! Dia saja tidak bisa bicara, cepat gendong, kita bawa dia pulang," kata Kaien dari pintu, tidak sabar melihat sikap Ichigo, tapi yang paling membuatnya tidak sabar adalah perasaan tidak terima di dasar hatinya. Tidak terima karena Rukia lebih memilih Ichigo sebagai sandaran, bukan dirinya. Padahal Rukia sendiri tahu Ichigo paling galak.

Ichigo pun langsung menyusupkan tangannya di lutut Rukia, membopong Rukia dalam satu kali angkat. Dia agak kaget juga saat mendapati betapa ringannya Rukia, sekalipun sudah bukan hal baru menggendong Rukia, tapi tetap saja tidak percaya kalau Rukia seringan ini.

Dalam gendongan Ichigo sekalipun, Rukia masih berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Ichigo mendudukkan Rukia di jok belakang.

"Kau di belakang saja Ichigo. Temani Rukia." Ichigo sudah membuka mulutnya hendak memprotes, tapi keburu dipotong Kaien, "Kau tidak lihat tangannya memegang bajumu sampai sebegitu eratnya?" kata Kaien saat Ichigo hendak keluar dari jok belakang.

Ichigo pun menurut, dia tidak ingin membantah Kaien lagi. Wajah Kaien benar-benar serius, menunjukkan kemarahan yang begitu jelas, karena itu dia langsung duduk di samping Rukia, sementara Rukia terus merundukan kepala.

"Aku yakin kau tidak hanya takut gara – gara Toushiro mau menciummu, kan? Pasti ada hal lain yang membuatmu sampai gemetar begini?" tanya Ichigo seraya mengelus kepala Rukia pelan.

"Saya… saya…. Saya tidak bisa menyelesaikan lukisan saya," bisik Rukia, menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang masih gemetaran, sesak semakin memenuhi paru-parunya. "Mereka... mereka membawa Ibu saya, membawa semuanya pergi dari saya..." rintih Rukia seraya menekap wajah, mencegah air matanya menetes turun. Tangan Ichigo langsung merangkul bahu Rukia dan membawa tangis Rukia ke pelukannya, Kaien yang melihat dari kaca spion merasa ikut bersalah mendengar rintihan Rukia yang begitu meyesakkan.

"Ssst, tidak akan ada yang pergi. Jangan menangis lagi..." gumam Ichigo seraya mengelus puncak kepala Rukia, meresapi lembutnya helaian rambut Rukia.

"_Mereka_ sudah membawanya, tidak akan kembali, tidak akan pernah. Saya... saya... hiks, hiks..." rengek Rukia yang akhirnya tidak mampu menahan air matanya yang membludak ingin keluar.

Hampir lebih dari satu jam Rukia menangis, dan hingga akhirnya ia tertidur di pangkuan Ichigo dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Dia terlihat begitu menderita. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah menimpanya? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mau memberitahu kita?" kata Kaien, dan Ichigo hanya diam sambil menatap Rukia yang tertidur pulas di pangkuannya.

"Sepertinya kita harus cari tahu tentang orang tuanya, Kaien. Mungkin tidak sih kalau orang tua yang sayang sama anaknya sampai tidak perduli anaknya hilang selama berbulan – bulan? Tidak mencari, tidak pasang pengumumam, tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Nanti aku coba cari tahu," sahut Kaien.

"Tapi Bocah Tengik itu benar-benar kurang ajar! Berani – beraninya mau mencium Rukia, untung tidak aku tonjok. Aku jamin dia pasti sudah ada di ICU kalau aku benar-benar sudah lepas kendali!" Ichigo tampak sangat geram.

"Nah kau sendiri pernah mencium Rukia, kan. Lalu apa bedanya dengan anak itu?" sahut Kaien dengan mata menatap Ichigo lewat kaca spion. Kata-kata Kaien menembak tepat di titik lemah Ichigo, karena cowok itu langsung kehilangan kata-katanya untuk membalas ucapan kakaknya.

"Itu…Itu… kan-" Ichigo bingung sendiri untuk memberi jawaban.

" Apa? Kecelakaan? Ichigo… Ichigo… Kau itu lebih polos dari pada anak SD tahu tidak?"

"Apa maksudmu, Melambai?" sembur Ichigo tidak terima.

"Tidak ada..." Kaien nyengir lewat kaca spion, dan Ichigo makin tidak mengerti Kaien.

Apa coba maksudnya?

Yah, hanya Kaien sendiri yang tahu.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

* * *

><p>:-:-:<strong>Nakki<strong>:-:-:

15-04-2012


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Bleach isn't mine. **

**.**

**.**

Maaf saya butuh waktu lama untuk update.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : You**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

**Cast : Ichigo X Rukia X Kaien**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Pagi sudah menjemput sejak beberapa jam lalu, matahari pun merangkak tinggi. Hiruk pikuk aktivitas pagi seharusnya sudah bisa menggerakkan seluruh penghuni rumah yang adik kakak yang sangat bertolak belakang itu. Tapi rupanya hanya penghuni tertua yang sudah bangun, sementara sang adik dan masih ada lagi satu orang penghuni baru yang belum juga menunjukkan tanda tanda akan bergerak dari lingkup kamarnya.<p>

Kaien sendiri sudah siap untuk berangkat, tapi Rukia tidak ada tanda – tanda keluar dari kamar, terlebih lagi Ichigo yang tukang tidur. Tapi Kaien tidak ingin mengganggu macan yang sedang tidur, alias Ichigo. Karena itu dia malah mendekati kamar Rukia, dengan sangat hati – hati Kaien memutar handle pintu kamar Rukia. Tepat seperti dugaannya, tidak dikunci.

"Anak ini. Tidak tahu sadar kalau kami juga cowok normal yang bisa saja sewaktu – waktu menyerangnya saat ia tertidur ya?" gumam Kaien yang membuka pintu kamar perlahan. Pintu kamar Rukia terbuka seperempatnya, tapi Kaien berhenti sebentar dan merasa ragu untuk masuk. Dia takut nanti Rukia berpikir yang macam-macam kalau dia sembarangan masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu. Akhirnya dia melongok ke dalam kamar, tapi baru saja ia melihat kaki tempat tidur Rukia, dia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika. Ada tatapan mengerikan yang sepertinya bersarang di punggungnya.

"Mau ngapain, Guru Mesum?" celetuk Ichigo yang baru keluar kamar dan melihat Kaien yang mau masuk ke kamar Rukia. Dia berdiri santai di depan kamarnya, tapi matanya menatap Kaien tajam tanpa ampun. Sontak Kaien berbalik, tapi tidak lantas melepaskan pintu kamar Rukia.

"A... itu..." ucapan Kaien tertahan karena Ichigo langsung bergegas dan menarik Kaien menjauh dari kamar Rukia.

"Aku cuma mau membangunkan Rukia. Nggak akan aku berani melakukan-" Kaien mengerem mulutnya sendiri, karena jujur saja tadi dia seklias dalam benaknya terbersit pikiran untuk menyerang Rukia, membelai wajahnya dan ... Semburat merah langsung muncul di wajahnya, dan dengan kikuk ia membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

"Berani melakukan apa?" kejar Ichigo yang sewot begitu melihat tingkah aneh Kaien.

Kaien tidak menjawab dia malah kembali mendekati kamar Rukia, dan kali ini malah tidak sungkan lagi, sudah ada Ichigo yang bisa jadi saksi, jadi bisa memberi penjelasan kalau nanti Rukia berpikir yang macam – macam. Dengan gagahnya dia mendorong pintu kamar Rukia sampai terbuka lebar.

"Rukia, kamu tidak berangkat sekolah?" tanya Kaien, menghampiri Rukia yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur. "Rukia?" Kaien meraih tangan Rukia. Perlahan Rukia membuka mata, dan menunjukkan mata yang merah bukan main, plus bengkak. Kaien dan Ichigo kaget sekaligus takut, persis habis dipukulin massa sekampung.

"Saya tidak bisa tidur semalaman, kepala saya sakit," keluh Rukia sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kenapa semalam tidak bilang?" Kaien reflek menyentuh dahi Rukia, panas sekali. "Badanmu panas, sebentar..." Kaien langsung berlari keluar kamar, mengambil termometer di kamarnya dan bergegas kembali lagi ke kamar Rukia secepat kilat.

Ichigo sampai terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah panik Kaien. Dia tidak ikut campur dalam hal perhatian dan cemas seperti ini, karena Kaien adalah orang yang tidak bisa diganggu kalau sudah cemas begini, bahkan saat Kaien hendak mengukur suhu tubuh Rukia (Kaien menggulung ujung lengan baju Rukia agar bisa meletakkan termometer di ketiak Rukia) Ichigo sempat panas sewaktu melihat Kaien yang menyentuh kulit Rukia yang terekspos sepenuhnya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau semalaman kamu demam? Lihat ini!" Kaien menunjukkan tanda merah di termometer yang mencapai 41°.

"Semalam saya mau ke kamar Kaien dan Ichigo tapi takut mengganggu. Apalagi Kaien dan Ichigo sudah pulang larut juga. Kalau masih saya ganggu lagi nanti bisa kurang tidur, jadi saya tahan. Saya pikir nanti pas bangun bisa sembuh, tapi malah tambah sakit," jelas Rukia yang lalu meringis merasakan sekujur tubuhnya ngilu.

"Dasar bodoh! Mana ada penyakit yang dibiarkan bisa sembuh?" sembur Ichigo, Rukia langsung menarik selimut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana, hingga yang tersisa hanya matanya yang bisa melirik Kaien mengiba pembelaan. Dia benar-benar takut melihat wajah marah Ichigo. Tapi melihat wajah ketakutan Rukia, Ichigo jadi merasa bersalah sudah membentaknya.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang kita ke dokter, kalau minum obat biasa takutnya malah salah obat. Ayo!" Kaien menyibak selimut Rukia dan membantunya bangun. Kaien menyelipkan tangannya di belakang leher Rukia agar Rukia bisa duduk dengan tegak, sementara tangannya yang lain sudah siap menyusup di bawah lutut Rukia.

Ichigo benar-benar gerah melihat perhatian Kaien yang berlebihan, dia pun meraih tangan Kaien yang hendak menyusup di bawah lutut Rukia. Kaien menoleh dan menatap Ichigo bingung.

Hening seketika. Ichigo bingung sendiri mau bilang apa dengan sikap spontannya.

"Tidak usah. Kaien kan harus berangkat kerja, " kata Rukia yang sengaja menahan tubuhnya untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Perhatian keduanya teralihkan seketika, kembali pada Rukia yang kembali meneteskan keringat dingin dari dahi ke pipi dan turun ke lehernya. Rukia terlalu banyak berkeringat hingga sebagian rambutnya menempel di lehernya yang basah.

"Aku juga tidak bisa berangkat kalau kamu sakit begini. Tidak akan konsen mengajar," sanggah Kaien yang tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Biar aku saja yang antar dia ke dokter. Kau berangkat kerja saja," ucap Ichigo, baik Rukia maupun Kaien sama – sama menatap kearah Ichigo dengan sorot mata tidak percaya.

"Kenapa?" Ichigo balik menatap heran, bingung dengan reaksi mereka.

"Tidak- Tidak apa-apa. Tapi bukannya kau ada kuliah?" kata Kaien sanksi, dan tidak rela Ichigo menggantikan posisinya untuk merawat Rukia.

"Aku ada jadwal kuliah jam dua nanti. Jadi aku masih bisa mengantarnya," jawab Ichigo yang merasa semakin aneh dengan tatapan penuh tanya keduanya.

"Tapi benar tidak apa-apa kau yang mengantar Rukia ke dokter?" Kaien lagi-lagi memastikan, kali ini matanya memicing penuh kecurigaan.

"Apa-apaan matamu itu? Biar begini juga aku masih bisa diandalkan kok. Kau tidak usah khawatir begitu! Aku antar dia ke dokter, dan aku pastikan dia istirahat. Apa itu cukup?" jawab Ichigo tegas, dan ini justru malah membuat Kaien makin heran.

Sikap Ichigo akhir-akhir ini makin lembut saja ke Rukia, mau tidak mau Kaien berpikiran kalau Ichigo memang telah merasakan sesuatu untuk Rukia. Dia ingin tetap merawat Rukia, tapi kalau tetap ngotot nanti malah membuat Ichigo curiga, terlebih lagi posisi Ichigo lebih tepat memang untuk merawat Rukia. Ichigo memiliki waktu luang untuk merawat Rukia. "Ya sudah, Rukia berobat diantar Ichigo ya," kata Kaien sambil mengusap puncak kepala Rukia, Rukia pun menjawab dengan satu anggukan kepala.

"Dan kau juga jangan galak – galak! Rukia lagi sakit," Kaien memperingatkan adiknya sungguh-sungguh, matanya menatap tajam dengan telunjuk teracung hampir menyentuh ujung hidung Ichigo.

"Iya- iya!" jawab Ichigo sambil balas melotot dan menghela napas kesal.

Kaien membantu Rukia naik ke motor, agak riskan juga melihatnya, sudah lemas begitu masih harus naik motor, kena angin pula, takutnya yang ada malah tambah parah.

'_Padahal kalau aku yang antar, kan bisa pinjam mobil Pak Kurotsuchi,'_ pikir Kaien penuh sesal.

"Pegangan yang kuat ya Rukia. Jangan jatuh. Jacketnya sudah dikancingkan? Ichigo juga bawa motornya pelan – pelan, jangan ngebut. Rukia sandaran saja sama Ichigo ya. Terus kalau sudah sam-"

"Cerewet banget sih! Persis nenek-nenek!" bentak Ichigo kesal. "Dari tadi kebanyakan ngomong, kapan berangkatnya? Nanti Rukia keburu pingsan tahu!" lanjut Ichigo dengan nada suara lebih tinggi.

"Tapi aku kan cemas..." rengek Kaien dengan wajah terluka, dia bahkan hampir menangis karena Ichigo membentaknya.

"Aku akan telepon begitu kami pulang. Bisa, kan?" kata Ichigo lagi.

Kaien mengangguk pasrah, persis anak kucing yang ditinggal majikannya pergi ke luar kota dan tidak kembali selama dua minggu lagi.

"Dasar Melambai! Aku baru ngomong keras sedikit langsung mewek!" celetuk Ichigo.

"Huwa... Ichigo jahat..." rengekan Kaien makin keras, tangannya menyambar jaket Ichigo dan menariknya sambil memukul bahu Ichigo pelan.

"Eeehh, nanti kami jatuh, Melambai!" protes Ichigo, mengacuhkan Kaien yang masih saja menangisi sikap kasarnya, dan mulai menyalakan motor.

"Saya tidak apa-apa. Kaien tidak perlu cemas." Rukia tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Kaien, dan wajah sedih Kaien hilang seketika untuk membalas senyum Rukia. Dia merasa begitu senang melihat senyum manis Rukia untuknya.

"Pegangan Rukia," pinta Ichigo yang menggas motornya untuk memanaskan mesin.

Rukia merenggut jacket Ichigo, tapi Ichigo langsung menarik tangannya untuk pegangan lebih erat ke pinggangnya. Dan parahnya lagi, yang membuat Rukia merasa badannya tambah panas adalah saat Kaien mengelus kepalanya perlahan, dan membuatnya terpaksa bersandar sepenuhnya di punggung Ichigo. Rukia ingin mundur, tapi bersandar di punggung Ichigo terasa begitu nyaman, jadi dia memilih tidak bergerak lagi.

"Kami berangkat, Kaien..." ucap Rukia lemah, sebelah pipinya menempel pada punggung Ichigo.

"Hati-hati!" pesan Kaien sungguh-sungguh.

Motorpun segera melaju, Ichigo merasakan panas dari punggungnya, dia tahu panas itu bersumber dari tubuh Rukia, dia bisa membayangkan panas yang Rukia rasakan sampai menembus jacketnya, sepertinya cukup parah demam yang mendera Rukia.

Setelah mengantar Ichigo dan Rukia, Kaien berangkat tepat saat bis jemputan sekolah yang tiba lima menit setelah Ichigo dan Rukia berangkat. Langkah kakinya seperti disemen oleh petugas konstruksi jalan layang, berat sekali rasanya saat melangkah pergi dan menutup pintu rumah. Bahkan saat berada di bis pun Kaien terus saja bengong, padahal biasanya paling cerah menyapa seisi bis dengan senyum lebar dan ramah khas guru.

"Pak Kaien, Rukia mana?" tanya Keigo yang duduk di seberang kursi Kaien, dan di sampingnya duduk Hinamori dengan mata bertanya yang sama.

"Rukia sakit, jadi tidak bisa masuk." Kaien mengucapkan kalimatnya tanpa intonasi sama sekali.

"Sakit apa? Kemarin bukannya pergi dengan Toushiro?" Keigo melirik Hinamori, dan Hinamori mengendikkan bahu tanda tidak tahu menahu.

"Toushiro?" ulang Kaien yang merasa kesal seketika ketika mendengar nama salah satu anak didiknya itu. Dia kesal karena Toushiro yang sudah membuat Rukia sakit seperti ini. Kalau saja dia tidak mengajak Rukia pergi, pasti Rukia tidak sakit, dan tidak pergi bersama Ichigo ke dokter... Kaien lagi-lagi mengelus dada.

"Rukia sepertinya demam, sekarang sedang diantar Ichigo ke dokter," Kaien menghela napas berat, tetap menyesal kenapa bukan dia yang mengantar, karena sampai detik ini dia masih cemas minta ampun.

"Kalau begitu nanti pulang sekolah kita jenguk yuk!" ajak Keigo.

"Iya, nanti aku ajak Kak Toushiro juga deh," sahut Hinamori cepat.

"Jangan!" seru Kaien lantang. Hinamori sampai terlihat begitu terkejut dan takut. Pak Kaien baru saja membentakknya, padahal semua tahu kalau Pak Kaien paling lembut. Hinamori melirik Keigo yang sama bingungnya.

Seketika itu juga Kaien merasa bersalah sudah lepas kendali, tapi walau bagaimanapun kalau ingat bagaimana Toushiro sudah membuat Rukia sampai seperti ini dia jadi kesal juga.

"Maaf, tapi Bapak mohon jangan ajak Toushiro ke rumah, atau Ichigo bisa menghajar dia habis – habisan. Kalau Bapak masih bisa tahan emosi, tapi Ichigo tidak bisa, jadi jangan ya Hinamori," tutur Kaien lambat – lambat, mengurai amarahnya dalam tiap hembusan napas.

"Memangnya kenapa Pak? Kok sampai mau menghajar Toushiro?" Keigo dan Hinamori pasang ekspresi yang sama, tapi Kaien tetap tidak bisa menjawab, dia merasa yang harusnya cerita ya Toushiro atau Rukia. Dia tidak ingin terkesan besar mulut dan menyebarkan insiden di penginapan semalam. Makanya Kaien memilih pasang muka bengong biar Keigo dan Hinamori tidak lagi bertanya yang macam-macam.

"_Padahal kemarin mereka baru ke laut sama-sama, sudah diatur biar bisa berduaan, tapi kok malah begini perkembangannya?"_ bisik Hinamori dalam hati.

.

.

Klinik yang mereka kunjungi penuh sekali, Ichigo tidak sabar menunggu antrian yang panjang, padahal Rukia kelihatan sudah lemah bahkan hampir pingsan. Tapi dia memilih tidak lagi mencari klinik lain, takut Rukia makin parah kalau dibawa naik motor lagi.

"Pasien nomor 71, silahkan!"

"Iya!" sahut Ichigo yang mendekati Rukia.

"Rukia? Rukia?" Ichigo mengguncang bahu Rukia, tapi Rukia tidak bereaksi, buka mata juga tidak, akhirnya karena panik Ichigo langsung menggendong Rukia ke ruang periksa. Ichigo menunggu di ruang periksa sementara dokter memeriksa Rukia. Tidak lama kemudian dokter memberikan suntikan di pergelangan tangan Rukia, Rukia masih saja tidak menunjukkan tersadar.

"Dia demam, tapi mengalami pneumonia, makanya tadi pernapasannya agak terganggu. Tapi tenang saja, dia sudah lebih baik sekarang. Tolong jangan biarkan dia terlalu lelah, itu bisa mempengaruhi kesehatannya. Dia harus istirahat yang cukup," kata dokter lagi sambil merapikan perlatannya dengan bantuan seorang perawat. "Tadi sudah diberi suntikan anti biotik karena adik Anda sudah sangat lemah, tapi nanti jangan sampai obatnya tidak diminum."

"Iya Dok," jawab Ichigo.

"Tapi fisik adik Anda sangat kuat. Masih bisa bertahan tanpa mengalami kejang-kejang dalam demam seperti itu."

"A-Adik saya," Ichigo menelan ludah saat menyebut Rukia sebagai adiknya, rasanya agak canggung. "Dia memang agak keras kepala," lanjut Ichigo sambil meraih kertas resep yang disodorkan dokter.

"Adik Anda biarkan di sini dulu sementara Anda menebus resep. Dia akan tersadar dalam beberapa menit, dan sebagai dokter saya menyarankan agar adik Anda memeriksakan luka di bagian bawah dadanya. Sepertinya luka itu belum sembuh benar," kata dokter dengan senyum menenangkan.

"Luka?" ulang Ichigo tidak mengerti.

"Iya. Jahitan bukan bekas operasi organ pun harus dirawat dan dibersihkan. Jangan sampai terkena virus dan menjadi tetanus," jelas dokter lagi.

Ichigo hanya mampu mengangguk dalam. Dia tidak mengerti dengan luka yang dimaksud oleh dokter, tapi dia juga tidak bisa terlihat seperti orang bodoh dan menyakan bekas luka itu (nanti malah terlihat seperti bukan saudara dari Rukia).

Ichigo ke apotek untuk menebus obat, dia sudah lebih lega sekarang, karena Rukia bukan menderita penyakit yang serius, hanya demam dan pneumonia. Tapi perihal bekas jahitan di bawah dada Rukia terus saja mengganjalnya dari tadi. Dokter mengingatkan untuk merawat dan membersihan bekas luka yang terdapat di bagian bawah dada, bekas luka jahitan yang cukup panjang dan sepertinya bukan bekas operasi organ dalam. "Bekas luka…" gumam Ichigo yang kembali melangkah ke ruang periksa untuk menjemput Rukia, dan benar saja Rukia tengah terduduk menunggunya, wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat tadi.

"Terima kasih, Dokter." Ichigo dan Rukia pun meninggalkan ruang periksa.

Pikiran itu terus saja mengganggu ketenangan benak Ichigo. Tapi sesampainya di rumah, Ichigo tidak membiarkan Rukia beranjak dari tempat tidur. Dia memberi titah pada Rukia untuk tetap tidur, kalau perlu apa – apa cukup berteriak atau memanggil Ichigo. Untung raja seperti Ichigo tidak ada lagi di kota Karakuran.

Dan hal yang paling menyiksa Rukia adalah saat harus makan bubur instant buatan Ichigo, padahal sudah instant tinggal ikuti perintah dibungkus tetap saja jadinya tidak jelas. Kebanyakan air sampai seperti susu kental kalengan, rasanya lebih-lebih deh. Asin enggak, tawar juga tidak, apalagi gurih. Rukia yang merasa harus menghargai usaha Ichigo, jadi mememaksakan dirinya menelan tiap suap bubur yang disodorkan Ichigo.

"Sekarang tidur, dan pakai selimut yang rapat!" Ichigo meletakkan baki makanan di sisi tempat tidur, dan menyelimuti Rukia hingga batas leher, dia menambah jumlah selimut Rukia dengan selimutnya, dan bahkan sebelum meninggalkan Rukia dia sempat menyentuh dahi Rukia dengan tangan lebarnya. Dia bersyukur karena sudah turun panasnya.

Ichigo meraih telepon yang berdering tepat ketika ia menutup rapat pintu kamar Rukia. Begitu ia menempelkan gagang telepon di telinganya, ia mendengar suara tangis Kaien yang meraung-raung dan bertanya tanpa jeda.

"Dia tidak apa-apa." Ichigo menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya sampai hampir setengah meter untuk menghindari suara tangis Kaien yang lebay.

"Iya, cuma demam biasa. Kau tenang saja! Tidak usah menangis! Kenapa kau ini cengeng sekali sih, Dasar Melambai! Tingkahmu itu seperti Rukia menderita kanker ganas yang bisa membuat dia menghadap malaikat maut, tahu nggak!" jawab Ichigo sewot dan kesal karena Kaien sudah membuat telinganya bergenging. Kaien pun terdengar menghela napas panjang penuh kelegaan setelah mendengar penjelasan Ichigo.

Ichigo sebenarnya cukup jauh dari kamar Rukia, tapi tetap saja Rukia bisa mendengar suara kerasnya, membuat Rukia mau tidak mau tersenyum membayangkan wajah Kaien yang mungkin sudah basah di sana sini oleh air mata.

Sebenarnya bukan Ichigo juga yang menelepon, padahal Ichigo yang janji akan telepon kalau sudah sampai rumah. Kaien menelepon tepat saat Ichigo selesai mengurus Rukia (semampunya tentu saja!), seolah Kaien punya indra ke enam sampai waktunya pas sekali.

"Baguslah tidak parah. Sekarang dia tidur?" tanya Kaien sambil menggosok hidungnya yang hampir meneteskan air.

"Istirahat saja sih, tidak tidur. Dia bilang tidak bisa tidur tengah hari begini. Tapi Kaien..." Ichigo teringat ucapan dokter mengenai bekas luka Rukia.

"Kenapa?" Kaien menangkap keraguan yang jelas dari suara Ichigo.

"Tadi dokter sempat menyinggung bekas luka Rukia. Apa kau tahu?" ucap Ichigo hati – hati.

"Bekas luka yang mana?" tanya Kaien bingung.

"Katanya di bawah dadanya ada bekas luka jahitan yang panjang dan sepertinya bukan bekas operasi organ dalam. Apakah pernah terjadi sesuatu padanya? Makin lama Rukia makin bikin penasaran, ada apa sih sebenarnya sama kehidupan dia?" gerutu Ichigo kesal sendiri. Kesal pada ketidaktahuannya, dan rasa penasarannya yang membuatnya stress.

"Penasaran boleh, tapi jangan memaksanya untuk bercerita, Ichigo. Dia juga punya batasan sendiri, kalau dia mau dan bisa, pasti dia sudah cerita pada kita dari pertama kali. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya, aku yakin itu," gumam Kaien, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Ichigo di hatinya.

"Iya, aku tidak akan maksa dia cerita kok!" jawab Ichigo dengan suara melemah. Mamaksa seseorang untuk menceritakan hal yang sulit untuk diungkapkan, sama saja artinya dengan memaksanya untuk mengalami kejadian itu kembali. Ichigo mengerti benar keadaan itu.

.

.

Saat makan malam Rukia sudah sangat kuat untuk bangun dari tempat tidur tapi Ichigo masih tidak mengizinkannya untuk bangun dari tempat tidur. Rukia akhirnya memberikan tatapan penuh harap pada Kaien, menunjukkan wajah polosnya yang sedih karena terus disuruh berbaring. Kaien yang memang sudah berhati lemah pada Rukia, langsung kalah telak, dan memperbolehkannya bergabung di meja makan. Pria bermata kelabu itu memang sangat lembut, tidak tega melihat Rukia yang memelas seperti keputusannya itu malah membuat Ichigo marah-marah dan memprotes sikap lembeknya. Kaien cuma bisa tersenyum lebar meledek Ichigo.

"Kalau dia kenapa-napa karena kau membolehkannya bangun, aku tidak ikut campur! Dia harus banyak istirahat!" tandas Ichigo kesal.

"Kok Ichigo jadi lebih perhatian sama Rukia? Bahkan cenderung overprotective. Apa ada sedikit perubahan suasana hati nih?" ledek Kaien saat mereka sudah duduk rapi di meja makan sambil menyantap makan malam mereka. Ichigo cuek saja mendengar ejekan Kaien, dia terus saja melahap ayam bakar yang dibeli Kaien.

"Hari ini Ichigo tidak kuliah ya?" tanya Rukia hati – hati, karena seharian penuh Ichigo tinggal di rumah untuk menjaganya.

"Tidak apa-apa, toh cuma satu mata kuliah," celetuk Ichigo santai.

"Ehem… Ichigo juga jadi lebih lapang dada nih!" celetuk Kaien lagi, tidak puas juga sudah memancing emosi Ichigo.

"Berhenti meledekku, Melambai!" ancam Ichigo seraya mengangkat piringnya, Rukia sampai memiringkan kepala untuk menghindari ayunan tangan Ichigo.

"Jangan piringnya dong Ichigo, ayamnya saja!" kata Kaien dengan muka cerah yang sama.

"Tulangnya nanti aku masukkan ke mulutmu!"

"Memangnya aku Shiro anjing Pak Kurotsuchi apa! Masa' ganteng begini dibilang Guguk!"

"Ganteng jidatmu! Sudah diam, kau benar-benar merusak selera makanku!" seru Ichigo yang meletakkan kembali piringnya ke meja.

" Nah, ini baru aslinya, Rukia!" kata Kaien lagi dan Ichigo kembali pasang kuda-kuda, siap melempar piringnya lagi. Rukia tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kaien dan Ichigo, persis anak kecil.

"Akhirnya Rukia bisa tertawa lagi!" pekik Kaien bahagia, dia bahkan sampai menggenggam tangan Rukia penuh suka cita.

"Jaga tanganmu, Melambai!" protes Ichigo yang langsung menarik turun tangan Kaien, melepas tangan Rukia. Rukia tersenyum lebar melihat keduanya.

"Kau iri, kan? Aku bisa begini dengan Rukia, tapi kau tidak bisa. Iya kan? Iya kan? Ayo mengaku..." Kaien berkali-kali mendorong bahu Ichigo, membuat adiknya menggeram kesal, bahkan tangannya sudah gatal ingin melempar piringnya ke kepala Kaien, ingin meninggalkan benjol yang besar di kepala besar berambut kelabu milik Kaien.

"Kaien dan Ichigo memang kakak beradik yang membuat saya iri, seandainya saja saya punya saudara seperti Kaien dan Ichigo," kata Rukia dengan kepala tertunduk dalam, senyumnya hilang sama sekali begitu ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Suasana ceria berubah seketika saat Rukia menguarkan aura kesedihan. Kaien melitik Ichigo, melotot karena dia sudah menyebabkan pertengkaran yang membuat Rukia teringat pada kesedihannya. Ichigo malah melafalkan kata _'apa!'_ dalam bahasa bibirnya, tidak terima disalahkan Kaien.

"Kami sudah anggap kamu sebagai anggota keluarga ini kok, kamu juga bisa begitu ke kami, Rukia," jawab Kaien cepat, tidak rela Rukia kembali merasa sedih.

"Tahu tuh! Ngomongnya begitu terus, sudah berapa kali dibilang jangan pernah berpikir yang macam-macam, masih saja... "protes Ichigo seraya meletakkan kembali piringnya ke meja.

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum tulus hingga matanya berbinar cerah. "Terima kasih, Kaien, Ichigo," tuturnya.

"Sama-sama," sahut Kaien membalas senyum Rukia, tapi Ichigo malah memalingkan muka, jujur saja dia merasa Rukia terlihat manis saat bersikap seperti itu.

"Besok sudah bisa masuk sekolah ?" tanya Kaien dan Rukia menjawab dengan anggukan pasti.

"Bagaimana dengan Toushiro?"

"Saya yakin dia tidak bermaksud buruk, saya saja yang terlalu penakut sampai berpikir yang macam-macam. Lagipula saya tidak bisa menghindari dia terus, sewaktu – waktu pasti akan bertemu di sekolah,jadi biarkan saja semua berjalan seperti sebelum hari itu."

"Baguslah kalau kamu bisa bersikap seperti itu, dan kalau perlu apa – apa, atau ada hal yang menggajal hatimu, kami akan selalu siap untuk membantu. Ingat, kamu adalah anggota keluarga ini," kata Kaien yang tidak disadarinya diiringi anggukan Ichigo. Kali ini adik kakak yang suka berantem itu jadi satu paham.

"Terima kasih, saya tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi. Kaien dan Ichigo sangat baik."

"Asal jangan bertindak bodoh lagi," celetuk Ichigo dan tiba – tiba Kaien melempar Ichigo dengan selada tepat di wajahnya, Ichigo melongo kaget, untung tidak ada sambal yang ikut ke seladanya. Bisa-bisa matanya harus dibawa ke dokter karena sudah kemasukan sambal.

Dia tahu dia asal ngomong, tapi kenapa harus dilempar pakai selada segala? Tapi dia simpan amarahnya, tidak ingin merusak suasana hati Rukia yang sudah membaik.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bel istirahat kedua berbunyi, Rukia langsung menuju kantin, meninggalkan Keigo dan Hinamori yang terus menanyakan kelengkapan kejadian saat di laut, karena sejak kejadian di pantai Karakura waktu itu Rukia dan Toushiro seperti menjaga jarak. Rukia sudah bilang pada Keigo dan Hinamori untuk tanya langsung ke Toushiro, tapi mereka terus memaksa, membuat Rukia makin tidak enak berada di dekat mereka seharian ini. Padahal baru masuk, dan belum fit sepenuhnya, sekarang harus banyak menyadangkan tenaga untuk menghindari kejaran Hinamori dan Keigo.<p>

Rukia berlari ke kantin, memacu kakinya agar lebih cepat, karena sudah janji makan siang bersama Kaien dan Ichigo. Dia masih agak lemas karena demam kemarin, tapi dia tidak ingin membuat mereka menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dia terlambat ke kantin karena Hinamori dan Keigo terus saja mengejarnya untuk menceritakan detail kejadian di laut. Rukia berusaha menghindari mereka sesopan mungkin, tapi karena itu dia jadi terlambat menepati janji dengan Kaien dan Ichigo.

Rukia sampai di tempat yang mereka janjikan, masih agak ngos-ngosan saat duduk di kursi yang disodorkan Ichigo.

"Kenapa lama sih?" tanya Ichigo yang sudah tidak sabaran mau makan bekalnya, bekal pertama yang dibuat dengan campur tangannya. Yah,menimbang Rukia masih belum boleh banyak kerja dulu, Ichigo jadi membantu membuat bekal, walaupun cuma bagian membentuk perkedel, alhasil perkedelnya kotak semua, tidak ada yang bulat

"Keigo dan Hinamori masih tanya mengenai apa yang terjadi antara saya dan Toushiro," jawab Rukia seraya meletakkan kotak bekalnya.

"Bilang saja kau amnesia karena demam, jadi lupa semua," celetuk Ichigo asal.

"Memangnya Rukia itu kamu yang bisa sembarangan buat alasan!" Kaien yang baru datang langsung menjitak kepala Ichigo. Akhir – akhir ini Kaien jadi enteng tangan kalau Ichigo asal ngomong ke Rukia. Ichigo terkadang merasa begitu gondok, karena Kaien jadi lebih peka masalah hati Rukia, dan dia yang jadi korban sikap tegas dadakan Kaien.

"Nanti ichigo pulang jam berapa?" tanya Kaien pada Ichigo.

"Sepertinya jam dua sudah selesai. Kenapa?"

"Kita nonton yuk!"

"Nonton? Males ah, pasti kau nonton film _romance_, kan? Nggak ikutan deh, bukan seleraku!"

"Nonton film apa saja terserah, _horror_ juga nggak apa-apa," kata Kaien dan mata Ichigo berbinar aneh, Rukia terkesima melihat perubahan secepat kilat itu.

"Nah, Ichigo sudah positif. Bagaimana dengan Rukia?" Kaien bahkan tidak perlu menunggu pernyataan persetujuan Ichigo, karena Kaien sudah menembak mati titik lemah Ichigo. Ichigo paling suka kalau diajak nonton film _horror_.

"Boleh, lagipula saya tidak ada banyak PR hari ini," jawab Rukia.

"Begini baru kompak!" Kaien mengelus puncak kepala Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan. Ichigo reflek menurunkan tangan Kaien dari kepalanya, malu diperlakukan seperti anak kecil saja, beda dengan Rukia yang tetap diam dengan senyum cerah. Ichigo melihat senyum Rukia, dan merasa debaran aneh menyerangnya sesaat, tapi dengan cepat ia redam.

Mereka makan siang sambil ngobrol tidak jelas, terkadang Kaien yang seru sendiri cerita masalah drama Korea yang baru saja dia tonton, dan berniat membeli judul baru yang baru dijual di pasaran. Sesekali Ichigo menimpali, tapi dengan nada ketus tentunya. Rukia pun akhirnya menjadi wasit dan penengah dalam perdebatan selera yang sangat kontras itu. Kalau sudah diam, Ichigo yang nyerocos masalah pekerjaannya di tempat install _software_, dan kerumitannya karena banyak _mainframe_ yang tidak bisa di setting. Kalau sudah begini Kaien cuma garuk-garuk kepala tidak mengerti. Instalasi benar-benar bukan bidangnya.

Mereka bertiga menjadi perhatian seisi kantin. Kedekatan ketiganya membuat iri penghuni yayasan Karakura. Kaien sebagai guru yang ganteng, Ichigo yang begajulan dan kasar tapi keren, lalu Rukia yang terlihat seperti anak laki-laki yang manis. Ketiganya mampu menyedot perhatian semua orang yang melihat mereka sekalipun di antara ketiganya tidak ada yang menyadarinya karena terlalu asik dengan obrolan mereka sendiri.

Selesai makan siang Kaien kembali ke ruang guru, tapi kali ini dia menemui Bapak Kira, bagian tata usaha. Tanpa banyak mengulur waktu Kaien meminta izin untuk melihat data diri Rukia yang ada di tata usaha.

"Bukannya Rukia itu saudara Pak Kaien. Kenapa perlu melihat data dirinya?" tanya Bapak Kira heran, tidak mengerti kenapa Kaien ingin melihat data diri Rukia, bukankah seharusnya Pak Kaien yang paling paham mengenai seluk beluk Rukia, padahal Rukia masuk ke sekolah Karakura karena referensi dari Pak Kaien.

Kaien tampak kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan Pak Kira. Ratusan kandidat alasan berkutat di benaknya, dan bagaimana ia harus menjawab pertanyaan yang ia sendiri sulit untuk menjawabnya. Karena tidak ada satupun hal yang jelas mengenai Rukia, baginya semua tentang Rukia masihlah sebuah misteri besar yang harus ia pecahkan.

Anak enam belas tahun yang dipaksa ayahnya sendiri untuk menjadi seorang anak laki-laki. Anak yang mampu memikirkan bagaimana ia seharusnya bersikap. Anak yang begitu sopan, dan mampu berpikiran dewasa, namun di sisi lain juga memiliki luka yang mendalam. Terlebih lagi bekas luka di bawah dada Rukia yang belum ia ketahui. Semua hanya berupa titik-titik berpencar yang belum ia ketahui polanya...

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

:-:-:**Nakki**:-:-:

07-05-2012


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Bleach isn't mine. **

**.**

**.**

Maaf saya butuh waktu lama untuk update. Maaf juga untuk typo yang tak pernah ada habisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : You**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

**Cast : Ichigo X Rukia X Kaien**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Itu.. Emm. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memeriksa ulang kalau-kalau Rukia salah mencantumkan keterangan di data dirinya, jadi aku mau membaca data dirinya sebentar." Kaien akhirnya berucap dengan lidah yang terasa kering dan kaku.<p>

"Tapi, Pak Kaien..." ucap Pak Kira sambil berpikir sejenak, dan ini justru membuat Kaien dagdigdug, takut penjelasannya kurang masuk akal dan membuatnya tidak bisa membaca data diri tentang Rukia. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, Pak Kira masih memasang wajah bingung yang sama.

"Rukia sangat terkenal ya, Pak" celetuk Pak Kira akhirnya, dan kata-katanya ini membuat Kaien langsung ber-ehh? pelan. Tidak mengerti dengan subjek lain yang tiba-tiba diangkat bagian tata usaha yang berambut pirang ini.

"Maksud Pak Kira terkenal bagaimana?" tanya Kaien yang ikut penasaran.

"Walaupun Rukia perempuan tapi kesan gantengnya masih cukup kuat lho, Pak. Siswi dari kelas lain saja suka bertanya apa ada kemungkinan mendekati Rukia, bahkan mereka juga mendesak agar bisa melihat data diri Rukia. Banyak dari mereka yang beranggapan 'Dari pada tidak dapat Pak Kaien dan Ichigo, mending gandeng Rukia saja', begitu kata mereka. Benar – benar anak zaman sekarang. Tidak peduli _gender_ lagi sepertinya," gelak Pak Kira sambil tersenyum.

"Kesan cowoknya sangat dominan ya?" tanya Kaien agak cemas. Seketika saja dia lupa dengan misi utamanya datang ke ruang tata usaha.

"Iya, waktu praktek basket tidak sengaja aku melihat Rukia berhasil melakukan _slamdunk_, padahal badannya sekecil itu."

"Oh..." Kaien terduduk lemas di kursi, akhirnya penjelasan lain dari Pak Kira mengenai kesan-kesan lain mengenai Rukia cuma masuk kuping kiri, keluar kuping kanan, dia sudah terlalu _down_ masalah kesan maskulin Rukia yang semakin kuat. Dia jadi mirip seorang ayah yang terpuruk karena tidak berhasil membesarkan anak perempuannya sebagaimana mestinya. Kaien pun akhirnya undur diri, sudah data diri tidak dapat, malah murung tak berkesudahan.

Beberapa jam pelajaran berlalu hingga bel pulang berbunyi. Kaien tidak lagi membuang-buang waktunya, dia segera saja membereskan buku-bukunya dan lari keluar kelas, meletakkan bukunya dengan asal lalu kemudian menyambar tasnya. Langkahnya lebar-lebar menuju kelas Rukia, dan saat ia sampai pada anak tangga terakhir yang mengantarkannya menuju kelas Rukia berada, dia melihat pemandangan yang membuat kepalanya panas bukan main.

Di dekat pintu masuk kelas, berdiri Rukia yang berhadap-hadapan dengan Toushiro. Rukia tertunduk sementara anak laki-laki berambut sewarna salju itu berdiri tegap menatap Rukia, wajahnya menyiratkan penyesalan yang mendalam. Kaien memilih untuk bersabar dan menonton mereka dari sisi lain tangga.

"Aku mohon maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Saya mengerti," potong Rukia yang kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata Toushiro langsung. Torquise bertemu dengan biru gelap. Toushiro membaca ketulusan dalam mata jernih Rukia, karena itu senyumnya langsung mengembang, merasa begitu lega karena ternyata Rukia sepertinya akan memaafkannya.

"Aku tahu aku terlalu terburu-buru, tapi... aku benar-benar suka padamu, Rukia," lanjut Toushiro yang berusaha keras menahan keinginannya untuk menggenggam tangan Rukia.

Kaien yang mengintai dari kejauhan langsung mengepalkan tangan. "Anak itu, berani-beraninya bicara seterang itu di depan kelas. Dasar..." gerutu Kaien.

Rukia membalas sorot mata tulus Toushiro, dan jelas-jelas Rukia memberikan binar mata kosong. "Saya kurang begitu mengerti dengan perasaan suka seperti itu. Saya hanya berpikir kita bisa menjadi teman, dan Toushiro bisa mengajarkan saya melukis. Saya..."

"Rukia," bisik Toushiro yang tiba-tiba meraih tangan Rukia dalam genggamannya.

Lagi-lagi Kaien mengumpat, tapi kali ini diiringi pukulan tangannya di dinding, yang kemudian dia sendiri menyesalinya. Tangannya langsung berdenyut sakit. "Sepertinya sebutan Ichigo untuknya memang tepat, 'Bocah Ingusan'!" gerutunya dengan kesal menggumpal di dasar hati.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa. Tapi kita bisa menjadi teman kan? Sahabat? Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama. Jujur saja waktu itu aku hanya berpikir ingin menghiburmu yang terlihat sedih, tapi pilihan caraku sepertinya salah, he.. he... he..." Toushiro menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, barisan gigi putihnya memberi kesan _good looking_-nya bertambah, bahkan beberapa siswi yang baru keluar kelas sempat meliriknya penuh takjub.

Di sisi lain Kaien malah bergumam, "Sudah salah, masih bisa nyengir lagi. Rasanya ingin ku rontokkan semua giginya itu."

"Terima kasih atas perhatian Toushiro. Saya rasa kita bisa menjadi teman, sahabat juga tidak masalah. Saya masih ingin lebih banyak belajar mengenai lukisan. Toushiro tidak keberatan kan kalau saya minta diajari lagi?" ucap Rukia dengan sorot mata cerah bersinar saat menyebut kata melukis.

"Tentu saja, Rukia!" Toushiro mengguncang tangan Rukia yang berada dalam genggamannnya.

"Aduh! Anak ini!" Kaien menepuk dahinya keras-keras saat melihat sikap toleransi dan lapang dada Rukia yang begitu mudah diberikan pada bocah bernama Toushiro itu. "Dia tidak bisa melihat serigala berambut putih itu sedang mengincarnya ya?" desis Kaien yang kemudian melipat tangannya di dada, berdecak penuh sesal, sekaligus gemas ingin menyeret Rukia pergi, tapi jujur saja dia penasaran dengan cara Rukia menghadapi anak seperti Toushiro. Rukia yang sopan, ramah dan berlapang dada itu sepertinya memang tidak pernah bisa menyimpan dendam dalam hatinya sekalipun orang itu sudah membuatnya kena demam berat.

"Kalau aku boleh bertanya, kenapa kau tampak sedih sekali sewaktu kita melukis di pantai?" celetuk Toushiro cepat.

Rukia terdiam seketika. Wajah cerahnya berganti dengan kesedihan, dan kepalanya tertunduk lagi.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Saya mengingat ibu saya," tutur Rukia yang kemudian mengatupkan mulutnya saat menoleh ke kanannya dan mendapatkan sosok tinggi tegap Kaien menghampirinya. Sontak warna wajahnya berubah, dan Toushiro pun sama, dia menunjukkan sikap hormat yang mendalam pada gurunya ini.

"Selamat siang, Pak Kaien," sapa Toushiro yang tidak lupa menambahkan senyum pada akhir kalimatnya, tapi kali ini senyumnya terkesan berat karena Kaien menunjukkan wajah masam padanya.

"Siang juga, Toushiro. Kau tidak ada kegiatan klub hari ini?" ucap Kaien yang bermaksud mengusir Toushiro secara halus.

"Oh ya, aku lupa! Sampai nanti, Rukia!"

"Ya!" Rukia memberi lambaian tangan pada Toushiro yang berlari menyusuri koridor.

"Kau bisa memaafkannya semudah itu?" tanya Kaien yang kemudian mengusap puncak kepala Rukia. Rukia mendongakkan wajahnya agar bisa membalas tatapan mata Kaien. Kaien membaca jejak kesedihan yang masih tersisa saat Rukia menyebut ibunya tadi, dan sengaja Kaien langsung memotong agar Rukia tidak terlarut semakin dalam, dia tidak suka melihat aura kesedihan itu menenggelamkan senyum cerah Rukia.

"Saya rasa tidak perlu menyimpan dendam, dan saya sendiri memang tidak dendam."

"Rukia, Rukia," gumam Kaien seraya menekuk lututnya agar tatapannya sejajar dengan Rukia.

"Kau terlalu baik!" tandas Kaien yang tidak melepaskan tangannya untuk membelai rambut lembut Rukia, lalu tangannya turun ke pipi Rukia, membuat Rukia sepenuhnya menatapnya. "Baik boleh saja, tapi kau harus lihat siapa yang kau beri kebaikan, hmm?" Kaien menyesal telah menyentuh pipi Rukia, karena kemudian dia merasakan gelenyar aneh yang bersumber dari tangannya yang bertukar panas dengan suhu dari pipi Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk dalam, dan tidak disangka-sangka, semburat kemerahan muncul di pipi pucatnya. Entah karena dibilang 'terlalu baik' oleh Kaien atau karena sikap lembut Kaien. Ini pun tidak luput dari perhatian Kaien, sontak dia merasa begitu senang.

"Sudah siang, nanti kita ketinggalan filmnya. Ayo!" Kaien merangkulkan jemarinya di jari-jari mungil Rukia, dan langsung menuntun Rukia ke kampus Ichigo. Lingkungan kampus ramai sekali dan kontan Rukia jadi tontonan para mahasiswa karena Rukia tampak seperti anak SD yang memakai seragam SMA, ditambah lagi Kaien menggandeng Rukia kuat – kuat, seolah tidak mau melepas tangan Rukia dan tidak mau siapa pun melirik Rukia. Jadi mirip bapak dan anak deh.

"Oi, mau kemana?" teriak Ichigo dari koridor depan perpustakaan, sementara Kaien dan Rukia lurus kearah auditorium.

"Aku kira kau ada di auditorium," kata Kaien dan Rukia hanya diam, soalnya dari tadi Kaien yang terus – terusan menarik tangannya, tidak diberi kesempatan sekalipun untuk bicara. Kaien berbalik dan menghampiri Ichigo. Ichigo melihat bagaimana tangan Kaien yang terkait di tangan Rukia, karena itu timbul perasaan tidak ingin kalah di hatinya.

"Nonton dimana kita?" Ichigo langsung menggandeng tangan Rukia yang satu lagi. Rukia bingung ditarik – tarik dua orang begini. Tapi dia memilih diam, tidak ingin banyak protes dan dibilang rewel. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju pintu gerbang parkir.

"Di tempat biasa saja, biar bisa cepat sampai rumah," jawab Kaien.

Rukia yang bingung sendiri kalau sudah begini, karena dia sendiri yang tidak mengerti tempat biasa apa yang dimaksud Ichigo dan Kaien. Sementara itu sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari kebingunan Rukia. Kaien sepertinya terlalu senang, sedangkan Ichigo merasa dadanya akan meledak karena tangan Rukia terasa begitu nyaman dalam genggamannnya, sampai rasanya tangannya berkeringat lebih banyak dari biasanya. Keduanya merasa begitu senang bisa sama – sama nonton lagi, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali mereka sempat nonton film berdua, dan sekarang anggotanya ditambah satu orang. Rukia.

Mereka sampai di gerbang utama, dan mereka tidak sengaja mendengar paduan suara sumbang dari perut Kaien yang tengah berparade, berteriak minta diisi.

"Kita makan dulu ya," pinta Kaien sambil nyengir malu.

"Makan apa?" sahut Ichigo, dan Rukia bertanya lewat sorot matanya, dia tidak ikut – ikutan untuk urusan memilih, dia cenderung ikut saja apa yang telah disepakati. Kalau tidak dicapai kesepakatan, barulah dengan terpaksa ia menjadi penengah.

"Bagaimana kalau makan udang?" saran Kaien.

"Nggak mau ah, mendingan kita makan ikan bakar."

"Aku nggak mau makan ikan bakar..." kata Kaien memelas, matanya mengerjap dengan gaya _puppy eyes_, ini justru memancing amarah Ichigo. Kaien paling pintar mencuri kesempatan, kan Rukia paling tidak tahan kalau sudah melihat wajah memelas Kaien yang seperti ini.

"Ya sudah! Makan sendiri – sendiri saja!" kata Ichigo sewot.

"Ah nggak seru... Nah, Rukia mau makan apa? Udang atau Ikan bakar?" tanya Kaien dengan wajah manis penuh hipnotis.

"Kau mau coba cari dukungan? Ow...Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa!" Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya pada Kaien, sorot matanya mengancam."Kita makan ikan bakar, Rukia! Kau harus mau, Ok?" tegas Ichigo, memaksa tingkat dewa.

"Biar Rukia yang memilih, kau tidak usah ikut memprovokasi, Ichigo!" sahut Kaien yang kembali memasang wajah ngotot.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Ichigo melotot kearah Kaien.

"Kok Ichigo jadi marah begitu sih?" wajah ngotot Kaien langsung berganti dengan wajah mengiba, dan memohon. Ichigo yang melihatnya langsung mengeluarkan decak 'Cih!' dengan kesalnya, karena Kaien begitu lihai berakting.

_Inilah akibatnya kalau kebanyakan nonton drama Korea_, pikir Ichigo gondok.

"Kita kan cuma mau makan, kenapa sampai marah begitu? Aku jadi sedih..." rengek Kaien lagi, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, siap untuk melelehkan air mata.

"Jangan menangis!" pekik Ichigo frustasi, dia tidak habis pikir Kaien bisa sebegini menyebalkannya.

"Tapi kan... tapi kan..." Kaien menyedot ingusnya yang tak turun sama sekali.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih tua? Kau atau aku? Kenapa jadi kau yang cengeng begitu? Sudah! Hentikan, kau membuatku mau muntah!"

"Huwa... Ichigo jahat..." Ichigo yang sudah kehilangan stock sabarnya, langsung merenggut kerah kemeja Kaien dan mengguncangnya kuat-kuat, rasanya mau meninggalkan sedikit lebam di wajah mulus Kaien. Dia selalu saja menggunakan jurus yang sama untuk merebut hati Rukia, Ichigo jadi kesal sendiri karena dia tidak bisa bersikap seperti Kaien.

Sepertinya pertengkaran adik kakak dengan kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang itu, tidak lagi menjadi perhatian Rukia. Karena anak perempuan berambut hitam kelam itu tengah membisu, matanya lurus menatap trotoar jalan. Matanya membulat sempurna yang diiringi napas pendek yang kemudian mencekat tenggorokannya.

Kaien & Ichigo yang mendapati Rukia tidak bereaksi dengan perdebatan mereka, langsung membeku memperhatikan Rukia.

"Kenapa Rukia ?" tanya Kaien dengan wajah seribu tanya.

"Tahu! Tiba – tiba saja jadi patung!" tambah Ichigo yang ikut melihat kemana mata Rukia menatap.

"Itu... " Rukia membatu, sekujur tubuhnya mengejang menatap ke satu arah, kontan Kaien dan Ichigo mengikuti arah mata Rukia tertuju. Seseorang yang berpakaian rapi lengkap dengan jas dan dasi, dan sangat jelas adalah orang dari kalangan pebisnis kelas atas, tangah berjalan kearah mereka. Rukia merenggut lengan baju Ichigo dan Kaien bersamaan, kepalanya tertunduk dalam, seolah ingin menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya di antara Ichigo dan Kaien. Secara naluriah Rukia berdiri di belakang Kaien dan Ichigo yang berdiri berdampingan.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Ichigo makin penasaran, menoleh pada Rukia di belakangnya, tapi Rukia tidak menjawab dan tetap menunduk dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Selamat siang!" sapa seorang berdasi itu seraya mendekat. Sosoknya tinggi dengan rambut berwarna cokelat tertata rapi, warna matanya pun sama dengan warna rambutnya, dia menatap menembus lewat bahu Ichigo dan Kaien, seolah mencari sorot mata Rukia.

"Siang, ada yang bisa dibantu?" Kaien menatap ramah, namun tidak demikian dengan Ichigo, dia melemparkan pandangan penuh curiga, sampai Kaien harus memperingatkannya lewat sorot matanya.

"Saya ingin bicara dengan... seseorang di belakang Anda," katanya ramah. Ichigo dan Kaien menoleh kearah Rukia yang masih membenamkan wajahnya, kali ini dia semakin rapat dengan Ichigo, membuat Ichigo makin waspada pada laki – laki di hadapannya ini.

Ichigo berfirasat kuat kalau Rukia takut pada orang ini. Terlihat jelas dari sikap Rukia yang langsung menghindari sosok rapi dan mewah di hadapan mereka.

"Rukia?" Kaien ragu menarik Rukia keluar dari persembunyian. Ichigo berusaha menahan Kaien agar tidak membawa Rukia pada jarak pandang yang jelas, karena dia merasakan tangan Rukia yang gemetar merenggut lengan bajunya. Tapi Kaien yang seharusnya paling sensitif dengan hal bernama 'perasaan' sepertinya sudah kehilangan kepekaannya, dia malah menarik tangan Rukia yang memegang lengan kemejanya. Mengarahkan Rukia keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Kau kenal orang ini?" tanya Ichigo langsung pada pokok permasalahan, dia tidak ingin melihat Rukia yang seperti ini, sangat ketakutan. Seolah orang ini adalah penjahat yang sangat ditakuti Rukia.

Rukia hanya bungkam, dan ragu-ragu melirik orang itu.

" Tentu saja kenal. Iya kan, Rukia?" tutur laki – laki itu seraya mendekat, suaranya semanis madu saat bicara pada Rukia, hingga memberik kesan aneh. Dia terlihat sangat, bahkan terlalu baik bagi Ichigo, wajah ramahnya tidak wajar.

"Maaf!" Kaien langsung mengambil tempat di antara Rukia dan orang berdasi itu, dia mencoba menjauhkan Rukia dari orang itu, setidaknya menjaga jarak. Akhirnya Kaien sadar juga kalau Rukia tidak menyukai orang ini, Ichigo sangat mensyukuri hal itu. "Anda mengenal Rukia? Ada hubungan apa dengan Rukia?" tanya Kaien dengan nada lembut tanpa maksud menyinggung.

Orang itu menyisirkan tangannya di rambut rapinya, seolah tatanan rambutnya yang klimis itu belum cukup rapi dan memberi kesan tampan untuknya. Dia tersenyum saat berhasil melirik Rukia, bertemu sorot mata dengan pemilik rambut hitam pendek itu.

Ichigo melirik Kaien, dan mereka sama-sama menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sama dalam hati. _"Siapa sih dia?" _ Lalu keduanya bersamaan mengendikkan bahu, menjawab pertanyaan yang tak terucapkan tersebut.

Kaien memerhatikan Rukia dengan seksama, mendapati kekakuan dalam tingkah Rukia. Ketiga pria ini menunggu reaksi Rukia, tapi Rukia tidak juga bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Ke-kenapa ayah bisa disini?" Rukia akhirnya buka suara, baik Ichigo maupun Kaien sama – sama tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Rukia memanggil orang itu dengan sebutan 'ayah'. Mata keduanya membelalak lebar, seperti ingin melompat keluar saja. Tapi perhatian kembali berpusat pada orang yang memiliki julukan ayah tersebut. Mereka meneliti dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, tidak ada satu titikpun yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang menyatakan bahwa Rukia adalah anak orang itu. Wajah mereka berbeda sama sekali karakternya, warna rambut, warna mata, bahkan tinggi badan pun tidak menyerupai. Timbul pertanyaan dalam benak kakak adik itu.

"_Apa benar ini ayahnya Rukia?"_

"Jangan meremehkan Ayahmu sendiri. Orang tua pasti akan tahu kemana anaknya pergi, jadi sekarang sudah cukup main – mainnya dan sudah waktunya kau kembali ke rumah," bisik orang itu dengan nada membujuk nan halus. Rukia tidak bergeming, dia malah semakin meringkuk, menyiratkan penolakannya yang tertahan di mulut.

"Bisa kami melihat kartu nama Anda?" tanya Kaien yang ingin memastikan kebenaran perihal orang ini.

"Oh, tentu saja bisa," jawab orang itu seraya meraih sesuatu dari saku jasnya.

"Jangan!" pekik Rukia panik, dia segera maju dengan wajah diliputi ketakutan, dia mencegah uluran tangan Kaien yang hendak menerima kartu nama dari ayahnya. Kaien mengerutkan alis dalam-dalam, tidak mengerti kenapa Rukia sampai sepanik itu mencegahnya. Dia belum sempat menerima kartu nama yang disodorkan, bahkan melihat namanya saja tidak. Rukia menatap Kaien dan Ichigo bergantian, lalu menggeleng cepat, mengisyaratkan pada mereka untuk tidak bertindak lebih jauh lagi.

"Saya tahu saya sudah melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya. Mohon Ayah dapat memaafkan, tapi saya mohon, jangan... jangan... Jangan libatkan Kaien dan Ichigo... saya... saya... saya mengaku saya salah, saya..." gagap Rukia dalam suara puraunya yang gemetar. Rukia hampir meneteskan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, dia sesak dengan rasa takut, tidak ingin Kaien ataupun Ichigo masuk dalam permasalahan ini.

"Tidak perlu dilanjutkan!" potong pria itu dingin. Saat berbicara langsung dengan Rukia, senyum dan keramahannya lenyap seketika, berganti sorot mata kaku dan mengintimidasi.

"Tapi saya-" Rukia mendongak dan mencari belas kasih dari ayahnya.

"Masuk ke mobil! Kembali ke rumah, dan kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini di rumah. Kita akan bicarakan _hukuman_ apa yang pantas untukmu."

Rukia membeku mendengar kata _hukuman_ yang terlontar dari bibir pria berambut cokelat klimis itu. Tubuhnya kembali terguncang seperti terkena gempa, hanya saja ia masih mampu menopang diri untuk tetap berdiri tegak. Ichigo yang melihat hal ini merasa begitu geram.

"Kenapa Anda begitu menekan Rukia?" Ichigo sangat marah. Pria itu menatap Ichigo penuh selidik selama beberapa saat, lalu ia kembali tersenyum ramah, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya mampu bersikap tenang menghadapi emosi anak muda berambut orange menyala di hadapannya itu.

"Rukia anakku. Bukan menekan, tapi dia perlu diberi ketegasan," jawabnya tetap dengan senyum manis.

"Tidak dalam hal ini!" Kaien menyela, kali ini tatapannya tajam, Ichigo sampai bergidik dibuatnya, biasanya Kaien paling bisa mengontrol emosinya, tapi kali ini benar – benar seperti api yang tersulut. Sorot mata Kaien begitu kukuh menatap pria berdasi yang menguarkan aura yang begitu kuat itu.

"Adakah sesuatu yang membuat Anda merasa berhak mencampuri urusan keluarga kami?" kata laki – laki itu dengan intonasi lembut namun tegas.

"Maaf, bukan maksud kami untuk mencampuri, tapi bukankah lebih baik bila Anda mendengarkan pendapat Rukia?"

"Itu hal yang tidak perlu, aku memutuskan segala sesuatu tentang Rukia, dan tidak memerlukan saran ataupun kritik dari pihak lain. Bukan begitu Rukia?"

Ichigo jauh lebih panas melihat sikap laki – laki itu, dia sudah mengepal tangan bersiap untuk meninju wajah orang itu, mengingat apa yang sudah pernah Rukia ceritakan padanya dan Kaien, bahwa orang ini lah yang selama ini membuat Rukia tidak dapat menjadi diri sendiri, memaksa Rukia menjadi anak laki – laki, bukan anak perempuan. Walaupun semuanya belum begitu jelas, tapi dia sudah merasa wajib meninju pria berdasi ini.

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak akan membiarkan Rukia pergi bersama Anda," ucap Kaien tegas, dia merangkul Rukia hingga wajah Rukia rapat ke dadanya. Kaien kaget sekali saat merasakan Rukia yang gemetar dalam lengkungan tangannya, namun kecemasannya pada Rukia segera ia tepis dan kembali menatap ayah Rukia. Sorot mata pria necis itu tampak sangat tidak suka pada sikap Kaien, bahkan dia hampir mengeluarkan decak cemooh, yang pastinya akan membuat Kaien lepas kendali. Kaien memang berhati lembut, tapi dia tidak terima bila orang merendahkan sikap lembutnya pada Rukia.

"Berikan dia kesempatan untuk memilih," lanjut Kaien mendesak, bukan memohon lagi.

"Kesempatan? Memilih?" Pria itu tertawa kecil dengan sorot mata merendahkan, sontak Ichigo mengangkat tangannya, bersiap untuk mendaratkannya di pipi mulus pria bermata cokelat itu, tapi dengan cepat Kaien merentangkan tangannya di depan Ichigo. Pria berdasi itu menaikkan alisnya tinggi, menilai sikap berani Ichigo lewat pandangannya. "Maaf sekali, tapi Rukia belum berada di posisi untuk menentukan pilihan. Dan jika Anda tetap mempersulit, Anda bisa dipenjara atas dasar tuduhan penculikan." Pria itu berucap dengan santai, namun nada mengancam dalam suaranya sangat jelas.

"Jangan, ayah!" sergah Rukia yang langsung keluar dari rangkulan Kaien. "Saya yang kabur dari rumah, bukan diculik, jangan membuat Kaien & Ichigo sulit, ayah. Saya akan kembali ke rumah..." bisik Rukia dengan suara purau, baik Kaien maupun Ichigo menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja Rukia ucapkan.

"Rukia, kau sudah tidak waras?" Ichigo menghentakkan tangan Rukia hingga Rukia terpaksa berbalik padanya.

"Saya tidak ingin menyulitkan Ichigo ataupun Kaien lebih dari ini. Saya sudah cukup merepotkan..." ucap Rukia pelan, dia bisa berucap seperti itu, namun ketidakrelaan tergambar jelas di wajah polosnya.

Rukia melangkah menjauh, dan Ichigo ingin sekali rasanya menarik anak itu dan berlari sejauh mungkin, tapi tampaknya itu sudah tidak mungkin, ada puluhan mata yang mengawasi perdebatan mereka. Terlebih ayahnya Rukia sudah memarkir mobil mewah di dekat gerbang sekolah, ini justru lebih mengundang perhatian banyak orang.

"Ayo, Rukia..." tangan ayah Rukia terjulur, dan dengan ragu Rukia menyambutnya. Dia mengulurkan tangan dalam ketakutan akan kembali ke kehidupan yang tidak pernah ia iginkan, kembali pada masa dikucilkan lagi dilingkungan karena dianggap tidak normal, kembali kepada semua yang ingin ia tinggalkan.

"Tidak bisa!" Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dengan kasar. "Berani kau pergi dari kami selangkah saja, aku tidak tahu hal buruk apa yang akan aku lakukan!" ancam Ichigo. Wajahnya serius, tidak ada kepura – puraan, ataupun kesan hanya menggertak. Dia bicara pada Rukia, tapi sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menyampaikan kata-katanya pada ayahnya Rukia, tapi dia masih waras dan bisa melihat betapa berpengaruhnya pria ini pada kehidupan Rukia.

"Ichigo..." Kaien tampak kaget juga mendengar ucapan adiknya, baru kali ini Ichigo terlihat begitu meledak – ledak untuk mempertahankan seseorang.

Seorang pria berseragam serba hitam menghampiri ayah Rukia, dan berbisik pelan yang hampir tidak terdengar oleh Kaien, Ichigo maupun Rukia. Selesai menerima bisikan informasi, pria itu tampak memandang Rukia dengan menimbang – nimbang.

"Baiklah, Rukia. Dan... kalian berdua," dia menatap Ichigo dan Kaien bergantian, jelas sekali dia menatap lebih tajam pada Ichigo, "Kita akan lanjutkan pembicaraan ini setelah aku kembali dari Eropa. Sebaiknya kau jaga sikap mu Rukia," katanya seraya berbalik untuk kembali melangkah mendekati mobil, namun baru berapa langkah yang ia ambil dia kembali memutar tubuhnya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Rukia, memberi tatapan penuh kemarahan yang sedari tadi disembunyikan dibalik senyum dan sikap ramahnya.

"Kau tidak pantas dengan rok itu. Lebih buruk dari pada gelandangan sekalipun!" tuturnya dengan wajah dingin, dan itu cukup membuat Rukia semakin gemetar ketakutan, Rukia berdiri dengan sekujur tubuh gemetar melepas kepergian ayahnya.

Kaien meraih tangan Rukia, dan sesaat kemudian Rukia mulai terisak, sepertinya tangis yang sedari tadi dibendung akhirnya tumpah juga. Rukia meringis kesakitan merasakan hatinya yang diliputi kelegaan untuk sesaat, dan dengan cepat berganti dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Dia tidak ingin kembali ke mimpi buruk tak berkesudahan itu.

"Jangan takut, dia sudah pergi," bisik Kaien menenangkan, mengelus punggung Rukia perlahan.

Rukia menggeleng lemah. "Ayah akan kembali, bagaimanapun caranya dia akan menemukan saya lagi. Kemanapun saya pergi ayah pasti akan membawa saya pulang ke rumah, " kata Rukia dengan mata basah, dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan menangis!" bentak Ichigo kesal. Dia sebenarnya kesal pada pria tadi, dan lebih kesal lagi pada dirinya yang tidak bisa bersikap lebih jantan untuk membela Rukia, agar Rukia tidak menangis. Saat seperti ini malah Kaien yang berperan sebagai penyelamat. Kaien yang lembut bisa menghibur Rukia, tapi dia yang kasar dan tidak sensitif tidak pernah bisa menunjukkan perhatiannya secara terang-terangan. Akhirnya Ichigo hanya mengusap puncak kepala Rukia dengan sangat lembut.

"Saya tidak ingin menangis, tapi.. saya... saya..." Rukia terisak lebih parah dan tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kamu benar – benar ketakutan." Kaien merengkuh Rukia masuk dalam pelukannya yang hangat, dia ingin Rukia mengerti kalau dia ada di sini untuk melindunginya. "Ayo kita pulang, mungkin rencana hari ini kita tunda dulu," tambah Kaien.

Kaien melepas pelukannya dan dia bingung melihat Ichigo yang tiba-tiba berjongkok di hadapan Rukia. Membuat Kaien dan Rukia sama-sama bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Aku gendong , ayo naik!" Ichigo menepuk bahunya, Rukia agak ragu, sesaat dia menoleh kearah Kaien dan Kaien mengangguk pelan.

_Seharusnya aku yang menggendong Rukia_, gumam hati kecil Kaien. Tapi ternyata Ichigo bisa lebih perhatian pada Rukia.

Melihat anggukan Kaien yang meyakinkan, maka dengan ragu pun Rukia mendekati punggung Ichigo, tapi bukannya langsung bersandar pada punggung Ichigo, dia malah terus saja berdiri. Akhirnya Ichigo sendiri yang menariknya hingga naik ke punggungnya.

"Ayo pulang, kau butuh istirahat!" Ichigo bangkit dan mulai melangkah diikuti Kaien."Kau enteng banget sih! Seperti menggendong sekarung kapas !" tutur Ichigo yang berniat bercanda, tapi sepertinya kurang mempan karena Rukia masih terisak.

"Mau menangis sekencang – kencangnya juga tidak apa-apa, Rukia," bisik Kaien, Rukia pun mulai menangis menggerung, suaranya menyayat hati, baik Ichigo maupun Kaien merasakan sesak yang sama, penderitaan macam apa yang telah diterimanya dari laki – laki yang dipanggilnya Ayah.

Kaien mengusap punggung Rukia, sementara Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ichigo, bagian bahu baju Ichigo basah oleh air matanya, dan sepanjang jalan mereka habiskan dengan diam, hanya ada suara isak tangis Rukia.

Dan rasa sayang itu hadir dan tumbuh semakin besar tiap detiknya, membuat Ichigo dan Kaien merasa semakin tidak bisa melepaskan Rukia.

Rukia yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ichigo, mampu mendengar dentuman jantung Ichigo yang menyerupai irama indah. Dia memejamkan mata dan mendapat ketenangan ketika mendengar dendang yang teratur itu, hingga tanpa sadar ia mengalungkan tangannya di sisi bahu mahasiswa tamperamen itu. Entah mengapa dia menyukai nada itu, seperti alunan indah yang menyenangkan di telinganya, dan kehangatan dari punggung Ichigo membuatnya begitu nyaman.

Ichigo agak terkejut mendapati Rukia yang merangkulkan tangannya, ia tersenyum begitu menoleh dan melihat Rukia yang terpejam di bahunya. Mungkin sesekali ia memang perlu mencontoh Kakaknya yang ia sebut Melambai itu. Tidak ada salahnya bersikap lembut jika bisa membuat Rukia bersandar padanya.

_Terserah apa nama perasaan ini, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan pria itu membuat Rukia menangis_, desis Ichigo dalam benaknya.

_Anak ini membutuhkan kami, dan mungkin kami juga membutuhkan dia_, kata hati kecil Kaien.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

:-:-:**Nakki**:-:-:

13-05-2012


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Bleach isn't mine. **

**.**

**.**

Maaf saya butuh waktu lama untuk update. Maaf juga untuk typo yang tak pernah ada habisnya.

Maaf beribu maaf atas segala kekurangan saya yang hingga detik ini belum bisa saya perbaiki.

Berikut adalah lanjutan dari fiction saya yang lagi-lagi berpusat pada chara Rukia. Sebelumnya saya ingin berterima kasih atas dukungan dan perhatian readers yang masih mengikuti perjalanan fiction ini.

Domo Arigatou Minna-san.

Mengenai sosok Ayah Rukia, saya yakin readers bisa mengira siapa, tapi saya belum siap untuk membuka secara gamblang seluruh chara. Saya ingin menyajikannya sejalan dengan plot yang saya sedang kembangkan, dan saya berencana akan mengarahkannya pada supense dengan clue clue chara lagi. Mudah-mudahan saya bisa membangunnya sesuai dengan pola yang sudah saya buat. Nah karena itu saya sampaikan...

Selamat Membaca & jangan bosan memberi masukan pada saya, karena saya benar-benar butuh koreksi (selain typo tentunya, karena saya sadar dengan kelalaian saya dalam hal typo #sulit disembuhkan...)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : You**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

**Cast : Ichigo X Rukia X Kaien**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Matahari pagi bersinar lebih terang pagi ini, kebetulan hari ini libur, hari Minggu. Udara pagi menyapa insan yang siap melewati hari yang sangat cerah ini. Angin sejuk berhembus bersama sisa-sisa embun yang memenuhi kota Karakura. Kicau burung ikut meramaikan suasana pagi yang seharusnya menyenangkan bagi siapapun. Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak insiden terakhir pertemuan Rukia dengan Ayahnya. Perubahan sikap Rukia terlihat begitu jelas, dia mengurangi volume bicara, kembali menjadi pendiam, dan menutup diri serapat mungkin, persis saat dia pertama kali datang ke rumah Ichigo &amp; Kaien. Senyum ramah yang biasanya bisa dengan mudah ia berikan, sekarang terkesan begitu berat, bahkan untuk menarik sedikit saja sudut bibir berwarna pucat itu sepertinya sangat sulit.<p>

Kaien sendiri bertanya-tanya, mengapa tidak ada kabar apa-apa lagi dari ayah Rukia, baik Rukia sendiri maupun dunia luar sepertinya tidak ada yang bersedia memberitahunya, keadaan apa yang saat ini sedang berkembang di benak Rukia. Hari-harinya jadi ikut muram, saat menonton drama Korea juga dia malah jadi meneteskan air mata lebih banyak dari yang biasa. Intinya dia merasakan frustasi tingkat internasional setiap kali melihat Rukia.

Sementara Ichigo tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda stress apalagi cemas dengan kondisi Rukia saat ini, terkadang ini yang membuat Kaien suka menghela napas. Adiknya yang kasar itu selalu saja tidak peka pada masalah sensitif sepert ini. Ichigo melalui hari-hari tetap dengan jadwal kuliah yang sama, jadwal kerja sambilan yang sesekali datang. Namun andai kakaknya yang lahir lebih 4 tahun lebih awal itu melihat lebih dalam lagi, sebenarnya Ichigo juga khawatir dan cemas. Ichigo sering kali melirik Rukia yang terbengong di dapur, melihat punggung ringkih Rukia dari kejauhan, bahkan saat pulang sekolah saja Ichigo pernah menengok Rukia yang berjalan pulang bersama Keigo, Hinamori dan Bocah Ingusan bernama Toushiro itu, Rukia memandang jalan dengan tatapan kosong, seolah pikirannya sedang menerawang entah kemana. Ichigo perhatian, namun ia tidak pernah terbiasa untuk memperlihatkan perhatiannya. Dia cemas, tapi tidak sanggup mewujudkan cemasnya itu dalam sikap lembut seperti Kaien. Sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, ia belajar untuk tidak terlalu banyak bersikap lembut, karena dia ingin tegar dan bisa menjadi pria yang bisa diandalkan.

Ichigo keluar dari kamarnya tepat saat Rukia selesai menyiapkan sarapan. Sarapan pagi ini berupa roti selai dan segelas susu. Kaien paling suka sarapan menu ini, tapi Ichigo tidak terlalu suka dengan makanan manis, sekali lagi kenyataan ini sangat bertolak belakang, persis kepribadian keduanya. Ichigo baru akan menyantap sarapannya saat Kaien datang dan menyambar roti di meja dengan asal. Hari ini sarapan mereka lalui sambil menonton berita pagi.

Rukia melihat layar televisi dengan serius, dia hanya menoleh dan tersenyum tipis saat Ichigo datang untuk bergabung dengannya tadi.

Seorang narator berita berbicara untuk mengiringi tampilan gambar yang sengaja disamarkan, beberapa kantung mayat berbaris di bahu jalan : _Sebuah tindak kriminal berat terjadi di Paris, lima orang anak berumur enam belas tahun ditemukan tak bernyawa dengan beberapa potongan tubuh yang tak diketahui keberadaannya. Saat ini kepolisian Perancis sedang menyelidiki kasus ini, dan hingga berita ini diturunkan belum ada titik terang siapa pelaku kejahatan tersebut._

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan berusaha menghilangkan kengerian di dadanya dengan menyesap susu putihnya. Ichigo yang mendengarkan berita ini hanya berdecak tak percaya, matanya yang berwarna hazel melihat salah satu korban yang berada dalam kantong mayat terbuka, wajah korban itu terluka dengan cara yang aneh, ada luka sayat mendalam seperti potongan silet di bahu dan pipinya. Tapi Ichigo hanya bisa melihat sekilas, karena gambar itu muncul berkat proses sensor yang terlewat, namun jujur saja dia sempat merinding melihat kekejaman pelakunya.

"Pagi, Semuanya," sapa Kaien yang baru bergabung dengan mereka. Membuyarkan konsentrasi dua orang yang sudah lebih dulu berada di ruang tengah.

"Pagi, Kaien. Silahkan sarapannya," ucap Rukia yang berusaha membalas sorot mata bersemangat Kaien, tapi gagal total.

"Kenapa sudah sarapan duluan? Kalian meninggalkan aku ya. Awas nanti ya..." ancam Kaien yang kemudian meraih satu roti selai, dan mencelupkannya dalam susu, baru kemudian memasukkannya ke mulut. Ichigo sampai meringis melihatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaien.

"Tidak ada," jawab Ichigo sekenanya. Padahal dalam hati Ichigo sudah enek bukan main melihat roti selai yang manis itu dicelup dalam susu yang sama manisnya.

"Hari ini kita jalan-jalan yuk," usul Kaien setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya. "Kemarin rencana kita buat nonton & makan bersama batal, jadi hari ini harus ditebus. Kalau tidak nanti Ichigo ngidamnya tidak selesai-selesai tuh Rukia," ajak Kaien mencoba seceria mungkin, tapi Rukia hanya menatapnya tidak antusias. Rukia sempat melirik Ichigo sesaat, seolah mencoba mengkonfirmasi kebenaran kata-kata Kaien lewat tatapan Ichigo.

"Apa salahnya kita jalan-jalan, lagi pula yang bayar bukan aku, tapi Si Pecinta Drama Korea ini!" kata Ichigo menepis tatapan curiga Rukia.

"Terima kasih atas tawaran Kaien dan Ichigo, tapi saya merasa cukup lelah, jadi saya tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, saya mau beres-beres rumah saja," jawab Rukia dengan wajah sendu.

"Tidak boleh!" kata Kaien tegas.

"Saya benar-benar sangat berterima kasih atas tawaran Kaien. Tapi saya... tidak ingin merepotkan lagi. Permisi, saya harus cuci baju." Rukia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ichigo & Kaien di ruang tengah.

Kaien melirik Ichigo, minta saran atau ide yang bisa membuat Rukia balik ceria lagi, agar tidak jadi anak pendiam dan dingin seperti ini. Tapi Ichigo cuma mengangkat bahu pasrah, tanda menyerah.

"Sekali-sekali pakai kepalamu untuk memikirkan hal seperti ini dong, Ichigo. Aku frustasi nih melihat Rukia yang begitu..." keluh Kaien.

"Tidak perlu dua otak untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu. Otakmu saja sudah cukup, tidak perlu dua orang 'Melambai' dalam rumah ini," celetuk Ichigo yang kemudian membawa gelas susunya yang kosong ke dapur.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu begitu. Aku kan cuma cemas pada Rukia, apa salahnya meluangkan sedikit ruang di otakmu yang isinya cuma jaringan dan _software_ itu!" protes Kaien, namun tetap saja dengan nada merajuk.

Ichigo tidak menanggapi Kaien, dia malah mencuci gelasnya dan mengabaikan Kaien. Kaien yang sudah tahu akan begini jadinya kalau bicara pada Ichigo, akhirnya beralih pada subyek utama.

"Rukia..." rengek Kaien sambil berlari ke arah kamar mandi, Rukia sedang menyeleksi pakaian yang sudah satu bak penuh. Kaien bengong juga melihat tumpukan baju tiga orang bisa sebanyak itu, entah sudah berapa abad tidak mencuci, pasti menguras tenaga mencuci baju sebanyak itu.

"Kita bantu kamu mencuci deh!" kata Kaien dengan semangat membara. " Iya kan, Ichigo!" teriak Kaien keras. Rukia tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan perubahan sikap mendapati sikap bersahabat Kaien.

"Kok aku diajak-ajak sih?" protes Ichigo yang langsung mendekat ke kamar mandi sambil tolak pinggang, Kaien langsung melotot kearahnya, tapi kembali berwajah manis saat Rukia balik melihatnya.

"Iya-iya, aku ikut!" Ichigo mengalah juga akhirnya. Mungkin ini ide gila kakaknya lagi untuk mendekati Rukia. Tapi apa boleh buat, apapun caranya terserah, karena Rukia tidak boleh dibiarkan terus-terusan begini. Ichigo memperhatikan wajah pucat Rukia, melihat garis lelah dan muram di wajahnya yang bersih, semakin hari semakin jelas. Padahal ia ingin sekali menanyakan perihal luka yang pernah ditanyakan dokter, tapi situasinya makin hari makin berat saja.

"Jangan, tidak perlu, Kaien, Ichigo. Saya bisa mencucinya sendiri, sebaiknya Kaien dan Ichigo jalan-jalan saja, mumpung cuaca cerah," Rukia kembali mengambil potongan baju lain untuk ia rendam bersama pakaian yang lain. Yah... keluarga yang isinya cowok ini, paling malas membeli benda bernama mesin cuci, katanya sih kurang bisa membentuk otot.

"Aku bantu deh!" Kaien tidak memerlukan persetujuan Rukia, karena dia langsung menarik celananya hingga batas lutut dan berjongkok di kamar mandi. Kaien mulai menggilas baju yang sudah direndam Rukia, belum ada lima menit merendam bajunya, kotorannya pun belum luntur, sudah digilas di papan gilas cucian. Apa bersih dicuci dengan metode begitu?

"Maaf ya Rukia, tidak ada mesin cuci jadinya tradisional begini deh, tapi seru kan?" tanya Kaien, dan Rukia hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan dalam.

"Habisnya dulu mesin cucinya rusak dipakai Ichigo untuk mencuci sepatu," kata Kaien lagi.

"Sembarangan! Mana pernah aku bertindak sebodoh itu? Kau yang merusak mesinnya, kau sendiri yang memasukkan sabun cair sama botolnya ke dalam mesin. Iya kan?" seloroh Ichigo yang membela diri.

"Itu kan karena aku masih gaptek!" jawab Kaien sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Gaptek apa o'on?" celetuk Ichigo lagi.

"Huwa... lagi-lagi Ichigo berkata kasar pada Kakakmu yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, rajin membaca, suka menabung, dan membahagiakan hati orang ini..." rajuk Kaien tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

"Baik hati? Jidatmu!" seloroh Ichigo tidak terima.

Rukia tidak bereaksi pada candaan Kaien dan Ichigo. Dia tetap menggilas baju penuh khidmat. Kaien yang melihatnya langsung merebut papan gilas sebagai otoritasnya. Akhirnya mereka mencuci dengan formasi: Kaien yang menggilas dan menyikat baju (disikatpun seingat Kaien aja, kalau nggak ingat ya nggak disikat), lalu Rukia bertugas di bilasan pertama, dan Ichigo dibilasan terakhir. Waktu mencuci baju-baju sekolah Rukia, baju kuliah Ichigo maupun baju kerja Kaien semua masih biasa saja, tapi saat masuk keurutan pakaian dalam, Kaien mulai ramai deh.

"Ini celana dalammu kan, Ichigo?" tanya Kaien seraya menyodorkan celana dalam motif _spiderman_, Ichigo langsung merebutnya, tapi Kaien menjauhkannya dengan mata mengerling nakal.

"Sini nggak?" ancam Ichigo sambil melotot galak.

"Tapi kan belum dibilas sama Rukia..."

"Tidak usah!" Ichigo berkeras, mukanya sengit sekali.

"Biar saya yang bilas!" jawab Rukia datar, tangannya terjulur meminta agar Kaien menyerahkan benda paling pribadi itu.

"Jangan Rukia!" cegah Ichigo, berusaha meraih celana dalam kesayangannya itu.

"Ow... Tidak bisa... Tidak bisa... Ichigo kan harus mencuci sesuai dengan prosesnya, nanti tidak bersih lho!" kata Kaien dengan seringai licik.

"Berani kau berikan pada Rukia, ku habisi kau, Melambai!" ancam Ichigo sungguh-sungguh, dan jujur saja wajahnya sudah merah padam. Terlebih lagi melihat Rukia yang masih memasang wajah tenang itu justru membuatnya makin panas.

"Malas ah, kan harus dibilas..." senandung Kaien lagi.

Ichigo mengerti kalau Kaien ingin membuat lelucon yang bisa menghibur Rukia, tapi ini masalah celana dalam, benda untuk menjaga organnya yang paling privasi, dan sekarang Kaien mau memberikannya pada Rukia. Apa kata dunia nanti?

"Sudah!" Ichigo melempar dengan kasar baju yang sedang dibilasnya ke bak cuci, wajahnya merah padam menahan marah. Suara nada tingginya membuat Kaien dan Rukia bengong. Rukia yang paling cepat tersadar, sekalipun kaget, dia melihat sorot mata tajam Ichigo ditujukan pada Kaien, karena itu ia dapat dengan tenang melanjutkan aktivitasnya, seolah tidak pernah dengar teriakan Ichigo, seolah tidak pernah terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan sikap tamperamen Ichigo.

"Hentikan semua omong kosong ini, Kaien! Tidak usah kita susah-susah membujuk dia buat lebih terbuka sama kita. Memang dia yang mau menutup diri, kan? Kalau Ayahnya datang mau mengambil dia memang kenapa? Kita memang tidak punya hak, kan? Di pengadilan sekalipun kita pasti kalah, dia orang tua kandung Rukia. Kau, aku, bahkan siapapun tidak akan bisa merubah kenyataan itu!" sembur Ichigo berapi-api. Usai mengatakan kalimatnya dia sempat melirik Rukia, karena jujur saja dia merasa tidak enak juga telah berkata kasar seperti itu. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, Rukia tetap sibuk membilas pakaiannya, tidak sama sekali menanggapi ucapan Ichigo.

"Tapi dia tidak memperlakukan Rukia sebagaimana mestinya, dia paksa Rukia jadi anak cowok!" bantah Kaien membela diri.

"Aku tahu! Tapi kita bisa apa?"

"Kau tidak boleh begitu saja membiarkan Rukia di-"

"Maaf..." Rukia beranjak dari tempat cucian, menatap Kaien dan Ichigo bergantian dengan mata redupnya, "Kaien dan Ichigo tidak perlu bertengkar masalah saya. Saya akan menyelesaikannya sendiri. Saya sangat berterima kasih atas perhatian dari Kaien dan Ichigo. Saya tahu Ichigo dan Kaien ingin membantu saya. Tapi seperti yang sudah Ichigo bilang, tidak ada yang bisa merubah kenyataan, makanya saya..." Rukia mengatupkan mulutnya dan menarik napas panjang, seolah sedang mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya.

"Rukia..." bisik Kaien seraya mendekat, tapi Rukia malah mundur, menjauh beberapa langkah, menghindari tangan Kaien yang hendak menyentuh bahunya. Sontak sikap ini mengejutkan Kaien dan Ichigo, ini pertama kalinya Rukia menghindari sikap lembut Kaien.

"Saya akan kembali ke rumah Ayah..."

Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi, tapi Kaien mengejarnya, dan menahan tangannya saat ia hendak masuk kamar. Rukia sepertinya sudah sangat bulat ingin pergi dari rumah yang hangat dan nyaman ini, tapi sepertinya niatnya kali ini harus tertahan oleh Kaien.

Sementara itu, Ichigo hanya menatap mereka dari ambang pintu kamar mandi, rasa bersalah masih memenuhinya karena telah mengatakan hal yang membuat Rukia semakin terpojok.

"Kamu tidak boleh pergi ke rumah ayah kamu, kamu akan dipaksa lagi!"

"Saya mengerti dengan baik akan hal itu, tapi tidak akan jauh lebih baik jika saya tetap tinggal disini. Saya tidak seharusnya membuat Ichigo dan Kaien terlibat seperti ini. Ayah saya..."

Rukia menurunkan tangan Kaien perlahan, Kaien dapat merasakan dengan jelas kalau Rukia gemetaran. Melihat Rukia yang baru berumur belasan dan harus dihadapkan pada permasalahan serumit ini membuatnya marasa miris, tidaklah lebih baik orang dewasa dibanding dengan Rukia yang bisa bersikap jauh lebih dewasa dari orang dewasa sekalipun.

"Rukia, tenanglah. Kami mengerti kamu tertekan dan-"

"Tidak, bukan itu permasalahannya. Saya menyulitkan semuanya."

"Kau mau semua keadaan ini tambah rumit?" Ichigo menyela di antara Rukia dan Kaien, Ichigo mencengkram tangan Rukia tegas, seolah dengan begitu Rukia akan memahami kemarahannya dan mengurungkan niat untuk pergi dari rumah ini.

"Saya tidak bisa terus lari dari permasalahan. Ichigo dan Kaien juga akan mendapat masalah besar kalau saya tetap tinggal disini. Ayah saya jauh lebih menakutkan dari yang terlihat. Ayah sama sekali tidak seperti yang dikira orang-orang." Rukia merasakan matanya hampir tak bisa melihat karena genangan air mata.

"Dengar... Rukia, kamu akan memiliki hak sendiri sebagai seorang dewasa, hanya menunggu sampai waktunya tiba agar kamu bisa menentukan sendiri masa depan kamu. Ayah kamu tidak akan bisa menolak hal itu. Dan selama menunggu saat itu tiba, biarkan kami menjagamu, " ucap Kaien dengan suara menenangkan.

"Itu masih sangat lama, Kaien. Ayah saya tidak akan berdiam menunggu sampai selama itu untuk menyeret saya kembali ke rumah," rintih Rukia yang kemudian menyeka air matanya. Dia merasa begitu sesak. Dia tidak ingin melibatkan siapapun dalam lingkaran setan ini. Dia tidak ingin orang sebaik Kaien dan Ichigo terkena imbas karena sikap tegas Ayahnya. Rukia hanya berpikir bahwa ia akan bersabar hingga saat yang Kaien sebutkan itu tiba. Dia akan membiarkan dirinya menderita sedikit lebih lama. Mungkin itu yang terbaik, ya, yang terbaik untuk menjaga Kaien dan Ichigo dari ayahnya. Menjaga mereka dari tangan besi ayahnya sebagai wujud balas jasa atas kebaikan mereka selama ini.

"Saya... saya tidak bisa membalas semua kebaikan Kaien dan Ichigo dengan..."

"Keras kepala banget sih!" seru Ichigo tidak sabar.

"Saya harus pergi. Ayah saya bisa melakukan apapun agar saya pulang ke rumah, karena itu..."

"Tidak boleh!" Ichigo langsung menarik tangan Rukia kembali ke ruang tengah.

Kaien mencengkram bahu Ichigo, berusaha meredam emosi adiknya yang lagi-lagi di luar kendali, tapi tampaknya ucapan Rukia sudah cukup membuat Ichigo hilang kesabaran, bahkan cenderung terlalu emosi.

"Kau tetap tinggal disini! Apapun resikonya, kami yang tanggung " Ichigo membingkai wajah Rukia yang mungil dan tirus dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Rukia merasa seluruh darahnya naik ke wajah, panas.

"Tapi- " Rukia tergagap, meresapai hangatnya tangan Ichigo. Dia tenggelam dalam sorot mata membara berwarna hazel itu.

"Kau percaya sama kami?" desak Ichigo yang tetap menangkup wajah Rukia dengan tangan besarnya.

"Saya percaya. Sangat percaya, karena Ichigo dan Kaien sudah mau menolong saya sampai saat ini, tapi kalau semakin jauh, Ichigo dan Kaien bisa ... "

"Kami yang tanggung semua resikonya. Kau hanya perlu menjaga diri dengan kedua tangan kurus kerempeng ini!" Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia, dan meremasnya perlahan. Ia tidak ingin melihat air mata Rukia lagi, dia ingin membuat Rukia sadar bahwa dia juga ada untuk menolongnya. Anak perempuan bermata biru gelap itu patut untuk dijaga olehnya. Ini pertama kalinya Ichigo merasa begitu harus melindungi seseorang. Dia telah menyadari semua perasaannya yang perlahan tumbuh dengan kehadiran Rukia. Rasa sayang yang biasanya sangat jauh dari hatinya itu tiba-tiba datang ketika melihat Rukia hari demi hari.

Rukia membalas sorot mata Ichigo dengan mata basahnya, dan detik kemudian air matanya berjatuhan, namun dia tersenyum, senyum bahagia pertama yang ia berikan sejak pertemuan dengan ayahnya. Tangis Rukia pun pecah, terlalu senang mendapati kenyataan ada orang baik yang masih mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya, mereka tidak lantas menjauh saat tahu ada keburukan yang menanti sekalipun. Ichigo pun memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia. Membawa tubuh ringkih Rukia sepenuhnya masuk dalam lingkaran hangat tangannya.

"Sudah... Jangan menangis, hmm?" Kaien membelai rambut Rukia.

"Tahu, dasar cengeng !"sahut Ichigo dengan suara datar, dia tidak bisa bersifat lembut sedikitpun. Dia membiarkan wajah Rukia terbenam di dadanya, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sebenarnya dia masih penasaran dengan sosok ayah Rukia. Seperti apa kepribadian pria klimis itu sehingga Rukia begitu menjaga mereka darinya. Seolah orang ini sangat berbahaya sehingga patut untuk dituruti apapun kondisinya. Bisa digambarkan dari sikap Rukia, betapa menakutkannya pria ini.

Ichigo merenggangkan pelukannya saat Rukia mengangkat wajahnya, dan mendongak untuk memberikan senyum manisnya. Sontak ini membuat jantung Ichigo ketar ketir, bintik-bintik merah yang menyerupai gejala demam berdarah langsung memenuhi pipinya.

_Sialan! Senyumnya manis banget!_ umpat Ichigo dalam hati.

Kaien yang melihat tingkah keduanya hanya tersenyum, senang sepertinya suasana sudah kembali mencair.

"Ngomong-ngomong nanti spidermennya kena pilek tuh!" celetuk Kaien tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia seraya mengusap jejak air matanya, kelihatan bingung sekali.

"Kan celana spidermen Ichigo masih ngambang di bak cuci!" ucap Kaien dengan santainya, dan dalam sepersekian detik Rukia sudah berlari kearah kamar mandi. Kaien mengerti benar kalau Rukia tidak enak hati sudah mengacaukan acara 'mencuci bersama' mereka. Tapi Ichigo melotot seram padanya karena sudah –lagi-lagi- menyinggung masalah celana dalamnya. Acara mencuci kali ini benar-benar parah, walaupun sebenarnya yang mengacaukan Ichigo sendiri, krn terlalu emosi. Jadi demi menghalau malunya tambah parah, dia berlari berusaha mendahului Rukia, tidak mau celana dalamnya dicuci Rukia.

"Biar aku yang bilas, Rukia!" Ichigo menyerobot uluran tangan Rukia yang hampir mencapai celana dalamnya, Kaien yang menonton cuma cengengesan melihat Ichigo yang jadi balik panik. Akhirnya mereka tidak jadi jalan-jalan, tapi malah mencuci baju bersama sambil ngobrol tanpa ujung. Selesai mencuci, mereka menjemur baju bersama pula. Bukan hal yang lazim memang, tapi Rukia menikmati suasana penuh kekeluargaan, berbagi beban dan kebahagiaan ini. Ini pertama kalinya dia menikmati suasana kekeluargaan yang sesungguhnya, seutuhnya, tulus dan tanpa syarat.

_Tuhan, terima kasih telah membuat saya berada di rumah ini. Ichigo dan Kaien adalah orang-orang baik, dan saya mohon jagalah mereka, bahagiakan mereka seperti mereka telah menjaga saya._

Rukia berdo'a setulus hati, namun ia tidak pernah tahu kebahagiaan dan tragedi apa yang mungkin terjadi kemudian hari.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Dua minggu berlalu dan waktu yang berganti terlewat dalam perasaan cemas.<p>

Ichigo dan Kaien mencemaskan kedatangan pria yang berstatus ayah untuk Rukia itu, dan memaksa akan membawa Rukia. Sementara Rukia bukan mencemaskan hal itu, dia takut ayahnya akan bertindak di luar perkiraannya, takut ayahnya malah akan menyakiti Ichigo dan Kaien.

Di sekolah, maupun rumah mereka bisa saling menunjukkan wajah tersenyum dan senang yang sama, tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasan masing-masing. Ichigo berharap Rukia akan membuka diri untuk menceritakan sedetail mungkin mengenai ayahnya, keluarganya, dan semua yang melatarbelakanginya pergi dari rumah. Namun Rukia selalu menunjukkan tembok tertutup setiap kali topik ini ia angkat, bahkan Kaien yang biasanya paling lihai dalam hal bujuk membujuk saja tidak bisa membuka pertahanan Rukia dengan mudah.

Sikap keras Ichigo dan sikap lembut Kaien, keduanya tidak mempan untuk Rukia.

Ichigo sudah masuk ke semester ganjil, dan mulai disibukkan dengan mata kuliah baru, sementara Kaien harus menyiapkan diri untuk persiapan ujian tengah semester siwa siswi tercintanya. Konsentrasi mereka harus benar-benar dibagi dengan baik. Rukia menjadi favorit kelasnya karena pintar dalam bidang akademis hingga praktek olahraga. Hal ini juga membuat hati Ichigo memanas seketika, dia suka kesal sendiri kalau melihat cara Keigo dan Bocah Ingusan Toushiro itu kalau sudah melihat Rukia. Karena akhir-akhir ini dia rajin menjemput Rukia pulang sekolah. Selain faktor ingin menjaga Rukia dari tatapan para hidung belang anak-anak SMA, dia juga ingin memastikan Rukia selalu selamat sampai rumah, karena Kaien tidak bisa mendampingi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Ichigo bersyukur juga kalau Kaien sibuk begini, kan jadi dia yang punya peluang lebih banyak untuk bersama Rukia. Seperti hari ini, dia menjemput Rukia untuk memenuhi janjinya yang akan mengajak Rukia ke tempat kerja sambilannya di warnet.

"Rukia... kali ini saja kok..."

"Tapi Hinamori..." Rukia melirik Tatsuki yang ikut mengangguk mendesaknya untuk mengikuti permohonan Hinamori. Anak perempuan berambut super pendek itu tersenyum lebar, dan balik memberi kode pada Hinamori yang sepertinya belum akan menyerah untuk memaksa.

"Sekali ini saja, Rukia. Kau kan sudah terlalu capek belajar, jadi hari ini kita jalan-jalan sebentar ke toko pernak pernik Urahara. Tidak lama, aku janji. Kakakku dan Keigo akan menyusul kita begitu selesai dari kegiatan klub mereka, jadi kamu bisa pulang di antar kakakku. Bagaimana?" Hinamori masih memohon.

Rukia berpikir sejenak, dia tidak enak karena sudah janji dengan Ichigo, dia jadi bimbang begini. Baru sebentar dia memikirkan sosok bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut orange itu, orangnya sudah muncul di ambang pintu kelasnya. Ichigo tidak perlu memanggil Rukia, karena begitu dia berdiri di sana, Rukia seperti punya telepati saja, langsung menoleh dan melihatnya.

"Tapi saya..."

"Kali ini saja, soalnya diskonnya cuma untuk hari ini, Rukia..." lagi-lagi Hinamori melontarkan rayuan mautnya.

"Sudah, ikut saja Rukia. Jarang-jarang kan kita jalan sama-sama," kata Tatsuki.

Rukia memang jarang jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah bersama teman-temannya, dia paling lama di sekolah hanya untuk mengikuti kegiatan melukis, di luar itu dia pasti langsung pulang. Dia benar-benar merasa tidak enak, akhirnya dia berbalik dan menghampiri Ichigo.

"Oh, ada Si Kepala Batu ya..." celetuk Tatsuki yang baru menyadari keberadaan Ichigo.

"Jaga mulutmu, Tatsu! Sepertinya kau mulai ketularan mulut besar Kakakmu ya!" sahut Ichigo geram, dia paling kesal kalau disebut seperti itu, karena sebutan itu cuma dibuat oleh kakak anak perempuan berambut super pendek itu.

"Kakakku tidak bermulut besar, itu kenyataan kan?" Tatsuki menjulurkan lidah meledek Ichigo.

"Sialan! Sini kau kalau berani! Sekalian ajak Renji ke sini!" tantang Ichigo yang langsung geram dan menghampiri Tatsuki dengan langkah besar-besar, tapi anak perempuan itu langsung lari ke belakang kelas untuk menghindari Ichigo.

"Ichigo mengenal Tatsuki?" tanya Rukia bingung. Tidak pernah sekalipun, Tatsuki ataupun Ichigo yang mengatakan kalau mereka saling kenal. Tatsuki memang dari kelas B, tapi sudah satu bulan ini mereka akrab dan sering makan siang bersama.

"Dia dan kakaknya, sama saja! Suka bikin orang naik darah!"

"Plus turun berok!" celetuk Tatsuki, lagi-lagi sambil nyengir.

"Bocah kurang ajar!" Ichigo bersiap menghajar Tatsuki.

Mungkin tidak banyak orang yang tahu, kalau Tatsuki dan kakaknya –alias Renji-, bersama Ichigo pernah ikut les taekwondo bersama hingga Ichigo mendapat sabuk kuning, tapi setelah itu Ichigo berhenti, mungkin karena sering dikalahkan Renji atau Tatsuki yang ternyata masih lebih muda darinya. Tatsuki memang baru kelas satu SMA, tapi pertumbuhan badannya bagus, hingga membentuk otot dan lekuknya dengan indah. Dan bagi Ichigo, Tatsuki lebih mirip anak laki-laki, karena sama menyebalkannya dengan Renji.

"Se-selamat siang, Ichigo..." gumam Hinamori dengan pipi berwarna kemerahan, dia berusaha meredam detak jantungnya saat Ichigo menjawabnya dengan anggukan asal, karena perhatian Ichigo masih berpusat pada Tatsuki.

"Emm.. Ichigo..." Rukia berdehem pelan untuk meraih perhatian Ichigo, dan itu berhasil sepenuhnya.

"Sudah siap pulang?" tanya Ichigo yang melihat meja Rukia masih berantakan, beberapa bukunya masih tergeletak di meja.

"Itu... hari ini Hinamori mengajak saya jalan-jalan, tapi saya..." ucapan Rukia terhenti saat melihat Toushiro dan Keigo muncul menyusul Ichigo.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Toushiro yang mengangkat tangannya tinggi untuk menyapa seisi kelas. Anak laki-laki yang populer sepertinya memang terbiasa memberi salam ala Miss Universe deh.

"Sudah selesai acara klubnya?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Tidak ada kegiatan klub hari ini, jadi kita bisa berangkat sekarang," jawab Keigo.

"Kau jalan-jalan sama dia?" ucap Ichigo dengan mata menatap tajam.

"Iya, kami akan jalan bersama. Iya kan, Rukia?" Toushiro menepuk bahu Rukia penuh keakraban, ini benar-benar menyulut kemarahan dalam dada Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Rukia dekat-dekat dengan Bocah Ingusan ini lebih dari lima detik!" gumam Ichigo yang kemudian meraih lengan Rukia, membawa Rukia dekat dengannya dan menjauh dari Toushiro.

Baik Toushiro, Keigo, Rukia, terlebih lagi Tatsuki, semuanya menganga mendengar pernyataan Ichigo, tapi Hinamori malah ingin menari kegirangan karena Ichigo ikut dalam acara kali ini, jadinya bisa lebih lama melihat dan mengagumi ketampanan bak dewa Aries itu. Ichigo melihat reaksi lebay semuanya, dan karena itu ia memasang wajah kalem.

"Ada yang aneh?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengangkat alis tinggi.

"Tidak ada sih..." gumam Keigo yang menyikut Toushiro.

"Ya sudah, kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Toushiro bersemangat.

Merekapun berjalan ke gerbang sekolah dan langsung menyeberang jalan untuk mencapai toko pernak pernih yang berada di kawasan pertokoan, tidak terlalu jauh, hanya butuh berjalan selama sepuluh menit mereka sudah mencapai toko yang memasang papan nama Urahara dalam gaya tulisan _gothic_, Ichigo sempat mengernyit heran. Toko pernak pernik tapi malah memasang nama dengan tulisan _gothic_ sudah begitu cat luar bernuansa hitam pekat, jadi lebih mirip rumah hantu dari pada toko pernak pernik.

Toko itu berada di deretan toko-toko lain yang berdaya simple dan harmonis, hanya toko satu ini yang beda sendiri dengan segala hiasannya. Toko lain menjual elektronik, ada butik, menjual mainan anak-anak, tapi begitu mereka masuk ke Toko Urahara, mereka menemukan semua benda tersebut di dalamnya, barang elektronik, pakaian, mainan anak-anak, segala macam aksesori perempuan, peralatan olahraga, dan entah macam barang apalagi yang ada di sana, sampai tokonya terkesan begitu penuh.

Hinamori yang sepertinya tidak sabar untuk memborong, langsung menyerbu rak yang berisi aksesori, sementara Keigo melihat peralatan olahraga dan Toushiro mencari perlengkapan lukisnya. Ichigo bengong deh melihat Rukia yang tidak jauh bengongnya. Rukia sepertinya tidak begitu mengerti dengan aksesori.

_Mungkin karena selama ini dia dikenalkan dengan hal berbau cowok sama ayahnya itu_, pikir Ichigo.

"Ini bagus tidak?" Hinamori melihat bando dengan hiasan bunga berwarna cokelat di sisi kanannya. Tatsuki mengangkat jempolnya saat Hinamori memakainya, tapi Rukia malah menenglengkan kepalanya seperti kebingungan.

"Kenapa, Rukia?" tanya Hinamori yang melihat raut wajah sahabatnya agak berbeda.

"Bandonya bagus dan cocok, tapi entah mengapa saya merasa janggal." Rukia mengerjap berkali-kali. Ichigo ikut melihat bando itu, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh dengan benda untuk anak perempuan itu berada di kepala Hinamori. Hinamori dasarnya sudah manis dan cantik, jadi sepertinya cocok memakai apa saja. Ichigo yang tidak ingin banyak berpikir dengan mudah menyimpulkan hal itu.

"Apanya?" desak Hinamori yang bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, bergaya di depan Ichigo (sekalipun wajahnya sudah memerah, persis ditabokin orang sekampung)

"Rambut Hinamori... Apakah Hinamori berniat untuk melepas cepol di rambut Hinamori?" tanya Rukia seketika. Hinamori menggeleng cepat, dan Tatsuki ikut mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Menurut saya..." Rukia merasa sangat sungkan untuk menyatakan kalimatnya, hingga ia melirik Ichigo sesaat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Hinamori cantik memakai apa saja, tapi sepertinya model rambut dicepol tidak pas dengan bando, kecuali Hinamori berniat menggerai rambut Hinamori. Maaf kalau kata-kata saya menyinggung," jelas Rukia.

Mereka semua mencerna penjelasan Rukia dengan cepat, dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Ada benarnya juga, Hinamori tidak cemberut sama sekali, dia malah senang Rukia sudah berkata jujur, jadi dia tidak membeli barang yang tidak perlu.

"Tidak apa, Rukia. Aku malah senang kamu sudah berpendapat, sepertinya bando memang tidak cocok untukku." Hinamori meletakkan kembali bando dari kepalanya ke rak.

"Bagaimana kalau Hinamori mencari hiasan untuk cepol rambut Hinamori, menurut saya mungkin itu lebih cocok," tambah Rukia dengan senyum manis.

"Ide bagus!" Hinamori dan Tatsuki mengangkat jempol mereka bersamaan.

"Tuh kan, aku bilang juga apa. Kau harus ikut untuk bisa memberi pencerahan seperti ini pada si Ratu Belanja. Biar nggak buta setiap kali melihat barang bagus, maunya semuanya dibeli, yang penting diskon!" celetuk Tatsuki.

"Aku bukan Ratu Belanja!" sahut Hinamori yang kembali melirik Ichigo, tidak terima keburukannya diungkap di depan cowok yang ia taksir. Ichigo sih nggak peka sama yang beginian, makanya dia cuma melengos cuek menanggapi sikap gugup Hinamori. Dia tahu kalau adik si Bocah Ingusan itu suka dengannya, tapi dia tidak ingin ambil pusing. Anak SMA suka padanya itu hal yang sudah lazim, dia kan si ganteng dari Universitas Karakura. Memikirkan hal ini saja sudah membuat Ichigo besar kepala.

Rukia melihat salah satu rak yang berisi jepit rambut, membuatnya mengingat jepit rambut pemberian Ichigo. Warna biru yang ia suka, benda pertama yang diberikan orang lain selain keluarganya padanya. Rukia meraih sebuah kalung bertali hitam pekat dengan bandul berbentuk oval yang di dalamnya terdapat replika bintang bersinar terang. Dia meraihnya dan tersenyum, berharap ia juga bisa bersinar seperti ini ketika memakainya, namun ia sadar itu akan jauh dari harapan. Ia hanya menunggu waktu kapan ayahnya akan kembali dan membawanya kembali ke rumah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo mendekat.

"Saya hanya berpikir... kapan ayah akan datang," tutur Rukia purau.

"Jangan dipikirkan lagi. Yang ada nanti kau malah stress sendiri!" bisik Ichigo lembut, sehingga hanya Rukia sendiri yang mampu mendengarnya. Sekalipun kata-kata Ichigo kasar, Rukia tetap tersenyum karena mengerti niat baik dalam kata-kata Ichigo.

"Rukia! Lihat cat minyak di sebelah sana yuk!" Touhsiro tiba-tiba saja muncul dan langsung menarik Rukia dari pandangan Ichigo, rasanya mau dihajarnya bocah itu. Dia tidak suka dengan sikap cerianya yang terus-terusan mengejar Rukia, terlebih lagi si Bolang Keigo. Ampun deh! Sepertinya Rukia akan menyaingi popularitasnya.

Ichigo mengintai Toushiro dan Rukia yang berdiri di depan rak peralatan lukis. Toushiro berdiri begitu dekat dengan Rukia, sangat antusias saat menjelaskan teknik lukis andalannya yang membuat Rukia mengangguk dalam tanda sedang merekam ilmunya. Sesekali mereka tertawa, membuat Ichigo panas sendiri karena tidak bisa membuat Rukia tertawa seperti itu. Sepertinya Rukia cuma bisa merasa takut dan sedih kalau di dekatnya. Sikap Ichigo terlalu tegas sih...

"Aku sudah selesai!" kata Keigo yang membawa bola basket di tangannya.

"Aku juga, lihat..." Hinamori menunjukkan jepit rambut dan tusuk konde yang sudah ia pilih. "Kakak dimana?" tanya Hinamori sambil tengok kanan kiri, mencari kakaknya.

"Sama Rukia kali! Paling juga lagi cari peralatan lukis," celetuk Tatsuki.

Mereka langsung menuju rak peralatan lukis, dan melihat Ichigo berdiri beberapa meter dari Rukia dan Toushiro yang masih asik berdiskusi.

"Oi! Ngintip ya?" Tatsuki tidak sungkan lagi, langsung menepuk bahu Ichigo. Ichigo terlonjak kaget, karena tidak mendengar langkah suara siapapun yang mendekat.

"Rukia! Kakak! Sudah selesai belum?" Hinamori menghampiri keduanya, dia sebenarnya agak sakit hati melihat Ichigo yang memperhatikan Rukia sampai seperti itu, tapi dia mencoba mengerti. Mungkin Ichigo cemas Rukia dekat-dekat sama cowok lain, apalagi itu kakaknya, yah ... mengingat insiden yang baru terjadi beberapa waktu lalu sangat tidak mengenakkan untuk diingat.

"Sudah kok!" sahut Toushiro yang membawa tiga kuas lukis berbagai ukuran dan sekotak cat minyak enam belas warna.

Mereka pun berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar. Hinamori paling depan mengantri, lalu di belakangnya Tatsuki yang membeli _handban_, Keigo, dan Toushiro. Rukia dan Ichigo sepertinya tidak membeli apapun.

"Benar tidak ingin membeli apa-apa? Aku bayar deh, sebagai tanda terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Rukia..." bujuk Hinamori sambil menunggu kasir merapikan belanjaannya dalam kotak aksesori.

"Tidak perlu, Hinamori. Saya memang tidak ingin membeli apa-apa kok," jawab Rukia dengan senyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, nanti aku traktir makan eskrim saja ya, Rukia?" ucap Toushiro.

"Tidak perlu, saya..."

"Rukia?"

Keenam orang itu menoleh pada sumber suara serak dan dingin yang menyebut nama Rukia itu. Perhatian mereka jatuh pada seorang anak laki-laki yang berseragam dengan logo sekolah khusus laki-laki nomor satu di seluruh kota, Sekolah Khusus Hueco Mundo. Anak laki-laki itu bertubuh tinggi kurus dengan sorot mata dingin kaku berwarna hijau emerald, rambutnya hitam pekat, sehitam rambut Rukia, namun sorot mata tanpa perasaan itu membuat siapapun akan bergidik melihatnya.

Rukia membelalak menatap sosok tinggi di seberangnya.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

* * *

><p>:-:-:<strong>Nakki<strong>:-:-:

24-05-2012


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach, but i stuck with this fiction for a couple month**

**.**

* * *

><p>Gomen, maaf sekali karena:<p>

1. Sangat lambat waktu untuk saya bisa update

2. Fiction ini akan memasuki fase yang sesungguhnya dari kehidupan seorang Rukia.

3. Semua penurunan drastis dalam mood, grammar, typo(s), etc

Arigatou. Terima kasih:

1. Semua dukungan, review, masukan, kritikan, add fave & follow this fiction.

2. Telah berkenan mampir membaca karya yang sudah terlalu lama saya biarkan teronggok di folder lappy saya.

Selamat membaca & jangan lupa untuk memberi review ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Tittle : You**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

**Cast : Ichigo X Rukia X Kaien**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Anak perempuan bertubuh mungil itu dengan cepat menguasai diri sekalipun melihat anak laki-laki yang menyebut namanya itu terlihat sangat dingin. Dia menoleh pada Ichigo. Sorot matanya sulit dimengerti oleh Ichigo, ternyata bukan hanya pola pikir, tapi kalau sudah begini Ichigo juga kesulitan mengerti apa yang sedang ingin di sampaikan oleh Rukia. Dia ingin mendekat pada Rukia, tapi anak laki-laki berseragam sekolah Hueco Mundo itu terlanjur menatapnya dengan mata bosan, mengalihkan perhatiannya.<p>

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini? Seragam sekolah... Karakura?" kata anak laki-laki tadi dengan intonasi suara yang samar.

_Sepertinya satu lagi orang yang Rukia kenal, yang satu belum selesai, sudah ada yang lain lagi_, gumam Ichigo dalam hati kecilnya.

"Sa-Saya sekolah di Karakura," jawab Rukia seraya melangkah mendekat. Ichigo memperhatikan sepenuhnya pada gerak gerik anak laki-laki bermata hijau emerald dengan rambut sama hitam legamnya dengan Rukia, dan membandingkan dengan bagaimana reaksi kaku Rukia yang tiba-tiba muncul ke permukaan.

"Jadi benar apa kata Tousen? Kau kabur dan tinggal bersama..." kata-katanya terhenti saat lagi-lagi menatap Ichigo, namun terkesan tajam menusuk kali ini. Ichigo yang tidak mengerti sama sekali maksud tatapan tajam itu, jadi ikut panas karena sudah dipandang merendahkan seperti itu. Seperti sedang dimusuhi saja.

Tatsuki, Keigo, Hinamori dan Toushiro saling bertukar pandang, memperhatikan sosok tinggi kurus yang sepertinya dikenal dekat oleh Rukia. Mereka sedang berkutat dengan pikiran mereka sendiri, menilai anak laki-laki yang sepertinya sedang berada dipertengahan umur tujuh belas, lebih senior dari mereka. Kurus, bahkan kelewat kurus, seperti anak laki-laki penyakitan dengan wajah pucat bermata sayu, namun bersorot tajam di saat bersamaan.

"Kak, saya bukannya-" ucapan Rukia tertahan saat angin berhembus pelan saat pintu toko kembali terbuka, beberapa orang dengan seragam berlogo Hueco Mundo memasuki toko. Beberapa di antaranya memiliki gaya rambut yang agak aneh, bahkan ada yang bertubuh sangat besar dan gemuk dengan tulang rahang kaku memberi kesan seram. Keigo sampai merenggut lengan baju Toushiro karena bertemu tatap dengan si badan besar. Keigo merasa akan ditelan hidup-hidup saat melihat anak laki-laki yang besarnya menyerupai pegulat sumo itu ikut meliriknya.

"Kau masih belum dapat?" celetuk si badan besar berkepala plontos sambil mendengus mengejek.

"Jangan banyak bicara, Yammy! Kau mau aku masukkan ke rumah sakit lagi?" sahut anak laki-laki di hadapan Rukia itu dengan sorot mata membunuh. Ekor matanya menatap anak laki-laki bernama Yammy sekedarnya, namun itu saja sudah cukup membuat semua bulu di tengkuk Keigo berdiri.

Hinamori bahkan hampir mengeluarkan jerit ketakutan tertahan saat mendengar kalimat ancaman yang diucapkan dengan mudahnya itu. Dia sampai berpendapat, bahwa mungkin ini imbasnya sekolah di sekolah khusus cowok. Semuanya diselesaikan dengan jantan, alias 'ala tinju bebas' yang bisa berakhir pada terbaringnya korban di rumah sakit.

Beda lagi dengan Tatsuki yang justru malah tertarik untuk melawan si gendut besar yang kelihatannya sangat bertenaga. Tinjunya gatal minta ampun untuk mendarat di badan gempal itu.

Sementara Ichigo dan Toushiro menangkap dengan jelas sapaan hormat yang Rukia lontarkan barusan, yang sama sekali tidak diperhatikan sisa dari rombongan Karakura.

"Yah, terserah kau saja, Tuan Sok Sensitif!" Yammy dan kedua temannya langsung angkat kaki dari toko Urahara. Sepertinya anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam pekat itu mampu menggertak walau hanya dengan sorot matanya. Perhatian pria kurus itu kembali pada Rukia, namun saat kembali menatap kolam biru gelap Rukia, sorot penuh gertakan itu hilang sama sekali, berganti lagi dengan pandangan sayu dan lemah serta terkesan bosan. "Rukia, kau-"

"Kakak, saya mohon..." Rukia membalas sorot mata anak laki-laki itu penuh keraguan. Ichigo yang mendengar sapaan hormat itu (untuk kedua kalinya) berusaha menalarkan sejelas mungkin. Dia hanya tidak bisa mengerti mengapa selalu bertemu orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan Rukia di saat yang tidak tepat, selalu di saat mereka seharusnya menghabiskan waktu dalam kesenangan. Sebelumnya bertemu ayahnya Rukia, yang berujung pada ancaman laporan penculikan. Lalu sekarang bertemu kakaknya Rukia, entah ancaman apalagi yang mungkin dia terima. Tapi kali ini Ichigo berjanji tidak akan takut, dia tidak mau kalah dengan anak SMA.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi kau tahu resiko apa yang harus kau tanggung, kan?" bisik anak laki-laki itu, dan langsung menyentuh puncak kepala Rukia. Rukia diam saja saat kedua tangan anak laki-laki itu melingkar di pinggangnya, membawanya masuk dalam pelukan yang hangat.

Ichigo berusaha keras menahan marah dan cemburu dengan mengepalkan tangannya, tapi kesabarannya benar-benar diuji. Dia lebih panas lagi saat melihat anak laki-laki tadi mengecup puncak kepala Rukia penuh sayang. Tangan Ichigo terkepal terlalu kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih saking menahan emosi untuk meninju anak laki-laki kurus yang sudah berani menyentuh Rukia dengan sangat mudah, sangat lumrah dan Rukia pun menerima dengan tangan terbuka.

Hah, semakin dipikir semakin kesal saja bagi mahasiswa berambut orange itu.

"Apa kakak sudah pulang ke _rumah_? Bagaimana bisa mendengar tentang saya dari Pak Tousen?" tanya Rukia saat terlepas dari dekapan. Matanya menatap anak laki-laki kurus tadi, terkesan lemah dan berharap.

"Tidak. Kau sepertinya lupa, aku tidak akan pulang, tinggal di asrama jauh lebih baik. Kebetulan saja hari ini aku dapat waktu luang untuk mencari buku bahan presentasi Biologiku, jadi bisa keluar dari asrama." anak laki-laki berwajah stoic itu melihat sekeliling toko, seolah mencari sesuatu, namun detik kemudian ia kembali menatap Rukia.

"Tapi kenapa kau berkeliaran sebebas ini. Apa kau tidak tahu apa yang akan ayah lakukan jika mengetahuinya?" kata siswa Hueco Mundo itu dengan suara pelan setengah berbisik.

"Saya... saya..." Rukia kehilangan keberanian untuk menjawab, dan hanya menekuri lantai yang sepertinya bisa memberikannya jawaban yang ia cari. Dia merinding, ketakutan ketika kakaknya mengungkit masalah ayah. Semua sudah sangat jelas untuknya, karena ketika ayahnya kembali dan mengambil tindakan atau hukuman untuknya, dia hanya perlu menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapinya.

"Sudahlah, kau seharusnya paling mengerti situasi ini. Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya kau tambah tinggi sedikit," kata anak laki-laki tadi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rukia, dia sampai membungkukkan badan agar bisa menyamakan level pandangannya dengan Rukia.

Lagi-lagi mahasiswa bermata hazel itu mengadu giginya, menahan amarah yang semakin menumpuk. Kontak fisik anak laki-laki itu dengan Rukia terlalu sering, membuatnya tidak suka. Hal ini pun menjadi pikiran Toushiro. Siswa Karakura bermata torquise itu memperhatikan kedekatan Rukia dengan anak laki-laki yang bisa terbilang sekeren dirinya, dan mau tidak mau dia merasa agak panas.

"Saya bertambah tinggi banyak kok, hanya saja kakak yang terlalu cepat tinggi," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum hambar, kekakuan masih terlihat jelas dari sikap Rukia yang tidak bisa ditutup-tutupi.

"Lalu kapan kakak akan pulang?" tanya Rukia takut-takut, dia bahkan terlihat begitu ragu untuk membalas sorot mata kakaknya.

"Aku akan pulang ke tempat yang kau sebut _rumah_ itu jika memang sudah tiba sore, aku harus kembali ke asrama. Jaga dirimu Rukia, sampai ketemu lagi," tutur anak laki-laki itu seraya berbalik dan pergi dengan santainya, seolah pertemuan dengan Rukia adalah pertemuan yang lumrah dan biasa, padahal mereka sudah tidak bertemu hampir lima tahun penuh. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, dia melirik Ichigo sesaat, tatapan matanya monoton dan tanpa emosi tepat ke mata hazel Ichigo.

Ichigo yang tidak mengerti arti tatapan yang nyaris kosong itu jadi balik menimbang-nimbang sikap apa yang harus ia tunjukkan. Kalau marah juga tidak tepat, karena sepertinya bocah ini tidak sedang menilainya dengan rendah. Tersenyum juga sepertinya kurang tepat, karena dia sama sekali tidak bersikap ramah, dia bahkan tidak membalas senyum Rukia barusan. Padahal senyum Rukia termasuk langka dalam rentan waktu sebulan terakhir ini.

"Kakak juga jaga diri Kakak. Sampai jumpa Kak Ulqui!" seru Rukia sambil melambaikan tangannya, tapi yang diberi salam tidak memberi respon sama sekali, terus melangkah sampai hilang dari pandangan.

"Tadi itu kakakmu, Rukia? Ganteng..." kata Tatsuki dengan alis terangkat penuh selidik.

"Iya..." jawab Rukia dengan polosnya.

"Beneran?" celetuk Keigo tidak percaya, karena harga dirinya sebagai cowok ganteng seperti terlempar keluar angkasa begitu melihat kakak Rukia yang (dia malas mengakuinya) – enak dilihat (Keigo tidak mau pakai kata ganteng). Harga dirinya terluka ditelan depresinya sendiri.

Bagaimana mau dekat-dekat Rukia kalau ternyata kakaknya saja sudah sertinggi itu level tampannya, pasti sudah habis dibantai duluan si Keigo. Sudah begitu kakaknya Rukia terlihat garang banget, dan mengeluarkan aura pembunuh. Mungkin efek sekolah di Hueco Mundo.

"Sepertinya keluarga kalian memang dianugerahkan tampang yang bagus ya." lanjut Tatsuki, matanya berbinar cerah sementara Rukia hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Pak Kaien ganteng, si Kepala Batu ini juga, sekalipun aku malas mengakuinya," lanjut Tatsuki sambil melirik Ichigo yang mencibir kesal dan mengangkat tangan pura-pura mau memukul kepala Tatsuki, tapi Tatsuki membalasnya dengan mata melotot yang tak kalah galaknya, lalu ia menambahkan, "Kau cantik, kakakmu juga ganteng. Hah... rasanya tidak adil, kenapa aku malah dikasih Kakak serampangan dan bertampang pas-pasan seperti Renji, sama pasnya dengan harga gabah yang ditentukan pemerintah!" gerutu Tatsuki, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Mendengar kata-kata Tatsuki ini Keigo, Hinamori dan Toushiro tertawa tertahan.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur! Bukan malah mengeluh. Sengaja Tuhan kasih Renji sebagai kakakmu, biar kau bisa sedikit lebih jinak!" sahut Ichigo.

"Wah... ngajak duel nih si Kepala Batu! Kau kira aku ini macan tutul pakai dijinakkan segala? Ayo maju sini!" kata Tatsuki sambil menggulung lengan seragamnya yang sudah terlanjur pendek.

"Siapa takut. Ayo sini, Macan Totol!" Ichigo ikutan menggulung lengan kemejanya.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?" geram Tatsuki.

"Macan Totol!" balas Ichigo puas.

"Cih! Berani benar kau menantang sabuk hitam seperti aku... Kau lupa kau masih sabuk kuning?" balas Tatsuki yang uratnya sudah muncul di pelipis kanan dan kiri.

"Sudah, sudah. Kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar sih? Kasihan tuh kasirnya kelamaan nunggu kalian!" Hinamori yang jadi penengah kali ini. Bukan apa-apa sih, soalnya si kasir sudah kesal melihat mereka tidak maju-maju untuk menyelesaikan transaksi, padahal di belakang sudah ada yang mengantri juga.

"Tahu nih! Rukia saja kalem, kenapa jadi kalian yang ribet sih?" sahut Keigo, dan Rukia memberi senyum termanisnya pada Keigo, langsung membuat anak laki-laki lebay itu klepek-klepek nggak karuan, bahkan hampir mimisan tingkat dewa.

"Tapi kenapa dia melihat Ichigo _begitu_ ya?" bisik Toushiro sambil berpikir keras, dan di akhir kalimatnya ia melirik pintu toko Urahara yang masih bergoyang pasca dilewati kakaknya Rukia.

"_Begitu_ bagaimana maksudmu?" sergah Ichigo sinis.

"Ya... seperti melihat orang asing saja, padahal kalian masih saudara. Iya kan?"

"Kalau itu..." Ichigo melirik Rukia yang sudah bertampang grogi, karena jujur saja mereka yang dari awal menetapkan kalau Rukia adalah saudara jauh dari Kaien dan Ichigo, tapi kalau sudah bertemu kerabat Rukia yang lain, mereka bingung juga mau bilang apa.

"Itu.. itu..." Rukia ikut tergagap.

"Kak Toushiro lupa ya?" Hinamori menepuk bahu kakaknya yang berambut salju itu.

"Lupa apa?" Toushiro balik bingung.

"Rukia kan saudara jauh dari Ichigo dan Pak Kaien, jadi jelaslah mereka jarang bertemu dan begitu ketemu langsung seperti bertemu orang asing," jelas Hinamori cepat.

Seketika itu juga Ichigo dan Rukia menghela napas bersamaan. Kali ini mereka selamat karena Hinamori mampu berpikir rasional. Ichigo melirik Rukia dan Rukia membalas tatapannya dalam binar kelegaan, mereka tersenyum bersamaan. Tapi sekali lagi Ichigo mendapati jantungnya menghantam tulang rusuknya karena melihat senyum polos dan manis dari Rukia, seketika itu juga ia memalingkan wajah dan menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

_Gila! Anak kelas satu SMA bisa membuatku masuk rumah sakit jiwa karena tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi begini! Gawat!_ umpat Ichigo sambil menekap mulutnya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ujian tengah semester sudah tiba, Rukia disibukkan dengan agenda belajarnya yang super padat. Dia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk membaca dan belajar di kamar, dan kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti baru dia keluar kamar untuk mengejar Ichigo ataupun Kaien, minta diajari atau dijelaskan maksud dari pertanyaannya. Kaien mengagumi keseriusan Rukia dalam belajar, dan dia tidak heran kalau nilai Rukia bisa menduduki peringkat satu begitu usai ujian nanti. Berbanding terbalik dengan Ichigo yang nilai akademisnya tidak terlalu bagus, tapi nilai praktek dan olahraganya selalu dapat yang terbaik.

Yah, sekarang Kaien harus mengakui kalau dia memiliki dua orang adik yang harus ia perhatikan. Sekalipun dia masih ragu harus menganggap Rukia sebagai adik atau ada posisi lain yang ia sulit untuk akui.

Rukia membuka-buka buku panduan Matematikanya yang lain, tapi sudah dua buku dilahapnya, tidak juga keluar jawabannya di otak. Dia buntu dan akhirnya menyolek bahu Ichigo yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya. Ya, mereka sedang belajar bersama malam ini, tapi tentu saja dengan materi yang berbeda. Sementara itu Kaien mendapat tugas memasak hari ini, karena Rukia besok harus ujian. Dia ingin Rukia konsentrasi sepenuhnya pada ujian, jadi tidak ada tugas dapur untuk Rukia malam ini.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo dengan dahi berkerut, terlihat agak kesal. Rukia yang mau bicara langsung bungkam lagi, nyalinya hilang begitu saja begitu lihat muka Ichigo yang persis algojo.

"Ti-tidak jadi, deh. Saya tanya Kaien saja nanti," ucap Rukia yang kembali menekuri bukunya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau tanya padaku? Kau takut aku tidak bisa? Kau pikir aku lebih o'on dari Kaien? Jangan anggap remeh ya! Kau ini bocah masih kecil, sudah berani memvonis orang seperti itu. Mau jadi apa kau sudah besar nanti?" Ichigo memberi serangan beruntun, membuat Rukia mati kutu dan tidak memiliki peluang untuk membela diri. Dasar Ichigo, persis petasan mercon, sekalinya disulut cepat banget merembetnya, dan... Duar! Duar! Duar!

"Bu-bukan begitu. Saya cuma tidak ingin mengganggu, sepertinya Ichigo pusing sekali," gagap Rukia sambil merenggut pensilnya kuat-kuat.

"Memangnya kau bisa bedakan mana muka pusing dan mana yang bukan?" celetuk Ichigo sambil mencondongkan badan, membuat wajahnya begitu jelas dalam pandangan Rukia.

Rukia melihat kerut di dahi Ichigo yang tidak juga hilang. Begitu dia pikir dan ingat-ingat lagi, muka Ichigo memang sudah begitu dari sananya. Cetakan dari rahim sih kayaknya. Akhirnya Rukia memberi jawaban lewat gelengan kepalanya.

"Nah! Itu tahu, makanya sini. Yang mana yang tidak mengerti?" tanya Ichigo yang tersenyum puas. Kali ini Rukia harus mengakui kalau Ichigo memang susah ditebak, dan Ichigo bangga karena Rukia mulai belajar memahaminya.

"Makan malam sudah siap!" Kaien datang berhamburan ke ruang tengah dengan penuh kepercayaan diri, padahal celemek putih motif totol-totol merah masih melekat di badannya. Sudah begitu kacamatanya juga berkabut berkat asap masakan tadi.

"Sebentar lagi ya, Kaien. Saya tidak lama kok," jawab Rukia tanpa melewatkan senyum manisnya.

"Akh, Rukia... Manis banget! Sini aku peyuk..." senandung Kaien yang kemudian melepas kacamatanya, tidak ingin pandangannya terhalang kacamata yang buram, tangannya terentang lebar-lebar, siap memasukkan Rukia dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Mandi dulu sana!" tiba-tiba Ichigo mendorong kepala Kaien sampai pria berumur 23 tahun itu hampir terjengkang ke belakang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaien dalam sorot mata berair. Dia terlihat sangat terluka mendapati tangannya kosong, tidak bisa membawa Rukia masuk dalam dekapannya.

"Bau asap! Bau bawang! Bau gas, pokoknya semua bau dapur tuh nempel di badanmu!" gerutu Ichigo kesal, matanya sampai melotot melihat Kaien dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tidak merasa iba sama sekali saat melihat mata Kaien berair dan berkali-kali menyedot ingus, entah beneran atau bohong, yang pasti Ichigo benar-benar berhati dingin untuk kakak melambainya itu. Setelah cukup menyakiti Kaien dengan sorot matanya, dia berdecak kesal dan kembali menekuri bukunya.

"Masa' sih? Kayaknya nggak deh..." Kaien mencoba membela diri, tapi begitu dia angkat ketiak, dan menyesapnya. Huwah... bau ketiak tujuh pertapa! Dia sendiri sampai mau pingsan.

Rukia tertawa melihat tingkah Kaien yang lebay, dan Kaien membalas tawa Rukia dengan senyum cerianya, terbalik dengan Ichigo yang malah cemberut kesal karena tidak bisa membuat Rukia tertawa seperti itu.

"Tadi mana yang belum bisa?" kata Ichigo, mengalihkan perhatian Rukia dari Kaien.

"Ini, rumus regresi dan korelasi," ucapnya sambil menunjuk barisan notasi Y, a, b & x yang mencantumkan tanda kuadrat dan keluarganya itu. Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya begitu melihat barisan rumus, namun yang membuatnya pusing bukan rumusnya, tapi kenapa bisa anak kelas satu SMA belajar rumus tingkat ini? Padahal kan ini seharusnya dipelajari di tingkat selanjutnya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak menjawabnya dulu, tapi melihat tingkat pemahaman Rukia.

"Yang tidak dimengerti rumus atau apanya?" Ichigo benar-benar sudah menguras perhatian Rukia, karena itu Kaien undur diri, sambil ngedumel juga sih. Dia hanya tidak terima kalau sekarang Rukia jadi lebih dekat dengan Ichigo, apalagi Ichigo seperti sudah agak berubah sikapnya, jadi lebih sabar dan dia merasa terancam dengan perubahan sikap Ichigo. Rukia tersayangnya bisa sepenuhnya direbut Ichigo.

Kita kembali lagi ke Ichigo dan Rukia yang lagi berusaha keras memecahkan cara memahami rumus regresi dan korelasi.

"Sampai sini bisa?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk barisan angka di kolom x yang ia tuliskan.

"Jadi kalau n-nya genap tidak ada nolnya?" Rukia mengulang penjelasan Ichigo.

"Iya, terus sisanya tinggal lanjut kok. Ku pikir tidak susah," jelas Ichigo asal, karena sejujurnya dia sendiri butuh waktu satu minggu sampai bisa lancar rumus ini, dan itupun ia pelajari di statistik semester satu. Maklum sekolahnya dulu kejuruan, jadi matematikanya tidak terlalu mendalam.

"Memangnya kau ujian sampai materi ini?" Ichigo meraih lagi bukunya, dan mulai membaca, sementara Rukia mengambil kalkulatornya dan mulai menghitung deretan angka di kolom _xy_.

"Belum, tapi saya ingin selangkah lebih cepat saja belajarnya."

"Pasti Rukia paling pintar di sekolah sebelumnya!" celetuk Kaien yang tahu-tahu sudah muncul di ruang tengah, bajunya sudah diganti, bahkan wangi parfum semerbak memenuhi ruangan kecil itu.

"Cepat banget? Mandi nggak tuh?" celetuk Ichigo sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, karena rasanya mau pingsan mencium parfum wangi bunga yang semerbak di musim semi menguar di seluruh ruangan. Kaien menggelengkan kepalanya dengan santai sambil pasang muka senyum tersipu malu-malu.

"Dasar jorok!" umpat Ichigo yang tidak melewatkan untuk memberi tatapan sebal ke Kaien.

"Ah, Ichigo suka begitu deh!" Kaien menutup mukanya, menyembunyikan semu yang bersarang di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak memujimu, Melambai!" sergah Ichigo kesal.

"Tapi Kaien wangi kok," sahut Rukia.

"Jangan bela dia!" lagi-lagi Ichigo marah melihat Rukia yang selalu saja lemah pada Kaien.

"Itu sih kau saja yang sinis sama kakakmu yang keren ini, Ichigo," balas Kaien sambil menjulurkan lidah penuh kemenangan.

"Beraninya kau-!" Ichigo mendelik, tidak terima sikap kekanak-kanakan kakaknya.

"Tapi Rukia memang pintar dan cerdas deh! Aku suka kalau mengajar di kelas melihat Rukia yang belajar dengan tekun," seloroh Kaien lagi, mengganti topik agar Ichigo tidak lagi berhasrat untuk memukulnya.

"Tidak juga, saya hanya belajar seperti yang lain," jawab Rukia.

"Apa sekolah sebelumnya juga ada guru yang seperti aku? Guru yang tampan, baik hati, tidak sombong, suka menolong dan-"

"Mulai narsis tuh!" potong Ichigo sambil menyikut kakaknya tanpa ampun, membuat Kaien menghentikan deretan kalimat pujian lain yang ingin ia tempelkan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Nggak apa-apa, kan?" sahut Kaien tetap dengan hidung terangkat tinggi penuh kebanggaan. "Itu semua kan kenyataan. Iya kan, Rukia?" rajuk Kaien lagi, meminta perhatian dan persetujuan dari anak perempuan bermata besar nan indah itu.

Rukia tersenyum, membuat Kaien makin bangga bisa mendapat senyum semanis itu dari Rukia. Kaien bahkan sampai melirik Ichigo penuh kemenangan, menantang adiknya untuk bisa mengalahkannya dalam mendapatkan senyum Rukia. Ichigo yang sudah terlanjur panas malah melempar bukunya tepat mengenai wajah Kaien, membuat sang guru SMA itu meringis kesakitan mendapati wajah tampan nan berharganya dilukai Ichigo.

Kaien beralih lagi pada Rukia yang masih terbengong melihat perdebatan adik kakak yang sama-sama tinggi ini. "Bagaimana Rukia, ada nggak guru yang-"

"Tidak perlu sebutkan semua pujian fitnah itu!" seloroh Ichigo sebelum Kaien melanjutkan kalimatnya, kontan Kaien mencibir pada adiknya.

Rukia meletakkan pensil dan melepas kalkulatornya, dia menatap Kaien sepenuhnya, seperti sedang berusaha menyamakan Kaien dengan seseorang. Lalu ia tersenyum samar, membuat kedua kakak beradik itu bingung mengartikan senyum Rukia.

"Sebelumnya saya tidak pernah belajar di sekolah seperti ini. Saya belajar di rumah," kata Rukia, dan kembali mengambil pensilnya, mulai menekan tombol angka di kalkulator.

"_Home schooling_?" tanya Kaien dengan suara tinggi melengking, Ichigo sampai heran, kenapa juga harus teriak seperti itu.

Rukia mengangguk dalam. "Saya tidak pernah masuk ke sekolah umum seperti yang lain, saya belajar di rumah. Tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba ayah ingin saya sekolah di sekolah umum, saya juga kurang mengerti. Ayah ingin saya masuk sekolah khusus putra Hueco Mundo, tempat Kak Ulquiorra sekolah."

"Ulquiorra? Anak yang waktu itu ketemu di toko aksesoris?" sambung Ichigo cepat, dan ini mengundang tatapan tanya dari Kaien. Tatapannya seolah berkata 'Kalian kencan berdua?', lalu Ichigo membalasnya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Tertanya lebih mudah membalas Kaien dengan cara seperti ini, karena detik kemudian wajah Kaien berubah murung.

"Iya. Kak Ulqui sekolah di sana sejak SMP, kakak tidak pernah pulang ke rumah sejak ibu meninggal. Saya juga kurang paham alasan kakak tidak ingin tinggal bersama lagi. Kakak lebih memilih sekolah yang ada asramanya, bahkan kakak sekolah di sana dengan bea siswa yang ia dapat karena prestasinya bagus, dia menolak saat ayah hendak membayarkan biaya sekolahnya. Kakak sepertinya mengalami beda pendapat dengan ayah sampai memilih sekolah di asrama dan menolak semua bantuan dari ayah. Tapi saya tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi antara kakak dengan ayah, karena Pak Tousen seperti menutupi semuanya dari saya," tutur Rukia, wajahnya murung seketika, dan air bening mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Ini pertama kalinya Rukia bercerita tentang keluarganya, dan baru saja Rukia bicara, sudah menciptakan banyak pertanyaan di kepala Kaien dan Ichigo. Mereka ingin bertanya macam-macam, mengenai banyak hal, namun melihat air mata Rukia yang hampir menetes, mereka jadi menahan keinginan masing-masing. Kaien melirik Ichigo, bertanya lewat sorot mata pada adiknya agar memberi ide untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan terutama mengalihkan air mata Rukia yang hampir menetes.

Detik berlalu dalam keheningan, malam yang tenang ini seolah menjadi momen paling berharga bagi mereka untuk saling mengenal, namun sekali lagi mereka melihat bahwa Rukia tidak sedang berada dalam keadaan nyaman untuk membuka diri. Dari caranya berbicara, semua terlihat jelas bahwa itu adalah duka. Kenyataan bahwa Ibunya telah meninggal, kenyataan bahwa Rukia ternyata memiliki seorang kakak yang tidak pernah ingin pulang, ayah yang berpikiran aneh dengan keinginan memasukkan putrinya ke sekolah khusus putra. Semua adalah jaring yang belum tersambung dan akan membentuk pola seperti apa nantinya.

Kehidupan anak perempuan berumur lima belas tahun bisa terlihat begitu menarik untuk dikuak, namun untuk membukanya diperlukan keberanian menahan duka.

"Sebenarnya ayah kamu kerja apa? Sepertinya orang terpandang kalau dilihat dari mobil dan caranya berpakaian," kata Kaien hati-hati.

"Itu.. ayah saya..." Rukia menghindari tatapan mata Kaien, dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mengerjakan soal yang tadi tertunda.

"Rukia..." Kaien meraih tangan Rukia, meremasnya lembut, memberi isyarat pada Rukia bahwa ia bisa jujur dan terbuka, tidak perlu sungkan. Rukia sempat menegakkan kepalanya dan membalas sorot mata Kaien, lalu melirik Ichigo yang sama terdiam menunggunya. Detik berlalu, yang muncul bukan keberanian, namun sorot mata takut yang begitu pekat memenuhi mata biru gelap itu. Rukia pun menggeleng pelan, lemah dan mengunci mulutnya, seolah tidak ingin menjawab dan tidak akan pernah menjawab.

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tapi yang saya tahu, ayah saya sering bepergian, dan.. dan.. pulang bersama para pengawalnya hanya beberapa kali dalam sebulan."

"Pengawal? Memangnya ayahmu orang sepenting itu? Sudah sok diktator, maksa anaknya jadi cowok pula. Sudah pulang jarang masih berani semena-mena sama anaknya!" keluh Ichigo, mencemooh.

"Tapi saya tetap kuat kok! Saya sudah berjanji dalam hati untuk lebih menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi ini semua. Karena ibu saya telah berpesan bahwa saya harus bisa menjaga diri ketika ibu tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Ibu pasti tersenyum di atas sana melihat saya yang tegar, dan ditolong orang baik seperti Ichigo dan Kaien," kata Rukia yang langsung menghapus air matanya, senyumnya dipaksakan sekali hingga justru terlihat getir.

"Eh, saya merapikan buku saya dulu. Nanti makanannya keburu dingin. Sebentar ya, Ichigo, Kaien." Buku-buku yang berserakan di meja segera dirapihkan Rukia, hingga menjadi satu tumpuk dan alat tulisnya dia masukkan ke tempat pensil. Dia berdiri dan membungkuk dalam pada Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau membungkuk begitu?" Ichigo balik bingung melihat sikap Rukia, dia bahkan sampai menoleh pada Kaien, mungkin kakaknya tahu mengenai sikap aneh Rukia ini, tapi Kaien yang biasanya paling sensitifpun hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Terima kasih telah mengajari saya, Ichigo." Rukia menegakkan badan dan berlari ke kamarnya, kaki mungilnya tidak bersuara saat menghentak lantai hingga ia hilang ditelan pintu kamarnya.

"Dia menutupinya," gumam Kaien yang kemudian mengambil tempat di samping Ichigo, membanting punggungnya hingga bertemu sandaran sofa yang empuk, helaan napasnya terdengar jelas di telinga Ichigo.

"Iya. Dia pintar mengalihkan pembicaraan. Terlalu halus dan sopan, nggak terang-terangan bilang kalau dia nggak mau ngomong. Seperti orang dewasa saja bocah itu!" sahut Ichigo kesal.

"Itulah yang tidak kita mengerti darinya. Dia mampu menempatkan diri dengan baik, bahkan seperti sudah bisa mengatur caranya bersikap. Terkadang aku ngeri melihat Rukia yang seperti itu," tutur Kaien yang menghela napas berat.

"Sudah ku bilang kan? Aku sih sudah kesal melihat cara bicaranya yang terlalu formal. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat sosok anak umur 15 tahun kalau melihatnya!"

"Iya! Kau memang cuma bisa protes! Coba sesekali cari tahu tentang dia, kau kan lebih banyak waktu luang dari pada aku," keluh Kaien lagi.

Ichigo mempertimbangkan ucapan Kaien. Mungkin kalau dia memiliki akses khusus ke kakak kandung Rukia, dia bisa mendapat informasi lebih. Namun baru dia ingin mencari cara dan waktu agar bisa bicara dengan orang itu, subyek utama dalam benaknya itu malah sudah muncul dan mengajak mereka makan. Mungkin lain waktu dia akan memikirkan caranya, dan semoga saja saat itu belum terlalu terlambat untuk mengenal sosok Rukia.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ujian tengah semester berjalan lancar, Rukia sangat memanfaatkan waktunya untuk belajar, persis seperti yang dipesankan oleh Kaien. Semua pekerjaan rumah dibagi habis ke Ichigo dan Kaien agar Rukia bisa konsentrasi belajar sepenuhnya. Hari-hari pun terasa begitu tenang, tidak ada kabar lagi dari ayah maupun kakaknya. Hal ini justru mencurigakan bagi Kaien yang menanti-nanti hari dimana kemunculan pria necis itu untuk memboyong Rukia pergi dari rumah. Kaien tidak akan pernah rela, terlebih lagi Ichigo, mereka sudah terlanjur terikat pada sosok Rukia.

Hari ini tepat satu minggu setelah ujian tengah semester, waktunya minggu olahraga bagi siswa SMU sekolah Karakura. Kegiatan ini adalah hal rutin yang dilakukan isi SMU Karakura sambil menunggu pengumuman peringkat yang akan ditempel sore ini. Seperti jadwal yang telah ditentukan, bahwa kelas 1A, yaitu kelas Rukia dkk akan bertanding volly dengan kelas 2A, dan parahnya itu adalah kelas Toushiro. Tidak perlu ditanya bagaimana perasaan masing-masing partisipan dalam pertandingan kali ini, karena Kaien juga menjadi pencatat skor dalam agenda kali ini, sementara Pak Kira yang berlaku sebagai wasit. Semua peserta sudah bersiap di sisi lapangan, tinggal menunggu para penyelenggara pertandingan.

"Kenapa harus tim campuran?" protes Hinamori saat melakukan peregangan badan.

"Sudahlah, Hinamori. Jangan banyak protes, kau harusnya bersyukur karena ada aku dan Rukia dalam tim ini." Tatsuki menggulung lengan kaos seragam olahraganya sampai batas bahu, sementara Rukia duduk tenang di kursi cadangan, padahal dia bukan pemain cadangan dalam pertandingan kali ini. Dia sedang merenung, berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kenapa diam? Kau tidak pemanasan dulu?" tanya Keigo yang sudah datang dengan bangganya, seragam olahraga Karakura plus ikat kepala bertuliskan 'kelas 1A pasti menang'.

"Saya belum meminta restu Kaien dan Ichigo," gumam Rukia yang terlihat cemas, matanya bergerak cepat memindai sisi lapangan.

"Restu?!" Keigo dan Tatsuki tertawa mendengar ucapan Rukia. "Kau ini. Memangnya mau dilamar? Kau mau menikah kapan, aku saja masih di sini? Atau pergi wajib militer?" sahut Keigo lagi, sementara Hinamori sedang berusaha menahan tawanya, karena dia mengerti Rukia paling sopan dalam tata bahasa, sampai pilihan katanya pun teramat resmi. Tapi si Keigo kepala kosong itu malah menanggapi Rukia dengan begitu sadis.

"Kau pikir Rukia mau menikah denganmu?" celetuk Tatsuki seraya menjitak kepala Keigo.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa? Aku laki-laki tulen, bisa diuji." Keigo menunjukkan otot di tangannya yang tidak terlalu besar, bergaya bak binaragawan internasional.

"Bukan begitu! Kau punya cermin nggak di rumah? Lihat dulu tampang pas-pasanmu itu..."

"Sudah-sudah! Kenapa jadi kalian yang ribut sih?" potong Hinamori yang langsung berdiri di antara Keigo dan Tatsuki yang sudah mengangkat lengan baju tinggi-tinggi, siap saling gontok.

"Saya tidak bisa melakukan ujian atau pertandingan seperti ini tanpa restu orang di sekitar saya. Saya takut tidak bisa konsentrasi," jawab Rukia yang kembali mengatupkan telapak tangannya gugup, terlihat sekali ia sampai begitu canggung untuk berdiri di tengah lapangan.

"Waduh! Gawat kalau Rukia benar-benar tidak bisa bertanding!" gumam Tatsuki. "Kalau begitu sebentar aku carikan si Kelapa Batu itu!" kata Tatsuki penuh percaya diri.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Kepala Batu, hah?" suara lantang bermusuhan milik Ichigo menggema di lapangan.

Tatsuki berbalik dan mendapati sosok tinggi dengan rambut orange menyala tengah berdiri menjulang di dekatnya. Rukia terhentak dari duduknya, berlari-lari kecil mendekati Ichigo, senyumnya mengembang sangat lebar saat bertemu tatap dengan Ichigo. Sontak reaksi Rukia ini menarik perhatian Keigo, Hinamori dan Tatsuki. Ternyata pengaruh meminta restu sampai sebesar ini pada siswi kelas 1A bermata biru gelap itu.

"Panjang umur banget nih orang! Baru disebut sudah muncul," celetuk Tatsuki sambil mengendikkan bahu segan.

"Dan yang bilang begitu biasanya berumur pendek," celetuk Ichigo.

"Ngomong sembarangan lagi kau ya!" Tatsuki mengangka tinjunya, siap untuk membogem wajah tampan Ichigo.

"Tatsuki!" Suara galak nan menggeram menggema ke seluruh lapangan, mengalihkan perhatian semua orang untuk menoleh pada pemiliknya. Ichigo tidak perlu capek-capek menoleh agar bisa melihat si pemilik suara serak, kasar dan besar itu. Sungguh mencerminkan si empunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si rambut merah model nanas, Renji.

"Siapa bilang kau bisa menggunakan tinjumu sembarangan, hah?" omel sang kakak sambil menghampiri adik kesayangannya itu.

"Tapi, kak-!" Tatsuki sempat ngeper juga melihat kakaknya yang tinggi besar itu menjulang di depannya.

"Lihat tampangmu itu! Cewek bukan, sih? Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau mendekatimu," gerutu Renji yang kemudian menjitak kepala adiknya.

"Aku begini kan gara-gara kau juga! Kau yang memaksaku ikut taekwondo, sampai aku jadi perkasa dan tidak ada cowok yang mau mendekat!" protes Tatsuki dengan muka ditekuk ala onta padang pasir.

"Itu...?" Rukia melirik Renji takut-takut, tapi lalu Ichigo tersenyum dan menuding Renji terang-terangan.

"Itu kakaknya Tatsuki, Renji namanya. Dia satu tahun di atasku," jelas Ichigo santai, mulut Rukia membulat tanda mengerti, namun ia menunduk dalam penuh hormat saat Renji menoleh padanya, memperhatikannya hingga ke setiap detailnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Renji dengan dagu terangkat, mengisyaratkan penunjukkannya pada Rukia.

"Sudah! Jangan ganggu Rukia. Lagi pula kenapa kau ke sini?" kejar Tatsuki, mencegah ada yang jatuh lagi pada pesona kepolosan Rukia. Dia tidak rela kakaknya ikut terlena seperti Toushiro, Ichigo, apalagi Keigo yang mengejar-ngejar perhatian cewek paling polos di kelasnya.

"Oh, jadi namanya Rukia." Renji mengangguk dua kali sebelum kembali menoleh pada adiknya, karena dia membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk merekam wajah Rukia yang sepertinya tidak asing di ingatannya, namun menimbang ingatan Renji yang persis lukisan abstrak, dia jadi tidak bisa tahu dimana pernah melihat wajah polos dan lugu milik Rukia.

"Aku ingin mengantarkan ini, ketinggalan di atas meja." Renji menjulurkan ponsel pada Tatsuki, dan Tatsuki menyambutnya cepat.

"Kau tidak melihat-lihat isinya, kan?" buru Tatsuki penuh kecurigaan.

"Aku ini cemas padamu, malah kau curigai. Dasar adik tidak tahu terima kasih!" umpat Renji.

"Tumben!" celetuk Tatsuki.

"Soalnya aku lihat berita mengerikan tadi pagi. Di Paris ditemukan lagi lima mayat anak yang terpotong-potong, dan semuanya seumuran denganmu. Memangnya kau tidak takut?" jawab Renji, memasang wajah penuh perhatian ada adiknya yang tetap cuek.

"Tapi kan jarak dari Paris ke Karakura jauh, Kak! Kau yang benar saja," protes Tatsuki sambil tertawa meledek kakaknya.

"Bukan masalah jauhnya, Bodoh!" Renji menjitak kepala Tatsuki keras-keras. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka itu sindikat dan mengincar remaja di Karakura juga?" kata Renji lagi. Tawa Tatsuki hilang seketika. Suasana hening, tidak ada komentar apapun saat Renji menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Terlebih lagi Rukia, dia bungkam seribu bahasa dengan mata menekuri lapangan, dia berusaha keras menutupi gemuruh kengerian yang membludak di dadanya, kengerian itu membuatnya hampir gemetar karena takut. Dia tidak pernah menyangka ini akan berkepanjangan, dan Paris adalah tempat dimana...

"Kenapa?" Ichigo menepuk bahu Rukia, dan Rukia hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan bohong," kata Ichigo kembali mendesak Rukia bicara, namun Rukia tetap bungkam, dan anak perempuan berambut pendek itu malah meraih tangan Ichigo dan meletakkannya di puncak kepalanya.

"Saya.. saya hanya sedikit tegang karena akan bertanding, mohon Ichigo merestui saya agar saya bisa lebih tenang," kata Rukia yang akhirnya berani membalas sorot mata Ichigo. Ichigo mencondongkan tubuh hingga pandangannya sejajar dengan mata Rukia, dia meneliti sorot murung di mata Rukia, dan dia yakin Rukia menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik sikap sopannya, ini ada hubungannya dengan subjek yang tadi diangkat oleh Renji. Tapi lagi-lagi Rukia mengukuhkan tembok pembatasnya yang begitu kuat, kembali mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan sangat halus.

Ada apa dengan anak ini sebenarnya?

"Ok, kalau kau memang sebegitu takutnya!" Ichigo menepuk puncak kepala Rukia dan menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya antusias. "Kau harus menang, kalau kalah kau harus membantuku kerja sambilan selama seminggu," ancam Ichigo yang mengacak-acak rambut Rukia dan menyentuh pipi Rukia dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. Sontak gelenyar aneh itu kembali menyerang Ichigo. Dia tidak ingin melepaskan tangannya, menyentuh Rukia terasa begitu tepat untuknya. Rukia sendiri pun tetap diam, membiarkan mereka bertukar sorot mata untuk beberapa saat.

"Hei! Hei! Apa-apaan ini?" tiba-tiba muncul sepasang tangan yang memisahkan Ichigo dan Rukia. Sosok tinggi berkacamata Kaien berdiri menjulang di antara mereka.

"Kaien!" pekik Rukia senang.

"Siap bertanding, Kelinci Manisku..." gumam Kaien lembut, menggantikan tangan Ichigo untuk membelai rambut lembut Rukia.

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Kelinci Manis?" sergah Ichigo tidak terima dengan sebutan Kaien untuk Rukia.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kan aku dan Rukia seperti sepasang kelinci hutan yang manis. Iya kan?" Kaien mencubit pipi Rukia penuh sayang.

"Dua Bersaudara Aneh itu kenapa sih?" tanya Renji, tidak mengerti dengan sikap Kaien dan Ichigo yang terlihat berlebihan sekali karena kehadiran sosok polos dan lugu anak kecil berambut hitam pekat itu.

"Mereka jadi begitu kalau sudah mempertebutkan perhatian Rukia," jawab Tatsuki cuek.

"Memangnya dia siapa? Anak baru? Tapi kenapa Ichigo sampai ikut-ikutan?" cecar Renji lagi, habisnya ini pertama kali ia melihat rekan satu perguruan taekwondo itu sangat tertarik dengan makhluk bernama perempuan. Anehnya lagi, perempuan yang ia dekati justru masih anak bawang begitu.

"Tanyanya satu-satu kenapa sih? Kau kira aku ini mesin penjawab telepon yang bisa merekam semua pertanyaan terus aku jawab sekaligus?" protes Tatsuki dengan alis berkerut dalam.

"Eh.. berani bentak-bentak lagi!" balas Renji yang tanpa ampun mengapit leher Tatsuki, dan mulai menjitak kepala Tatsuki, pelan tapi penuh sayang.

"Ok! Semua peserta berkumpul, kita briefing dulu ya.." Kaien memberi aba-aba pada semua penghuni lapangan.

Rukia berkumpul bersama peserta lain yang membentuk barisan di sisi lapangan, semua mendengar instruksi dan penjelasan Kaien mengenai peraturan pertandingan, serta memperkenalkan dua orang hakim garis dari fakultas teknik Karakura yang menjadi relawan dalam pertandingan kali ini. Jadi lengkaplah sudah partisipan dalam acara pekan olahraga kali ini, karena seisi yayasan Karakura harus hadir untuk memeriahkan acara yang hanya berlangsung setahun dua kali.

"Semua peserta silahkan bersiap-siap, lima menit lagi berkumpul di lapangan untuk memulai pertandingan," kata Pak Kira menutup acara briefing.

Rukia kembali berdiri di sisi lapangan, namun kali ini pandangannya kosong, sepolos kertas putih menatap lapangan olahraga yang beraspal. Dia sedang berusaha meredakan ritme jantung yang sepertinya sulit untuk ia redakan. Cemas tanpa sebab mengejarnya, dia sampai memegangi dadanya untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tidak ada yang salah pada dirinya, tapi...

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Saya.. saya tidak tahu, tapi jantung saya terus berdebar keras. Seperti... seperti saat saya mendengar Ibu telah meninggal," gumam Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin kau grogi karena akan bertanding," jawab Ichigo mencoba menenangkan. Dia melirik Kaien yang sedang berdiskusi dengan Kira, dia ingin meminta si Melambai itu untuk memberi pencerahan pada Rukia, karena saat seperti ini hati yang sensitif dan melambai seperti Kaien justru diperlukan. Tapi Ichigo sendiri tidak rela memberikan momen berharga ini pada kakaknya.

"Sepertinya bukan. Saya biasanya cepat tenang kalau sudah meminta restu. Tapi ini..."

"Rukia?"

Baik Ichigo maupun Rukia menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, dan seorang wanita berseragam petugas tata usaha berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Iya, Bu?" jawab Ichigo menggantikan Rukia.

"Ada tamu. Mereka bilang akan menjemputmu pulang," ucap sang petugas.

"Tamu?" ulang Ichigo yang kemudian menoleh pada Rukia. Seketika reaksi itu muncul kembali, raut wajah yang sama dengan saat Rukia bertemu dengan ayahnya. Seperti mimpi buruk yang datang kembali, sekujur tubuh Rukia gemetar, matanya membulat ketakutan.

"Mungkin bukan ayahmu," kata Ichigo seraya mengusap bahu Rukia penuh perhatian.

"Mereka menunggu di lobby," ujar sang petugas lagi, dan dia seperti tidak sabar menunggu Rukia mengikutinya.

"Ayo, kita temui. Aku akan meyakinkannya kalau kau tidak akan pulang." Ichigo menarik tangan mungil Rukia dan mulai melangkah mengikuti petugas tata usaha, mereka mengambil jalan pintas lewat belakang lapangan, karena itu Kaien tidak melihat mereka pergi meninggalkan lapangan. Guru satu itu masih sibuk berdiskusi dengan para panitia pertandingan. Sementara Ichigo terus melangkah menuju lobby yayasan Karakura.

"Bu, orang yang mencari saya seperti apa?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Empat orang tinggi dengan jas hitam rapi."

"Apa salah satunya ada yang berambut cokelat?" lanjut Rukia.

"Tidak ada, tapi satu di antaranya berambut biru terang," jawab petugas tata usaha yang kemudian berbelok langsung menuju lobby utama.

Rukia menekuri lantai koridor lobby yang berpola, dan mulai memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang ada jika ternyata ayahnya tidak ikut menjemputnya kali ini. Ini bukan hal menyenangkan, ini adalah langkah awal baginya untuk kembali ke kekelaman hari-hari yang tak berujung, hingga ia sendiri merasa takut untuk melangkah lebih jauh, namun ia tahu, semua ini harus dihadapi. Ayahnya tidak akan pernah berhenti di satu langkah, terlebih lagi mundur teratur hanya dengan sikap keras Ichigo dan Kaien tempo hari.

"Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi," jawab Ichigo yang balik heran, karena orang berambut biru terang yang disebut petugas tata usaha itu terlihat sopan dengan cara yang aneh, sikap sopan yang ditunjukkan sangat kaku. Sementara itu tiga orang lain dengan seragam senada berdiri di belakang orang itu.

"Aku tinggal ya," gumam petugas sambil melengos pergi.

"Terima kasih, Bu." jawab Rukia dengan membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam penuh hormat

"Anda?" Ichigo yang pertama kali mempertanyakan identitas orang berjas di hadapannya. Rukia sendiri sudah melafalkan kalimat itu sejak pertama kali melihat orang itu, dia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat orang ini bersama ayahnya, mungkinkah ini orang baru yang direkrut ayahnya?

"Aku Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, salam kenal," ucap orang itu sambil membuka kacamata hitamnya, menunjukkan warna matanya yang sama birunya dengan rambutnya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi kalau Anda ke sini untuk membawa Rukia pulang. Aku tidak akan membiarkan-"

"Oh, bukan, aku bukan datang untuk membawa Rukia pulang," jawab orang bernama Grimmjow itu dengan senyum lebar, menunjukkan barisan gigi putih bersih yang kesemuanya tajam, selayaknya serigala yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Lalu?" tanya Ichigo dengan dahi berkerut.

Grimmjow tidak lantas menjawab Ichigo, dia malah memberi aba-aba pada ketiga rekannya dengan anggukan kepala pelan. Rukia yang pertama kali melihat gelagat tidak benar ini. Dia mundur dan berusaha lari, tapi dengan cepat Grimmjow mencengkram pergelangan tangannya kuat, hingga seketika ia merasakan tulangnya akan remuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ichigo mengangkat tinjunya dan melayangkannya tepat ke wajah Grimmjow, namun orang itu bisa menghindar dengan mudah, lalu sebagai gantinya Ichigo menerima tendangan di perutnya dari Grimmjow. Rukia berteriak histeris melihat Ichigo jatuh di lantai dan meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan ikut campur, ini urusan kami dan orang tua anak ini," celetuk Grimmjow tetap dengan seringai yang sama.

"Ichigo..." rengek Rukia.

"Tolong! TOLONG!" pekik Rukia putus asa.

"Berisik!" Grimmjow menampar pipi Rukia keras. Anak bertubuh ringkih itu menangis dan merintih kesakitan seketika. Pipinya panas terbakar merasakan tamparan dari orang tinggi besar itu, tubuh ringkihnya hampir terhempas ke lantai karena besarnya tenaga yang digunakan orang bernama Grimmjow.

"Jangan sentuh dia, Brengsek!" Ichigo kembali bangun, tapi tiga orang itu langsung berdiri di antara Grimmjow dan dirinya, mereka tidak memberi jeda sama sekali, dan mendaratkan pukulan dan tendangan keras ke Ichigo. Ichigo melawan habis-habisan, namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika tiga orang berbadan besar itu menghantamnya tanpa ampun.

"LEPAS! JANGAN PUKUL ICHIGO! JANGAN!" pintu Rukia dalam linangan air mata.

Ichigo melihat dengan mata buramnya, di antara pukulan yang ia terima, ia melihat sosok Rukia yang perlahan menjauh dari jarak pandangnya.

"RUKIA!" pekik Ichigo dengan sisa suaranya.

"TOLONG! ICHIGO... LEPAS..."

Dua orang petugas keamanan berhamburan menghampiri Ichigo, mereka mengeluarkan tongkat dan memukul Grimmjow, berusaha melepaskan Rukia dari cengkraman pria berwajah sadis itu. Tapi Grimmjow yang sepertinya sudah sangat terlatih untuk bertarung itu hanya perlu menggerakkan sedikit badannya saja untuk menumbangkan dua orang petugas keamanan.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Kaien, Renji dan Kira bersama siswa lain yang mendengar suara teriakan Rukia beberapa menit lalu, berlari dari lapangan belakang, dan beberapa orang dari dalam gedung sekolah berdatangan setelah mendengar suara teriakan dan ribut-ribut dari lobby. Kaien berlari sambil mengangkat bogemnya, dan dia menumbangkan satu orang yang masih menghajar Ichigo tanpa ampun.

"Kurang ajar!" umpatnya.

"Mati kalian!" Renji mengeluarkan jurus taekwondo andalannya, dan berhasil menendang seorang penjahat yang hendak menghajar Kaien.

Kaien tersenyum ke arah Renji, bersyukur pria itu ada di sini dan bisa membantunya. Dia kembali berusaha memukul penjahat yang tersisa, tapi tidak cukup cepat karena dia langsung menerima balasan dari orang yang ia hajar, penjahat itu cepat sekali bisa berdiri lagi. Kaien tersungkur di dekat Ichigo, dia meringis melihat adik dan dirinya yang dikalahkan seperti ini.

"Kaien. Rukia..." rintih Ichigo di antara erangan rasa sakitnya.

"Jangan pukul lagi, jangan!" pinta Rukia sambil memberontak berusaha lepas dari cengkraman kuat tangan Grimmjow. Airmatanya mengalir deras melihat Ichigo yang babak belur dipukuli hingga tak mampu melawan, bahkan Kaien ikut mereka pukul.

"Woi! Penculik! Berhenti!" pekik Keigo dan Toushiro yang ikut berlari mengejar Rukia.

Kaien berusaha tetap berdiri dengan sisa-sisa pening akibat hantaman di kepalanya, dia melihat ke gerbang sekolah, dan mendapati Rukia diseret pergi seseorang berambut biru. Kaien berlari mengejar si penculik, menyerahkan tiga orang penjahat pada Renji, Kira dan siswa lain.

"Jangan bergerak!" seru salah satu dari tiga tukang pukul tadi. Kaien tidak mempedulikan teriakan itu dan terus berlari mengejar Rukia, menyusul Keigo dan Toushiro, tapi kemudian...

_Dor!_

"Argh!" pekik ketakutan dan histeris memenuhi lobby.

"Kami tidak ingin semua isi senapan kami bersarang di badan kalian, tapi kalau kalian meminta ya... terserah..."

Kaien membeku di tempat, berhenti seketika mendengar suara memekakkan telinga. Dia melihat satu dari tiga revolver berwarna hitam yang terhunus di udara tengah mengarah padanya, Keigo dan Toushiro. Matanya membulat penuh ketakutan, namun yang membuat dadanya jauh lebih sesak adalah melihat Rukia yang dibawa masuk ke sebuah mobil hitam, dan mobil itu pergi melesat membawa anak mungil itu. Ketakutan yang amat sangat menggrogoti hatinya seketika. Dia ingin berlari mengejar Rukia, dia tidak peduli kalaupun harus tertembak, tapi dia juga tidak bisa meresikokan Keigo dan Toushiro terluka karena tindakan sembrononya.

Tiga orang algojo tadi meninggalkan lobby dengan santai, namun senapan di tangan mereka tidak pernah mengalihkan sasaran dari kumpulan orang di lobby, maupun Kaien, Toushiro dan Keigo di dekat gerbang.

Ichigo terbatuk hebat, dan darah keluar dari mulutnya, berbercak di lantai. Dia tidak peduli dengan luka yang ia derita, dia lebih cemas pada Rukia yang baru saja dibawa pergi oleh orang bernama Grimmjow. Seseorang yang pastinya bukan orang suruhan ayahnya, karena orang itu menyebutkan bahwa ini urusan mereka dengan ayah Rukia. Apakah ini sisi lain dari dunia Rukia? Jauh dari jangkauan akal sehat mereka bahwa anak sepolos dan sesopan dirinya bisa terlibat dengan orang-orang kejam bersenjata seperti itu karena ayahnya.

Suara sirine mobil polisi mendekat, namun tidak cukup cepat karena tiga orang dari rombongan penculik Rukia sudah pergi dengan mobil sedan hitam lain yang menjemput mereka, dan mobil si penjahat melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, hanya meninggalkan kepulan kasap knalpot yang bercampur debu.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Saya akan terus berusaha update lebih cepat.

I want to keep the spirit on! Hwaiting!

:-:-:-**Nakki**-:-:-:

25 Agustus 2012


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach, Always...**

**.**

**.**

Gomen, maaf sekali karena:

Sangat lambat waktu untuk saya bisa update

Semua penurunan drastis dalam gaya penulisan, mood, grammar, typo(s), etc

Masa hiatus saya sungguh mengerikan...

Beribu terima kasih karena terus memberi dukungan pada saya. Sekali lagi saya masih ingin terus berkreatifitas, sehingga fiction drama ini bergerak ke arah suspense, seperti yang pernah saya sampaikan sebelumnya bahwa akhirnya fiction ini memasuki fase sesungguhnya dari kehidupan seorang Rukia.

Gomen, kalau pergerakan plot ini membawa ketidaknyamanan pada para readers.

Selamat membaca & jangan lupa untuk memberi review ^_^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : You**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

**Cast : Ichigo X Rukia X Kaien**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo sekali lagi terbatuk, membuat Renji meraih bahunya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Ichigo?" Renji mendudukkan Ichigo, menyandarkan Ichigo dibahunya untuk menopang agar pria berambut orange itu tetap sadar sepenuhnya.<p>

"Rukia..." bisik Ichigo yang berusaha berdiri, tapi kembali jatuh karena pandangannya tiba-tiba saja buram. Untungnya Renji tetap memegangi bahu Ichigo kuat-kuat, sehingga mencegah mahasiswa itu jatuh ke tanah.

"Kita ke obati lukamu," ucap Renji yang langsung mengalungkan tangan Ichigo di bahunya, berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Kami dari kepolisian Karakura, kami..."

"Mereka baru saja pergi, Pak!" potong Keigo menggebu-gebu, dia memotong ucapan dua orang anggota polisi bertubuh tinggi tegap itu, di bagian kanan seragam mereka tertera tulisan Kepolisian Karakura.

Kaien melihat Keigo mengalihkan perhatian polisi, dan kehadiran Kira ikut membantu memberi keterangan pada polisi, dengan dukungan petugas tata usaha yang memberi tahu ciri-ciri para pelaku penculikan. Perhatiannya kembali pada Renji dan Ichigo yang berjalan lambat meninggalkan lobby. Dia berlari mengejar keduanya, langsung meraih sisi tubuh Ichigo yang bebas, mengalungkan sebelah lagi tangan Ichigo di bahunya sehingga mereka bisa lebih cepat mencapai ruang kesehatan.

Hatinya berdegup hebat bercampur sakit yang menyerang hati tiada henti. Kepalanya terus berdenyut, darahnya berdesir hebat saat mengingat bagaimana wajah Rukia sebelum didorong masuk ke mobil, menghilang dari pandangannya. Rukia dibawa... Malaikat kecil nan polos miliknya dibawa segerombolan penjahat.

"Kaien..." panggil Ichigo yang kembali terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah. Ichigo tidak perlu menunggu sang kakak menjawab, dan dia kembali melanjutkan, "Orang itu bukan orang suruhan ayahnya Rukia. Rukia dibawa penjahat lain bernama Grimmjow, pria biru itu terlihat seperti mafia, dan aku yakin dia pasti masih disuruh orang lain. Dia hanya pengeksekusi suruhan."

"Mereka pasti mafia, mereka bahkan membawa-bawa senapan di tempat umum," sahut Renji, menggantikan Kaien yang mendadak kehilangan pita suaranya. Tapi cowok berambut merah itu meneliti adik kakak yang terlihat begitu terpukul melihat anak perempuan -yang baru ia lihat hari ini- diculik oleh sekomplotan penjahat berdasi.

"Sebenarnya Rukia itu siapa kalian sih? Kata Tatsuki saudara jauh, tapi aku tidak pernah dengar..." gerutu Renji yang membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. Dia mendudukkan Ichigo di ranjang, sementara petugas kesehatan sekolah tampak agak panik melihat luka Ichigo yang terletak di mana-mana.

"Baringkan saja," ucap perempuan bersurai ungu itu. Rambutnya model potongan pendek, namun wajah lembutnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan model potongan rambut yang dipilih pemiliknya.

Ichigo pasrah saja saat Renji mendorong bahunya dengan keras, dan agak memaksa agar ia terbaring nyaman. Cowok bermata hazel itu sudah tidak punya banyak tenaga lagi, apalagi tenaga untuk melawan Renji yang jauh lebih hebat dari Tatsuki yang sudah memegang sabuk hitam taekwondo.

"Kalian belum jawab pertanyaanku!" tuntut Renji yang melihat sepasang adik kakak itu sibuk memperhatikan tangan petugas kesehatan. Perempuan muda bernama Isane itu terlihat begitu telaten membersihkan luka memar Ichigo, lalu melanjutkan dengan mengoleskan salep serta antiseptic.

"Hei, Kepala Nanas!" Ichigo membentak Renji keras-keras, wajah geram dan galaknya sudah kembali. "Kau bisa lihat situasi tidak sih? Kau dan adikmu itu sama saja, tahu nggak? Bawel!" protes Ichigo.

Renji yang hampir menyerapah lagi langsung menutup rapat mulutnya, tidak akan bertanya lagi kalau keadaan Ichigo belum tenang. Terlebih lagi Kaien seperti sudah di ambang batas, karena pria berhati lembut itu sepertinya siap meneteskan air matanya banyak-banyak.

"Kita harus lapor polisi, Kaien. Ini kasus penculikan," kata Ichigo yang kembali melirik kakaknya yang masih termenung di sudut ranjang ruang kesehatan, pandangannya kosong melihat lantai ruang kesehatan yang berwarna putih pola kotak-kotak.

"Bagaimana kalau ayah Rukia datang kepada kita dan menuntut karena kita sudah membiarkan Rukia diculik?" bisik Kaien yang semakin terpuruk.

"Heh, Melambai!" Ichigo sampai melompat dari ranjangnya agar bisa dia menarik kerah baju wasit Kaien, matanya melebar murka, "Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang itu, yang terpenting sekarang mencari tahu dimana Rukia. Dia diculik orang serba biru bernama Grimmjow, dan sekarang kau masih mengkhawatirkan bagaimana ayahnya Rukia? Kau gila?!" sembur Ichigo yang tidak segan-segan memperserat cengkramannya di kerah baju kakaknya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kemarahan yang amat sangat, namun Kaien juga bisa melihat dengan jelas cemas dan ketidaktenangan di sepasang mata berwarna hazel itu. Kaien menyayangi adiknya yang terkadang terlalu kasar, karena itu pula dia bisa mengerti bagaimana suasana hati Ichigo. Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak jauh beda dengannya, Kaien sadar sekali tentang hal itu. Pikiran Kaien berkelana jauh-jauh, ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan pikiran buruk yang membayangkan Rukia tengah disiksa para penjahat itu, bahkan Rukia bisa saja dilecehkan dan...

"Argh! Aku tidak ingin membayangkannya, aku takut..." Kaien berteriak sendiri sambil menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, matanya bahkan berair karena otaknya sudah menerawang ke khayalan tingkat tinggi.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Renji yang balik jadi bingung.

"Paling juga ngebayangin yang aneh-aneh!" celetuk Ichigo tidak peduli, dan melepas kakaknya yang masih menunjukkan wajah ngeri yang sama.

"Memangnya ayahnya Rukia kenapa? Kok kalian jadi ketakutan begini sih?" kejar Renji yang menatap adik kakak itu bergantian. Dia hanya merasa aneh karena adik kakak yang biasanya memiliki hidup paling tenang sedunia (yah sekalipun sering berdebat dan beda pendapat) sekarang terlihat cemas sekali dan mendekati takut yang begitu jelas.

Kaien melirik Ichigo yang tengah diberikan antiseptik, mencoba mencari kode yang mungkin bisa menyatukan mereka berdua dalam menjawab pertanyaan Renji. Si Kepala Nanas selalu ingin tahu segala hal, sama halnya dengan adiknya yang berambut bondol, namun Kaien juga tidak ingin terkesan sedang menutupi, karena bisa-bisa Renji justru mengorek tiada henti. Tapi yang Kaien lirik malah terpejam sambil meringis kesakitan karena lukanya.

"Kok diam?" tanya Renji lagi, dan Kaien menghela napas berat seraya memijat keningnya.

"Ini bukan masalah ayahnya Rukia juga, tapi karena kami sudah berjanji untuk menjaga anak itu. Apalagi Rukia kan anak perempuan. Ayah mana yang tidak akan marah begitu tahu anaknya diculik mafia ketika dititipkan ke kerabatnya?" jawab Kaien yang memasang tampang bersalah ala drama Korea.

Renji manggut-manggut cepat, menerima 100% penjelasan Kaien yang sangat masuk akal baginya, namun di sisi lain Kaien justru tersenyum senang dalam hati, tidak percaya kalau Renji masih memiliki pola pikir sesederhana ini. Bahkan tidak bertanya lebih jauh setelah diberi penjelasan seperti itu.

Pintu ruang kesehatan diketuk tiga kali, dan wajah cemas Hinamori muncul dari celah pintu berwarna abu-abu itu, dia mencari keberadaan Ichigo yang tertutupi badan besar Renji dan Kaien, bahkan masih harus ditambah petugas kesehatan yang lumayan tinggi.

"Ada apa Hinamori?" tanya Kaien yang beranjak mendekati sosok mungil adik Toushiro itu.

Hinamori memberanikan diri melangkah masuk, matanya melirik Ichigo dengan ekor matanya, terlihat seperti akan menangis. Jujur saja dia sedih sekali melihat Ichigo yang disukainya jadi babak belur begini.

"Dia baik-baik saja, seminggu lagi juga sembuh," kata Kaien yang mengerti sekali kemana arah mata Hinamori menatap.

"Emmm... Begini, Pak. Ada... Kepala Kepolisian Karakura, ingin bertanya mengenai kejadian tadi."

_Deg!_

Jantung Kaien seperti akan berhenti berdetak, dia sudah mengira ini akan jadi urusan yang panjang. Penembakan di sekolah, sekalipun tidak ada korban jiwa, tetap saja mereka semua menyaksikan Rukia diboyong anggota mafia bersenjata api. Kaien kembali memikirkan reaksi ayahnya Rukia, akan seperti apa pria itu akan mengamuk nantinya.

"Keigo coba menjelaskan, tapi mereka bilang harus bertanya langsung pada orang yang melihat kejadian sejak awal. Mereka butuh detailnya, begitu mereka bilang, Pak!" lanjut Hinamori.

Petugas kesehatan tinggi itu menjauh dari Ichigo yang ternyata sudah selesai ditangani, perban putih menutupi sebagian besar pelipis Ichigo, dan sudut rahangnya berwarna ungu.

"Ichigo, Kepala Kepolisian..."

"Aku sudah dengar, Melambai!" potong Ichigo garang, namun Kaien tetap kalem, dia malah tersenyum pada Hinamori.

"Terima kasih atas infonya, Hinamori. Kami akan ke sana secepatnya," lanjut Kaien lembut.

"Sama-sama, Pak!" Hinamori belum berbalik juga, masih memerhatikan Ichigo yang beranjak dari ranjang sambil merapikan bajunya.

Kaien melihat Hinamori yang memandang Ichigo agak aneh, dan dia bisa melihat dengan jelas kecemasan itu bukan cemas biasa, karena itu ia mendekati Hinamori dan membungkuk untuk bisa berbisik di telinga siswi berambut cepol itu. "Hinamori... Ichigo dalam mood jelek. Sebaiknya jangan dekat-dekat, dia bisa makan orang kalau lagi marah, tidak seperti aku yang justru bersih-bersih kalau lagi kesal," bisik Kaien penuh percaya diri.

"Bicara apa kau, Melambai? Masih bisa menjelek-jelekkan orang dan memuji diri sendiri? Kau pikir karena terluka begini, aku tidak bisa menghajarmu?" seloroh Ichigo penuh dendam, matanya memicing seram ke arah Kaien.

"Eh, ternyata dengar..." Kaien tersenyum malu-malu, membuat Renji dan Ichigo hampir mengeluarkan semua isi perut mereka.

"Oh, tidak! Kaien kembali menjadi Alien!" keluh Renji sambil menepuk dahinya. "Sudah sana, Hinamori! Lebih baik kau pergi sebelum ketularan tidak normal dari adik kakak yang nggak jelas ini!" lanjut Renji yang menggelengkan kepala makin parah.

"Tahu! Tidak salah namamu, Kaien. Kependekan dari Kepala Alien!" sahut Ichigo super kejam, dan kata-kata ini membuat Kaien pundung ke pojokan, dia bahkan sampai pasang tampang mengenaskan seperti korban busung lapar saja.

"Kau memang adik yang tega, Ichigo. Kau tahu betapa aku menyayangimu? Aku tidak menyangka kau akan sebegini teganya menghinaku, seharusnya kau ingat aku ini kakakmu, kakakmu tersayang yang selal-"

"STOP!"

Kaien mau tidak mau membungkam mulutnya karena Ichigo tiba-tiba saja membekap mulutnya sampai dia kehilangan waktu untuk menarik napas. Ichigo kelihatan sekali jijik tingkat dewa mendapati sikap lebay Kaien yang dibuat-buat, bahkan wajah sakit hatinya terlihat sangat meyakinkan sekalipun dia hanya bersandiwara. Ichigo menyeret Kaien tanpa menurunkan tangannya sedikitpun, mereka melangkah mengikuti Hinamori membimbing mereka.

Renji menggelengkan kepala tiada henti melihat Kaien menggeliat bahkan terlihat memberontak dari bekapan Ichigo, tapi sepertinya Ichigo tidak ingin meresikokan telinganya untuk mendengar kicauan kakaknya lagi.

"Di sini?" tanya Renji, mengganti Ichigo yang hendak bertanya tapi tertahan karena Kaien mencengkram tangannya agar segera turun.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka. Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Hinamori yang cantik!" seloroh Renji sambil melirik tidak antusias pada dua bersaudara yang masih saja berkutat satu sama lain.

"Ya, Kepala Kepolisian menunggu di ruang kepala sekolah."

"Terima kasih, kau bisa kembali ke kelas. Kau pasti tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama melihat mereka sebentar lagi akan menggantikan atlet gulat tingkat internasional!" celetuk Renji seraya mendorong bahu mungil Hinamori menjauh dari pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"Kalian berhenti, atau aku ikat kalian berdua ke tiang bendera?" ancam Renji yang jelas-jelas merenggangkan jemarinya yang berbunyi 'gretek' dalam sekali tekan.

Kaien merinding habis-habisan, bahkan dia sampai berjengit. Dia tidak berani melawan Renji, sekalipun ia lebih senior dalam bidang umur, tapi Renji yang notabene adalah atlet taekwondo sama sekali bukan tandingannya. Sama halnya dengan Ichigo yang tidak bisa banyak komentar, dia pun melepas kakaknya, merapikan bajunya yang berantakan sebelum mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah dan masuk setelah mendengar sebuah suara berat mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Suasana ruang kepala sekolah masih seperti biasanya. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu berisi dua buah lemari kaca besar yang memamerkan penghargaan tingkat tinggi yang diperoleh sekolah. Foto-foto kepala sekolah sebelumnya, namun aura yang terasa begitu berbeda. Kaien sendiri yang merupakan guru, dan sudah terbiasa keluar masuk ruangan sakral ini tidak pernah sekalipun merasakan aura seperti ini sebelumnya. Ruangan yang dipasang AC ukuran besar itu memang biasanya dingin, tapi tidak pernah sedingin ini, bahkan udara yang menguar terasa begitu pekat dan mencekik tenggorokan.

Mata kelabu Kaien memindai ke seisi ruangan, dan berhubung dia adalah pria yang punya perasaan paling sensitif dalam ruangan tersebut, dia langsung bisa mendapati sumber semua perbedaan itu. Bahkan saat ia melirik Ichigo, mereka bertukar pandangan yang sama, mereka mengerti dengan baik isi kepala satu sama lain, hingga keduanya langsung menjatuhkan pandangan pada seseorang yang duduk di kursi hadap seberang kepala sekolah.

Sosok itu duduk dengan tegak, bahkan menyerupai sikap siaga layaknya tentara. Rambutnya panjang sebahu, hitam legam dengan beberapa helai jatuh ke depan, sehingga adik kakak paling akur sedunia itu menyimpulkan dalam benak masing-masing bahwa bentuk rambut yang jatuh ke wajah itu mirip sekali dengan Rukia.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" tanya Ichigo seketika.

"Seperti yang kau pikirkan!" jawab Kaien cepat, sementara Renji mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti.

"Bahkan ekspresi kakunya begitu mirip!" celetuk Ichigo.

"Auranya juga," bisik Kaien seraya mengangguk dalam.

"Silahkan duduk Renji, Pak Kaien dan Ichigo. Ini Kuchiki Byakuya, Kepala Kepolisian Karakura!" ucap kepala sekolah SMA Karakura.

"Pak Kokuto, Pak Kepala Kepolisian. Saya pikir Ichigo masih butuh waktu isitrahat. Kepalanya masih terlalu pusing untuk investigasi, iya kan?" Kaien memberi isyarat pada Ichigo lewat kedipan mata yang terlalu terang-terangan. Pak Kepala sekolah yang hanya memiliki satu fungsi mata yang sempurna saja bisa melihat trik kekanakan seperti ini.

Kepala Kepolisian berwajah kaku itu berdehem pelan dan beranjak dari kursi, bahkan saat bangun dia sempat merapikan jasnya namun dengan sedikit gerakan ekstra sehingga senapan di sabuk yang terpasang di pinggangnya ikut mengintip pandangan Kaien dan Ichigo. Adik kakak itu menelan ludah cepat, merasa pilihan cara mereka tidak tepat untuk menghindari investigasi seperti ini. Kaien semakin terpojok, jujur saja dia melakukan semua ini untuk menghindari terbongkarnya kebohongan mereka yang mengaku bahwa Rukia adalah kerabat jauh, padahal mereka sendiri tidak mengetahi asal muasal Rukia secara detail.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku mengundang kalian berdua ke kantorku besok siang. Silahkan!" Pak Kepala Kepolisian tersebut menyodorkan selembar kartu nama kepada Ichigo, matanya memicing meneliti Ichigo, melihat lebam-lebam yang membekas di wajah sempurna Ichigo.

Kaien merebut kartu nama dari tangan Ichigo dan tidak sadar membaca sebaris nama yang tertera di kertas putih itu keras-keras, "Jendral Kuchiki Byakuya, Kepala Kepolisian Karakura."

"Benar sekali!" jawab pria bertubuh tinggi itu sambil mengangguk.

"Tapi... kenapa kasus ini harus Anda sendiri yang turun tangan, Pak?" Renji yang sama sekali tidak diajak bicara malah mengajukan diri terlibat dalam diskusi. Pria berambut merah itu mengendikkan bahu tanpa rasa bersalah saat Kaien dan Ichigo melotot pada sikap tidak sopannya.

"Kasus mafia dan sejenisnya bukanlah kasus sederhana, apalagi ini melibatkan siswi yang sepertinya jauh sekali dari target penculikan umum. Semua akan jelas jika kalian memberikan informasi yang kami butuhkan!" tandas kepala kepolisian itu tegas, dan pria itu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan aura intimidasi yang begitu kental.

"Gila! Orang itu terlihat mengerikan sekali. Sepertinya tidak jauh beda umurnya denganmu, Kaien!" ucap Renji yang mendekat dan ikut melongok kartu nama yang masih dipegang Kaien.

"Jangan salah! Pak Kuchiki itu sudah berumur 4o tahun!" jawab Pak Kokuto dengan nada agak tidak suka.

Baik Renji, maupun Ichigo, terlebih lagi Kaien, hampir jatuh pingsan di lantai. Mereka tidak percaya bahwa pria yang berpangkat Jendral itu sudah berumur 40 tahun, karena terlihat sangat muda, bahkan tebakan Renji mental mentah-mentah.

"Bukan umur orang yang harus kalian cemaskan sekarang. Interograsi besok pasti tidaklah mudah. Iya kan?" sambung Pak Kokuto cepat.

"Benar juga..." gumam Kaien sambil manggut-manggut cepat.

Adik kakak itu saling bertukar pandang, mereka mengerti bahwa mereka harus menyiapkan diri untuk esok hari. Seketika saja Ichigo merasa sakit dari lukanya bertambah parah, nyeri di ulu hatinya bahkan mendominasi semua rasa sakitnya. Benaknya terbang membayangkan wajah ketakutan Rukia yang terakhir ia lihat sebelum dibawa paksa pria berwarna biru itu. Dia tidak ingin membayangkan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi pada Rukia, tapi otaknya menolak berhenti berpikir macam-macam.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, dia anak perempuan yang kuat! Kita tahu itu. Sekarang kita pulang, istirahat dulu, OK? Kau terlihat berantakan sekali," desis Kaien seraya mengelus bahu adiknya penuh sayang.

"Kaien ada benarnya," tambah Renji simpati.

"Ya, lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, Ichigo," sambung Pak Kokuto prihatin.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi, Pak!"

Mereka bertiga melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah, berjalan lunglai menuju gerbang sekolah. Kaki mereka sempat tertahan, dan melihat jalan kosong yang berdebu akibat hembusan angin siang yang membawa kotoran jalan bersamanya.

"Rukia..." desis kedua adik kakak itu lirih.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Rukia membuka matanya. Tidur panjang yang begitu menyiksanya telah membuatnya terbaring lebih dari dua puluh empat jam dengan terpaksa. Lelah minta ampun menyerang sekujur tubuhnya saat ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dia mendapati tubuhnya kaku, seluruh sendi meneriakkan sakit tak berkesudahan. Mata biru gelapnya melihat sekeliling, mendapati ruangan berwarna serba putih di sekelilingnya, bahkan tempat tidur sampai selimut yang membalut tubuhnya juga berwarna putih. Dia sadar sepenuhnya ini bukanlah rumah sakit, bukan pula kamar yang ia tempati di rumah Kaien dan Ichigo, bukan pula kamar menyeramkan di rumah ayah. Ini tempat asing yang tidak ia kenal.

Dia ingat bahwa ia dibawa seseorang ke mobil dan di dalam mobil ia berontak habis-habisan, dan seseorang berambut biru dengan kacamata hitam membungkamnya dengan menampar pipirnya kuat-kuat. Rukia ingat sekali panas dan sakit yang menyerang kepalanya hingga pandangannya kabur, dan ditengah rasa pusing yang menderanya, sebuah jarum menembus pergelangan tangannya. Pria berambut biru itu menyuntikkan sesuatu ke pembuluh darahnya dan tak ayal lagi Rukia kehilangan seluruh kesadarannya hingga ia baru terbangun di tempat ini.

Rukia beranjak dari tempat tidur, mencari letak kamar mandi karena desakan untuk buang air membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia mendapati sebuah pintu dengan bahan PVC, persis seperti kamar mandi di rumah Kaien dan Ichigo, segera ia meraih pegangan dan membukanya, mendapati ruangan lain yang memang merupakan kamar mandi.

Lima menit kemudian Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi, sudah menyadarkan diri sepenuhnya, namun betapa kagetnya ia saat mendapati seseorang berambut biru yang tidak lain adalah orang yang telah menculiknya, duduk di tempat tidur dengan santainya. Rukia tetap tenang dan berjalan dua langkah mendekat, namun tidak mengambil jarak lebih, dia waspada sepenuhnya. Dia tidak ingin orang ini kembali memberinya obat yang ia tidak ketahui. Bahkan hingga detik ini Rukia tidak mengetahui alasan orang ini menculiknya.

"Kau anak yang kuat! Biasanya orang normal akan tertidur dua hari setelah aku berikan obat sekeras itu!" ucap orang itu dengan seringai lebar, membuat Rukia makin takut.

"Ini baju gantimu. Bersiaplah karena bosku akan menemuimu. Kau tidak akan tahu betapa ia suka melihat kau menderita setelah ini. Pesta hari ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan!"

Orang itu beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur Rukia, melangkah tegap menuju pintu.

"Tunggu Pak!" seru Rukia yang memberanikan diri bicara sekalipun sekujur tubuhnya meneriakkan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Pria berjas hitam itu membalikkan badan, menghadap Rukia dan membuka kacamatanya, membiarkan Rukia melihat mata pria itu memicing tajam namun tetap menyeringai lebar.

"Apakah ini semua berhubungan dengan ayah saya dan ... Paris...?" cicit Rukia , karena ia sendiri merasa takut untuk menerima kenyataan jika dugaannya benar.

"Kau cukup cerdas! Kau tahu ayahmu memiliki banyak musuh, tapi kau bisa dengan cepat menyimpulkan!" seringai di wajah pria itu semakin lebar, lalu ia melanjutkan, "Seharusnya kau sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi padamu. Iya, kan?"

Sekujur tubuh Rukia gemetar, dadanya berdetak aneh karena kengerian yang menyelubungi seluruh akal sehatnya. Bayangan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi salah satu korban yang ada dalam berita, terpotong-potong dengan sadis dan dibuang dipinggir jalan seperti hewan liar yang terlantar.

"Tapi tidak akan secepat itu prosesnya, Anak Manis! Kami harus memastikan ayahmu tersiksa hingga mengemis agar kami berhenti menyiksamu!" pria itu tertawa keras dan meninggalkan Rukia yang perlahan terjatuh lemas di lantai. Matanya meneteskan air mata dengan cepat, dia terlalu takut, dia tidak bisa berpegang atau berlindung pada siapapun, dia akan benar-benar berakhir seperti ini. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa melindunginya, tidak ada lagi Ichigo, Kaien, Kakak Ulquiorra, dan dia sendiri tidak berani berharap ayahnya akan benar-benar datang menyelamatkan.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Kau siap?" tanya Kaien seraya merapikan pakaiannya, terlihat sangat gugup, berbanding 180 derajat dari Ichigo yang justru ia cemaskan. Ichigo berwajah tenang dan terkesan dingin.

"Silahkan, Pak Kepala sudah menunggu kalian!" ucap seorang pria dengan pakaian rapi kepolisian, menunjukkan jalan kepada mereka.

Ya, mereka sedang berada di kantor kepolisian, tempat Kepala Kepolisian Karakura mengundang mereka. Kedua adik kakak itu sudah diskusi panjang lebar semalam, dan sepakat bahwa mereka akan bicara jujur demi kebaikan semuanya. Mereka tidak akan menutupi, termasuk tentang ayah Rukia yang terkesan aneh itu, mereka akan memberikan keterangan sedetail mungkin demi keselamatan Rukia. Semua ini berhubungan dengan ayah dari anak perempuan itu, karena penculik bernama Grimmjow itu sendiri mengakui bahwa ini adalah urusan mereka dengan orang tua Rukia.

Mereka memasuki ruangan besar yang justru tidak terkesan seperti ruang interograsi tahanan dalam bayangan mereka. Ruang kepala kepolisian Karakura ini justru seperti ruang keluarga di rumah, dengan susunan sofa dan meja yang nyaman, ditambah mini pantry untuk menyeduh kopi dan teh, dua lemari besar yang setengahnya berisi buku-buku tebal, hanya bedanya ada meja kerja dan kursi hadap.

"Selamat siang Pak Kepala, tamu Anda sudah datang!"

Kuchiki Byakuya yang tengah berdiri membelakangi mereka sontak berbalik, tidak tersenyum ataupun menyapa mereka dengan ramah, hanya mengangkat tangan memberi kode agar mereka duduk di sofa yang ia tunjuk. Pria itu menutup buku yang tengah ia baca, dan meletakkannya di rak dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Siapkan alatmu, Syazel!" ucap Kuchiki Byakuya seraya duduk di sofa seberang Kaien dan Ichigo.

Pria yang tadi mengantarkan mereka, yang tidak lain adalah orang bernama Syazel y yang dipanggil Kuchiki Byakuya. Pria berkacamata itu ikut duduk di sofa, namun lebih dekat pada Kaien dan Ichigo. Pria berambut pink menyala itu mengeluarkan sebuah alat kecil yang kesemuanya tahu bahwa itu adalah perekam, dan i-pad dari sakutnya, bersiap untuk mendokumentasikan semua pembicaraan mereka hari ini.

"Kita mulai saja semuanya. Bisa kalian ceritakan secara detail mengenai kejadian kemarin?"

Ichigo menoleh pada Kaien, dan Kaien mengangguk dalam. Ichigo pun menceritakan semuanya, berawal dari mereka yang berkumpul di lapangan untuk bersiap kompetisi, hingga seorang petugas tata usaha sekolah datang dan mengabarkan bahwa ada tamu untuk Rukia, dan berakhir pada tembakan bebas di udara serta Rukia yang dibawa pergi mobil sedan berwarna hitam.

"Anak perempuan yang bernama Rukia itu, benar kerabat kalian?" tanya Kuchiki Byakuya cepat.

"Kami mohon maaf sebelumnya. Sebenarnya Rukia bukan kerabat kami, dia adalah anak perempuan yang kabur dari rumah dan tidak sengaja tidur di teras rumah kami, lalu kami memutuskan untuk merawatnya, membiarkannya tinggal karena dia tidak ingin pulang," jawab Kaien takut-takut.

"Kalian tidak tahu itu bisa dikategorikan dalam tindakan kriminal? Kalian tidak memberi kabar pada keluarga anak perempuan itu?"

"Kami tidak bisa memberitahunya, karena kami tidak tahu, dan Rukia seperti sengaja menutupinya. Bahkan awalnya saja kami mengira dia akan laki-laki yang dipaksa orang tuanya masuk ke sekolah khusus pria. Tapi ternyata dia anak perempuan, aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ayahnya memaksanya masuk ke sekolah khusus pria, padahal selama ini juga anak itu tidak pernah sekolah di sekolah umum. Dia bahkan bilang ayahnya biasa mengurungnya di kamar jika ia melakukan kesalahan, sepertinya Rukia mengalami kekerasan dari ayahnya," tutur Kaien dengan alis berkerut dalam, terkesan tergesa-gesa memberi penjelasan, namun Kepala Kepolisian itu tidak memusingkan hal ini.

"Siapa nama ayah anak perempuan itu? Bukankah dia harus diberi kabar kalau anaknya diculik?"

"Kami tidak tahu siapa namanya. Kami hanya pernah bertemu sekali, saat ia akan membawa Rukia pulang, tapi Rukia menolak pulang, dia kelihatan sangat ketakutan! Dia bahkan jelas-jelas mengancam akan menghukum Rukia ketika mereka sampai rumah nanti. Orang itu membuatku ingin menghajar wajahnya, tapi dia membawa banyak pengawal berdasi. Aku berpikir kalau orang itu adalah kepala mafia!" cerocos Ichigo tidak sabar.

"Mafia?" Kuchiki Byakuya menajamkan telinganya begitu mendengar kata itu meluncur dari mulut Ichigo. "Syazel, coba kau cari data mengenai anak bernama Rukia dari data penduduk Karakura!"

Pria bernama Syazel segera mengutak-atik i-pad di tangannya, berulang kali dia mengetikkan nama Rukia dengan begitu cepat, namun data selalu menunjukkan tulisan '_unidentified_', pria itu terus mencoba bahkan Ichigo sampai ikut menjulurkan kepala untuk melihat apakah pria itu sudah mengetikkan nama Rukia dengan ejaan yang benar. Tapi tiap huruf yang tuliskan benar, bahkan diulang seperti apapun hasilnya tetap sama.

Kuchiki Byakuya membiarkan sekretarisnya mencari data yang ia minta, sementara ia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati lemari besar yang tertutup rapat di pojok ruangan. "Jika ini memang tentang sindikat mafia, maka kasus mafia kelas atas dari lima tahun lalu seharusnya bisa memberi satu pentunjuk, aku berpikir ini pasti ada hubungan antara dendam pribadi seseorang kepada ayah anak itu!" lanjut Kuchiki Byakuya seraya membuka pintu kedua lemari yang ternyata berisi rak-rak tinggi.

"Pria berambut biru juga bukan hal lazim, aku pernah menangani kasus seperti ini, dan sepertinya..."

"Namanya Grimmjow!" celetuk Ichigo cepat.

"Grimmjow?" ulang Kuchiki Byakuya kaget, bahkan karena terlalu kaget ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah pigura yang tersusun rapi di sebelah tumpukan filenya. Pigura itu jatuh berdentam ke lantai, suara kaca yang pecah membuat semua orang beranjak dari duduk mereka yang nyaman.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Rukia melangkah hati-hati ketika orang bernama Grimmjow membawanya menuju sebuah ruangan besar yang menyerupai aula. Ruangan itu berwarna putih bersih seperti kamar yang ia tempati, bahkan semua furniture serta perabot yang ada di ruangan itu berwarna putih, sehingga terkesan begitu kontras dengan orang-orang berjas yang berada dalam ruangan.

"Selamat datang, Aizen Rukia!"

Rukia menoleh cepat pada sumber suara, matanya tenang melihat seseorang yang berdiri santai dengan jas berwarna putih di sisi beranda. Orang itu tinggi kurus dengan rambut berwarna silver, Rukia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana wajah orang itu karena cahaya matahari di belakang orang itu begitu menyilaukan.

"Atau aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan Kuchiki Rukia?"

Tawa keras menggema dari mulut besar Grimmjow, pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu duduk santai di sofa seberang Rukia. Dia memberi isyarat pada dua orang lain yang berdiri sebagai penjaga pintu untuk segera pergi, hingga tinggal mereka bertiga yang berada dalam ruangan besar serba putih ini.

"Kau sedikit menarik perhatian, Grimm! Aku yakin sekarang kepala polisi itu sudah mengetahui bahwa anaknya masih hidup," gumam pria berambut silver tadi seraya melangkah menjauh dari beranda.

Rukia masih berdiri kaku dengan wajah polosnya, tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan dua orang ini.

Grimmjow tertawa lebar seraya meraih gelas di _coffee table_ di tengah-tengah sofa. Cairan berwarna keunguan itu menguarkan bau menyengat hingga Rukia sempat berjengit saat melihat Grimmjow meneguknya banyak-banyak.

"Kau seharusnya mengerti sifatku, Pak!" sahut Grimmjow seraya duduk nyaman.

Pria berambut silver tadi mendekati Rukia, membuat Rukia kembali diserang ketakutan, seluruh bulu tengkuknya berdiri saat wajah licik pria berambut silver itu mampu ia lihat penuh-penuh. Bentuk wajah yang lancip dengan seringai yang sepertinya akan terpahat abadi, serta dua baris garis di bawah alis yang menunjukkan bahwa ia masih memiliki sepasang mata yang berfungsi baik.

"Apa kabar?" pria itu mengulurkan tangan. Rukia melihat tangan kurus dan pucat itu, lalu bergantian ke wajah sang pemilik. Rukia bahkan tidak mengenali orang ini. "Aku Ichimaru Gin. Bukankah tidak sopan mengabaikan uluran tangan seseorang?" lanjut pria berwajah serigala itu.

Rukia mau tidak mau menjulurkan tangannya, dia menjabat jemari kurus itu, yang besarnya hampir sama dengan jari-jarinya. Dia merasakan hawa dingin yang amat sangat saat kulit mereka bertemu. "Sa-saya Rukia..." ucap Rukia tergagap. Ketakutan dan kengerian menggumpal di tenggorokannya, membuatnya sulit untuk bicara.

"Wah, wah... Ini kesempatan emas bisa bertemu denganmu langsung. Biasanya Aizen akan mengurungmu dalam sangkar, seperti burung langka yang tidak pernah ia relakan terbang jauh. Bagaimana rasanya menghirup udara luar, Rukia?" bisik ichimaru Gin tanpa melepaskan tangan Rukia sekalipun anak perempuan mungil itu menggeliat tidak nyaman untuk bisa terbebas dari sensasi dingin dari tangan pria kurus itu.

"Aizen bahkan sampai ingin menyamarkanmu sebagai anak laki-laki. Dia benar-benar menyayangimu, Rukia."

Rukia menggeleng cepat, menyangkal kalimat terakhir Ichimaru Gin, dia tidak pernah bisa melihat sisi mana yang disebut menyayangi dari ayahnya. Dia bahkan tidak percaya kalau mengurungnya di rumah adalah salah satu cara menunjukkan kasih sayang.

"Kau tahu? Aku suka sekali warna putih. Mau tahu alasannya?"

Rukia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena warna putih akan menunjukkan semuanya. Aku suka itu, bahkan ketika aku mengoyak kulit putih bersihmu, darahmu akan memercik ke seluruh tempat dan memberikan corak warna yang indah..." tutur Ichimaru Gin seraya membelai wajah Rukia. Kontan kata-kata pria itu membuat Rukia menggigil, dia menunduk begitu dalam untuk menghindari wajah licik pria itu, sekaligus menyembunyikan air mata ketakutannya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?"

Anak perempuan belasan tahun itu tetap mengangguk dalam.

"Ha, ha, ha! Sudah seharusnya memang!" seru pria itu seraya tepuk tangan dan tawanya disambut tawa Grimmjow.

"Kau manis, mirip sekali dengan ibumu, tapi sayangnya kau harus menjadi korban keegoisan ayahmu."

"Ayah angkat, Pak!" ralat Grimmjow cepat, membuat Rukia mendongak ke arahnya, menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Oh, iya! Benar sekali, ayah angkat! Karena ayah kandungmu, bukanlah Aizen."

Rukia membelalak lebar, makin tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan kedua orang ini. "Ap-apa maksud Anda? Saya ti-tidak mengerti sama sekali..." gagap Rukia dengan mata membelalak. Ia adalah anak polos yang selalu berusaha untuk berpikiran baik dan positif untuk bisa terus bertahan. Pikiran bahwa dirinya mungkin bukanlah anak dari ayah sudah ratusan kali menerobos benaknya, namun ia selalu menyangkalnya, menolak menerima logikanya sendiri. Namun sekarang orang lain yang justru mengatakan bahwa ia bukanlah anak dari ayah, lalu apakah Kak Ulquiorra juga bukan kakaknya? Lalu apakah ibu bukanlah... tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena anak perempuan berumur lima belas tahun itu selalu merasa begitu mirip ibunya, jadi tidak mungkin...

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ichimaru Gin seraya membelai rambut Rukia penuh sayang. Sikapnya ini justru membuat Rukia mengambil langkah mundur, menjauhi pria yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Haruskah aku menceritakan semuanya?"

Ichimaru Gin menggiring Rukia duduk di sofa seberang Grimmjow, membuatnya duduk tepat di sebelahnya karena tangannya merangkul bahu ringkih Rukia,tidak mengizinkan Rukia menjauh dari bisikannya yang menusuk begitu dalam ke akal sehat anak perempuan itu. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa karena ayah yang kau kenal selalu membuatmu terkurung dalam rumah. Iya kan?" desis pria pucat itu cepat. Rukia tidak ingin mengakuinya, namun memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Dia selalu dikurung dalam rumah, dan setiap kali melakukan sebuah kesalahan, maka ia akan diikat ke tempat tidur dengan tali hingga tangannya memar, melarangnya makan hingga ayahnya datang dan memintanya berucap maaf ratusan kali. Rukia tidak pernah ingin mengingat saat-saat itu lagi. Dia ingin pergi dan kembali ke rumah hangat Kaien serta Ichigo, merasakan kasih sayang yang sebenarnya dari sebuah keluarga.

"Hmmm, harus dari mana aku memulainya..." gumam Ichimaru dengan suara mendesis seperti ular yang siap melahap mangsanya.

"Kenapa tidak Anda ceritakan sejak Aizen menculik Hisana?" celetuk Grimmjow tanpa menghilangkan seringainya sedikitpun.

Pria berambut silver itu tampak berpikir keras, sekali mengangguk mengiyakan saran Grimmjow, namun detik kemudian ia menjetikkan jarinya tepat di telinga Rukia, membuat anak perempuan itu berjengit kaget. "Kalau aku mulai dari kejadian itu, apakah nanti dia tidak akan bingung bagaimana ceritanya Aizen sampai tega menculik seorang wanita hamil?" gumam Ichimaru sambil menggeleng-geleng penuh sesal.

"Ah, benar juga... Menurutku Anda punya waktu banyak untuk menceritakan semuanya, tapi jangan sampai Anda lupa pada alasan utama Anda, Pak!"

"Oh ya!" Ichimaru mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, melepas rangkulannya dari bahu Rukia, dan ruang ini digunakan Rukia untuk menjaga jarak dari pria itu hingga ia duduk di sisi paling pinggir dari sofa yang terdiri dari tiga dudukan itu.

Ichimaru meraih ponsel dari saku jasnya, dan mulai menekan beberapa nomorl sebelum meletakkannya di meja, sengaja menyalakan mode _loud speaker_. Nada tunggu terdengar dari ponsel berwarna putih yang tergeletak di meja, tiga kali nada tunggu memenuhi ruangan, baru kemudian hadir suara berat dan tidak suka dari seberang sambungan.

"Apa maumu, Gin?" suara kaku dan sedingin besi tempa menjawab.

Rukia menarik napas panjang seketika. Hanya mendengar suara ayah saja langsung membuatnya lupa untuk bernapas. Ketakutan yang mengalir dalam pembuluh darahnya bertambah. Reaksi ini pun tidak luput dari perhatian Ichimaru, pria itu tersenyum mengejek melihat ketenangan Rukia yang perlahan runtuh. Dia pernah mendengar bahwa anak Aizen adalah anak-anak yang memiliki pembawaan tenang, namun dia tidak menyangka bahwa anak perempuan bisa setenang ini menghadapi situasi menegangkan ketika nyawanya sendiri di ujung pelatuk senapan. Tidak ada teriakan histeris sama sekali, sehingga ia tidak merasa ada bagian menyenangkan dari usahanya menyiksa anak ini.

"Cih! Sederhana. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa aku senang sekali."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau selalu meminta seseorang bicara langsung pada intinya? Kau tidak suka basa basi sama sekali, Aizen. Kau memang membosankan! Pantas saja anak-anakmu juga sepertimu!" lanjut Ichimaru sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" tanya suara berat Aizen yang tidak menunjukkan nada cemas sama sekali.

"Bukan mereka. Aku hanya ingin melihat Hisana kecil dari jarak dekat. Kau tidak suka?"

"Jangan pernah berani menyentuhnya. Kau akan menyesal, Gin."

"Benarkah?" Ichimaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi, membuat Grimmjow justru tersenyum lebar menertawakan ancaman kosong seorang Aizen Sousuke. "Aku tidak pernah bisa menyesal lagi sejak kau membunuh anak dan istriku, Keparat!" sahut Ichimaru yang masih berwajah tenang.

"Mata dibalas dengan mata, Gin! Kebetulan saja istrimu meninggal saat sedang mengandung! Anak yang belum lahir tidak masuk dalam hitungan nyawa, bukan?"

"Begitukah? Ouw... kau masih selalu berhati dingin seperti biasanya, Aizen! Bagaimana bisa kau mengabaikan calon bayi dalam kandungan Rangiku? Kalau begitu akan baik-baik saja jika ku bunuh anak Hisana? Toh seharusnya dia mati di hari aku memintamu menembak kepala Hisana. Iya kan?"

Rukia menekap kedua telinganya, kepalanya menggeleng cepat. Dia menolak mendengar semua pembicaraan yang terkesan sangat bersahabat namun begitu kejam dan sadis. Mereka berdua bicara seolah nyawa manusia hanyalah kue yang dijual di toko-toko pinggir jalan. Bukan sesuatu yang berharga dan dijaga dengan sepenuh jiwa raga. Rukia tidak bisa membayangkan lagi bagaimana ingatannya tentang ibunya yang tengah mereka bicarakan, sosok ibunya yang menangis lirih sambil bersimbah darah saat...

"Kau menculik Rukia?" tebak Aizen cepat, nada dalam suaranya masih kaku dan tenang.

"Kau mau aku yang jawab?" Ichimaru menoleh pada Rukia yang tengah membekap mulutnya rapat-rapat, menolak untuk mengeluarkan suara apapun sekalipun matanya membelalak lebar dan sudah berair.

"Jangan tahan suara indahmu, Anak Manis! Biarkan ayah tersayangmu mendengarnya!"

Rukia tidak bisa kabur lagi saat jemari kurus Ichimaru merenggut rambutnya, menjambaknya hingga kepalanya tertarik mendekati ponsel di meja. Dia berteriak kesakitan ketika beberapa helai rambutnya tercabut dari akar.

"Rukia?" panggil Aizen tenang dan datar.

"Bicara!"

Rukia menggeleng cepat, dia menangis dalam tatapan memohon.

"Kau menolakku? Yakin?" Ichimaru memberi isyarat pada Grimmjow, dan pria berambut biru itu langsung meraih pisau cutter dari saku jasnya. Dia menggeser kunci mata pisau hingga mata pisau cutter muncul dari cangkangnya, cahaya ruangan membuat mata pisau mengilat dengan sangat mengerikan.

Rukia menggeleng, kembali meminta belas kasih dari dua orang dewasa itu.

"Kalau begitu bicaralah, biarkan ayahmu tahu kau ada di sini," desak Ichimaru yang membiarkan mata pisau perlahan mendekati pergelangan tangan kecil Rukia yang dicengkram Grimmjow ke tengah meja.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

:-:-:**Nakki**:-:-:

05-11-2012


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach, Always... But I do want**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Minna... #lari-lari sambil bawa pengeras suara<p>

Maaf, Gomen, Mian, Sorry Sorry Sorry #joget ala Super Junior – Plakked!

Pokoknya saya minta maaf karena terlalu lama update.

Sekali lagi, masa hiatus itu sangat mengerikan.

Saya juga minta maaf karena pasti terdapat banyak typo(s), perubahan gaya penulisan, bahkan hingga tata bahasa yang saya gunakan. Semuanya masih banyak kekurangan di sana sini.

Saya sampaikan terima kasih pada Kurosaki Rui karena sudah bersabar, bahkan meninggalkan permintaan di timeline FB saya. (Terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya)

Terima kasih tak terhingga untuk semua review dan fave add-nya. I'm so glad that you like this fiction.

Selamat membaca & jangan lupa untuk memberi review ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : You**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

**Cast : Ichigo X Rukia X Kaien**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kuchiki Byakuya melihat serpihan kaca dan pigura yang berserakan di lantai, sekilas matanya menunjukkan kesedihan yang samar, namun dengan cepat berganti dengan sorot mata tenang. "Bukan apa-apa! Ini hanya foto lama, silahkan duduk lagi!" ucap Kuchiki Byakuya tetap tenang.<p>

Szayel yang merupakan sekretarisnya langsung mendekat dan merapikan pecahan pigura setelah meraih telepon di meja dan memanggil seseroang. Sementara Kuchiki Byakuya kembali mencari _file _yang ia maksud, dan akhirnya ia menarik sebuah map dan membawanya ke dekat Ichigo dan Kaien, dia membuka map dengan cepat dan menunjukkan sebuah foto pria yang telah menculik Rukia, hanya saja kali ini dalam versi remaja.

"Benar dia orangnya!" Ichigo menunjuk-nunjuk foto itu penuh nafsu.

"Jadi begitu..." Kuchiki Byakuya mengangguk dua kali sambil mengetuk pulpennya di atas foto Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, berpikir keras sambil melihat catatan kasus yang pernah melibatkan orang itu.

"Orang ini sudah terlalu sering berurusan dengan mafia atau sindikat sejenisnya. Sekarang siapa lagi yang menyuruhnya? Orang ini begitu lihai dan cerdik dalam melakukan tindakannya. Polanya biasa terselubung, namun aksinya kemarin terlalu terang-terangan, mungkin dia memang ingin menarik perhatian sehingga kami dari kepolisian juga datang lebih cepat."

"Pak! Ini fotonya, _officeboy_ akan membersihkan sisa pecahannya!" ucap Szayel yang duduk kembali di tempatnya.

Ichigo melihat selembar foto yang diletakkan Szayel di meja, dan matanya membelalak dengan cepat, mendapati foto seorang wanita dewasa yang berdiri di tengah padang tulip tengah tersenyum lebar dengan perut yang agak besar seperti sedang mengandung.

"Kaien!" Ichigo menyikut Kaien cepat, meminta Kakaknya juga melihat apa yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuchiki Byakuya saat adik kakak itu melihat foto yang tergeletak di meja.

Kaien memegang dadanya cepat, merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Pandangannya bertukar antar foto di meja, Kuchiki Byakuya, dan Ichigo, persis orang yang sedang melihat pertandingan bulu tangkis sengit.

"Pak Kepala Kepolisian, maaf sebelumnya. Apakah Anda pernah melihat foto Rukia sebelumnya?" tanya Kaien seketika, namun tangannya bergerak perlahan menyibakkan rambut dari kacamatanya dengan gaya sangat feminine, membuat Ichigo jijik sendiri melihat tingkah kakaknya yang selalu tidak keberatan menunjukkan sisi yang menurut empunya 'lembut', padahal untuk Ichigo itu justru membuat perutnya mual.

"Anak perempuan yang kita bicarakan sekarang?" Pak Kepala itu bertanya, dan Kaien mengangguk kilat, mengembalikan posisi rambutnya kembali. "Belum, aku baru berencana memeriksa berkas lengkapnya siang ini!" jawab sang Kepala Kepolisian itu dengan cepat.

Kaien melirik Ichigo, bertukar pandangan tidak percaya.

"Maaf sebelumnya jika kami lancang, tapi siapa wanita dalam foto itu?" tanya Kaien hati-hati.

Kuchiki Byakuya merasa sikap kedua tamunya semakin aneh, namun akhirnya ia menjawab. "Itu foto istriku."

_Deg_!

Baik Kaien maupun Ichigo langsung menyambungkan benang-benang yang sudah kusut dalam benak mereka. Mereka bahkan belum tahu apakah ini semua hanya kebetulan atau hanya permainan takdir yang tidak pernah mereka inginkan.

Kaien tidak ingin mengulur waktu lebih panjang lagi, dan akhirnya ia mengeluarkan dompetnya, menunjukkan satu-satunya foto Rukia yang ia simpan dalam dompet, foto saat Rukia masuk ke sekolah. Rukia dengan seragam sekolah dan tersenyum hambar pada kamera. Ichigo sendiri kaget kalau ternyata si Melambai menyimpan foto Rukia, dia bahkan mulai berpikir bahwa kakaknya telah menjadi seorang pedofilia.

"Ini foto Rukia. Aku hanya berpikiran semua ini agak aneh," lanjut Kaien seraya menyandingkan foto Rukia dengan foto istri Kuchiki Byakuya di meja.

Mata semua orang terbuka lebar, seperti tengah mendapati mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah ingin mereka lihat. Szayel yang pertama menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kepala Kepolisan Karakura tersebut. Tidak ada lagi kekakuan, yang ada justru ekspresi lembut dan penuh kasih saat ia memandang kedua foto itu.

"Hisana..." gumam Kuchiki Byakuya tanpa sadar, dia menyentuh permukaan foto Rukia sangat hati-hati seolah tengah membelai wajah Rukia yang sesungguhnya.

"Dimana istri Anda sekarang, Pak?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan Kuchiki Byakuya, membuat pria itu memandangnya penuh-penuh.

Kesedihan langsung menggantung di wajah pria tampan itu, dia bahkan menunduk sekali sebelum kembali duduk tegak dan memberikan tatapan kakunya lagi sambil berkata, "Hisana hilang belasan tahun lalu, saat ia mengandung anak kami."

"Lalu mungkinkah Rukia adalah..." Kaien tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya saat mata pria berambut hitam pekat itu membelalak lebar seperti berada dalam ketakutan.

"Bagaimana wajah ayah Rukia?" tanya Kuchiki Byakuya seraya meraih lembaran lain dari map yang ia buka, meninggalkan catatan khusus mengenai Grimmjow dan langsung mundur beberapa lembar ke belakang, terlihat begitu cepat dan terkesan panik.

"Yang paling mencolok adalah warna rambut yang cokelat dan tampilan yang terkesan rapi. Matanya tajam, bahkan bisa-"

"Ini?" tanya Kuchiki Byakuya seraya membalik halaman map yang ia buka, membiarkan adik kakak itu melihat foto yang ingin ia tunjukkan dengan seksama.

Kaien dan Ichigo mengangguk bersamaan, mereka tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mengenali sosok mengerikan seperti ayah Rukia. Pria yang menakutkan, pria yang bahkan bisa mengatakan bahwa anaknya lebih buruk dari gelandangan.

"Ya Tuhan... Ternyata memang dia..." gumam Kuchiki Byakuya yang kemudian bersandar sepenuhnya pada sofa, seolah tengah menyesali kebodohan yang tidak ia lihat sejak lama. Dia mengutuk mata hatinya yang sudah begitu buta, mata yang bahkan tidak bisa melihat kenyataan yang begitu jelas sekalipun ia tidak memiliki bukti sama sekali. Prinsipnya sebagai seorang polisi telah menghalangi langkahnya untuk mengikuti kata hatinya. Pria berambut hitam legam itu mengusap wajahnya yang sama sekali tak berpeluh, dia menghela napas panjang dan berusaha mengisi paru-parunya yang perlahan menyempit, membuat jantungnya berdetak lambat tak berirama.

"Pak Kepala?" Szayel mencemaskan atasannya yang terlihat sangat lelah hanya dalam beberapa detik. Kekakuan seorang pimpinan tinggi kepolisian tidak lagi ia pasang, bahkan wajahnya cenderung sedih hingga terlihat akan meneteskan air mata.

"Aizen... Aizen Sousuke!" desis Kuchiki Byakuya perlahan, dia pun menegakkan badan, melihat dua orang tamu yang seharusnya memberikan informasi kepadanya, justru membuka duka masa lalu yang telah ia kubur begitu dalam.

"Pak Kepala?" Szayel kembali memanggilnya, memastikan bahwa Kuchiki Byakuya masih waras. Karena melihat Kuchiki Byakuya yang kehilangan kendali seperti ini sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti kepala kepolisian Karakura yang ia kenal.

"Szayel! Lacak keberadaan Aizen Sousuke, tanya ke bagian imigrasi, bahkan kerahkan seluruh intel pusat! Aku tidak akan membiarkan bajingan sepertinya lolos lagi!" gumam Kuchiki Byakuya seraya meraih ponselnya dan mulai menelepon seseorang.

"Kouga? Ya, aku tahu, tapi kuminta kau mencari keberadaan orang bernama Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Kemungkinan dia terlibat dengan mafia kelas atas." Kuchiki Byakuya mengangguk putus asa, melepas kepergian sekretarisnya dengan satu gerakan tangan cepat.

"Ini hal yang tidak bisa kutunda!" tegas Kuchiki Byakuya agak emosi, tapi kemudian dia terdiam, memberi ruang pada seseorang bernama Kouga di seberang sambungan telepon untuk meresponnya.

"Berhenti berceramah dan lakukan saja apa yang aku minta!" tandas Kuchiki Byakuya sebelum menutup sambungan telepon dengan berangnya.

Ichigo mengerutkan alis begitu dalam, dia sampai menoleh pada Kaien yang masih menganalisa perubahan sikap Kuchiki Byakuya yang begitu drastis. Ichigo sendiri merasakan aura intimitasi yang menguar dari pria itu lenyap seketika, berganti dengan kesedihan dan panik yang samar. Pria ini sangat lihai menyembunyikan emosinya, karena Ichigo menyangka jika ini memang benar seperti dugaannya, maka seharusnya pria ini sudah menangis habis-habisan karena telah menemukan anak yang tidak pernah ia ketahui pernah lahir di dunia ini.

"Kukira sekarang kasus ini bukan hanya menjadi kasus kalian!" kata pria bermata dingin itu sambil menutup mapnya dan meraih foto istrinya dan Rukia.

Kaien melirik penuh tanya pada Ichigo, namun tidak ada respon lebih dari dahi berkerut yang ia dapatkan dari adiknya yang tamperamen itu. "Emm, mengenai ayahnya Rukia. Pertama dan terakhir kali kami bertemu, dia akan berangkat ke luar negeri, kalau tidak salah ke Singapura," tutur Kaien sangat hati-hati.

"Singapura? Ternyata orang itu pernah berada di Karakura, bahkan dia tidak tinggal di Paris. Aku akan menyelidiki lebih lanjut, terima kasih atas informasinya." Kuchiki Byakuya mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan merapikan semua dokumennya, tapi Ichigo tidak merasa bahwa pembicaraan ini akan berakhir secepat ini, terlebih lagi belum ada kejelasan mengenai keberadaan Rukia, dan dia tidak akan pergi begitu saja jika pada akhirnya ia hanya menjadi pihak yang dikorek informasinya.

"Rukia juga pernah bilang bahwa ibunya telah pergi, dan tidak akan pernah kembali!" tambah Ichigo yang kemudian mendapati wajah Kuchiki Byakuya memucat.

"Terima kasih. Kami akan menyelidiki kasus ini lebih mendalam." Kuchiki Byakuya membelakangi mereka, seolah ingin menyembunyikan warna wajahnya.

"Ichigo?" Kaien sudah beranjak dari sofa dan berdiri di ambang pintu, tapi Ichigo malah melangkah mendekati Kuchiki Byakuya yang sudah mendekati lemarinya, dan meletakkan kembali foto istrinya.

"Apa yang akan Anda lakukan sekarang, Pak?" tanya Ichigo lagi, dia tidak akan pergi begitu saja.

Kuchiki Byakuya melihat kesungguhan dan kekerasan hati di sepasang mata berwarna hazel Ichigo. Sebenarnya pria berumur 40 tahun itu tidak ingin lama-lama mendiskusikan hal ini karena suasana hatinya benar-benar kacau. Perasaan antara senang, bercampur sedih dan dendam mendalam. Dia senang mengetahui bahwa ternyata Hisana berhasil melahirkan anak mereka dengan selamat, bahkan anak itu telah tumbuh besar menjadi Hisana kedua, namun ia juga sedih karena anak yang belum pernah ia temui itu sekarang diculik dan tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Semua ini berawal dari Aizen Sousuke, orang itu adalah sumber bencana dalam kehidupannya. Karena itu ia ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk memburu buronan kepolisian selama belasan tahun itu.

Ichigo sudah hendak membuka mulut lagi untuk mendesak pria paruh baya itu segera bicara, namun ia merasakan sebuah tepukan hangat di bahunya, dan ia mengetahui siapa orang yang paling suka menenangkannya dengan cara seperti ini. "Aku tahu mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi kami ingin dilibatkan dalam pencarian Rukia. Bisakah kami mendengar cerita semuanya dengan lengkap?" ucap Kaien yang berdiri di belakang Ichigo, mata sendu Kaien menatap penuh harap pada sang kepala kepolisian.

Kuchiki Byakuya membalas sorot mata Kaien, tidak lama, hanya sekilas pandang, namun ia sudah bisa memahami bahwa dua orang ini begitu peduli pada Rukia, sehingga mereka begitu tidak rela polisi mengambil alih semuanya tanpa memberi keterangan apapun pada mereka. "Kami harus mengumpulkan data, dan seluruh informasi. Segera setelah ditemukan titik terang, kalian akan dikabari," jawab Kuchiki Byakuya agak tenang.

"Kau dengar, Ichigo? Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa bantuan Polisi. Kita pulang, dan berdo'a semoga Rukia baik-baik saja, hmm?" bisik Kaien seraya meremas bahu adiknya dan menariknya lembut tanpa paksaan, mau tidak mau Ichigo luluh dan Kaien berhasil membawa pria berambut orange menyala itu melangkah menuju pintu.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan Kuchiki Byakuya yang masih berdiri tegak di dekat meja kerjanya. Pria tinggi berwajah tenang itu menarik napas panjang, lalu mengeluarkannya dalam satu hembusan cepat, tapi tiba-tiba lututnya melemas, membuatnya jatuh bersimpuh di lantai. Tangannya terkepal kuat, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar menahan gemuruh yang mendera dadanya, membuatnya merintih pelan seraya memukul lantai kuat-kuat.

"Hisana... Kenapa semua jadi begini? Aku tidak pernah tahu kau masih hidup bahkan membesarkan anak kita. Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak sekalipun memberi tanda bahwa kau masih hidup? Kau... kau... lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Anak kita... anak kita..." rintih Kuchiki Byakuya yang kemudian meneteskan air mata yang ia tahan sedari tadi.

Szayel berdiri di ambang pintu, menunduk dalam dengan tangan memegang _handle_ pintu, menahan langkahnya untuk masuk. Ia mendengar suara rintih tertahan dari dalam ruangan, dan dia mengerti bahwa atasannya adalah seorang pria terhormat yang tidak akan rela dirinya dilihat orang lain dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini. Szayel telah ditugaskan di kepolisian Karakura sejak tujuh tahun lalu, dan dia mendengar hampir seluruh kisah tentang kepala kepolisian berprestasi itu. Bahwa ia kehilangan istrinya, dan dikabarkan diculik oleh orang yang tidak menyukai ketegasannya sebagai seorang kepala kepolisian. Sungguh dendam dalam hati manusia bisa begitu menakutkan.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Air mata Rukia tidak juga berhenti, isak tangisnya adalah satu-satunya suara menyedihkan dalam ruangan serba putih yang tidak ia kenal. Mata jernihnya menatap mata pisau yang mulai menekan pergelangan tangannya. Senyum senang penuh kemenangan dari orang bermata biru di hadapannya seperti bukti nyata bahwa ia tidak bisa mengiba pengampunan lagi dari pemiliknya.<p>

"Kubilang bicara, Rukia... Aku agak tidak tega mengoyak kulit mulusmu. Aku tidak akan tega melihat perempuan yang terluka," cicit Ichimaru dengan tangan membelai-belai rambut kusut Rukia. Bukan kasih sayang yang dirasakan Rukia, justru ketakutan yang merangkak dari kaki hingga seluruh tubuhnya. Seluruh syaraf dalam dirinya memintanya untuk menyerah dan bicara, tapi dia tidak pernah ingin menyerah dan membuat ayahnya tahu.

"Anda yakin, Pak?"

Ichimaru tersenyum lebih lebar, hingga terlihat seperti senyum telah membelah wajahnya menjadi dua. "Tidak juga sebenarnya. Aku senang menyiksa Aizen, karena dengan begitu sakit dan perih akibat kehilangan dalam diriku bisa berkurang. Bahkan akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku bisa melihat wajah menderita Aizen secara langsung," ucap Ichimaru lambat dan bernada senandung mimpi buruk. Dia bicara dengan ponsel berada dekat di wajahnya, sengaja agar sang lawan bicara mampu mendengarnya.

"Aku bersumpah akan mengulitimu, jika kau berani menyentuh anakku!" geram Aizen penuh kebencian dan kemarahan tak terlampiaskan.

Ichimaru berpura-pura tuli, padahal suara Aizen terdengar jelas dari _speaker_ ponselnya.

"Apa? Kau bicara apa, _Pak Kepala Mafia_?" gumam Ichimaru sambil melirik Rukia yang membelalak saat julukan untuk ayahnya keluar dari mulut manis Ichimaru.

"Bajingan! Mati kau, Ichimaru!" umpat Aizen dari balik telepon.

Rukia berusaha untuk tidak mendengar ketika dua orang dewasa yang tidak ia mengerti ini saling mengumpat dan mengancam. Dia bingung, pusing dan tidak mengerti arah dari semua drama penculikan ini. Dia tidak pernah mengetahui satu titikpun. Namun satu hal yang dipikirkan siswa bertubuh kurus ini, bahwa ayahnya tidak akan pernah mengampuninya jika ia memang bisa lolos dari tempat ini.

"Sudahlah, Aizen. Kau tahu kemana ini semua akan mengalir, jadi kau tidak perlu banyak bicara!"

"Kematian istrimu adalah _kecelakaan_!" seru Aizen tiba-tiba, dan seketika itu juga tangan kurus Ichimaru mencengkram leher Rukia, menghentikan aliran oksigen untuk paru-paru Rukia, membuat anak perempuan belasan tahun itu memberontak, menendang-nendang udara kosong dengan tangan mencengkram tangan Ichimaru agar melepaskannya. Suaranya hanya berupa erangan pendek dan tertahan, hingga ia sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa tangannya tergores pisau _cutter_ akibat gerakan reflek untuk melepaskan tangan Ichimaru.

"_Kecelakaan_? Kau menembaknya, Keparat!" balas Ichimaru seraya menambah kekuatan tangannya, membuat Rukia semakin keras meronta.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Lepaskan dia! Bukan dia objek balas dendammu, Ichimaru!" pekik Aizen putus asa, dan seketika itu juga Ichimaru melirik Rukia, menikmati tiap detik yang terlewat dalam erangan rasa sakit dari Rukia.

Aizen menahan kemarahan dalam dirinya ketika suara penuh penderitaan Rukia kembali menyapa telinganya. Dia ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu, tapi tangannya tidak akan sampai mencengkram Ichimaru, jantungnya berdenyut sakit membayangkan anaknya, Rukia yang ringkih, dicekik sedemikian rupa oleh tangan Ichimaru. Karena dari suara tertahan Rukia saja sudah cukup membuatnya yakin tentang keadaan itu. Dia sangat mengenal suara orang yang tersiksa karena cekikan, karena sedikit banyak ia sendiri banyak menyakisikan dan melakukannya.

"Tentu saja objek balas dendamku adalah dirimu, Aizen. Seluruh dirimu! Tapi akan sangat menyenangkan jika kau menderita sedikit demi sedikit seperti kau membuat seluruh hidupkan berada dalam neraka!" geram Ichimaru.

Aizen tetap mendengarkan, tapi badan dan matanya berjelaga melihat sekeliling ruang kerjanya, dan akhirnya dia melihat alat yang ia cari. _Phone Tracking_. Segera saja ia menarik alat itu tanpa menimbulkan banyak suara dan menyambungkannya ke ponselnya.

"Kau tidak akan menyentuhnya, langkahi mayatku dulu, Ichimaru!" ucap Aizen untuk menyamarkan suara alat yang tengah ia _setting_.

"Jangan banyak berkhayal, Aizen. Aku akan _banyak sekali _ menyentuhnya, ha ha ha!"

Alat di tangan Aizen mulai bekerja, layar ukuran 17" di mejanya mulai menunjukkan titik merah dan mulai bekerja mencari sumber sinyal.

"Semua juga karena kebodohanmu sendiri, Aizen. Menculik wanita hamil hanya karena perasaan sesaat. Kau kira aku begitu bodoh untuk kau tipu. Aku akan membalas tiap goresan luka yang kau berikan padaku. Selamat tinggal!"

Sambungan telepon terputus.

"Bangsat!" umpat Aizen seraya menggebrak meja, karena alatnya belum sampai melacak Ichimaru pada posisi yang tepat. Ia hanya mampu melihat layarnya menunjukkan titik merah di kota sebelah Karakura. Jauh sekali tempat terakhir ia bertemu Rukia. Jadi sekarang Aizen harus mencari keberadaan Rukia di sekitar distrik 9 yang berjarak hampir 150km dari kota Karakura.

Distrik 9 bukanlah daerah kekuasaan Ichimaru, terlebih lagi daerah kekuasaannya. Daerah itu jauh dari jangkauan karena polisi sangat ketat menjaganya. Distrik 9 adalah sebutan para mafia untuk tempat yang harus dijauhi dari keributan. Distrik yang terdiri dari lima kota dan penuh pengamanan yang ketat. Dan Aizen harus mulai mencari keberadaan Rukia di satu persatu tempat itu. Kepalanya berdenyut lagi. Dia hanya tidak bisa memperkirakan waktu yang ia punya sampai Ichimaru melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Rukia. Daerah seperti itu dijadikan tempat persembunyian oleh Ichimaru, benar-benar cerdik.

"Seharusnya aku langsung menyeret Rukia pulang, dia akan lebih aman jika kukurung dalam rumah. Sial! Aku harus mulai dari mana mencari anak itu? Hisana, kau memberikan anak yang membuat kepalaku sakit bertahun-tahun!" umpat Aizen lagi, kemarahannya tertahan kebodohan yang ia lakukan sendiri.

Ruang berwarna serba putih itu diliputi aura mencekam ketika kulit tangan Rukia mulai mengalirkan darah akibat tekanan mata pisau yang menekan semakin kuat. Wajah Rukia menunjukkan ketakutan yang amat sangat, tapi tidak satu rintihan sakitpun yang lolos dari mulutnya, matanya hanya tertutup dengan menggigit bibir kuat-kuat, dia menahan air matanya mengalir akibat sakit yang mulai menghujam kulit putih bersihnya.

Pria berambut perak dengan mata berupa garis lurus itu menikmati tiap detika yang terlewat dalam aliran darah segar Rukia, dia tetap memasang wajah bengisnya ketika mata pisau semakin panjang membuat jejaknya di kulit Rukia, yang tidak lain adalah objek balas dendamnya. Dengan begini sedikit demi sedikit dendam dalam hatinya terpuaskan, dia menanti saat-saat Aizen akan menangis melihat betapa menderitanya anak dari wanita yang begitu ia cintai seumur hidup. Persis seperti dirinya yang kelihangan istri dan anaknya dalam waktu yang sama. Ini akan menjadi cerita menyenangkan untuknya maupun istrinya yang berada di alam baka.

Ichimaru beranjak dari tempatnya, menoleh pada jendela sesaat sebelum melangkah pergi sambil berkata, "Lanjutkan sisanya. Aku harus pergi."

Grimmjow menahan tangannya begitu bos yang menyewanya pergi, dia melihat sang pimpinan mafia itu hilang di balik pintu, dan perhatiannya kembali pada anak kelas satu SMA di hadapannya. "Kau bisa tahan sampai aku mengiris nadimu?" ucap Grimmjow dengan suara kaku, tapi wajahnya menunjukkan kesenangan, tidak ada simpati sama sekali.

Rukia menggeleng dengan polosnya, mata basahnya melihat darah yang mengalir banyak di sepanjang pergelangan tangan kirinya, darah merah segar itu mengalir dari luka sepanjang hampir empat jari.

"Ah, tidak seru sama sekali!" umpat Grimmjow seraya membuang pisaunya ke atas meja, dia berjalan santai menuju gantungan baju di bagian belakang pintu sambil menyeret Rukia dengan tenaga besarnya, membuat anak perempuan berbadan ringkih itu terseok-seok mengikutinya. Dia menarik sebuah dasi berwarna biru dengan garis diagonal, dan melempar dasi tepat ke wajah pucat Rukia. "Bebat lukamu!" hardiknya seraya melangkah lagi, membawa Rukia kembali ke ruang tawanannya. Dia melempar Rukia begitu saja ke tempat tidur apak di sudut ruangan lembab.

Rukia membalut lukanya dengan dasi yang ia pegang, melilitnya dengan susah payah karena seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, tapi dia berhasil, dan setidaknya dia tidak lagi merasa perih ketika melihat lukanya terus mengalirkan darah. Dia menghapus air matanya cepat, dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati ketika sang algojo yang telah menyakitinya masih saja berdiri di seberangnya, menjaga pintu dengan mata menatap tajam.

Dalam keadaan ketakutan dan cemas atas apa yang mungkin ia alami lagi, Rukia hanya bisa menarik napasnya agar teratur dan menenangkan diri, karena hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan setiap kali dia tidak bisa meminta tolong pada siapapun. Dia menatap lantai di hadapannya, dan seketika saja pikirannya kembali pada lantai hangat di rumah pertama yang ia dapati kehangatan keluarga. Ia ingin pulang dan melihat senyum Kaien yang menyambutnya dan omelan Ichigo yang selalu menenangkannya.

"Hei, Bocah! Jawab aku!" seru Grimmjow, menyadarkan Rukia dari pikirannya sendiri, dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Grimmjow makin tidak mengerti dengan sorot mata anak perempuan di hadapannya yang justru sekarang tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan ketakutan. "Kenapa kau sangat berkeras tidak ingin bicara sekalipun pisau sudah menggores kulitmu? Apa rasa takut dalam dirimu sudah pergi?" cemooh Grimmjow dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

Rukia hanya menatap tangannya yang terbalut dasi dan mulai berubah warna ketika warna dasi bercampur dengan darahnya. "Saya bukannya tidak pernah takut, tapi saya hanya yakin bahwa ayah tidak akan melakukan sesuatu untuk saya. Saya selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk ayah, tapi selalu ada yang tidak memuaskan ayah, jadi saya tidak akan berharap. Ini hanya takdir lain yang harus saya jalani," bisik Rukia purau.

"Eh? Kau yakin umurmu 15 tahun? Kau bicara seperti wanita tua yang sudah banyak melewati penderitaan!" lagi-lagi Grimmjow bermulut tajam dengan tatapan mengintimidasi terarah pada Rukia, tapi sayangnya Rukia tidak sedang melihatnya.

"Saya hanya tidak bisa berharap. Tapi saya berterima kasih atas dasinya, setidaknya Anda masih memiliki sisi baik," ucap Rukia tenang.

Grimmjow terkekeh seketika, menertawakan ucapan bocah di seberangnya, tidak bisa menerima ada manusia seperti ini di dunia ini, terlebih lagi anak dari kepala mafia kelas atas. "Kau akan menyesali kata-katamu, Bocah! Sekalipun ada bagusnya kau mewarisi sifat ibumu, tapi sayangnya kau harus menderita karena ayah tirimu!"

Dengan satu kalimat penutup itu, Grimmjow meninggalkan ruangan, menguncinya dari luar, membuat Rukia kembali sendirian di ruangan. Mata Rukia menerwarang menatap langit-langit dengan satu-satunya lampu yang menjadi penerangan, dan seketika juga airmatanya mengalir.

"Ibu, saya akan kuat," gumamnya seraya terpejam dalam kelelahan.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ichigo berjalan lunglai menyusuri koridor kampus yang berwarna kejinggaan berkat sinar matahari sore yang memancar terang dari tiap kaca yang memagari koridor. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak, pandangannya menerawang melihat barisan awan putih yang menghalangi jejak warna jingga di langit. Detik kemudian ia menghela napas berat, entah mengapa ia mendapat sugesti kalau paru-parunya mengecil sejak lima hari lalu, sampai jantungnya terus saja kaget setiap kali mendengar suara seorang perempuan yang bicara dengan nada sopan dan penuh penghormatan.<p>

Segalanya yang berlangsung di sekitarnya hanya membuat pikirannya semakin kacau dan tidak tenang.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak mereka bertemu dengan kepala kepolisian Karakura, Kuchiki Byakuya, yang artinya, sudah empat hari Rukia hilang dan tidak ada kabar yang datang, baik itu buruk maupun baik, dan itu justru malah membuatnya semakin tidak bisa diam tenang berpangku tangan. Beda sama sekali dengan Kaien yang justru terlihat sangat bisa mengendalikan diri, dan tetap beraktivitas dengan sangat normal. Sampai mahasiswa berambut orange menyala ini merasa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang abnormal semenjak penculikan Rukia.

Toushiro dan Hinamori, dua kakak adik yang berteman baik dengan Rukia itu sering kali menghampirinya saat jam makan siang. Kecemasan di wajah mereka hanya menyebabkannya semakin tidak bisa tidur.

"Ichigo~!"

Ichigo tersentak dari lamunannya, menoleh pada sumber suara di ujung koridor, dan mata hazelnya mendapati sosok kakaknya dengan kacamata barunya berdiri dengan latar belakang cahaya jingga menyilaukan. Dia melangkah malas menghampiri Kaien, tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan yang biasanya akan Kaien arahkan pada pengalamannya selama mengajar di kelas.

Kaien melihat betapa lemasnya Ichigo melangkah ke arahnya. Dia mengetahui tingkat galau yang dialami Ichigo, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau ternyata memang belum ada perkembangan apapun dari pihak kepolisian. Dia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mencari informasi lengkap mengenai Rukia, keluarganya, dan terlebih lagi orang serba biru yang sudah menculik Rukia, tapi sepertinya seluruh informasi tentang anak perempuan sopan dan formal itu tersembunyi dalam sebuah lumbung yang tidak bisa ditemukan di situs _Google_, terlebih lagi _software_ manapun di kota Karakura. Ichigo sudah menyerah untuk mengobrak-abrik segala macam teknologi yang ia kuasai untuk mencari informasi.

Karena hasilnya selalu... nihil.

Kaien menggaruk rambutnya yang mulai panjang menyentuh bahunya. Mata kelabunya terlihat lelah, entah lelah karena pekerjaannya atau karena pikirannya yang selalu saja dipenuhi Rukia. Anak perempuan itu hanya hadir dalam hidup mereka dalam hitungan bulan, tapi sudah memberikan warna yang lebih beragam dari pelangi. Tidak pernah ada hal yang rumit seperti ini dalam hidup seorang Kaien dan Ichigo. Mereka hanya kakak adik normal yang hidup di lingkungan normal, hanya bedanya mereka lebih tampan dari kebanyakan laki-laki di Karakura.

Ichigo tidak lantas berhenti ketika langkahnya mencapai Kaien, dia malah terus melangkah melewati kakaknya, meminta Kaien untuk mengimbangi langkahnya dalam diam.

"Kau akan kerja sambilan hari ini?" tanya Kaien seraya melambai, membalas sapaan beberapa orang yang memberi salam padanya, sementara Ichigo tetap cuek, tidak peduli beberapa orang ikut menyapanya. Wajah garang dan tak bersahabatnya membuat beberapa mahasiswa perempuan langsung minggir, tidak ingin mendekati aura angkernya.

Ichigo menggeleng menjawab Kaien, langkahnya lebar-lebar, ingin cepat meninggalkan halaman yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian empat hari lalu.

"Apa belum ada kabar juga dari kepolisian?" tanya Ichigo seraya melirik Keigo dan segerombolan murid lain dari kelas Rukia, mereka berbondong-bondong baru keluar dari arah lapangan dengan seragam olahraga mereka, sepertinya mereka terpaksa mengikuti kegiatan ekstra hari ini. Ichigo hanya mengangguk ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Hinamori yang justru tersenyum dengan pipi merona malu.

"Belum..." jawab Kaien dengan suara merengek sedih, dan ia ikut melihat kemana pandangan Ichigo terarah, dan dia melambai ramah pada beberapa orang muridnya.

"Sial! Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan mengalami tekanan begini gara-gara bocah super sopan itu!" gerutu Ichigo penuh amarah dan kecemasan yang bercampur. Kaien mengerti kegelisahan Ichigo, hanya saja cara Ichigo bicara mencerminkan kebencian, padahal jelas-jelas Ichigo khawatir total dengan keberadaan dan keadaan Rukia. Mungkin mendengar ini, hanya Kaien yang akan mampu menalarkannya.

Kaien menarik napas panjang dan menepuk bahu adiknya pelan. "Kau dan aku sama, Ichigo. Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika belum ada informasi yang jelas. Aku cemas dan sangat merindukan Rukia manisku..."

"Tapi kita tidak bisa terus tinggal diam, Melambai!" protes Ichigo yang berbalik dan menghardik Kaien, dia terlihat sekali tidak suka dengan keadaan berpangku tangan seperti ini.

"Jangan berteriak, Ichigo," protes Kaien seraya menutup telinganya dengan wajah cemberut kesal, Kaien mengorek telinga, seolah ada serangga besar yang menerobos lubang telinganya, dan dia melanjutkan, "Kau pikir cuma kau yang berhak marah dan cemas begini? Aku juga! Kau malah tidak pernah menujukkan kepedulianmu pada Rukia sebelum ini. Kau seperti dua sisi mata uang! Kau selalu saja seperti ini."

Ichigo tertunduk, merasa bersalah sudah membentak Kaien seperti itu, bahkan keberadaan adu mulut mereka sudah mengundang perhatian orang yang lalu lalang di halaman yayasan Karakura. Dia memandang Kaien penuh tatapan penyesalan. Tapi Kaien cukup mengerti dengan penyebab labilnya emosi Ichigo, karena itu dia mengabaikannya.

Mereka melangkah beriringan melewati gerbang, berjalan lambat menuju jalan utama yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke rumah. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, semua terasa tegang, hingga seseorang muncul dan menghadang jalan mereka.

Sosok kurus itu mengenakan seragam sekolah khusus laki-laki yang sempat Ichigo lihat tempo hari di toko serba ada milik Urahara. Kurus dengan rambut hitam legam seperti Rukia, dan sepasang mata berwarna hijau emerald yang indah namun kelam. "Boleh aku bicara dengan kalian sebentar?" ucapnya seraya mengarahkan kepala pada _coffee shop_ yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini.

Kaien melirik pada Ichigo yang masih menilai keberadaan penghadang jalan mereka, tapi dia mengangguk setelah Kaien menyenggol tangannya, meminta tanggapannya atas ajakan orang ini. Jelas saja Kaien bertanya-tanya, karena dia belum pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya, tapi Ichigo tidak terlihat kaget sama sekali, jadi dia mengambil sikap bijaksana untuk membiarkan adiknya mengambil keputusan.

Tiga sosok yang sangat menarik perhatian itu melintas menyebrang jalan, dan dengan mereka berjalan wajar saja sudah membuat para penghuni yayasan Karakura berbisik-bisik resah. Pak Kira, yang kebetulan baru saja keluar dari area parkir, memusatkan perhatiannya pada sosok kurus dan pucat yang berjalan beriringan dengan kakak beradik yang ia kenal. Matanya menyiratkan keingintahuan, tapi ia mengabaikan penasaran dalam dirinya, sekalipun melihat sosok bersurai hitam dengan wajah sendu yang tak dikenalnya itu mengingatkannya pada Rukia, sekilas mereka tampak mirip.

"Untuk berapa orang?" tanya sang pelayan, menyambut kedatangan mereka, dan Ichigo hanya memberi isyarat dengan tiga jari kanannya yang terangkat ke udara. Dengan begitu pelayan mengarahkan mereka pada satu-satunya meja yang tersisa dengan empat buah kursi, tepatnya di pojok kiri toko.

Bungkam sekian detik tidak membuat Kaien bertahan, dia pun buka suara.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi Anda siapa ya?" tanya Kaien dengan mata melirik Ichigo, karena sedari tadi Ichigo tidak mau membuka satu katapun tentang orang ini.

Anak laki-laki berseragam putih itu memandang Ichigo sesaat sebelum mengembalikan seluruh perhatiannya pada Kaien. "Ulquiorra, kakak Rukia," tuturnya datar dan cenderung sendu.

"Ka-?" Kaien hampir terlonjak dari kursinya, dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Rukia ternyata punya seorang kakak yang ternyata usianya... yah, kalau dibilang tidak jauh, ya memang sepertinya jarak usia Rukia dan anak ini memang tidak terlalu jauh. Terlebih lagi sosok ini terkesan menguarkan aura yang sangat bertolak belakang dari Rukia. Perasaan tidak aman dan penuh ancaman jelas sekali dirasakan pria berhati lembut ini ketika melihat sorot mata (yang justru sendu) dari seorang Ulquiorra.

"Kau lupa? Rukia pernah cerita kami bertemu dengannya di toko Urahara?" tandas Ichigo yang sepertinya tidak ingin melanjutkan penjelasan yang membuatnya harus mengulang semua proses pengenalan yang menurutnya begitu membosankan. Dia ingin segera tahu maksud kedatangan anak dari orang yang telah menyebabkan Rukia diculik. Masih segar sekali dalam ingatannya, orang serba biru itu menyebutkan kalau mereka berurusan dengan orang tua dari Rukia, bukan Rukia langsung.

Ulquiorra menarik napas perlahan, tidak berat namun cukup panjang, seolah menyiapkan diri untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak dia harapkan.

"Aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi," ucapnya penuh penyesalan, dan detik kemudian dahi Ichigo berkerut dalam.

"Apa maksud Anda?" Kaien buka suara, membentangkan tangannya di depan Ichigo yang sudah bergerak bangun dari kursinya, seperti hendak menerjang Ulquiorra.

"Kalau kau tahu ini akan terjadi, kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya?" sembur Ichigo tidak sabar, bahkan tangannya mengepal kuat bersiap menghantam wajah pucat Ulquiorra.

"Ini masalah dendam," ucap Ulquiorra tenang dan datar.

Kaien berpikir sejenak, matanya meneliti Ulquiorra dengan seksama sebelum berkata dengan penuh selidik, "Anda anak pertama?"

Ulquiorra mengangguk dalam, tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menjawabnya.

Kaien justru menautkan alisnya begitu tahu jawabannya, beda dengan Ichigo yang tidak bisa melihat korelasi antara kejadian penculikan Rukia dan status anak laki-laki tanpa ekspresi di seberangnya ini.

"Jika Anda..."

"Berhenti bicara formal dengan orang yang lebih muda darimu, Kaien! Kau sudah tertular Rukia!" bentak Ichigo emosi, karena dia jadi ingat Rukia lagi, dan itu membuatnya merasakan sakit di ulu hatinya.

"Yah, aku sayang Rukia, jadi tidak ada salahnya mengikuti kebiasaan baiknya, kan?" sahut Kaien santai, namun tetap dengan nada merajuk yang membuat siapapun mengira ia sedang meminta permen dari Ichigo. "Jadi kau anak pertama, bukankah lebih menjanjikan menculikmu yang merupakan anak pertama, laki-laki dan pewaris utama keluarga? Bukankah menculikmu akan lebih membuat acara balas dendam itu tepat sasaran?" jelas Kaien yang sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan dalam kepala Ichigo sebelum membentaknya karena cara bicara yang formal.

Akhirnya mahasiswa itu mengangguk mengakui pemikiran Kaien yang masuk akal, hingga dalam benaknya dia mengakui intelejensi kakaknya, dia pantas menjadi seorang guru, sekalipun punya kepribadian melambai yang sangat tidak tepat untuk seorang guru.

Ulquiorra kembali diam, tangannya hanya mengepal lemah, dan baru berubah sikap ketika pesanan mereka tiba, membuatnya harus bergeser dan memberi ruang bagi pelayan untuk meletakkan tiga gelas _cappucino_ hangat. Mata hijau emeraldnya menatap bosan pada permukaan gelas yang masih bergoyang, seperti potret ombak lemah di lautan.

"Seharusnya memang seperti itu, tapi sayangnya aku bukan anak Hisana."

Kaien dan Ichigo makin bertanya-tanya. Ini jadi semakin rumit ketika sebuah nama lain terlontar dari bibir tipis Ulquiorra, membuat mereka saling bertukar pandang tidak mengerti dengan arah semua penjelasan ini. Kaien dan Ichigo masih mampu mengingat dengan jelas nama Hisana. Nama itu juga pernah dilafalkan kepala kepolisian Karakura, Kuchiki Byakuya, dan dia menyatakan bahwa wanita bernama Hisana adalah istrinya, dan mungkin saja Rukia adalah...

Sekali lagi semua petunjuk membuat otak Kaien bekerja keras merangkainya, sementara Ichigo sudah tidak mampu menggunakan otaknya lagi ketika kecemasan selalu mengabut di kepalanya.

"Aku menemui kalian, karena aku yakin Rukia telah memilih kalian menjadi tempat perlindungan terakhirnya." Sebuah mobil mewah melintas di jalan, mengalihkan perhatian Ulquiorra sejenak, dan tiba-tiba saja pandangannya mengeras, menunjukkan keyakinan dan niat yang kuat.

"Bisakah kau bicara dengan lebih jelas? Jujur saja, Rukia tidak pernah bercerita banyak tentang dirinya," pinta Kaien hati-hati.

"Kau jangan membuat teka-teki, keadaan sudah cukup rumit tanpa perlu kau menambahnya!" Ichigo menambahkan penuh emosi.

Ulquiorra mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, dia meletakkan sebuah buku tebal yang bertuliskan Kalkulus untuk Siswa Menengah. Dengan cepat tangannya meraih sesuatu yang terselip di dalamnya, meletakkannya di tengah-tengah meja, membiarkan serangan jantung lain menghampiri Kaien dan Ichigo. Dia sudah bersiap untuk membuka semuanya, jika memang itu harga yang harus ia bayar untuk menyelamatkan Rukia. Dia berjanji bahwa ia akan menjaga Rukia, dan bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa membuat Rukia terlepas dari semua jerat dendam berkepanjangan yang diwariskan ayahnya.

"Ini, adalah foto keluargaku yang sebenarnya," jelas Ulquiorra seraya menujuk foto empat orang yang berdiri berjajar di depan sebuah rumah mewah, paling kiri berdiri seorang berwajah licik yang sangat dikenal Kaien dan Ichigo sebagai seorang Aizen, yang tidak lain adalah ayah Rukia, lalu di sebelahnya berdiri seorang anak laki-laki berjas rapi dengan pandangan kosong, yang dengan cepat bisa mereka tahu adalah Ulquiorra, lalu seorang anak perempuam berdiri di sebelah anak laki-laki tadi, tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan sang anak laki-laki, sementara tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk merenggut gaun putih seorang wanita yang berdiri di sebelahnya, begitu mirip dengannya, seolah sosok dewasa dari dirinya.

"Foto ini diambil saat aku berusia sepuluh tahun, dan Rukia delapan tahun. Saat itu Hisana," telunjuk kurus Ulquiorra menunjuk sosok Rukia dewasa. "sedang sakit parah, kanker otak. Hanya berselang tiga tahun kemudian Hisana meninggal, dan neraka bagi Rukia dimulai saat itu," tutur Ulquiorra dengan napas berat.

Kaien mengangkat pandangannya dari foto, mendapati wajah murid sekolah Hueco Mundo itu berubah sedih, setelah sekian lama memasang wajah bosan dan sendunya. Kaien merasakan ada sebuah duka dan beban berat yang juga ditanggung anak laki-laki ini. Kaien melihat dengan jelas semua itu dari sorot matanya yang melemah.

"Rukia bukanlah adik kandungku, Hisana bukanlah ibu kandungku. Itu kenyataannya, karena Hisana adalah istri dari teman baik ayahku." Ulquiorra kembali membuka bukunya dan mengeluarkan hasil cetak foto lain yang terlihat jauh lebih tua, dan lusuh.

Mata Kaien dan Ichigo seperti akan melompat keluar dari tempatnya, mereka mendapati seorang Kuchiki Byakuya muda, yang tengah merangkul pinggang seorang wanita berwajah Rukia dewasa, dan berdiri berdampingan dengan Aizen, senyum cerah di wajah mereka menunjukkan betapa bahagianya mereka bertiga.

"Kalian pasti sudah bertemu pria ini. Ya, dia Kuchiki Byakuya." Ulquiorra menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku bertengkar hebat dengan ayah karena aku memintanya mengembalikan Rukia pada pria ini, tapi ayah tidak mendengarku, dan mengancamku, karena itu aku keluar dari rumah dan sekolah di Hueco Mundo," jelas Ulquiorra lagi.

Ichigo mengangguk dalam. Sekarang dia mengerti, Rukia pernah bercerita tentang pertengkaran hebat kakak dan ayahnya yang menyebabkan kakaknya pergi dari rumah, tenyata semua ini karena Rukia. Sekali lagi semua alur ini kembali pada anak perempuan lima belas tahun itu.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kau benar-benar membuat kami bingung. Jadi ini semua..." Kaien tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya sendiri, dia tidak punya kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan semua kondisi rumit ini, kepalanya mendadak penuh dan tidak mampu menampung cerita panjang lainnya lagi.

"Kau tahu semua ini, tapi kau tetap diam?" sergah Ichigo marah.

Ulquiorra mengendikkan bahu, bukan seperti orang yang tengah menujukkan kepasrahannya, namun lebih pada ketidakberdayaannya yang tidak mampu melawan. "Ayahku kepala organisasi mafia kelas atas. Aku juga tidak pernah berharap lahir di keluarga seperti ini, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Hisana hanya korban keegoisan ayahku, dan Rukia mewariskan semua kesialan itu. Sayangnya Rukia tidak tahu apapun tentang ini semua. Dia tidak tahu kalau dia bukan anak dari ayahku. Dia begitu sabar dan tegar, aku tidak bisa melindunginya, dan aku tidak bisa buka mulut karena moncong senapan selalu terarah pada kepalaku. Kapanpun aku buka mulut, ayahku tidak akan segan-segan menarik pelatuknya."

Kaien menekap mulutnya, kaget sekaligus tidak percaya. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan orang tua yang rela mengancam anaknya sendiri, bahkan berniat membunuhnya jika membahayakan keberadaannya. Apakah orang seperti itu masih patut disebut sebagai orang tua?

Ichigo meraih gelasnya, meneguk sedikit isinya yang sudah mulai dingin, menenangkan pikirannya yang perlahan mulai tenang dan bisa menyambungkan semua sirkuit fakta rumit tentang Rukia.

"Aku tidak perlu membuka fakta ini lagi, karena dengan munculnya berita tentang keberadaan Rukia, dengan sendirinya seluruh fakta akan terkuak. Ayahku begitu takut Rukia lolos dari pengawasannya, karena itu ia selalu mengurung Rukia dalam rumah. Aku hanya tidak mengerti mengapa dia membiarkan Rukia kabur dan tinggal bersama kalian. Semua menjadi lebih rumit karena ayahku juga memiliki dendam yang melibatkan Rukia. Aku tidak tahu apa detailnya, tapi Rukia tidak pernah aman ketika dia berada di luar rumah."

Kaien mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dari tasnya, meraih pulpen dan membuat beberapa coretan nama, membuat panah penghubung, membuat Ichigo mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan aksi kakaknya ini. Ulquiorra tetap sabar menunggu hingga Kaien selesai membuat rangkaian pohon alur yang berantakan dengan beberapa keterangan di sana.

"Tunggu sebentar ya... Biar aku jabarkan isi kepalaku, jika tidak, maka aku akan meledakkan kepalaku dalam hitungan detik," ucap Kaien seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya, membuatnya terkesan jauh lebih intelek, dan aksi ini justru membuat Ichigo mencibir kesal dengan sikap kakaknya yang suka unjuk kecerdasan.

"Jadi Hisana adalah istri dari Kuchiki Byakuya?" Kaien menunjuk panah yang menghubungkan nama Kuchiki Byakuya dan Hisana, lalu mendongak, mencari konfirmasi dari Ulquiorra, dan anak laki-laki itu mengangguk dalam. Ichigo justru mengangguk lebih dari sekali.

"Aku juga mendengar kalau istri Pak Kepala Kepolisian itu diculik saat mengandung. Jadi pelaku penculikan itu ayahmu? Aizen Sousuke?" Kaien kembali menujuk sebuah nama di pojok kertas yang ia tulis dengan huruf besar.

Ulquiorra mengerjap perlahan, "Ya, dan Rukia lahir saat Hisana berada dalam tawanan ayahku," tutur Ulquiorra tenang, namun penuh nada jijik, membenci apa yang dilakukan ayahnya.

"Belasan tahun kau menyimpan rahasia ini?" cecar Ichigo dengan tangan tak terkendali mencengkram seragam Ulquiorra, sontak Kaien menarik tangannya agar segera melepaskan tindakan brutalnya dari sumber informasi mereka, tapi tenaga Ichigo terlalu besar, hingga dengan mudah menghardik turun tangan Kaien.

"Kau tidak berhak mengadiliku," geram Ulquiorra dengan tangan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Ichigo, perlahan semakin erat, membuat Ichigo meringis merasakan sakit dari aksi Ulquiorra, hingga ia menyerah dan melepas renggutannya.

"Ichigo, jangan... Kau harus tahan emosimu," bisik Kaien seraya perlahan menarik tangan Ichigo agar adiknya menghadap padanya, menalarkan dengan baik peringatannya. Ichigo hanya mendengus marah, dan melipat tangannya di dada, matanya menyala menatap Ulquiorra penuh dendam.

"Kenapa ayahmu menculik Hisana?" tanya Kaien lagi, dan insting detektifnya terbangun dengan cepat.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

* * *

><p>Maaf karena terlalu banyak kata-kata kasar.<p>

Apa saya pindahkan saja ke Rated M ya?

Sekali lagi maaf Minna...

:-:-:**Nakki**:-:-:

11-03-2013


End file.
